


Same Eyes, Different People

by SageMcMae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childhood Friends, F/M, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Jedi Training, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Memory Loss, Rating has changed, Sexual Tension, You've been warned, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, the smut has arrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 117,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: Her eyes are full of light and determination. There is something about her which feels familiar, but Kylo is certain he had never met her before today.His eyes are on fire, warring with the darkness Rey can feel surrounding his aura. Despite her mind telling her it can’t be him, her heart knows the truth. Ben Solo is alive and he’s come back to her.





	1. Prologue Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Organa Solo is brought to Yavin IV to be trained as a Jedi Knight. While touring the academy his uncle runs, Ben discovers the youngest padawan under his uncle's care. A girl named Kira.

## 

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, Leia Organa-Solo held a seat in the New Republic for many years, intending on carrying out an order of peace and justice throughout the universe. Her husband, Captain Han Solo, continued his legacy as a notorious smuggler, often taking his trade off-world.  Their son, Ben Organa Solo, was often left in the care of their long-time friend and fellow rebel, Maz Kanata._

_Unfortunately, Vader’s legacy loomed over the child and Leia feared for her son’s constant struggle with the Dark side. So on his fifteenth birthday, Leia and Han delivered Ben to her twin brother, Master Luke Skywalker, to begin his training as a Jedi. Their hope was he would learn the proper restraint and control over his powers to allow him to one day lead, as his parents and his grandparents had._

 

* * *

 

“This is my surprise?” Ben asked, glancing over at his mother skeptically.

 

At age fifteen, he was already taller than her, though still wary of her temper. Senator Organa was known for her brisk words and sharp tongue. He had been on the receiving end enough times and usually exercised caution when picking his battles. This was not one of those times.

 

“You are gifted with the Force, Ben,” she explained, her voice taking on the tone she used when she was working to persuade a disgruntled party in her favor. “I never trained to use it myself, but Luke did. He can help you master it, become a powerful Jedi.”

 

“I don’t want to be a Jedi,” Ben insisted. “I want to be a pilot.” He turned to his father, hoping he would provide some back-up, but Han Solo’s eyes were locked on an approaching figure. He hadn’t heard a word Ben had said. Again.

 

“Luke,” his father’s gruff voice grunted out at the sight of his uncle.

 

“Han,” the Skywalker twin returned, solemnly, before Han enveloped him in a tight hug, which brought a smile to the weathered man’s face, despite his attempts at showing no emotion.

 

Then, he turned to his sister, “Leia.”

 

Her hug was gentler, more warmth and light, less brawling strength. “Luke.”

 

Pulling back, his uncle’s eyes found him, standing at the launch platform, desperately wishing they were departing inside of arriving. “Hello Ben.”

 

 “Uncle.”

 

 “I hear you will be staying with us for a while.”

 “ ‘Suppose so.” 

 

Ben had known better than to expect birthday congratulations from his uncle. He probably didn’t even know what day it was. Luke rarely leveraged any electronic contraptions at his academy, convinced it limited one’s mind and distracted from connecting to the Force. He even hand wrote all his books and letters. Though the school did have a few decommissioned X-wings from the war and a droid here or there, Luke remained steadfast in his belief, never partaking in the available technology. Which meant he didn’t have an up to date calendar to track important dates...such as Ben’s birthday.

 

“Would you like me to show you around?” His uncle offered.

 

“No.”

 

“Ben!” His mother chided indignantly.

 

With a sigh, he changed his tune. “Yes.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

Luke led them away from the landing pad, towards the main Praxeum grounds.

 

If his uncle was fazed by his annoyance, he didn’t show it. Then again, his uncle Luke had always been somewhat out there. Force-sensitive or not, Ben had never understood how his uncle could go around showing so little emotion: never quick to anger (as his parents were), never fully smiling, never shedding a tear. Ben often wondered if they were truly related or if he was an uncle in the same way Lando Calrissian was his uncle.

 

But Luke and his mother had the same eyes, their father’s eyes, he had been told, though he wasn’t sure he saw the resemblance. Neither of the twins looked anything like Grandfather Bail or Grandmother Breha, though he had only seen them in holos. They had died long before he was born.

 

Yavin IV was a balance of two vibrant shades — blue and green. The jungle planet was different than his home world of Chandrila. Though it shared the same hues, Chandrila had hills, valleys, and oceans. Yavin IV was covered in thick forests, flat land, and banking brooks, but no seas, barely even a lake. It was also humid, the air thick with moisture around him, causing him to sweat under his robes. Ben hated it already.

 

“This is the Great Temple,” his uncle informed them, gesturing to a large stone pyramid construct which rose out of the tree line. “This is where you will have your lessons and be guided through meditation. The dormitories are on another level. We have a communications bay, so you can contact your parents whenever you wish. It shares the same floor as the dining hall.”

 

Luke continued his overview of the academy’s offerings, but Ben tuned him out. He had no interest in this place, this dump where his parents were abandoning him. It was a far cry from his home with the wide open windows over looking the Silver Sea or the endless noise of Hanna City. All he could hear or see here was the jungle, dense and oppressive.

 

He stared into its depths, as if he could will it to vanish, project himself across the galaxy back to his balcony, where he would be met with crisp, salty sea air. Maybe if he closed his eyes and concentrated...

 

Something collided with him, knocking him off balance. He landed on his rear.

 

Oompf.

 

_What in the ‘verse?_

 

Ben glanced down to find a youngling, rubbing her forehead, eyes squeezed shut against the obvious pain she felt from running head first into his legs. She was small, no more than four or five years old and wore her hair knotted up in three buns. The design seemed impractical to him, but he had seen some extreme hairstyles on Chandrila, some even worn by his own mother, and this was tame in comparison.

 

“Watch where you are going,” he barked.

 

The girl scrambled back, staring up at him, wide-eyed. Her bottom lip trembled slightly and she looked about ready to burst into tears. He felt a guilty twist in his chest. He started to kneel down next to her, and the sadness turned to fear. She scooted back more, keeping distance between them, as her eyes narrowed at him cautiously.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you." He went to one knee, down in front of her, squashing his temper and calling to her in a more soothing tone. “I didn’t see you. You scared me.”

 

The girl continued to stare at him, unsure. He gave her a smile, the best he could muster up, under the circumstances. It took a moment, but slowly, her lips pulled up into one of her own.

 

_That was easy enough._

 

“Where were you running to in such a hurry?” He asked, offering her a hand to help her up. She eyed it, as if it would bite her.

 

_Or not._

 

She got up by herself, pausing to brush off her dirt stained pants. She was regarding him again, as if she wasn’t sure what to make of this new stranger in her midst. For a youngling, she was rather independent. Not to mention guarded.

 

“Ah, Ben, I see you’ve met Kira, our youngest padawan.” His uncle reappeared aside of them, placing a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder. She raised her head to smile up at her master, before locking eyes with Ben and sticking her tongue out.

 

_Cheeky little thing._

 

“Kira,” Luke said in a calm tone, “Why aren’t you in meditation with the others?”

 

“Because it’s boring,” she grumbled, crossing her tiny arms.

 

Ben held back a chuckle. On that point, he and the child agreed. He had never enjoyed meditation, but his mother often asked him to try it, to quell his anger — Odd advice coming from the Senator. Her outbursts were legendary.

 

“Kira,” Luke tutted, softly. “Must we recite the Jedi Code again?”

 

The girl’s body stiffened in agitation. Yet another thing Ben could relate to. Still, she did as requested, even if it hadn’t been a direct command.

 

“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.”

 

“Perfect,” his uncle patted her back lightly, as if she was a pet being praised for completing a trick successfully.It was kind, though clearly lacking affection. Maybe it was a Skywalker trait. His mother handled him much the same way.  Ben noticed how her eyes flickered to his own during the exchange.

 

“Back to class now,” Luke gave her another pat, pushing her towards the Praxeum.

 

She scurried off, but not before she shouted over her shoulder. “Happy Birthday, Ben.”

 

It wasn’t until he was inside the academy, following his uncle and his parents to his new room, that he realized he had never told her it was his birthday.

 

* * *

 

His first night in the Praxeum was long. The humble bed in his room was a leftover from the Rebellion barracks. It creaked when he moved and was unyielding. The comfort factor aside, it also smelled. Though his uncle had told him he was the first to live in this particular room, the mattress stank of sweat and he felt as though the air was too heavy around him, burdened by past fears.

 

After hours of tossing and turning, Ben decided to take a walk. The corridors were quiet now, he didn’t have to worry about being eyed up by the other trainees or surveyed like some kind of creature from the zoo.

 

He had heard their whispers when he entered, gossip erupting around him, the offspring of the famed Senator and her smuggler, the nephew of their master, the great Luke Skywalker. He had not been what they expected. Too tall, too fair-skinned, with elongated features and hair so dark it was the color of space, his new peers hadn’t found him any more appealing than those at his former school.

 

Ben had never fit in on Chandrila. Hanna City had the best education system on the planet, rated in the top five in the galaxy. His teachers were impressed by his knowledge and appetite for learning. His peers, on the other hand, were nothing short of disgusted. They called him cruel names, mocked his dedication to learning, and ultimately cast him aside.

 

He had expected the same to occur at the academy. Having his uncle as the proprietor was just the icing on the cake. It only furthered the need for him to be singled out. Despite his lack of companions, Ben had never been unhappy about living on his home world. He had the finest books and holos, C-3PO had taught him how to play chess and Chewbacca and taught him how to play Dejark — both of which he could now easily beat at their own games — and he had found comfort in his solace. The quiet agreed with him.

 

He would adapt here as well, find his rhythm and wait his parents out. His mother had promised he could come home after three months if he hadn’t improved. He expected to hold her to that.

 

Wandering had led him into the Grand Audience Chamber, the largest of the training rooms in the Praxeum. During the tour, his father had stalled in front of the main stage, before turning to his mother and kissing her in a rather inappropriate manner. Even his uncle had been uncomfortable enough to look away. But when Han Solo had stepped back, his mother’s face was filled with so much joy, Ben barely recognized her.

 

Uncle Luke had later explained this was where his mother had given him and Han medals for helping to defeat the Death Star. Ben noted his uncle Chewie hadn’t gotten one. It seemed a bit unfair to him, but he kept his comments to himself, figuring no one cared what he thought.

 

Staring at the stone steps where his parents had been years earlier, Ben tried to see the past, see a time when they had been young and in love — the way they had been for a moment this afternoon, before they deserted him here.

 

Though he was strong with the Force, visions were not one of his better abilities. He couldn’t connect to the memory his uncle had spoken of. He couldn’t even feel it. Frustrated, he stalked out of the room, exiting the old temple into the yard.

 

As he exited the stone pyramid, his eyes caught a swirl of movement near the tree line. He paused, stilling at the entry way.

 

It was the girl.

 

_Kira._

 

Ben watched as she went through forms with a staff, almost as long as she was tall. Her movements were precise, yet graceful, sliding through the air around her with no resistance. Her feet shifted across the ground confidently, each position flowing into the next, as naturally as the waves of the Silver Sea.

 

He was struck by how gifted she was, despite her young age. And then he remembered how she had wished him a happy birthday and he was strolling towards her.

 

“Couldn’t sleep either?”

 

His voice caught her off guard. She swung around, facing him, with the end of her staff hitting out sharply. The point came to rest just below his chin, a clear warning, but when her eyes focused on his face in the dim light, her grip relaxed and she fell back into a starting stance.

 

“Ben?”

 

“Hey kid.”

 

“I’m not a kid,” she growled.

 

“Yeah, you are,” he insisted with a chuckle.

 

“I’m five,” she cried, as if her age proved she wasn’t a mere child.

 

“Good for you,” he replied, holding back another chuckle. “I’m fifteen.”

 

“I know,” she huffed.

 

“About that...how did you know it was my birthday?”

 

Her brow furrowed. “You told me,” she stated, as if it was obvious.

 

“I never said it was-.”

 

“No,” she interrupted. “Not out loud. But I heard you. In my head.”

 

Mind reading. It was a skill most Jedi picked up fairly quickly, but he was astounded she had been able to read him. Having grown up with his mother, he had trained himself from a young age to guard his thoughts, lest she ground him more often than he already was.

 

“It’s not polite to read people’s minds without their permission, you know.”

 

He half-expected her to stick her tongue out at him again, but instead, Kira hung her head.  “I know,” sighed, dejectedly. “I’m sorry.”

 

The act was so inherent, same as her staff forms, he recognized she had been scolded for this before.

 

“It’s fine,” he told her quickly. “You were the only one who remembered anyway...or knew, for that matter.”

 

She perked up at his words, a playful smile appearing on her face as she looked back at him.

 

“Guess my parents were too busy dumping me here to actually celebrate,” he scoffed.

 

“But it’s wonderful here,” she protested. “Master Luke teaches us every day and we get all the food we want and they have real X-wings here. Some day, when I’m older, I’m going to fly one. I’m going to be the greatest pilot in the galaxy.”

 

Ben did chuckle at her optimism. She clearly was as naive as her young age suggested. Without question, she had bought into his uncle’s propaganda. Her distaste for meditation aside, she genuinely liked being at the academy. He found himself wishing he could feel the same.

 

“How long have you been here? Did your parents dump you here too?”

 

Her face fell. He saw her hands twisting back and forth on her staff and her lip started to tremble again, a tell-tale sign he had said the wrong thing. He was always saying the wrong thing. This was why he was better off staying alone in his room.

 

“My parents are dead.” Her voice was so soft, so fragile. Ben couldn’t reply. He could only watch her, as she worked to calm herself. It took a minute, but eventually the tears disappeared from her eyes. “Master Luke found me and brought me here to live with him.”

 

The guilty twist churned wickedly in his abdomen. He had been angry all day, enraged at his parents for sending him to live with his only other blood-relative, a man he barely knew. Ben had been chilly when they had departed, barely mumbling a goodbye. His mother had practically lunged at him to steal a hug, before boarding the Falcon. Yet, he remained unmoving, as if she wasn’t even there. It was childish, an act of a petulant boy, but he had wanted to hurt his parents for abandoning him.

 

Now he felt foolish for choosing to act in such a manner. Kira had no one. She was alone, save for those housed within the Praxeum. She had been abandoned too, but in a far more crueler way. Her parents were never coming back. Suddenly, all his anger left him, exhausting him as it did. He fell to his knees, overwhelmed by his shame.

 

“Ben?” the girl crouched down next to him, her tiny hand resting on top of his.

 

“It’s ok, you know,” she told him, sounding much older than five. “I’m one of the lucky ones.” Stars, she sounded much older than fifteen in that moment. “Master Luke saved my life. If he hadn’t found me when he did on Jakku, I probably would have starved to death. At least now, I’m not alone. I have a home.”

 

She spoke with such purpose, her perspective wider than his own, more mature. He recognized that while he had been gifted a posh life of luxury, never wanting for anything other than his parent’s affection, she had experienced the opposite. Her life had had very few comforts, yet she had remained a brilliant child, unaffected by her plight. Her background explained her cautious nature, but what was more astounding was her aura. Kira was radiant, shining light from within, like a homing beacon.

 

As he pondered how such a small creature could suffer such a heavy sentence yet remain unburden, tears escaped his eyes. She removed her hand from his, looping her impossibly small limbs around him. Ben froze, unaccustomed to such an embrace. She made soothing sounds, one hand starting to rub circles into his back, which she could barely reach due to their size difference. And then, before he could pull away, she began to sing.

 

“On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember. Soon you’ll be, home with me, once upon a December.”

 

Ben hadn’t heard the lullaby before, but hearing Kira sing to him, such a peaceful tune, quieted his tears. A sense of calm washed over him, until he found himself resting his head against her and returning her hug.

 

* * *

 

After that night, Ben rarely let Kira out of his sight. The youngling became his sole source of friendship. Forever the youngest of the members at the academy, Kira often felt outcasted from the group, despite it being comprised of only ten members, herself and Ben included. Being alone was something Ben was familiar with, so he made sure to always spend time with her. Looking out for her became his new hobby.

 

He barely noticed his first three months had gone by. In fact, he completely forgot. It wasn’t until it was once again his birthday, he became aware of how much time had passed at the academy. His parents arrived on Yavin IV to celebrate. He had insisted on Kira being part of their day, despite his uncle’s protests that she needed to focus on her training. Ben had shut him down, telling his uncle it was his birthday wish, which Luke grudgingly honored.

 

And it stuck.

 

Each year when Han and Leia arrived, Kira would join them for the day, often meeting the Falcon before him. The times when Chewbacca came along were easily her favorite. Ben would watch as the Wookie would toss her in the air, letting her soar before she was back in the comfort of his hairy arms. Han was taken with her immediately, especially after she showed her aptitude for mechanics. There were times when Ben lost her for hours to his father. Though it burned him up to see how the two complimented each other, he couldn’t deny Kira anything, so he kept his grumbling to himself, always grateful when she returned to him.

 

But on his eighteenth birthday, no one came. All he got were a couple of comms — a couple of excuses.

 

“Sorry kid,” his father had apologized. “I’ve got a haul in the Hosnian system. Can’t make it out there today.”

 

“I apologize, Ben. I’m in delegations all day today on the new bill for equal humanoid rights and fair trade.” His mother’s reasoning had sounded rehearsed. He had thrown the holo across his room after hearing her voice. It smashed upon impact, the pieces shattering all over his floor.

 

“Ben?”

 

Kira, still small and still sporting her signature three bun hairstyle, poked her head in.

 

“Go away.”

 

“It’s your birthday,” she pointed out. “I’m going to go down to the landing-.”

 

“It’s just another day,” he scowled, interrupting her, before turning away from her and burying his face in his pillow. He didn’t want to talk to her right now. He wanted to remind himself why it was stupid to remain so attached to his parents. They had chosen their careers over their only child, over him. Why was he surprised they were no longer going to even visit him?

 

“We can still celebrate.” As with so many things, Kira seemed to know what the issue was without him having to verbalize it.

 

“I don’t want to celebrate.”

 

“Come on,” she crept in, sitting on the edge of his bed, chipper as normal. “It will be fun, just us two. We could go to the-.”

 

“I don’t want to go anywhere with you!” He shouted at her, his anger and hurt breaking through his control.

 

Instinctively, he swallowed, stunned he had actually raised his voice to her. Ben hadn’t so much as snapped at her since their first meeting, the threat of her falling to tears in front of him too strong. But now she was silent. Kira was never silent. It wasn’t in her nature to be. He had pushed her too far, pushed her away just as he pushed everyone away. No wonder his parents didn’t want to spend the day with him.

 

Ben snuck a peak at her from under his arm, recoiling instantly when he saw her seething.

 

Just as she had when she was younger, her arms were crossed and her glare was fixed on him. As soon as she saw him watching her, she screeched at him. “Ben Solo! You get off your kriffin’ ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself, right now!”

 

His eyebrows skyrocketed into his hairline at her words. He knew she hadn’t heard that kind of language around the Praxeum. He certainly schooled his thoughts when she was close enough to listen. The only other option was visitors. They didn’t have many of those and the ones they did, did not come often, which meant she had picked it up from his father. He groaned. What else had Han Solo, father-of-the-year, taught her during their mechanics sessions?

 

“Kira-.” He started to sit up, ready to apologize.

 

“Don’t,” she hissed. “I’m going to the hanger before Master Luke makes us go to lessons. If you’re not there in five standard minutes, I’m leaving without you.”

 

And with that she stormed out of his room.

 

* * *

 

Ben was hardly surprised when he got to the hanger to find Kira already loaded up in one of the X-wings. She had promised she’d fly one some day. Apparently that day was today.

 

Thankfully, she had selected the one tandem ship, a trainee model his uncle had acquired. She had plunked down in the front seat, which was rather larger for her. It gave Ben the opportunity to pick her up and set her in the back. The size wasn’t much better, but he felt more at ease with her seated behind him and not in front of the primary controls.

 

“Hey!”

 

“It’s my birthday,” he reminded her. “I get to pilot.”

 

She stuck out her tongue at him, before relenting with a sigh of, “Fine. But I co-pilot.”

 

“Deal.”

 

They made quick work of getting their helmets on, turning to the same channel so they could communicate once in space. Then, before anyone could notice their absence from class, he had them lifting off.

 

He navigated them above the Praxeum, punching in the coordinates to take them out of the atmosphere, but not into hyperspace. He could show Kira the stars without breaking too many rules.

 

Once they were off Yavin IV, the spectacle of space had her gawking. He could hear her gasps and feel the rush of happy emotions coursing through the cockpit. Ben paused a moment to allow her to take it in, including staring down at the planet where their home resided. Then, he shot off, speeding across the open sky, circling the planet to give her a closer look. The rush of speed had her small frame pressed back into the seat, but she laughed the entire time.

 

“Woohoo!” Ben chuckled at Kira’s outburst. “I like this thing!” she cried out, excitedly.  

 

“Want me to show you how to do a barrel turn?”

 

“Yes!”

 

By the time they landed back at the Praxeum, hours later, Ben had completely forgotten about wallowing in his room. Even his uncle’s disapproving stare, as they landed, couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.

 

* * *

 

Two years later, when Kira hit double digits, Ben asked Luke for a favor.

 

“It’s just one day,” he pleaded, clipping his lightsaber into his belt — the one Kira had made for him. He had to hand it to her, after four years, it still fit. He had had to adjust it over time as he grew, but she had made it with that in mind. She was always thinking of the future, always one step ahead of him.

 

“No,” Luke shook his head. “The other students already believe I show favoritism. I cannot allow you both to go off world when the others don’t get more than an extra helping of dessert on their days.”

 

“But she’s turning ten!”

 

“And you’re turning twenty, Ben.”

 

“So?” Ben failed to see what his upcoming birthday had to do with making sure Kira’s was special.

 

Luke sighed, rubbing his temples, as if he was trying to rid himself of a headache. “It would be inappropriate for you to be taking a child, a girl, her age out alone.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Ben couldn’t fathom why being out with Kira would cause distress. She was his best friend, actually his only friend, and they always spent their birthdays together. His uncle had been less than amused by some of their antics, but he had never attempted to stop them or keep them apart.

 

“Kira is growing up, Ben. She won’t be a child much longer and you,” His uncle gestured to him. “You are a man. There is a world beyond the academy and if a man of your age were to go off with a girl of Kira’s age...”

 

Ben held up a hand, signaling his uncle to halt. He understood the meaning now and it had his blood boiling. The fact that anyone, his uncle included, would think he would ever take advantage of Kira was ridiculous.

 

She was his family, more so than his own relations, because she was always there for him. She never made excuses to get out of spending time with him. She never lied to him about stopping by later to check up on him. She always kept her promises. She was his home.

 

And now his uncle was attempting to destroy that, tainting his relationship with her by twisting it into something ugly.

 

Ben lashed out. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks or says. Kira’s my best friend. She works harder than anyone else here. She deserves this for her birthday.”

 

Luke’s gaze hardened. It was the first time in Ben’s five years at the academy he saw his uncle truly angry. “No. I will not alone it.”

 

“Fine,” Ben ground out. He pivoted on his heel and stormed out.

 

Before he passed through the doors of his uncle’s office, Luke called after him. “I better see both you and Kira at saber training.”

 

“Don’t count on it,” Ben muttered under his breath and slammed the door.

* * *

 

“Ben, where are we going?”

 

He had tied one of his arm wraps around her face, as a makeshift blind-fold, to keep her from seeing her surprise. Gently, with his hand on her back and her hand tucked in his belt, he guided her forward.

 

“You’ll see,” he chuckled, delighted at how he could feel her Force signature. She kept trying to reach out, assess her surroundings, and each time he caught her, she’d retreat back, but just barely. “Stop cheating!”

 

“It’s not cheating. Master Luke says the Force is an extension of yourself, an extension of everything in the universe.”

 

“Does he now?” Ben rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to talk about his uncle, not after his callous words earlier.

 

“Yep,” Kira chirped, ignorant of his disdain. “So, if I’m one with the Force, and the Force is with me, then I’m everything, so technically, it’s not cheating.”

 

Still cheeky, still too smart for her own good.

 

“Tell me, does the Force ever shut up?”

 

“Ben!” She whirled around, smacking him across the chest for his tease. He chuckled again, grabbing her tiny wrist and spinning her around a few times, to throw off her sense of balance and hopefully her Force sensitivity.

 

_Just a few more paces._

 

Then they were there. Kira must have sensed it for she stopped so suddenly, he ran into her. She pitched forward, before catching herself with the Force, her hands splayed out against air instead of the damp earth. Ben watched with awe, as she righted herself, before reaching up to remove the blind fold.

 

“Oh,” she breathed, before squeezing in utter delight. “Ben! Is this for me? Really?” She was hopping about, dancing around the [Vantillian catamaran](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vantillian_catamaran).

 

The ship had been given to Ben’s parents, as a gift for him, but it had never been used. Not once. Now that Ben was of age, he aimed to rectify the situation.

 

It had actually taken a lot of convincing to get his uncle Lando to steal it out from under his parents’ noses, but he had delivered, as promised. He had always helped Ben store the starship in the recesses of the jungle, far enough away from the academy to not be stumbled upon by accident, but not too far as to be a danger.

 

Kira was overjoyed at the sight of the vessel, much larger and more luxurious than an X-wing. The warmth which flooded through his chest at the sight of her so happy, banished all the ugly thoughts from before. All that mattered today was Kira. He was going to make sure she got the birthday of a lifetime.

 

Ben unlocked the loading ramp, smirking over at her.

 

“Wanna take it for a spin?” She stared at him, wide-eyed and hopeful. “It’s your birthday. You get to pilot.”

 

“Really?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Stars!” She exclaimed, following him up the ramp. “Ok, but you co-pilot.”

 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

It was late until they got back, much later than Ben had anticipated. Kira had taken to the starship immediately, experiencing no trouble in initiating the take off sequence or piloting the catamaran off world. It was obvious she had been spending all her free time in the flight simulator again.

 

But the day had worn her out. After landing safely back in the jungle — she wouldn’t allow Ben to take the controls, because it was her birthday — she had fallen asleep in the pilot seat. They had been out flying for several long hours and Ben had left her in her chair to check the fuel, so he could comm his uncle Lando about how much to bring when he picked the catamaran back up. When Ben came around the corner to find her curled up on herself, he knew the day had been well worth the effort.

 

Laughing softly to himself, Ben scooped her up, carrying her off the vessel. She weighed next to nothing, though she ate as if she was a bottomless pit. Her table manners had not improved over the years. Ben chalked it up to the fact she had grown up in a poor system, never knowing when her next meal would be. As it was, she had grown into a strong fighter, albeit a scrappy one, who usually worked herself to exhaustion. Today was no exception. The flying had taken all her energy and she didn’t wake as he disembarked.

 

His uncle was standing at the entrance, when Ben broke through the jungle into the clearing which surrounded the academy.

 

“Ben.” The disapproval was heavy in Luke Skywalker’s voice.

 

“Don’t,” Ben hissed. “Don’t take this away from her.”

 

“From her?” His uncle questioned. “Or from you?”

 

Ben whipped around, forgetting Kira was in his arms, propped up against his chest. He paused, swiftly glancing down to check she was still asleep. She was. His eyes narrowed, as they rose to meet his uncle’s gaze.

 

“If you have something to say, just say it.”

 

Luke rubbed his temples in the same manner he had when they were alone in his office. “Perhaps I need to send you on assignment,” he lamented.

 

“Why?” Ben snarled, keeping his voice low, so as not to wake Kira.

 

“You won’t listen to me,” his uncle said, deflated. “I’m concerned about how attached you are to Kira.”

 

“Enough of this,” he shot back at his uncle. “She’s all I have. She’s my family.”

 

“No, Ben. She’s not.” his uncle corrected him. “I’m your family. Your mother is your family. Your father, Lando, Chewie...they are your family. Kira is-.”

 

“Kira is a constant,” Ben finished for him. “She’s the only one who has been a constant in my life. That makes her family.”

 

“No,” Luke barked back. “That makes her a crutch.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ben,” his uncle tried again, calmer this time, as though he was exhausted by his own anger. “Kira doesn’t train with the other padawans. She doesn’t even sit with them at meal times.”

 

“We always eat together.”

 

“I know,” his uncle nodded, acknowledging the truth, “and that may be fine for you. You’ve always been a quiet, solitary sort, but Kira...she’s not like you. She thrives on being around others. Her light-.”

 

Ben didn’t hear anymore after that. He tuned out his uncle’s words, staring down at the unconscious form in his arms. She always looked small to him. He practically dwarfed her in size, yet now he found her impossibly tiny and fragile looking, as if he was seeing her for the first time all over again.

 

And her light, Stars, the light she gave off, was glorious. It was the most amazing thing about her. Regardless of her circumstances, she had always picked herself back up and prevailed. She had never been held back by her past, by her lack of parentage. While Ben…well he wore his family legacy like a nose around his neck.

 

As much as it pained Ben to admit, his uncle had a point. Kira wasn’t like Ben. She was made of light. Though a bit mischievous at times, she was essentially pure. The second he realized it, he realized another truth. All the years he had thought he was taking care of her, she had been taking care of him.

 

From the very first birthday his parents had excused themselves from to earlier times when he ate alone in the dining hall, to now when no one would train with him for fear of his violent tendencies, Kira was always there, always stepping up to be at his side. He had written it off as her latching onto him, needing a friend because she was so young and alone, but his eyes were clear now. Kira was alienated not because of her age, but because of her attachment to him and his attachment to her.

 

How could she not be? She was the type of person who wished you happy birthday after having just met you. She was type of person who held you as she sang lullabies. She was the type of person who came to your room before bed to wish sweet dreams, when she knew you were having trouble sleeping. She was the type of person everyone wanted in their life, while he was the type to drive everyone away.

 

Suddenly, Ben felt his chest constricting, as if it was closing in on itself. Had he hurt her? After all these years of telling himself he was protecting her, had he ruined her?

 

“No,” Luke’s hand was on his arm then, answering his greatest fear aloud. “She is so much more resilient than we give her credit for.”

 

“But I-I didn’t mean for-.”

 

“You love her and she loves you,” his uncle stated, evenly, as if it was a well-known fact. Perhaps to him, it was, but Ben was only beginning to realize how deep his feelings ran when it came to Kira.

 

“Will she...can she forgive me?”

 

“Ben,” Luke chuckled, “she will always forgive you.” He gave his nephew’s arm a squeeze. “As will I.”

 

Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Ben Solo nodded and went inside without another word.

 

As he navigated through the familiar corridors, he felt a chill. It was mid-sprig and the possibility of a cold spell wasn’t unheard of, but Ben knew the Force. This was the Dark side. His grip on Kira tightened protectively, as he glanced behind them to see if he had been followed. The hallway was empty.

 

Ben waited, the chill lingering on his skin. He considered calling out into the dark, demanding the phantom leave. His mind was curious as to how such an entity had managed to slip past his uncle’s defenses and infiltrate the Praxeum. It had always been a fortress, a safe haven for the Force sensitives, even if not all those who came were on the path to becoming a Jedi.

 

The cold feeling subsided. Ben continued towards Kira’s room, making a mental note to discuss the encounter with his uncle tomorrow after breakfast. He didn’t want to alarm any of the other padawans.

 

_They are already frightened of you, boy._

 

Ben halted by Kira’s door at the specter’s voice. It was sharp, unfeeling and the cold settled into Ben, piercing through his skin until it ran through to his bones.

 

_They are frightened of your raw power, your potential for greatness._

 

The Dark side lured unsuspecting individuals in through false promises, leveraging their passion to fuel their fall. It was a dangerous slope, one which others had fallen down before.

 

 _The Dark side is a myth,_ the voice chided. _There is only the Force and those who are granted the power to wield it._

 

“No,” Ben hissed, before he realized he had responded aloud.

 

Y _ou know it to be true, even that girl-child you carry knows it._

 

“Don’t you talk about her!” Ben clutched Kira to him, surprised when she didn’t wake. He ran one of his fingers over to her wrist to check her pulse. It was strong, but slow. She was indeed asleep, though it was deeper than normal, too much deeper.

 

 _She will not disturb us_ , the voice explained.

 

“Stay away from her,” Ben seethed.

 

_I will. As will you, young Solo, if you remain on Yavin IV._

 

“What?”

 

_Skywalker is frightened of your potential, of your heritage. He fears the girl will follow in your steps._

 

Ben scanned Kira’s face, thinking on his uncle’s words from earlier. Was it true? Did his uncle believe he would corrupt Kira? Hurt her? Had his persistence been all about protecting the youngest of his Jedi students and not about protecting Ben from this dark voice? A voice which seemed to be here despite his uncle’s wards, speaking about things he — Ben thought it was a he — shouldn’t know.

 

_Search your feelings, young Solo, you will know it to be true. Skywalker wants to limit it, cripple you. He is threatened by your abilities. I am not._

 

“Because you want me to end the Skywalker line, as Darth Vader attempted to do?”

 

 _Vader_ , the voice scoffed. _If you knew the truth about your family, you would not speak his name with such contempt. You’d know I am right and would decide to join me. As if you haven’t already decided._

 

“I haven’t decided anything!”

 

_You’ve decided you will not be parted from the girl._

 

Ben felt his retort leave him, before it could pass by his lips. How did the voice know that? He had been carefully guarding his thoughts, aware of the abilities of both Kira and his uncle. Yet, this phantom could read him across the galaxy, through the Force.

 

_The Force is power. Stop being so weak-minded. If you embraced it, as I have, as I could teach you to, you wouldn’t have to say goodbye to her._

 

Luke had told all his padawans repeatedly the Dark side promised things, made deals with those who chose to listen. “It will offer your deepest desires, but they are false. They are empty,” his uncle had said. “Do not give in.”

 

Ben gritted his teeth. “I will not lose her,” he insisted. “I don’t need you or your teachings.”

 

_We shall see. We shall see._

 

The voice retreated, removing the chill from the air and from Ben Solo’s body. After a beat, he was relieved to hear Kira’s breathing go back to normal and feel her pulse pick up slightly. She was asleep, truly asleep, not forced into an unconscious state by the Force.

 

Ben brought her up, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. He would speak to his uncle in the morning. He would suggest better protective wards be put in place around the academy. He would keep Kira safe. He would always protect her. She would always be with him.

 

Always.

 

After he tucked Kira into bed, he retired to his room. He felt drained by the conversation he had had with his uncle and the recognition which had followed, before the voice had come to him. Now he was on edge, buried beneath questions and an overarching concern for Kira and himself. Climbing into his bunk, he tossed from side to side, attempting to rest, to wash away the worries of the day until morning. He waited for sleep to find him.

 

But sleep didn’t find him.

 

The owner of the voice did.


	2. Prologue Part II

_**Three Years later...** _

 

Kira woke with a start. There was a shock rippling through the Force — a warning — which had started her from her sleep. Without hesitation, she jumped out of bed, she grabbed her staff and peeled out into the hallway. The corridor was empty, save for her. She ran barefooted towards the main entryway, her senses tingling.

 

She could feel something, a presence creeping across her mind, causing her skin to prickle. It was cold, so terribly cold, as if all the light in the galaxy had suddenly gone dark. Kira shivered, wishing she would have grabbed her cloak before leaving her room, but she pushed her discomfort from her mind, running towards Ben’s hut.

 

Ben Solo was her oldest and dearest friend, yet he had been growing more and more distant over the last few years. At first, Kira had believed it was just him being his brooding, moody self, but after several weeks passed without any change in his demeanor, she began to worry.

 

It didn’t help that he had moved out of the Praxeum. As the older padawans completed their training and became knighted they were given dwellings outside of the Praxeum, to make room for new recruits and to foster their independence, as they would now face the world alone. But Kira had a suspicion Ben was already facing something — out in the world — alone.

 

The changes were not limited to his mood. Physically, he had always been fairer than her, but now he looked drawn, frail even. His skin was fast becoming sickeningly white, which highlighted the dark circles under his eyes from constant nights of little to no sleep.

 

She heard him cry out often at night, sometimes through the Force and sometimes audibly. The terrors which plagued him caused the other students to grumble at breakfast. However it was Master Skywalker’s reaction which caused Kira alarm.

 

After the nightmares persisted, Master Luke took Ben aside, removing him from their classes and instructing him one on one. Kira believed the individual instruction would help Ben, bring him back to his former self. It did the opposite.

 

Ben started to grow angry, even hostile at times, towards his uncle. There were days when the entire compound shook due to the magnitude of how the Force rippled between them, as they verbally sparred in the Master Jedi’s office. Each time Ben left the chamber, everyone gave him a wide berth, avoiding any further outburst.

 

And yet his anger wasn’t limited to his uncle. Ben started picking fights with his peers, often scoffing at something one of them said in the dining hall or refusing to move out of the way for one in the corridor. He continually instigated conflict, as if he was looking for a fight with them — with anyone for that matter. It started to happen more frequently until it was a daily occurrence.

 

The only times Ben didn’t seem to fight with his uncle or the other students was when he was with her.

 

Kira had tried to get him to speak about it. The more she prodded, the more he retreated into himself, muttering one word answers until he fell silent, waiting for a change in topic. He didn’t snap at her, as he had on his eighteenth birthday. He didn’t laugh anymore either. It was as if her Ben, the one she had grown up knowing, grown up loving, had been replaced.

 

Some days she’d find him staring off at nothing, the weight of some unspoken thing hanging between them, keeping them apart. She hated it.

 

She knew she wasn’t supposed to hate. It was the path of the Dark side. It was a forbidden concept, one she had attempted to purge from her mind often through rigorous training and meditation. None of those outlets kept the feeling at bay. As soon as she saw Ben, the familiar heat raged on. So she resigned herself back to training, back to meditation to squash it. The Dark side was not the path of the Jedi.

 

And Kira was a Jedi — or at least she would be in a few more years — and Jedi walked the path of the Light.

 

It was her destiny, or so Luke had told her. When he had rescued her from Jakku at the young age of five, he had told her he had come to take her away. She had struck him.

 

He had chuckled, before tracking her down to the hollowed out AT-AT she had made a home of, miles outside Niima Outpost, away from the other scavengers and Unkar Plutt. When he had knocked on the metal, she had been beyond shocked. Few ventured out so far from town, unless they were working. Apparently he was working, because he told her he was a Jedi Knight and wanted her to come train with him.

 

Curiosity got the best of her and she paused long enough to listen to him. During their conversation, he levitated the bow staff she had crafted for herself out of spare parts Unkar wouldn’t trade portions for. It was rough, but it proved a valuable weapon for keeping wildlife and others away from her.

 

“We have wooden staffs made of bamboo at my academy,” he had said, catching her interest.

 

“But my family-,” she had protested, at the time, feigning loyalty to parents she knew were long gone.

 

“Are one with the Force, Kira.”

 

It was the first time she heard someone speak of the Force. It had her hooked. She had left Jakku that very day, only taking the clothes on her back. She had little else to bring.

 

During their travel to Yavin IV, which was to be her new home, Master Skywalker had told her of Jedi lore, of the battle between the Dark and the Light, of how the Dark side corrupted individuals with the promise of power and the fulfillment of their desires, while the Light sought to protect lives, serve the galaxy to keep peace.

 

Kira had seen cruelty on Jakku, had seen how other children, and even other adults, suffered laboring under the sun and hiding from R’iia’s squalls. It had become normal for her to see others surrender to exhaustion or starvation. It could be different. Master Skywalker spoke of a power, a guiding energy which could aid those who faced such plight.

 

She gave up the idea of simply surviving on the desert planet. She embraced the ideals the Jedi master spoke of, dedicating her waking hours to learning how to manipulate the Force, to becoming a Lightsider. She wanted to join her master in the ranks of Jedi Knight.

 

Back in the present, Kira wondered where her master was. She hadn’t seen Master Skywalker as she fled from the Praxeum. She hadn’t seen anyone and it left her with a deep sense of dread.

 

Kira’s uneasy feeling grew as she approached Ben’s hut, seeing the destruction in her mind before she saw it with her eyes. His hut was a crumbled mess of stones. Any and all contents within had been destroyed, crushed beneath the weight of his modest home.

 

_What could have done this?_

 

“Ben!” She screamed, turning around wildly, her thoughts far too frantic to hone in on his Force signature.

 

Her legs carried her to the other seven knighted Jedi. Each home was intact, but empty, as Ben’s hut had been.

 

_Where is everyone?_

 

Just as she stilled, ready to try to reach out to Ben again, she felt a stabbing pain in her chest, so powerful it knocked the breath from her lungs. Kira collapsed to her knees, another’s screams echoing in her mind. It was a voice she recognized, the voice of the padawan who lived across the hall from her — Alcona.

 

Her breath came out ragged, as if she had run miles. She felt the only other unKnighted trainee join the Force, until her life-force had faded away completely. It was difficult for Kira to catch her breath under the weight of the loss. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes. They were under attack, her home, the place she had been told would always be safe, was being dismantled around her — buildings and humanoids alike.

 

Kira made herself breathe in deep through her nostrils, slowing the intake of air and then pushing it back out again. Each breath was timed, calculated, and measured until she came back to herself, centered and calm. She wouldn’t go down without a fight. She would defend her home.

 

Rising to her feet, she broke into a sprint, heading back the way she had come to the Praxeum. A thunder cloud burst above her, sending a shower of rain pelting down as she hurried back to the compound. The moment she broke into the clearing, she froze.

 

There were eight dark cloaked figures congregated in front of the building, circled together around the tallest among them. She tried to make out their faces, but the were hidden beneath masks, each as cold and undescriptive as the next.

 

Kira felt the loss of Alcona once more and succumbed to the pain and anger she felt over the other girl’s death.  While she hadn’t been close to the other padawan the way she was with Ben, Kira was affected. Everyone within the academy had been with her for the past eight years. They had become her family, part of her journey in becoming a Jedi Knight, part of her. These attackers were responsible for it, of that she was sure. She’d take them all down, or go down with her fallen peer trying to.

 

Raising her staff, she hurled herself towards the murderers.

 

At the last second, she slipped, the ground having become slick mud beneath her bare feet. She crashed down into her side, just as one of the attackers on the end of the circled group noticed her. She turned her head up, watching, paralyzed, as he made to swing his blade down upon her.

 

Before he could, the angry red plasma of another’s blade cut through his chest from behind. The man fell, as Kira scrambled back and up to her feet. The one who had thrust the killing blow was none other than their leader, or who she assumed was their leader.

 

She backed up, rapidly, as he took a couple long strides towards her. Kira could hear the tinkling of rain on the metal of his mask. None of his comrades made to follow him and he showed no remorse as he stepped over the body of the one he had ended.

 

“Kira,” he called to her, reaching out a hand.

 

The way he said her name suggested he knew her, but she didn’t recognize his voice due to the roar of the rain and the modulator’s distortion. He continued to approach her, slowly, but fear gripped her, as tightly as he was gripping the barrel of his saber.

 

From the crackling of the red plasma, she could tell the kyber crystal inside was cracked. Red was not a color she had seen in her time at the academy, though through her studies, she knew the color was synonymous with the Dark side. Many Sith Lords had held red crystals.

 

Was that what this was? A Sith uprising? And where was Luke? Why hadn’t he been here to save Alcona? Why wasn't he here to save her?

 

The Sith code was about passion, anger, and power. Kira had never been interested in any of those things, but she couldn't fight against the overwhelming surge of wrath which flooded through her at the thought of her slaughtered peer. Had this monster done it? Had he been the one to end her life? What had he done with the others? What had he done with Ben?

 

“Ben Solo is gone,” the voice answered her question. “I destroyed him.”

 

Kira froze, chilled to her core.

 

_No, not it’s not possible._

 

She reached out through the Force, trying to find him, desperately searching through the night to locate his Force signature. She couldn’t. All she could feel was a faint flicker, as if he was a candle, slowly extinguishing in the night.

 

“No!” She gathered up all her energy, ramming into the black-clad monster, hitting him in his chest. It wasn’t her best effort. She was far too slight to knock him over, as she had intended. He did stumble back a step, apparently not expecting her to attack him. His movement caught the attention of the rest of his group and they began to advance on her, weapons drawn.

 

Kira knew she was out numbered. It was unwise to stay and fight, though her blood boiled at the unjust nature of the situation. Before the masked figures could attack, she took off. She raced towards the hanger, raced away from the truth of the monster’s words, the death of her friend, and the unexplained absence of her master. If the Sith followed her, they lost her in the jungle. She took a short-cut, a hidden trail through the underbrush Ben had showed her last year.

 

As she ran, an arbitrary image appeared in her mind. She saw the interior of Ben’s hut, before it had been destroyed, with his desk and his calligraphy set. It had been a joke to the others, who couldn’t understand why he would take the time to master an ancient form of communication when they had access to the best in holos and other technology. Kira had understood his love of the writing instruments went deeper than simply documenting Jedi knowledge on scroll paper.  

 

Weaving off the path, she darted towards the demolished hut. The pens were likely destroyed, as his furniture had been, but Kira wouldn’t forgive herself if she left without a token of her best friend, a piece of him to remember.

 

The calligraphy set had been a gift from his parents, when they had visited for Ben’s first birthday since he had been at the Jedi Academy. It was also the first time Kira had met them. It had floored her to meet the legendary Han Solo. He was the pilot she yearned to be, before she had decided to be the best Jedi Knight Luke had ever trained. Han was easy to talk to, and she quickly impressed him with her knowledge of mechanics. The love she had for flying prompted him to invite her onboard the Millennium Falcon, an opening Kira wasted no time in taking. Ben was lucky to have a father like Han, even if he didn’t know it.

 

Ben’s mother, Senator Organa-Solo was another matter. She was quiet, with knowing eyes, like her twin. Kira never felt sure how to take the woman. She always felt as though she was being judged when she was in Leia’s presence. So when the woman had handed over the calligraphy set, as their birthday present for Ben, Kira had attempted to keep her face neutral.

 

She had spent the better part of the month creating a belt for him. It wasn’t made of fancy silks or any other expensive material, like what his mother wore, but it was sturdy. It would withstand any amount of sparring activity he completed while training and had loops for his lightsaber and a blaster, not that he would need it. His lightsaber would be the superior weapon. Kira had made it large enough to adjust as he grew, knowing eventually Ben would need it for off-world missions.

 

The effort had been more than she had anticipated, but when it was done, she had been proud of it. She had been practically jumping up and down at the thought of surprising Ben with the gift. Until his mother gave him the calligraphy set.

 

Kira had seen the way his eyes had lit up at the expertly crafted pens and inks. It was a beautiful collection with a simple design. The gift reminded her how different they were. She came off a junkyard planet, often coined as backwater trash while Ben came from royalty, both figuratively and literally. Leia was an Alderaan princess. Han was the Prince of Thieves. Ben Solo was a prince too.

 

_Princes don’t wear scavenged scraps._

 

So Kira decided against giving him the belt, hiding it under her robes. It wasn’t until she had been kneeling down on the Falcon, looking over the newly installed hyper drive booster, the present had fallen out. Han had seemed amused, but she had been mortified.

 

“You made this, kid?” He had asked her, picking it up before she could and examining her stitches.

 

Shyly, she had admitted she had. Han had let lose an expletive, commenting about how Leia didn’t know a thing about sewing or craftsmanship, too worried about the latest hair trends in the Core. Kira had laughed at that, glad to know there was something she could do right. Han had suggested she give the belt to Ben.

 

After his parents had left in the evening, Kira followed his advice. Ben hadn’t worn the same look he had when presented with the calligraphy set. He had cried. At first, Kira had thought he hated it, that it was so terribly put together he couldn’t imagine ever wearing it.

 

When she had reached for it, to remove it from his possession, he had snatched up her wrist, yanking her against his chest and hugging her. His whispered thank you was rough due to his tears. Kira heard him, despite it. She had sang to him again, the lullaby her mother had always sung to her before bed. It had become somewhat of a ritual between them when one of them had a bad day or was in pain.

 

Thinking back on that night now, Kira found it was she who had tears running down her face. The Ben Solo from those memories was gone. He had been replaced by the walking ghost of his former self — her friend. She missed him. She missed his smile and his warmth. She missed those hugs and how they had sang to each other. She longed for more of those moments, more time with her friend. And now...now it was too late.

 

Ben Solo was gone.

 

Kira knelt down amongst the rubble, pulling out the only surviving piece, the empty inkwell. The ink had spilled out, probably during the attack. A thin dribble of it had dried along the side. Kira could clean it up, shine up the metal as if it was brand new. She cupped the trinket in her hands, holding it against her chest as more tears swam before her eyes.

 

Just as she rose to leave, her eyes caught a flash of light near her feet. She lowered herself slowly, reaching towards the object. It was a shard of Ben’s lightsaber, still glowing a faint hue of blue against the darkness. Kira wrapped her fingers around it, carefully lifting it up to inspect it. As she did, the glow grew brighter and warm under her touch. She gasped, almost dropping it. For safe keeping, she dropped it into the ink well, securing the lid over top of it.

 

Was this all that had survived? Was this fragment all that was left of her Ben?

 

The thrumming sound of a lightsaber igniting, caused her to turn. The leader of the masked attackers stood before her, this time alone.

 

“We’re not done yet,” he told her.

 

If it was a threat, he didn’t sound nearly as menacing as she thought he ought to be. She couldn’t see his face, still hidden beneath the metal helmet he wore, but she noticed how his head inclined down slightly, taking in the inkwell she was clutching.

 

“You came back for that?” He seemed surprised.

 

She tucked the trinkets into her robe pocket, ignoring his question. Her hands reached backward, pulling her staff free from where it was strapped to her back. Willing her tears away, she glared at the faceless man. There was no time for memories or mourning. She’d give Ben a Jedi burial later...if she lived.

 

“You’re a monster,” she snarled at his murderer.

 

“It’s just us now.”

 

Kira narrowed her eyes at him, grinding her teeth together. If he wanted a fight, he was about to get one. With an angry cry, she spun towards him, snapping out the end of her staff to strike. He stepped back, effortlessly, angling away from the blow. Kira raised up her arms in defense, anticipating his own attack to come at her. He didn’t raise his blade against her.

 

Confused, but not questioning his motives, she flowed into her next strike. Once again, he evaded. And once again he remained on the defense, never moving to hit her. The cackling sound of his blade remained, a constant reminder of how he had killed the masked man who had tried to end her life with a fatal blow.

 

“Why?” She spat, bringing her staff around her head in a sweep which nearly connected with the side of his helmet. “Why did you kill them?”

 

The man didn’t respond, too busy keeping up with her strikes, which were increasing in speed. Neither noticed the tremble of the earth or felt the tremor in the Force as it sparked between them.

 

“You! You took them from me,” she shouted, slashing wildly at him, losing herself to her rage. “They were my family.”

 

“They would have disappointed you,” he stated, flatly.

 

His words caused her anger to boil over and she thrust the end of her staff at his chest, lunging into the strike. He caught the motion, recognizing the attack and how close it brought her to him. With a snap of his wrist, he disarmed her from her staff, sending it careening back into the mud, before he sheathed his lightsaber. Kira raised her arm to call her staff back to her, when her limbs were slammed down.

 

Her opponent had grabbed her wrists, pinning them down to her sides. As she struggled to get free, she noted he had clipped his lightsaber to his belt, a wide black accessory, which looked oddly familiar. Shaking her head at herself for admiring his clothing instead of focusing on being free, she raised her eyes to meet his. All she saw was her own reflection, glaring back at her.

 

“You need a teacher,” he said, calmly.

 

“I have one.”

 

“Skywalker,” he drawled with annoyance. “He doesn’t understand you, Kira.” There was a pause before he added. “I do.”

 

With a surge of the Force, she shoved him off of her. “You! If you understood me you would have never come here. You’ve ruined everything!” The venom in her voice coated every word, as she advanced on him, her hands clutched into fists at her sides while her body shook with rage.

 

“I never asked to be brought here,” he replied.

 

The air pricked about them, as she drew nearer. The static crackles sounded in her ears, but Kira ignored the warning. She was seething and her opponent was not fighting back. She would take advantage of his mistake.

 

Summoning her staff into her hand, she swiftly brought the weapon down upon her attacker, causing him to stumble backwards, almost falling off balance. He recovered but not fully, as she struck again, this time with fervor.

 

“Ah!” He let out an anguished cry, as he dropped to one knee, grabbing at his shoulder blade, where her strike had torn at his cowl.

 

Kira stepped forward, intent to knock the helmet from his face and see into the eyes of the monster who had taken Ben from her.

 

A rumble ripped through the compound, the tremors running up through her bare feet and into her core. Kira’s eyes widened as the earth beneath her shattered, opening up like the mouth of a giant beast.

 

Thrusting her staff into the soil, she meant to use the strap to haul herself to safety. Her fingers missed the fabric. She pitched forward, striving to remain on solid ground, but her toes squished in the mud before she teetered backwards into the gaping void. A scream ripped free of her throat, as the foundation fell away from under her.

 

And then he was there, clutching her outstretched hand in both of his gloved ones.

 

She locked onto his form, stunned. He had saved her.

 

“Don’t let go of my hand, Kira,” he ordered.

 

She clung on, suddenly fearful not of the man in the mask but the dark oblivion below her.

 

“Don’t let go,” she begged, not caring if he was her enemy. She didn’t want to die. She didn’t want her life to end like this, cold and alone.

 

Her family was gone. Ben, her Ben, was gone. A tear slipped free, falling off her cheek and into the black below.

 

“I’ve got you,” he promised, a tone of desperation in his voice.

 

Yet even as he said the words, Kira felt her hand slipping from his gloved ones. The rain had made the smooth material slippery and her hand could find no anchor point. Her skin glided out from under his hold and she plummeted down with a shrill cry out into the night.

 

“No!”

 

His hand shot out, reaching for her with the same gravity as when he had called for her outside the Praxeum.

 

Kira stopped falling. Her body was frozen in mid-air, suspended above the depths of the planet and her attacker turned savior. For a split second they regarded each other, both holding her breath, both unsure how to respond to the act. It was a show of mastering the Force, a difficult skill indeed. She had only see two others ever hold such control over the energy — Master Luke and Ben.

 

The thought of her beloved friend hardened her gaze once more. The moment broke. In the next instant, she was soaring up through the rain, until she landed on the ground next to the masked man who had reached her. She could hear his labored breaths through the modulator, mechanical and heavy, befitting of a villain. She was sure that sound would follow her to her grave.

 

Before he could decide to end her life, she threw a kick, knocking him behind his knee cap. He collapsed in front of her with a grunt. His helmet tilted up as he attempted to speak her name once more, but Kira silenced him with the butt of her staff.

 

The masked man slumped over, unconscious on the ground.

 

Her eyes fell to his discarded lightsaber, the weapon he had tossed carelessly aside when she had been in peril. He had spared her life. She decided to spare his, despite his actions.

 

“A life for a life,” she told his motionless form. “But if I ever see you again, we will finish this. You will pay for taking them from me.”

 

With that said, Kira fled, grateful when she felt the weight of the forgotten inkwell slapping against her as she ran. The trinket had almost cost the padawan her life, yet feeling it bump into her brought her the smallest of comforts. She would always have it, the reminder of the friend she had loved.

 

When she came through on the other side of the jungle, she was at the back of the hanger. No one else was there. She had expected the group of masked attackers to be waiting for her, waiting to end her life as they had Alcona’s. Perhaps they were hiding in the shadows, keeping their signatures blocked from her so they could ambush her. Kira stepped cautiously forward. Nothing happened. It both comforted and scared her.  She took another step and then another. No attack commenced, no shift in the Force was felt. Deciding she was wasting time, she climbed up into the nearest X-wing. Quickly, she punched in the take-off sequence with one hand, while she slid a helmet over her head with her other hand.

 

As she broke through the atmosphere, Kira began making the calculations for the jump to lightspeed. She needed to put as much distance between herself and Yavin IV as possible. She’d find somewhere to lay low, bide her time until she could reach out to Master Skywalker. She needed to make sure it was safe to contact him before she attempted to speak to the Jedi.

 

In her haste to locate a suitable system, Kira failed to notice the approaching TIE fighter honed in on her position. A blast from the space craft's plasma gun knocked the X-wing to the side. It was a warning shot, not meant to do any real damage, but the sudden tilting of the vessel had her grabbing hold of the controls to steady herself. Inadvertently, she had initiated the jump to hyperspace.

 

With a flash, Kira was surging forward, just as the TIE fired off another blast, this one connecting with her rear thruster. As she disappeared into the flurry of stars and planets, the alarms began going off in the X-wing. She needed to make a crash landing, lest she blow up.

 

Punching in coordinates to the nearest drop off, Kira tried to balance the space craft. Takodana came into view, the planet fresh with green forests and a large mass of water. It was sunset and the entire sight was basked in an inviting and warm glow. Kira smiled, despite the circumstances, as she took in the scenery.

 

All she could think about was how Ben would have loved it. It was her last thought before the X-wing dropped out of the sky.

 

Then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Across the galaxy, on Yavin IV, Kylo Ren woke on the jungle floor. The master of the Knights of Ren glanced around before removing his helmet. Under the moon’s glow, the face of Ben Solo appeared beneath the cold metal apparatus. The knight fell away and the boy stood alone, reaching out through the Force. She didn't answer. His worst fear had come true. He released a wounded howl out into the night.

 

Kira was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @TehEminator for serving as my beta for this story. Chapter One will be posted once I get back from vacay. It will pick up 7 years after the prologue with a rumor on the holonet.


	3. Rumors and Rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacay with two updates! Hit Me With Your Best Shot was updated yesterday and today Same Eyes, Different People gets another chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and supported this story. There hasn't been much response, so I'm not sure how long I'll keep it up, but I am enjoying working in the canon-verse again. 
> 
> Thanks to @TehEminator continuing to beta this story for me.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @wewantreylo

## 

It was the first hours of morning on Takodana. The sun had barely grazed the surface of the planet when the barmaid, Rey, entered the main chamber of the castle. As was the case with most mornings, some of the castle’s overzealous patrons were sprawled about the mismatched furniture or curled up in a corner, sleeping off the effects of the night before.

 

Rey gave them no mind as she slipped quietly past, exiting through the front doors. Nymeve Lake was calling to her, the large body of water always a beautiful sight first thing in the morning. Some days Rey would sit on the beach, skipping rocks across its surface but this morning she went for a run.

 

It was part of her daily routine. Depending on what shift she worked, she tried to run every day, either early in the morning or late at night. It was the best time of day, since most of the patrons were asleep.

 

Working herself up from a slow jog to a harder pace, she moved across the beach, the only figure out in the crisp morning air.

 

Rey had been a resident of Takodana since she was thirteen. After crash landing on the planet seven years ago, she had been found by a boy her age, Finn.

 

He was a defector from the First Order, one the Resistance had smuggled out of the Stormtrooper training program. When the Resistance docked to refuel their ship, the pilot had noticed the signs of a crash and investigated. It was then both men came across Rey’s unconscious body. They had brought her to the closest place with medical care. It was within the pilot’s arms she had woken.

 

Finn was an orphan like her. He had been bred to become a soldier for Supreme Leader Snoke. He would never know his parents. He would never know his family. Now, however, he knew kindness. The Resistance had freed him, but it didn’t remedy the fact that he had no past and nowhere to call home.

 

Lucky for them, Maz Kanata loved strays. When Commander Poe Dameron brought them into her castle, she had taken them both in without question. The pirate queen was what some referred to as ‘an acquired taste’ but to Rey she was family. Maz had fed her, clothed her, kept a roof over her head — it was far more than Rey could have hoped for.

 

That wasn’t to say Maz was easy on Rey or Finn. While they were given permanent residence in the castle, they were expected to work. Rey had always had a knack for mechanics. She fixed up the outdated droids in Maz’s employment and for a fee helped with the ships at the dock.

 

Finn was put to work in the kitchens, starting as a dishwasher and a runner until he was old enough to get behind the stove. He had become a rather accomplished cook over the years. The customers started to prefer his meals to the ones Strono “Cookie” Tuggs made.

 

The deformed Artiodac had been around almost as long as Maz. He lived in one of the underbelly chambers of the castle. Neither Rey nor Finn had ever been down there, too fearful of what they would find if they visited. Tuggs was a traditionalist and while his food had been good for the past thousand years or so, he had never upgraded the menu. It left the regulars hankering for more. Once Finn stepped up, the requests for him to cook became constant and Tuggs’ normally sour demeanor worsened.

 

Until Emmie mentioned that his food was still her favorite.

 

To the ancient droid’s credit, she was an ex-assassin. Her skills didn’t lie in the culinary arts, but she did have skills when it came to communicating with Tuggs. As a protocol droid and enforcer for Maz, Emmie was much better equipped. She had helped Rey recover from her crash, showing a level of patience the young girl had been surprised with. Even when it had taken over a year for her memory to return, Emmie had never pushed her. Neither had Maz.

 

Unlike the free droid, though, Maz seemed to know who Rey was before she knew herself. They had never spoken about it, a fact for which Rey was grateful. She had begun to consider it fate she had landed on Takodana, so close to the castle. It was the place to go to avoid conflict or hide out.

 

In Rey’s case, she was doing both.

 

Her legs began to burn under the strain of her pace, drawing her thoughts back to the present. She decided she had time to make one final lap before she had to hit the fresher and report for her shift in the pub.

 

 _Running, always running_ , HURID-327 beeped at her.

 

“You never know when you’re going to need it,” Rey called over her shoulder as she passed him.

 

The groundskeeper went about his work, weeding the front courtyard. Rey continued to increase her speed. Running kept her in shape and kept her inner demons at bay.

 

As much as she hated to admit it, HURID-327 was right. She was constantly running — running from the beckoning call of the Force, running from her last night on Yavin IV, running from the ghosts of her friends, long gone.

 

The familiar prick of tears pinched at the corners of her eyes. She disregarded her body’s call to mourn the loss. She had already shed enough tears.

 

Across the galaxy, another Force user was summoned. He did not ignore the order.

* * *

 

 

Kylo Ren stalked towards the throne room, his boots thundering against the polished floor of the _Supremacy_ ’s corridors. The Master of the Knights of Ren had received a comm requesting his presence before the Supreme Leader. The command was not to be ignored.

 

As he moved through the massive starship, he was aware of how those onboard avoided him. His appearance was intimidating, given the monochromatic uniform and the helmet which deepened his voice. If the outfit wasn’t enough to scare the weaker minded individuals onboard, his constant explosions of temper were.

 

Ren was known throughout the First Order for his lack of patience. Anyone who confronted him with bad news usually lost a limb, if not their life. Seeing as he tolerated failure so terribly, it was a wonder how any in the First Order remained alive. Ren believed himself and his knights were more than adequate for the job.

 

Snoke had other plans.

 

Unfortunately, those plans included General Armitage Hux and his second in command, Captain Phasma, who was the head of a specialized Stormtrooper division. Both Hux and Phasma were military personnel. While Ren discredited their worth often, his master seemed to value their contributions, so he held his tongue in his presence.

 

The Supreme Leader was wise.

 

Being an ancient being, Snoke had sought to end the Republic and the Jedi. Under his training, Ren had accomplished the latter. The Jedi Killer had earned himself the nickname after numerous missions to end the New Jedi Order and all those in favor of it.

 

Now, as the First Order moved into the final stages of completing their new base, the age of the New Republic was nearing its end.

 

As the dark knight entered the throne room, he moved to kneel before the Supreme Leader. He assumed he was meeting with his master to discuss his role in the final stages of the Starkiller base. He was all too happy to take it over, if that was the case, because it would mean taking the project from Hux.

 

“Rise, Master of the Knights of Ren,” his master greeted him.

 

Ren stood before the Supreme Leader, noting Hux’s absence. “What is it you wish of me, my master?”

 

“There has been a development with the Resistance,” Snoke informed him. “The General has offered a reward for the return of her son, the heir to the royal family.”

 

Beneath his mask, Ren pursed his lips. He did not care about a royal family, especially one which shouldn’t have existed, given the fact their home world had been obliterated before he was even born. It was old ideals like this one which the Republic clung to, outdated notions for an outdated system.

 

Soon it would all change. His master would take the chaos and turn it into order, reshaping the galaxy as it should be, as Darth Vader had attempted to do.

 

“This reward offers us a chance to crush the Resistance from the inside out.”

 

The Supreme Leader’s words had him grinning. Despite his joy at hearing their enemies would soon be dealt with, Ren was pleased his expressions were hidden beneath his helmet. His face hadn’t been seen by anyone besides the Supreme Leader and General Armitage Hux in years. He had grown used to the idea of being protected by the mask, keeping any hint of emotion hidden.

 

“Shall I gather my knights?” He asked.

 

“Unnecessary,” the Supreme Leader responded. “You will take care of this for me, alone.”

 

“As you wish, my master.”

 

“You will go to General Organa, earn her trust, and when the time is right, you will strike her and the entire Resistance down.”

 

“Supreme Leader?”

 

“This task troubles you,” Snoke observed. “Do you doubt my wisdom?”

 

“Never,” Ren replied. “However, I am concerned as to the reason why General Organa would trust me enough to let me near her or the Resistance.”

 

“Does the name Ben Solo mean anything to you, Kylo Ren?”

 

He could not recall an individual by the name. The name sounded as though it belonged to a child, a weak, foolish child. Perhaps Ren had murdered the boy during the siege on Skywalker’s institution. The events of that particular evening were foggy in his mind. What he was able to recall felt more like a dream than a memory. He had never been able to make sense of it. His master had advised him not to dwell on it, so he hadn’t.

 

“No, Supreme Leader,” he answered, honestly.

 

“Ben Solo was the only son of Princess Leia and the rogue, Han Solo. He was studying to become a Jedi under his uncle’s supervision on Yavin IV.”

 

“He is no more,” Ren surmised.

 

“He is no longer a threat,” Snoke confirmed.

 

“Surely his mother would be aware of his passing.”

 

“The woman is old and foolish,” his master grumbled. “It will be her undoing. You will pose as the lost prince, as you share certain...physical attributes to him. It should be enough to convince her, along with her desperation to be reunited with him.”

 

“I shall not fail.”

 

“Make sure you do not,” Supreme Leader Snoke warned. “This is your final test, Kylo Ren. Once you have ended the royal line, and the Resistance along with it, the Republic will fall. Their support system will be gone and the First Order will be unopposed.”

 

“By the grace of your training, it shall be done.”

 

“Then go. See to the required preparations and fulfill your destiny.”

 

Ren gave one final bow, before exiting the chamber.

 

He had been correct to assume the Jedi academy was where Solo had been terminated. No one, save the legendary Skywalker, had survived the attack. His knights had been ruthless. Once the padawans were slaughtered, they had demolished the temple and surrounding buildings. Yavin IV was nothing but jungle and ruins now. If the galaxy hadn’t been aware of the New Jedi Order, no one would have ever known they had once existed on the planet.

 

In the years following the attack, Ren had been tasked with hunting down all Force-Sensitive individuals in the galaxy. Those who accepted his offer were swayed under First Order guidance and trained to serve the Supreme Leader. Those who chose not to follow the correct path met the same fate as the New Jedi Order. The result was that the only Force-Sensitives left in the galaxy were under the Supreme Leader’s rule and serving under him in the Knights of Ren.

 

The knights were all well-trained, strong with the Force, and worked like a well-oiled machine. However, Ren often felt apart from them, never quite letting his guard down in their presence, or in anyone else’s, especially his master. There had always been a part of him, small and insignificant, but a part, nonetheless, which was not satisfied by the progress he made in his training or his successes for the Supreme Leader. It was that part of him which sometimes had him staring off into the void of space, wondering why he couldn’t remember a time before the night he had destroyed the Jedi academy or where his belt had come from.

 

It was the only garment he owned which hadn’t been crafted by the First Order. He had worn it for as long as he could remember, yet the mystery remained. Where had it come from? Why did he feel the need to wear it every day? Who was Kira and why was her name engraved on the belly of the material?

 

From the underside, he could tell the belt’s natural color had been brown, though at some point it had been dyed black to match the rest of his clothing. Once, about a year after the assault on the Praxeum, he had gone down to the tailor to question the origin of the belt.

 

The droid had no historical data regarding the construction of the belt and had offered to dispose of it. Ren had sliced off the droid’s mechanical arm with his lightsaber. The belt meant something. The mere thought of it being tossed aside as if it was garbage, as if it was only scraps, sent him into a rage.

 

After his outburst, he had wiped the droid’s memory of the encounter and stormed off to his chambers, leaving the mess for someone else to clean up.

 

Back in the present, he was no closer to having unearthed the mystery which was the woman’s name. Kira. There was no last name or any other marks to go by. He had searched, rather desperately at times, for a Kira in the systems he traveled to. There was no reason to believe her to be a Force-user, but his instinct told him she was. Each time he came into contact with a new Force-sensitive, he hoped the name would surface.

 

It didn’t.

 

The belt was well-crafted, even though the material was inexpensive. It had lasted over the years, barely wearing despite the abuse he put his body, and the belt by extension, through. In its own way, the accessory tainted him. The garment held a secret, one he yearned to know, even more than he yearned to understand his shadowed past.

 

He couldn’t explain the draw he felt towards the faceless individual whose name was engraved on the possession. Some days, when he was feeling particularly melancholy, he blamed the obsession on his status as a virgin.

 

Ren had never bothered with coupling. Though the other leaders enjoyed blowing off steam on or off the base, he chose to focus on his training at all times. Snoke seemed pleased by his concentration, being of the belief such an act would only distract him from his missions.

 

His current mission was unlike any he had ever taken on before. He had been supplied with a disguise. The intent was to make him appear more approachable, less dominating so he was unrecognizable. Regardless of the fact no one had seen his face, the aura Kylo Ren cast was dark and intimidating. He needed a distinctly different persona for this operation to be successful.

 

His thoughts turned to his task. In order to infiltrate the Resistance. He first needed to reach them. The simplest way would be to use some unsuspecting civilians to transport him there. The Resistance was already far too trusting. If he could find a smuggler’s ship or another passenger vessel, he could avoid suspicion until he attempted to get in front of General Organa. Considering his past assignments, this one would be all too easy.

 

The Resistance would be crushed, the New Republic would fall, and the First Order would rise, as the Supreme Leader had predicted. Kylo Ren had vowed to end the General.

 

Nothing would stand in his way.

 

* * *

 

“Out of the way!” Emmie barked, before tossing a pair of free-loaders out the front door.

 

Rey laughed, as she watched the droid complete the task. The barmaid’s current task was scrubbing down the pub counter, which had seen better days. As the once tan cloth in her hand darkened from the various spills and remnants of last night’s dinner, a long-haired man approached.

 

“What’s the good word, Ubert?”

 

“Morning, Rey,” the human musician greeted her in return, as he took a seat at the bar.

 

“Rough night?” she asked, noting the state of him.

 

“Rough night, good night. It’s all the same,” he gave her a devilish grin. “How about you?”

 

“Awww, Sticks, you know better than to tease a girl.”

 

“If I was about ten years younger,” he commented, giving her a nod, when she placed a fresh glass of water in front of her. “Thanks, sunshine.”

 

Rey, flashed him a smile, before turning back to her regular morning work. Having just turned twenty, the female human, had a thin build and tanned skin. There was a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, the same color as her chestnut locks, which she typically had tied up in three tiered buns atop her head. She had worn the style her entire life and with her active lifestyle, it was practical to keep her hair out of her face.

 

As she had grown up, she had dealt with some travelers who assumed due to her figure she was an easy target. They had been mistaken and they paid for their ignorance.

 

Like her body, her staff had survived the crash into Takodana. If she was able to get deep enough into the forest, she practiced her forms there, holding onto the self-defense aspect of her training. It had come in handy at the pub. While Emmie was the enforcer, Rey believed in being prepared and she stepped in from time to time until the word got around that the barmaid was not to be messed with.

 

Maz has found it amusing, telling her she could have made a great second mate. The pirate queen had her fair share of experience with lifeforms thinking she could be controlled. Barely over four feet tall, the humanoid was far smaller than her adopted children, and far less naive. Her reputation spanned the galaxy, but every once in a while she taught a young hot-head a lesson or two. Those days were some of Rey’s fondest memories.

 

As caring as Maz was with her patrons and her staff, she could turn into the rogue she had once been. It was as if a switch flipped in her and suddenly she ceased being the easy-going owner of the watering hole. She became a warrior. Rey loved how the ancient woman was so clearly both. Each half of her was confident and whole on its own. It was incredibly inspirational to the young barmaid.

 

Someone called her name and she snapped out of her reverie.

 

“Rey,” another regular inclined his head towards her, as he took a seat at the bar.

 

“A bit early for you, isn’t it Quiggold?” She glanced around the castle, not seeing his employer. “Where’s our favorite buccaneer this morning? Nursing a hangover, no doubt?”

 

The Gabdorin chuckled, clutching the mug of caf she had brought him. “More like nursing two Twi’leks,” he told her, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her.

 

“Oh!” Rey felt her cheeks flush.

 

For all the cussing, fighting, and death threats she heard on a daily basis, she still got uncomfortable around the talk of what happened behind closed doors. Or what she hoped happened behind closed doors. She had no desire to see Captain Sidon Ithano’s hidden gems.

 

She had never been in a relationship, too concerned with saving her money so she could one day buy her own ship and leave the planet and the castle behind. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy working at the pub. On the contrary, it happened to be extremely entertaining work and had helped her make numerous connections across the galaxy. Maz had become a surrogate mother to her and Finn was, deemed by many, her brother. All things considered, she had a perfect life.

 

Too bad it was all a lie.

 

Rey had kept the details of her past under wraps for the past seven years. As chummy as she got with the regulars at Maz’s watering hole, she never divulged more than was necessary and certainly never made a show of her abilities. The only person who knew she was a Force-sensitive was Finn and that had been an accident.

 

It had happened last year, during a brawl between the Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub. While the two groups chased all their paying customers out of the building, Finn had gotten tackled by the mass exodus and pinned beneath an unconscious member of Kanjiklub. Bala-Tik had misunderstood Finn’s role in the mess, believing him to be part of the fight. Rey had watched as Bala-Tik had raised a percussive cannon, aimed directly at Finn’s head.

 

Suddenly, she was reaching out to the Force and after years of denying herself the connection to the energy, she found she was easily able to manipulate matter. The cannon went flying out of Bala-Tik’s hands, before smashing to bits against the nearest stone wall. Next she sent the gang’s front man skidding backwards into his own group. The man’s eyes had bulged, fear taking hold of him. He suspected Finn had been the culprit and instantly rejoined the fray, as if he had never targeted the dark-skinned man. Rey had watched, astonished from where she stood across the room, unable to believe what she had done.

 

She wasn’t the only one.

 

Finn’s eyes were locked on her, as he remained stuck.

 

It took both Rey and Maz to rescue him, once the scuffle had come to an end. Finn hadn’t said a word to her the remainder of the day. While the three worked tirelessly for hours to clean up the castle, he had avoided Rey. Finally, as she had been preparing for bed, he knocked on her door.

 

“What was that Rey?” he had asked, once he was inside her room. “What happened today?”

 

She had shrugged, wondering if she could still call the Force to her and wipe his memories of the event. She wasn’t sure if it would work for two reasons: one, she was woefully out of practice and two, Finn had a strong mind and even stronger heart. He would not be easy to wipe.

 

“Rey?”

 

Instead of telling him, she had waved her hand in front of her nightstand. The dead, red poppies in her vase suddenly lifted up, coming back from the brink of dehydration, full bloom.

 

“Is it…are you-.” He had paused for a moment, giving her a once over. “You’re a Jedi?”

 

“Was,” she had grumbled, turning away from him, as briskly as she had turned away from her former home.

 

Finn had consistently nagged at her for more on her past since that day. Rey did trust him. She did, but it was difficult to open up those old wounds. She had recovered from the crash which had left her stranded here. She hadn’t recovered from the deeper scars left on her heart, the ones which where her reason for flying away in the first place.

 

Eventually, her brother had worked her enough she had admitted to training to become a Jedi under Master Skywalker. Each time she provided him with details she reminded him it was between them. She didn’t want anyone to know, including Maz.

 

Her surrogate mother had a hard enough time keeping the castle afloat. Though there was hardly a day they weren’t busy, the pay was never quite what they wanted it to be and with the constant rows between parties due to conflicting interests, there was also damaged goods to be replaced.

 

Rey didn’t want a target on her back and she certainly didn’t want a target on her new family’s back. It was no secret the First Order had been hunting Force-sensitives. Once found, they were never heard of again. Rey refused to let them take her the way they had taken the others from the Praxeum.

 

The morning ushered in more patrons as the hours passed. Early risers were replaced by late comers, searching for a meal or a brew to tide them over before it was time to shove off from the docks.

 

As Rey made her rounds, delivering drinks and food, she heard mumblings from the patrons. It was typical. Those who stopped in at the castle were usually stopping off to fuel up before they shipped out again. Enjoying a quick meal or a quick lay, if you were of that persuasion, was what each traveler was entitled to, as long as they paid for it. The free entertainment came in the form of the chatter.

 

Today was no exception.

 

“The galaxy has gone to shit.”

 

“The Resistance ought to quit.”

 

“The First Order will take them apart bit by bit.”

 

“Since the Galatic Civil War, it’s harder to get paid.”

 

“Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!”

 

“Have you heard the rumor from Chandrila? Have you heard what they’re saying on the holonet?”

 

“Although Skywalker did not survive, Ben Solo may still be alive.”

 

“The last Jedi!”

 

“Our last hope!”

 

Rey stumbled over one patron’s outstretched legs, nearly spilling the pitcher of swill she had been carrying.

 

“Watch it, scavenger,” the pinched-looking woman snapped at her.

 

Bazine Netal was a regular and also a First Order informant. Rey was wary of her presence at all time, usually giving the harsh female a wide berth, but today she hadn’t noticed the spy sitting towards the back. She was too preoccupied with the name she had just heard, a name she had not heard in a long time.

 

A long time.

 

As if the galaxy was playing a cosmic joke on her, the holonet feed in the center of the pub flickered off the normal programming. A split second later, the screen was filled with the commanding presence of the senator turned Resistance leader.

 

General Organa’s voice came over the holonet. “Today marks the 7th anniversary of the fall of the New Jedi Order. After Supreme Leader Snoke and the First Order attacked Yavin IV, it shook the foundation of the New Republic. Many lives were destroyed that night. What we had once relied on, what our ancestors had relied on, is now gone forever. I have mourned the loss of my brother and his pupils every day since. My beloved son, Ben, was among them and though some would dare call me foolish, I have to believe my son is still alive. I have to believe he survived the events of that evening.”

 

Rey stilled at the edge of the swill customer’s table, the other sounds in the pub fading away as she focused on the general’s words.

 

“So, I am offering a reward of 250,000 credits for anyone who is able to bring my son home.” The General paused and Rey watched the woman she had once thought of as arrogant and cold nearly fall to tears in front of the entire galaxy. “Ben, if you are seeing this, please come home. We miss you.”

 

The feed cut off from the General, returning to the normal scheduled updates from the other planets within the system. Rey was frozen, her mind picturing the last time she had seen Ben Solo before the terrible night in which she had fled the academy. Subconsciously, she reached under her shirt and ran her fingers over the shard of kyber which hung around her neck. She had kept it all these years, the last remnant of the friend she had lost.

 

“Did you hear that? Did you hear that!”

 

Finn was at her side in an instant, ignorant of how she had stopped breathing or how her eyes were still transfixed on the holonet feed. He pulled her off to the side, away from the yammering customers. The promise of such a large sum of credits already creating a buzz about the room.

 

“Yeah,” she responded, automatically.

 

“This is it, Rey! This is what we’ve been waiting for!”

 

She felt as if the room had gone quiet around her. She was aware of Finn speaking to her, but none of what he said registered with her. Rey could only hear the echoes of her past, the voices of a young Ben Solo and a young Kira.

 

_Ben where are we going?_

 

_You’ll see. Stop cheating!_

 

_It’s not cheating._

 

Maybe back then, her actions hadn’t been cheating, but now…Stars, now she felt like the worst of scum for even considering using her friend as a ploy to gain a fortune. Finn, however, did not share in her remorse for using a dead man to their gain.

 

“You and I will go down in history!”

 

“What makes you think this will work, Finn?”

 

“We can find some half-brained dolt to play the part and you can teach him what to say.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You were at the academy at the same time, right?”

 

“Yes, but-.”

 

“So you actually knew Solo and you know how he would act. You can teach the patsy what to do.”

 

 _You need a teacher_ , a cold voice spoke to her across time and space.

 

Rey shivered, remembering the fateful night. As if time and space didn’t exist, she felt the familiar chill from the cold rain enter her body, drilling all the way down to her bones. The monster, Kylo Ren, had taken Ben from her. She would never forget how he had asked her to join him. As if she could accept being at his side after he had destroyed her entire world.

 

“Rey?” Finn snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Still with me?”

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“Imagine what we could do with the reward money! You’d finally have your ship. I’d have enough credits to start my own business. We could even help Maz out. There would be plenty to go around.”

 

“I guess, but-.”

 

“No one else could pull this off. It will be you and me,” Finn was practically glowing now, as he envisioned the reward. “We’ll be rich.”

 

 _You’ll have an out_ , her brain added.

 

The benefits of having her own ship were great. She wouldn’t have to be as careful about her Force abilities. She’d no longer be trapped on Takodana. Rey would have the freedom to leave whenever she wanted, fly to the farthest reaches of the galaxy or discover an uncharted system where she could lay low for the remainder of her days, hiding from the First Order and her past. It was all she wanted.

 

Well, all she wanted that was possible. If she got what she truly wanted, she’d be having grand adventures across the galaxy with Ben, the way they always talked about.

 

“And the travelers will have even more to gossip about.” Finn was chuckling to himself, too busy daydreaming to notice her unease.

 

“Alright,” she sighed, relenting. She put on a brave face for her brother.  “Let’s do it.”

 

Unnoticed by anyone, including Rey, the crystal tethered to her neck began pulsing blue light, like a heartbeat.


	4. Disguise and Disgust

Kylo Ren stared at the outfit which had been laid out for him. The service droid waited behind him, emitting a constant whirring sound to confirm its presence, as he surveyed the commoner's garb he had been requested to wear as part of the assignment.

There was a greenish-gray First Order issued jump suit, a bright orange utility jacket, and a pair of steel tipped boots. It was an appalling mesh of colors and the fabric was coarse. It was not made of the fine materials his robes were.

A rather large pair of thin rimmed spectacles were seated on top of the collection, the final touch for a disgraceful ensemble. He instantly hated it.

"This?" He asked the droid, holding up what appeared to be some sort of handle-less mop.

The droid answered with a staccato rhymes of beeps and whirls.

_Sir, the wig is to cover your hair._

Wig. Absolutely not. No one had ever seen his hair because he wore his mask. He did not need to wear the dead animal which hung from his fingertips.

_If you prefer, Sir, I can have the cosmetics department bleach your hair._

Ignoring the droid's offer, Ren stalked over to the comms panel in his room. "Hux," he barked, as he slammed his fist into the controls.

"Ren?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You will have to be more specific, Ren, I have a planet killer to create and a Republic to destroy. I'm a busy man."

Though the general's words were delivered with level tone and no hint of sarcasm, Ren was aware of how Armitage Hux manipulated situations, always for his own gain, or at the very least, his own amusement.

"A wig?" He snarled.

"Ah, yes," Hux commented, as if he was agreeing to coordinates for the next attack. "What about it?"

"I will not wear it."

"Did the Supreme Leader not brief you on your assignment?"

"You are aware he did. Stop playing games!"

"I'm not the one playing games, Matt," the General retorted. Ren could almost see the snide smirk he was probably wearing on the bridge. "You were given a task. I suggest you complete it, lest the Supreme Leader think you unworthy as his protégé."

There was a click on the other end and the communication was terminated.

"Ah!"

Ren unleashed his saber and began slashing at the comm panel in the wall until the room smelled of fire and melted metal. The angry marks he left behind were deep, nearly slicing through into the next room over, despite the thickness of the walls.

When he turned back around, his breathing now heavier, he saw the same droid still waiting for his directions regarding the wig.

"No bleach," he barked out. "Dismissed."

The droid raced out of the chamber, the door sliding open with a tell-tale hiss as it exited his space.

Ren glared at the costume once more, noticing the final detail, which he had overlooked previously. Tucked onto the orange utility vest was a silver plated name tag, that read: Matt, Radar Technician.

He wondered how difficult it would be to conceal his lightsaber in this getup.

There was only one way to find out. Ren began the painful process of shedding his well-known cowl and pants for the uniform which had been provided to him. The only comforting thought in his head being that when he did return, successful, he would enjoy making Hux choke on the blonde wig.

Once dressed, he reviewed the holopad with his mission's details. He had two weeks to find the Resistance, infiltrate as the lost prince, and assassinate the General, thereby forcing the Resistance to crumble. The last known location of a Resistance base was D'Qar, but it was suggested he start there to find clues to where they went next.

Ren, who did not appreciate being told what to do, even if it was by his master, decided to ignore the suggestion. His connection to the Force was urging him to seek the Resistance elsewhere.

As he exited his quarters, he decided he would take the shuttle headed for Takodana. Of the three which were departing the base for leave, this one was the most promising. There was a castle on the planet where criminals and scum of all kinds hid. It would be his best bet for sniffing out a Resistance supporter he could convince to take him to the base and far less suspicious than tracking them down himself.

While boarding with the rest of the rabble, he was aware of how few people noticed him. Without his helmet or his black garb, he was one of the many, working for the organization and just a number on some spreadsheet.

It was an odd sensation to be a face in the masses, unrecognizable because he appeared as normal as the others. He longed for his mask, despite the anonymity, uncomfortable with his features.

Though he was unable to remember his life before Snoke, before the First Order, he did recall the insults. He remembered being a child, alone and unwanted. He remembered feeling lost. He remembered searching for a place to belong. He remembered the name-calling, the taunts about his features.

It was true. His nose and ears were slightly larger than the rest of his attributes, but he had never understood physical attraction, perhaps because to him the world was in ruin. There could be no beauty without order.

While the shuttle raced through light speed to their destination, he thought upon Snoke's teachings. His master had given him a purpose, a home. The fears of his younger self had been silenced under the Supreme Leader's guidance. His wisdom had made Ren strong and had granted him the opportunity to prove his master had been right in choosing him.

Ren wondered if he would ever find an apprentice to pass on his knowledge the way Snoke had done with him. The idea had merit. If he could find a soul who shared his ideals, he could easily shape the individual into a powerful ally. It would certainly irritate Hux to no end, which was reason enough in itself to pursue such a relationship.

His knights were adequate, but none were apprentice material, though they were most likely the last Force users left in the galaxy next to Skywalker. Ren sighed, stopping himself before he ran a hand through his false hair. If he wasn't careful he'd blow his cover before he was planet side. He may have been too hasty in deciding he needed an apprentice.

After all, who would be an even match for him?

* * *

"Rey!" Maz shouted across the pub.

The bar maid spun around to see the petite owner attempting to carry three large trays of food over. She darted to her side, grabbing two of the trays from Maz.

"Thank you, dear."

"Maz, when are you going to slow down?" Rey asked, following her surrogate mother to the table where the orders had originated from.

"When I die," she replied with a mischievous grin.

Rey shook her head but couldn't hold back her own smile at the response.

Maz had never confirmed her age. It had become a guessing game for the regulars, some taking a stab at the correct answer each time they came in. If any of them had actually guessed it, Maz had never said so. Instead, the ancient woman seemed derived amusement from the ongoing attempts, as if laughing at her own inside joke.

As she moved about her home, Rey reached out to her with the Force, checking her guardian. It wasn't often Rey permitted herself to leverage the energy, but from time to time she checked on both Maz and Finn to ensure they were healthy. Doctors were a scarce commodity out here and she appreciated her own internal early warning system.

Despite her age, Maz was in remarkably good health. Rey had noticed her motions slowing somewhat, concerned it was due to pain, but as she scanned the humanoid, she found no evidence of aches or other maladies. Satisfied with her check, she moved back to the bar, waiting on the full line up of patrons.

Rey contemplated Finn's idea about pursuing the reward for Ben Solo's safe return. It was true they could use the funds to start lives of their own, away from Takodana. It was also true there would be plenty to go around so they could help Maz. She could hire a whole team of droids to assist her with the castle. She wouldn't have to lift a finger, if she didn't want to.

If they were doing this for the right reasons, why did Rey feel so terrible?

While she doubted General Organa would remember a scrawny little nobody like her, she couldn't ignore the guilt gnawing away in her gut. If Ben were alive, would he think it funny? Would he joke about it with her and go along with the ruse or would he be disappointed in her?

Kira would have never lied to Leia, because money didn't matter. To Kira, what mattered was her home and her path to the Light, her path to becoming a trusted Jedi Knight who served the Republic.

But Kira was gone.

She had died the same night Ben Solo had, on Yavin IV, before any of their hopes or dreams could come to fruition.

It was good she was dead. The Jedi were extinct. The Force was becoming more of a fairy tale than an actual religion. The Guardians of the Whills were ether deceased or scattered to the farthest reaches of the galaxy and Luke Skywalker had vanished, probably murdered in the same attack which had claimed his students' lives.

There was no going home, no turning back, because there was nothing left to return to.

"Would you get a load of this one?" Sticks nudged his band mate, Coggins, as he inclined his head towards the doorway.

Rey glanced in the direction the xyloxan player had pointed and nearly laughed. The man Ubert had spotted was indeed one of the most hopelessly dressed travelers she had ever seen and that included the time the castle had hosted a collective from Naboo. Rey had never seen so much makeup applied on one surface before. She had made a mental note to never visit the pretentious planet.

The man was older than her, with strikingly blonde hair, which washed out his pale skin, highlighting several moles on his face and neck. As unkempt as his hair was, his uniform was a sharp contrast. The material had recently been pressed, still showcasing the creases from the steam machine and the First Order patch proudly displayed on his right shoulder.

Rey inwardly cringed. She hated when the First Order workers stopped in.

He must have just been released from his shift, because he was still sporting his name tag, a detail the regulars at the bar decided to exploit as he passed by.

"Matt, huh? How's the First Order treating you?" Ubert asked, turning in his seat as the blonde man stalked past, pretending not to hear.

"Bunch of bullies if I ever saw 'em," Coggins added, not taking his eyes off the swill Rey had served him.

Rey felt the air tighten and instinctively found herself reacting. From under the bar, no one saw her hand snap open, sending a burst of energy shoving both band members flying out of range as the unnamed man took a swing. He stumbled, appearing startled to have missed, — almost as startled as her two patrons — but quickly recovered.

"Enough," Rey snapped, jumping up and over the bar to stand between all three. "You two," she pointed at musicians, "Don't you have a gig tonight? Better find Glon and get over to Taybin's before she comes in here looking for you again." The two muttered something foul about the First Order under their breath, while Rey glared at them.

"Don't make me get Emmie. I can take you, but I think she'd get more pleasure out of it," she threatened, sensing their hesitation.

"Sorry, Sunshine," Ubert apologized, while Coggins walked off with a wave. Before he followed, he gave her a quick one-armed hug. "I'll catch you later." He gave her a wink and departed.

"And you," Rey pivoted around, pressing one finger into the blonde's crisp uniform. "Where the kriff do you get off?"

"Excuse me?" His eyes narrowed behind a pair of thin glasses and once more she felt the familiar warning signs of an attack coming.

This man might have looked as if he was a lackey, but Rey sensed danger rolling off of him. His unchecked anger was already an indication he was not to be taken lightly.

"No, excuse you," she growled. "Do you have any idea the amount of business those guys bring in for us? Whatever your damage, do us all a favor and get over yourself."

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to, girl?" His voice went so low, she barely registered what he said.

The air felt electrified around them, as if they were the only two people in the castle. Rey knew she was extremely close to pushing him over the edge, but she had thrown out brutes before. She wasn't about to let this man intimidate her or her customers. They needed the business.

"I can read." She lowered her finger off his chest, to flick against the metal tag pinned on his vest. "Matt."

The fury in his eyes faltered for a moment, like he was remembering something, but just as quickly it was back again, burning to the edges of his irises.

"Get me a drink," he ordered, leaning in closer until they were barely a breath apart.

Rey didn't blink, not willing to lose any challenge he put her up against.

"Get it yourself. There's a trough outside for the livestock," she informed him, before moving to return behind the bar.

His hand caught her wrist, snaking out, lightning fast to close around her tightly. The he was yanking her backwards.

She was partially aware of someone commenting, "Bad idea," before she used the momentum of his tug to launch herself at him.

Her knuckles grazed his cheek before colliding with his nose. There was a sickening crunch sound, immediately followed by a string of curses in more languages than she was familiar with. He released her, using both hands to cradle his broken nose.

"You'll pay for that," he seethed, glaring over his fingers at her.

For the first time in years, Rey felt a surge in the Force, one that wasn't her own. Her eyes widened a split second before he lashed out, barely enough time for her to block his attempt to send her soaring backwards into the stone wall. When she held her ground, his eyes widened in realization.

 _Kriff_ , she chided herself. _So much for maintaining a low profile._

* * *

Ren had failed in his attempts to contain his rage at the comments he heard as he entered the castle. While he knew to expect all walks of life, he had also expected a level of regard for the First Order. Though their methods were considered extreme by some, overall the galaxy had to understand it was for the greater good, to create control out of chaos and develop a better existence.

Apparently, that line of thought was up for debate.

The moment he had disembarked with the rest of those on shore leave, he had been assaulted by the thoughts of those watching the crew. Some were indifferent and a few were pleased to see them getting leave, but the majority were borderline hostile. While trudging down the exit ramp, a man in front of him had been heckled for his First Order uniform. The man was ranked as a lieutenant, a position which should have demanded respect. Ren had heard anything but respect for said individual.

Things weren't much better when he walked into the castle. He was the only one from the transport who left the dock. The others were all catching other shuttles to their final destinations, so when he crossed the threshold into the pandemonium he was met with several calculating stares. Once again, he longed for his helmet, wishing he had his mask to shield his eyes. The added benefit of driving fear into those who were currently openly glaring at him also would have served to help his mood.

Remembering the importance of his overall mission, Ren ignored the thoughts he picked up as he strolled to an empty table in the back corner. It wasn't until someone vocalized their annoyance that he took action.

By all accounts, his fist should have connected with the man. When both him and his counterpart had slid back, he had been caught off-guard, having been too focused on hurting them to notice the familiar sensation of the Force flowing through another. It wasn't until he moved to strike the barmaid he realized the Force signature was hers. It was far stronger than any other signature he had come across, nearly as powerful as his.

From the expression on her face, she hadn't made her abilities known. Not surprising, considering how Force-Sensitives ended up — either with the First Order or dead — and considering how the locals took to the First Order around here, there wasn't much of an option for her.

"What's your name?" he asked, careful not to reach for her again. He didn't want to alarm her or the crowd.

"What's it to you?" she growled.

He thought about probing into her mind to take the answer, but then decided against it. If he went back to Snoke with an apprentice — and not just any Force-user, but a human female exceedingly strong with the Force — it would prove he could not only deliver on the task he had been given, but leverage an opportunity he had come across during the execution of said task.

"I'm interested," Ren admitted. "It's been some time since I came face to face with another-."

"Rey!"

A dark-skinned man cut through the horde of patrons. When he reached the girl- Rey's side, he placed his hands on her shoulders, standing directly in front of her. She stiffly accepted the embrace, her eyes never leaving Ren's face, as she peered up at him over her friend's shoulder. It was evident she was not pleased with the man's sudden announcement of her name, the very detail she was keeping from Ren.

"Are you ok? Sticks told me you broke up a fight."

"I'm fine."

"Where is the guy? You want me to get Emmie to throw him out?"

"That won't be necessary," Ren stepped forward. His comment had her friend dropping his hold, so he could turn to see the owner of the voice. "It was a misunderstanding. Right, Rey?"

There was a pause, as her friend scanned Ren up and down, trying to determine whether or not he was a threat. Kylo Ren usually enjoyed being viewed as a dangerous entity. However, in the current situation, he was already drawing far more attention to himself than he should. He worked his face into the most relaxed position he could muster, hoping it would help him appear more approachable.

"Yes," Rey finally replied in a friendly tone, though her gaze was anything but friendly. "Just a misunderstanding."

Her friend seemed to accept this response and turned back to her. "You gotta tell Sticks and Coggins to lay off the swill," he told her.

Ren tuned out the rest of the guy's instructions, moving past them to his original destination. The table was, thankfully, still vacant. He settled in, content to wait out the girl. He knew she had to be curious. Perhaps she wasn't even aware of the gift she possessed. He could teach her how to manipulate it, train her into a powerful adversary. She was already a strong, though unskilled, fighter. He could easily channel her aggression into the proper forms to develop her into his apprentice.

She returned to the bar, as the pub resumed its typical dealings. He noticed she kept herself busy, never once looking over in his direction, yet he felt her Force-signature reaching out for him, keeping tabs on him. He had no qualms about using his own power to reach back. When she felt it, she flinched and recoiled from her approach. He chuckled to himself.

_This assignment just got interesting._

Readying himself to run his energy over hers again, he paused. Someone was watching him. He glanced off to the side, spotting a Force-sensitive humanoid. She was far less powerful than Rey and much shorter. He recognized her likeness to the statue at the entrance. This was the pirate queen, Maz Kanata, the owner of the establishment. He had heard stories of her and her many exploits from across the galaxy. She was a legend among the smuggling community and apparently a long-time friend of the infamous Han Solo.

It was no secret she was not a fan of the First Order. In her earlier years, Maz may have been a candidate to train with the Jedi Order, however, she had never been a fan of the law and her constant need to harbor fugitives for both sides had kept her from fully serving either side. She had never outwardly opposed the First Order, but she had never backed them either. She tended to not ask questions, as long as no one disrupted her business.

Which begged the question, why was she staring at him?

Surely his earlier squabble was a minor blip on her radar. Despite that, she remained staring at him from the edge of the bar, goggle-enhanced eyes boring into him. For a fleeting moment, Kylo Ren wondered if she could read his thoughts the way the Supreme Leader did. Did she know who he truly was?

As if to answer his internal question, she said something to Rey, before strolling over to his table.

"Haven't seen you here before," she muttered in greeting. She didn't wait for him to offer, before she took a seat across from him. "Where are you from?"

"I'm on shore leave from the Supremacy. Our transport docked today."

"You serve the First Order?"

"I suspected everyone already knew," he responded, sarcastically, gesturing towards the patch on his shoulder.

"You would be amazed by the things we all fail to see, even the things right in front of our own eyes."

Her words made him uneasy. It sounded as though she had her suspicions about his identity.

"My vision has always been clear."

"Has it?" Her eyes twinkled with amusement at his declaration. "I have lived far longer than most, and one thing I can tell you is that no one's vision is ever perfectly clear. We all have moment where our judgement is clouded by our hearts or our minds. That is the way of it."

"The way of what?"

"Life."

"Life," he scoffed. "I thought you were the pirate queen, not a philosopher."

Without another word, she began to crawl up onto the table, leaning her face as close to his as he would allow. Her eyes focused on him, as she adjusted her goggles. "If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking into the eyes of a man who wants to run."

"I do not want to-."

She held up a hand to silence him.

"The path you have chosen will not end in your triumph. It will end in your demise."

Ren opened his mouth to argue before she once again held up her hand to silence him.

"There is another path before you now, one which will lead you home, if you are brave enough to face your past and the shadow you have built to hide it."

Before he could ask what she meant, the old woman backed down off the table and returned to running her pub.

Kylo Ren remained in the corner, alone, thinking on her words.

* * *

As the night came to a close, so did the pub. Maz had gone into the back with Tuggs and Emmie. She'd be in her office, behind the kitchen, counting the credits they'd brought in before divvying it up among all the workers.

Rey and Finn were left on their own to close out the last tabs and clean up. While Finn jostled a gang of Kamarians awake, Rey began taking inventory of all the liquor. Since there had been an increase in traffic at the docks today, the take looked good. Most of Tugg's home-brewed swill was gone and they were on their last bottle of Coreillian whiskey until the new case got dropped off by Calrissian's people.

Regardless of how busy she had been, she had kept tabs on the stranger. She wasn't naive enough to believe his real name was Matt or that he was a radar technician. His hands were too long and too clean to be a utility worker on the Supremacy. Rey's best guess was that he was a spy like Bazine or possibly an assassin, maybe one of the feared Knights of Ren.

The reason for his arrival couldn't be good. At first she had assumed he was here for her, that someone other than Finn knew of her power, but he had been just as shocked as she had been when they felt each other's Force signatures. So, she was left questioning what he was doing on Takodana.

He hadn't moved from his table since she had broken up the fight. He had never ordered a drink or any food either. Unlike her other patrons, he seemed content to sit alone in silence, simply watching the fray. Only he hadn't just watched her, he had reached out to her using the Force.

Feeling the familiar stir of energy against her skin had caused her to jump. She almost dumped the contents of her mixer onto a waiting Aqualish.

Part of her wanted to shut him down, out him for his abilities, but it would serve to out herself in the process.

Rey's only available option seemed to be to talk to him. With a sigh, she entered the final count into her datapad, and stepped out from behind the bar. Finn was ushering the last of the guests out the front gate, giving her the perfect opportunity to speak with the stranger.

As she neared his table, she noticed a lock of raven black hair peeking out from under the outrageously blonde shade.

_A wig?_

Her suspicions were confirmed. He had to be a spy or assassin. The knights of Ren wore masks. No one would care what hair color they had because no one had ever seen it.

"Last call was an hour ago," she told him, as she came to stand aside of him.

"I don't drink."

"I noticed."

"Did you?" He smirked, his eyes studying her face.

"Yes," she grumbled, Crossing her arms over herself, defensively. "We are closing up so if you aren't staying the night, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"It appears I will need lodging for the evening, then. Care to help me?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

"I meant with purchasing a room." He passed her a card to deposit his credits for the transaction.

She felt her cheeks heat up. "Of course."

Quickly grabbing his card, she went to the bar where her datapad was lying on the counter to book him a room in the front portion of the castle, as far away from Maz's quarters (and hers) as possible. She doubted she'd get any rest tonight with him lingering. Her skin was still tingling with the after effects of him extending his power over her.

She returned to his table, handing him his card back.

"Order, oh my mistake, Room 66."

If he was insulted by her dig, he didn't show it. Instead, he grabbed the card without breaking eye contact with her or letting his smirk falter.

"Have a nice night."

She moved to leave, when she felt it again, a pressing against her mind. It wasn't intrusive, as she expected it to be.

_Rey?_

Schooling her expression, she ignored him.

_We're not done yet._

Those words — his words — cut into her. After hiding from the shadow of Kylo Ren and dodging her patron's interest in Ben Solo all day, she was ill-prepared to keep herself from lashing out.

"Get out of my head!"

"If you provided me with the answers I want, I wouldn't be searching there for them."

"I don't answer to anyone," she barked. "Least of all you, a First Order _dog_."

He raised an eyebrow at that, the first reaction she had gotten from him since they had fought.

"By the way, you might as well take the wig off. I can see your real hair and the blonde shade looks ridiculous," she told him, before walking off.

Finn was sitting at the bar, scrolling through the datapad.

"All locked up for the night?" She inquired.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"This is impossible," Finn groaned, dropping his forehead to the bar counter.

Rey bit her lip, considering if it was worth it to tell him not to put his bare skin on the grimy surface or if it was a lost cause.

"That's it, Rey. Game over! No one in this entire galaxy even comes close to Ben Solo."

She hated seeing her friend so torn up. He was staring at the sketches she had scanned into the holo. They were all of Ben, all drawn from nights she couldn't sleep, because when she closed her eyes all she saw was his face. It was the face of a Jedi Knight, a friend, a person she had considered her family. It hurt to look at.

After a quick glance over her shoulder, to confirm 'Matt' had gone to his room, she turned back to her distraught brother.

"Finn, come with me." She had to practically drag him up the north staircase to their quarters, but once she got him inside her room, she was able to get him calm enough to sit on her bed.

"I have something that will help," she promised.

She had never shown the trinket to anyone, including Finn. In fact, she hadn't removed it from its hiding spot since she put it there nearly seven years ago. With a deep breath, she channeled the Force, lifting one of the large stones up from the floor of her bedroom, to reveal a divot where the shiny glint of metal showed the inkwell she had hidden there. Carefully, she removed the surviving piece of Ben's calligraphy set, holding it out for her best friend to see.

"Trust me, Finn. One look at this inkwell and the General will believe we've brought her the real Ben Solo."

"And before she catches on, we'll be off world with our 250,000 credits."

"Exactly," Rey agreed, trying to sound enthusiastic, as Finn danced around holding the inkwell as if it was the most precious thing in the galaxy. His mood had improved instantly, as she had anticipated.

What she didn't anticipate was the overwhelming feeling of dread.

_I've got a bad feeling about this._

* * *

Across the galaxy, abroad the Supremacy, General Hux entered Supreme Leader Snoke's audience chamber.

With a bow, he greeted the leader of the First Order.

"General, you will oversee the final preparations at the Starkiller base. I want the weapon operational before the solstice."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader."

"Have you received an update from Kylo Ren?"

"Yes, he docked this afternoon on Takodana."

"Interesting choice."

"Supreme Leader, may I ask why you didn't inform Ren of his blood heritage? His lineage secures him rightful claim to the throne and a seat among the New Republic, if he should choose to pursue it. No one could argue otherwise, even if they were displeased by his alliance."

"Indeed," the leader agreed. "Ben Solo was a scared child in a mask, vainly attempting to become the heir apparent. His struggled was useless. Like Vader, he was limited by his compassion. Kylo Ren is the most feared First Order enforcer I have ever trained. As master of the Knights of Ren, he has cast off attachments and tolerance. He is a weapon. No more no less. It is in my best interest to keep his past separated from his future."

"You wiped his memory?"

"Of course," Snoke scoffed. "I would not chance the success of our order on the pathetic youngling he once was. He was nearly lost to us by his call to the Light, but I ensured it was snuffed out. That-" here the Supreme Leader's face twisted in disgust, "distraction is no more. She died along with Skywalker's academy." 

"And there is no chance Ren could be turned now?"

"Do you think so little of my power, General?"

"No, not at all, Supreme Leader," General Hux quickly rebounded, sensing his leader's displeasure. "I merely am concerned with Ren's lack of control."

"He has always been steered by his rage, a common trait among the Sith. There is no reason to doubt my plan. Kylo Ren knows the true enemy. He will not fail me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the last chapter was AMAZING! Thank you to everyone who commented and asked for more of this story. I truly appreciate all the feedback. 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, TehEminator, without whom this story wouldn't be as wonderful as it is.


	5. Suspicions and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta for this story, TehEminator for continuing to love this story and diligently provided feedback when I submit chapters.
> 
> For those who are still following this story, thank you for your patience while I worked through my doubt on proceeding with this fic.

Kylo Ren closed the door to his given room, his mind wandering. He took the girl's suggestion, removing his wig once he was in the confines of the space and out of her sight. His scalp was relieved to be free from the itchy mesh netting on the inside of the hair piece. He ran a hand absently through his naturally dark locks, glad for the chance to be rid of his fake persona. The glasses came off next, followed by layer after layer of the grotesque uniform.

He hadn't been provided with any additional outfits. It had never bothered him before, when he had been cloaked in layers of black fabric and his mask to hide him. Though he was alone, the absence of his coverings had him anxious. Ren had cultivated his intimidating role as the First Order enforcer. Without his normal dressings, he was not the frightening individual who could walk into a room and render it silent. He had been reduced to a lowly stationed technician, not worthy of even standing in a room his true self would be present in.

Clenching his fists at his sides, he opted to use the 'fresher, a private one off the side of his room, which he had to pay extra for. He had refused to use the communal option. When he emerged, he pulled his boxers back on before lying down. He would need to address the issue of his limited wardrobe doubt it was another part of this ruse Hux had manipulated for his own satisfaction.

His main goal for tomorrow was to identify a ship and captain willing to deliver him to the Resistance. Finding a sufficient pilot wouldn't be difficult, given the busy port near the castle. Ships were constantly docking and unloading cargo, crew, and passengers. If he was unable to secure official passage, one swipe of his hand would guarantee him a free ride. The only thing of concern was identifying the correct transport.

The Resistance has taken careful measures to avoid detection, often changing bases, trade routes, and even personnel when they needed to take extreme measures. Their diligence with maintaining cover when they were off-base had kept them from the First Order's grasp.

Ren had listened in the pub all day for patterns of conversation or code to break. He had heard nothing of consequence. If there had been any Resistance supporters, they had kept their business carefully guarded. It had only been a day, but the master of the Knights of Ren was already aggravated with his lack of progress and recognized his own master would be even less pleased.

Supreme Leader Snoke was light-years away, his presence no longer weighing quite as heavily on Kylo Ren. Tonight was the farthest he had ever been from a First Order vessel and his master. Never before had he been given a mission without either a team of Stormtroopers or his Knights. While he preferred to be alone, often training for hours on end or conducting research on ways to manipulate the Force, he found the solitude of his rented room uncomfortable.

While the lodging was adequate, it was clearly meant to be a temporary situation. The room was narrow with only a bed and a desk unit as furnishings. There was a slit of a window looking out at the lake. It provided enough space for a sliver of the moon's light to enter his darkened chamber.

He traced the beam of light across the span of the floor, up along the doorway, to the ceiling. There were dents and holes in all the areas. Some of the scars on the stone were from blaster fire, while others were unidentifiable. The room had seen a fair amount of combat for being a guest's quarters. He wondered how the castle had withstood such brawls and violence over the years.

As Ren counted the patched holes in both the ceiling and the wall, his thoughts drifted back to the girl. She was exceptionally gifted with her powers, even if she didn't fully understand them. She had effortlessly kept him from entering her mind when she was angry, a clear indicator she could be trained, if only he could get her to stop hating him and the First Order.

There had to be something she wanted, something she desired, which he could leverage to make her join him. Each of his knights had been promised their most coveted wishes, a lure his master had dangled before each until their loyalty had been solidified. He would follow the same pattern with the girl.

Rey.

He had been tempted to poll his resources for information on her background, perhaps find her family tree to see how many, if any, Force users were a part of it. Without a last name, his search would be fruitless. There had to be hundreds, if not thousands, of Reys in the verse, if that was her real name. He wasn't naive enough to assume she had been completely honest with him. Takodana wasn't known for its candor.

While he contemplated how to persuade the girl, he drifted off to sleep. For the first time in his memory, he dreamed.

At first it was just shadow and light, moving about. His vision swam as a faceless individual appeared before him. Initially, he thought she was dancing. Each move she made held a level of grace he had never possessed in his ruthless form of combat. Her limbs were fluid, not driven by chaotic anger or tense with power. She swayed, as though she was conducting an orchestra, soft and airy. This girl, he assumed she was a girl due to the petite size of her frame, flowed between her strikes, mastering the fight sequence as she waltzed across the ground.

She didn't take notice of him when he approached her. As he neared, he could hear her humming to herself. He found the tune was familiar, though he couldn't place where he had heard it before. Ren did not indulge in listening to music often, yet this piece was comfortable, like a well-worn shirt. He knew it.

But how did he know it?

He was all but standing before her now. Regardless, he wasn't able to see her face clearly. It was as if he was standing in a fog, but something in him knew her — knew exactly who she was.

"Kira."

She smiled. He wasn't sure how he could tell. Once again, it was just something he knew.

Then she sang.

"On the wind, 'cross the sea. Hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December."

If her movements had intrigued him, it was her voice which had him transfixed. She sounded like an angel, or how he imagined an angel should sound. As it was, she was bathed in the purest of light, a sharp contrast to his own Force signature, but she didn't shy away from him. She wasn't scared by his darkness. As her song ended, his vision cleared.

Moving closer, he took in her face. It was rounded and dotted with freckles, spanning across her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. Her hazel eyes were hardly the eyes of a child. She appeared ages older than herself or him, an ancient soul housed in a child's body.

"What are you looking for?"

"You."

She smiled. "You've already found me."

"What?"

"You don't recognize me."

"How could I recognize you? We've never met?"

"Haven't we?" She continued her forms, giggling to herself.

Ren watched her, transfixed by her precision and effortless skill. Her motions flowed, without hesitation or concern. She had done this countless times, already an expert with the weapon she held in her tiny hands.

She couldn't be more than four or five. It didn't make sense. How could this child have been old enough to make his belt? He had been with the First Order longer than she had been alive. Unless, she wasn't alive.

He had never seen a Force ghost before, but he had researched about how they materialized in whichever form they chose. They were finicky, as was the Force, in when and where they chose to appear before the living. However, in all the accounts he had read, the ghosts came to family members, apprentices, or lovers — never to random individuals. He had certainly never seen this child before.

"It's ok, you know." She told him, transitioning into her next form, as if she had heard his thoughts. "It's not your fault you can't remember. Your memories of me, of who you truly are, were taken from you. It's no wonder you're lost."

_Lost._

Hadn't the Pirate Queen told him the same thing? He wondered if this dream was his subconscious taking what the old humanoid had said and morphing it into this taunting specter who was calling herself Kira. But no, that wasn't right. She had never told him her name. He had assumed she was Kira.

"Who are you?"

She stilled, twirling her staff until it came to stand next to her in rest position. There was a mischievous smile painted on her face. Her little cherub cheeks were dimpling from the breadth of it.

"You'll know soon enough."

He reached out for her, but she withdrew, snapping her staff out to strike his hand away. Ren hissed, surprised by the sting she had caused. For such a slight child, she was strong. He removed his glove, expecting to see a red mark where her hit had come across his knuckles.

"Take off that mask. You don't need it."

When he lifted his eyes to her, she was no longer before him. Ren turned about, searching he surrounding areas for her. There was no indication she had ever been with him. He was alone in the clearing. Her voice played across his mind, a trick of the Force.

_Wake up, Ben._

At her command, Kylo Ren snapped awake, jolting upright in bed. Groaning, he put a hand to his forehead. Moonlight was bursting through the tapered window of his room, blinding him. With another groan, he realized he had only been asleep for a few minutes. He flopped back onto the bed, rolling onto his side, and closing his eyes.

This time, he didn't dream.

* * *

Rey laid awake in her room. The revelations of the day had sent her into an emotional tailspin. First, there had been the General's message, followed by the arrival of the stranger with the Dark Force signature, and finally there had been her unveiling of Ben Solo's most prized possession.

Rolling onto her side, she let out a sigh. The day had grown increasingly complicated as it had gone on. Her actions were not those of a Jedi. An honorable warrior would not consider tricking the parents of a dead friend or allow their feelings to get the best of them when battling an opponent. While not a true Jedi, Rey saw her mistakes, as though they were painted on the inside of her eyelids. The inescapable truth was that she didn't know herself anymore.

She was not Kira, the Jedi padawan. She was not Rey, merely a barmaid and mechanic on Takodana. She was no one from nowhere with no path for her future and no past to claim. She was adrift.

Longing for the wisdom of her old master, Rey turned on her opposite side, restless in body as she was in mind.

Finn hadn't understood her indecision. While she had shared bits and pieces of her former life with him, there was no way to convey the depths of her loss. Yavin IV had been the first place she had ever felt safe. It had given her a family, who accepted her gift without judgement and encouraged her to develop it. It had been where she had made her first real friend and where she had lost it all.

There was a poetic sense to her happiness and sorrow all culminating on the planet. Existence was a never ending cycle. Life. Death and decay, that fed new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence. Between it all was the Force, seeking to balance all things.

Upon reconnecting to the energy, Rey had acknowledged her own imbalance. Denying the Force to flow through her had left her unstable, prone to permitting her emotions to best her and keeping her tied to her painful past. To achieve balance, she needed to accept what had happened and move on.

Sleep would not come tonight.

Rising from her bed, Rey took her staff and left the castle. The great stone structure was silent, almost eerily so. Without the constant chatter of patrons, it didn't resemble the busy haven she worked in. It was the middle of the night, meaning everyone was asleep or too preoccupied to notice her. Still, she used the darkness as a cowl, cloaking herself in its secrecy as she made her way to the lake.

The fresh air was crisp, a welcomed sensation from the suffocating confines of her quarters where her thoughts had been endlessly repeating. She fell into her starting stance, pausing a moment to steady her breathing before she began.

Each angle was a step in the twelve-count pattern, a simple routine she had practiced since she was five. It had been her first form, highlighting her natural talent with the staff. Master Luke had guided her through the motions when she had arrived at his academy.

Even now, she could hear his calm instruction.

_You want to control how your staff angles, Kira. Each position targets a specific area of the body. Your first position and third position should not hit the same place. First is directed at the temple. Third is a shot to the rib cage. Do not allow yourself to lose precision to gain momentum. Speed will come with practice._

_Yes, master._

_Try again. Slower this time._

The hours he had spent with her one on one had been special to her. He was the closest she had ever had to a father figure and his patience had been his greatest gift. After hours of practice and countless questions regarding each part of it, he had never raised his voice to her. He was content to provide the answer or give her the tools to find it for herself.

She wished he were with her now to tell her what to do — how to right the wrong decisions she kept making. As she spun around, adding complex footwork to her form, Rey felt as though she should hang her head in shame. Master Skywalker would be disappointed in her choices as of late.

A recollection of her first failure at the academy came to her, unbidden. As if it had happened yesterday, she recalled how Master Skywalker had grinned through his salt and pepper colored beard at her. It was as if he had known what she would say before she did.

_I failed, master._

_How did you fail, Kira?_

_I couldn't make the rocks float high enough to stack them as you did._

_It's not just about lifting rocks._

_But if I can't do this, how will I become a great Jedi like you?_

_You are already great, Kira. Each of us is destined for greatness along our own path. You can not judge yourself based on another's destiny. You have your own path to follow._

_How will I know?_

_You will. Trust your instincts. Let the Force guide you._

The years had dulled her memories of his wisdom. He may not have been with her in the flesh, but Luke Skywalker was still teaching her.

Rey replayed his words over and over again, giving herself over to the flow of energy. She dove into the Force, allowed it to flow within her and through her, channeling it into her movements across the beach. Her mind cleared, the turmoil of her day vanishing in the face of her new calm.

Wrapping herself in light, she picked up her pace, striking each angle with clarity. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Pass after pass, she completed the form without faltering. The transitions became second nature. Her footwork hardly made a sound, as she shifted on the ground. It was as if she was out of herself, watching her body progress. There was a beauty, a tranquility to submitting herself to the Force.

She was unaware how many hours she had been practicing, only that her muscles were now sore. The sleep which had evaded her was now before her as total exhaustion.

Leaning on her staff, Rey scanned the horizon. It was still dark, though closer now to morning than she would have liked. She groaned at the prospect of having to address customers in less than a few hours. Pushing off her weapon, she trudged back to the castle.

She barely made it into the pub, before she collapsed into one of the booths. Finn or Emmie would be up soon. They'd wake her before she had to start her shift.

Before fatigue dragged her under, she could have sworn she heard her Master Skywalker's voice.

_Let the Force guide you._

* * *

When Kylo Ren woke the next morning, it was with the intention of finding a vessel to take him to the Resistance base. Given the generous reward General Organa had promised, he assumed locating willing transport would be easy. The reward money was enticing enough he didn't believe he'd need to use his powers to influence anyone. Once he was traveling in lightspeed, the time he had lost by spending the night would be remedied. He'd complete his task and return to his master within days.

It was all coming together — save for the one loose end he needed to tie up.

Before he departed Takodana, he was compelled to make the girl, Rey, his apprentice. It was sure to be a more grueling task than finding his way to the Resistance base, however it would also be far more rewarding. His master wished him to kill General Organa. The woman meant nothing to Ren. He had never met her and he had no qualms about fulfilling his mission. When it came to Rey, though, he would burn the entire planet before he left without her.

Her power was rare, nearly unheard of potential. She was raw, hardly trained or woefully out of practice but the possibility of what she could be was alluring. Then there was the fact she could very well be last Force user in the verse, outside of the Knights of Ren. She had not hid her disdain for the organization he served, her eyes filling with indignation at their name. Her fury paired with her physical beauty made her all the more enticing.

Even if Ren hadn't desired an apprentice, he would have coveted her. He had no misconceptions about how she felt towards him. There was no attraction there, only wary disgust. Regardless, she had quarreled with him, showing no signs of fear or chance of giving in. Her courage to stand against him, a trait so few possessed, was the one thing he kept circling back to. Only Hux and Snoke ever spoke to him with such bitterness.

During his recon in the bar, he had kept a watchful eye on her and she had kept tabs on him. She may not have any attraction to him, but she couldn't deny her interest in his presence. It was what had drawn her back to him at closing time. She had flushed the most beautiful shade of red, when she had taken his request for a room as something more suggestive. Perhaps in time, while training under him, her interest would turn into something else.

Not that he'd know what to do with her, if it ever came to pass.

Shaking his head, he rid the notion from his mind, recognizing it as the foolish fantasy it was.

It hadn't escaped his notice the similarities between the child he had dreamed of and Rey. They both had a singular name, both possessed great power, and both were the rarest kind of Force-sensitives: human female. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

Ren didn't believe in coincidence. Neither did the Force.

There were accounts of how the Force had conceived offspring to barren women, brought whole crops back to life, and even purified Darksider blades. The will of the energy was not to be ignored. If she was the woman who made his belt, why had she? What was he to her? And if she was the crafter, why didn't she remember him? Surely someone who had taken the effort and care to create such a piece would know the face of the man she had made it for.

What a cruel joke it would be to have this girl fall right into his lap, after his years of searching for her, only to have her refuse him — only to have her slip through his fingers just as she had in his dream.

Yet, here he was, lingering far longer than his master would have permitted, attempting to secure her as his apprentice.

He brushed off the evening's confusing dream, not wanting to linger on the riddles of the child who had appeared before him. She could have shared Rey's traits because he was thinking about the barmaid. Her features hadn't been visible right away, allowing time for his brain to fill in the gaps. Besides, Force visions were not entirely reliable, if that was what it had been, and even more difficult to decipher. He decided not to dwell on it, choosing to focus on his mission.

Ren rose from the bed, stretching his aching limbs. The small cot had barely fit him. Such accommodations mixed with his strange dream had caused him to feel more exhausted than when he had retired the evening prior. Training would help loosen up his muscles and alleviate the knots in his shoulders. There wasn't enough space within the room to move adequately. He'd have to go without until he had sufficient space aboard the Supremacy. He collected his belongings and ventured down into the pub.

The open hall was far less crowded at the early hour. He was appreciative for the lack of beings. After the altercation he had gotten into yesterday, he needed to remember to keep himself forgettable. He was merely a shadow passing through — nothing more.

The protocol droid he had noticed yesterday was busy cleaning behind the bar, while a trio of Quarrens were having a meal together in the corner. They had taken the spot he had acquired the day prior, forcing him to search for another dimly lit area to sink into.

He approached a booth near the fireplace. As he came around the stone hearth, he spotted a figure stretched out along the curving seat. He recognized her immediately.

The three buns on her head kept her hair from her face and for a moment he took the opportunity to openly stare at her. In sleep, the tightly drawn lines of her frown were gone and her lips were parted slightly, as she breathed deep and slow. Her chest rose and fell in the same steady rhythm.

She was curled up in the fetal position, with her hands balled into fists, protecting herself even at rest. He wondered who would lay a hand on her. From what he had observed, she was well liked amongst the patrons. They all respected her and after the way she had defended herself against him, he could understand why. Better to be friends with strongest being in the room then her enemy.

Ren was about to wake her, when a crash from the kitchen drew his attention to the swinging doors. Her friend, the Dark-skinned man who had supplied him with her name, appeared, carrying a tray of Csolcir with a side of Mounder potato rice. The Corellian style of cuisine was unique. Ren hadn't seen food prepared that way outside of the Core worlds, but the smell was spot on to some of the finest restaurants the Core had to offer.

The scent reminded him he hadn't eaten in a standard day, urging him to place an order of his own.

Tapping the girl on her shoulder, he attempted to rouse her. In the next instant, she had rolled forward, grabbed a staff, and was swinging it forward into his space. Her quick reflexes had her sitting straight up, the end of her staff pointing at his jugular, as she glared at him over her grip.

He watched her face hardened as she took him in, the lazy lull of sleep forgotten as she sprung to action. Leisurely, he knocked the tip of her staff away from his face. She moved it back into position, as she stood.

"Rey."

Her eyes narrowed. "You."

"May I order breakfast?"

"No."

"Your service etiquette is lacking." He remarked, brushing away her staff once more. "I am paying customer"

"You are more than that," she murmured.

Whether she had concluded his true nature from her ability with the Force or from watching patrons come and go from the castle, she had pegged him as dangerous from the moment she had intervened on behalf of her friends. There was no tricking her.

"If you won't bring me a meal, would you at least accompany me off this Force-forsaken planet? I plan on departing today and you deserve more than what they can offer you here."

"Excuse me?"

To her credit, she appeared genuinely baffled. The malice on her face giving way to bewilderment.

"I'd like to take you on as my apprentice. You possess great strength with the Force and a natural flair for how to wield it. Rey," he extended a hand to her, "I want you to join me."

Her eyes drifted from his face to his hand and back up again. Ren caught the twitch of in her forearm before she could beat him with her staff. He swatted it down, blocking her attack.

"Go to Chaos," she seethed.

Chuckling, darkly, he purred at her, "I probably will."

"It's where someone like you belongs."

Ren took a step closer, leaning down to make sure she was the only one who would hear his next words. "Then you should understand, it wouldn't bode well for you to refuse me again."

Her response was instantaneous. She speared the end of her staff down upon his foot. He winced at the impact, having been unprepared for her strike. Ren had never underestimated an opponent before, but this girl was proving to be as challenging as she was beautiful.

"Do not threaten me," she hissed.

She turned on her heel, not permitting him to say say another word, as she stormed off to the kitchen. Ren took her empty spot in the booth, grinding his teeth together. He was no closer to convincing her to join him. In fact, he was only decreasing his chances of getting her to come along with him of her own will.

There was another option — taking her involuntarily.

It would require an exertion of the Force he normally only used when battling his Knights or adhering to his master's teachings. If it was the only way he could seize the opportunity of acquiring an apprentice, he'd do it. She'd eventually tire of opposing him. In time, she'd come around to accepting his training. Her current attitude would be remedied when she understood what he could offer her.

She reappeared through the kitchen doors with a tray of food. Her lips were set in a firm line, indicating she was still annoyed with him. "The guys over there aren't on standard time," she remarked, before setting down plates with more traditional breakfast fare — a Gartro egg omelet, phraig, and a cut up Dressellian prune. "Don't choke on it."

Ren seized her wrist, hauling her to him with such vigor, she nearly ended up in his lap. "I would have preferred to avoid this. Despite what you may believe, it gives me no pleasure."

As expected, the girl stiffened, hearing the conviction in his words. He raised a hand, bringing it up to her forehead, as he reached for her tie to the conscious world. Ren anticipated she would resist, even yearned to feel her power against his once more. He was staggered when she blocked him, as efficiently as she had the day prior. She had built up walls around him. They were meticulously constructed, offering up no weak points for him to exploit.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

There was a tremor in her voice, an indication of the strain she was putting herself through to defy him. He continued to push. Ren knew she wouldn't be able to hold out against him for much longer. She had audacity and power. It became clear she had been educated at one point or another, but she hadn't been trained to build up the endurance he had.

Snoke had compelled him to withstand hours of his gift, using it in any way his master demanded, until he was a weak-limbed mess on the floor. Those days he had returned to his chamber covered in sweat and near collapse. It had taken him over a week to recover from the last test. Now, however, he was thankful for the rigorous teaching. It meant he was capable of waiting the girl out. She'd either be unable to maintain her walls or she'd force herself into subconsciousness from overexertion.

The minutes ticked by, as Ren continued to inspect her barriers. She didn't falter. The more he attempted to locate a crack in the foundation, the more ironclad her resolve became, as if she was feeding off his power and turning it against him. Her eyes were full of fire, her Force signature ablaze against his own. The warmth of her light fell over him, lazily creeping forward over his own shadowed essence. All too late he recognized what she was doing. Before he could retaliate, she was in his mind.

Her energy swathed around his own, cloaking his darkness in her resounding light. Ren knew he should be furious. Normally, he would not allow an opponent close enough to get into his mind, but it had been necessary to break through her fortification. In doing so, he had limited focus on his own walls, giving her the perfect opening. Yet, he was unable to express his anger. He felt peaceful, tranquil in the quiet state he was now a part of. In the physical world, his relinquished his grip on her, while in his mind, he watched as their signatures melded together until he could no longer tell where his started and hers ended.

It was magnificent.

Ren was vaguely aware of her gasping and in the next instant the calm vanished, as she released him from her hold. The warmth he had felt was rapidly replaced by the cold presence of the Dark side. He blinked away the lingering sensation of their combined auras, catching her retreating form.

_What was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open to feedback. Feel free to drop me a note in the Comments section or hit me up on tumblr @wewantreylo. I have the next two chapters written and they will be up soon.


	6. Doubt and Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo tries to take the girl Rey involuntarily off Takodana and Rey encounters a ghost from her past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta, @TehEminator, who I'm posting the new chapter for today, as it is her birthday. Happy Birthday, love!!!!

Rey fled to the kitchen, needing a reprieve from what she had encountered in the pub. She didn't understand what had just happened. The man, who called himself Matt, had attempted to probe her mind. She had only felt such an attack during her training on Yavin IV, but Master Skywalker had never been so forceful in his attempts. Unlike Skywalker, this man had a temper and he didn't take rejection well.

Too bad for him, Rey was equally stubborn.

Never before had she called upon her powers in such a manner. She didn't know she was capable of rerouting the energy against her towards her opponent. It had been an accident. While she had been defending herself, she had felt the cracks in his shield. She had reached out, curious as to how a trained Knight of Ren crafted his barriers, when she had fallen through. Like a magnet, she had been drawn in, until she was him and he was her. There were no more walls, no more barriers. It was just them — darkness and light — balanced.

She didn't know what to make of it. Nothing in her training had ever eluded to such an event. If Matt's reaction was any indication, he was as ignorant as she was.

What was far more compelling was how she had felt during the connection. Initially, she had been defensive, working hard to keep him from pulling her under. Once she had flipped his attack on him, her feelings had changed. There was something oddly familiar about the balance they had created. A peaceful state of mind surrounded her, welcoming her with open arms. Rey had felt as though she was coming home.

Matt had been equally calm in that state, halting his struggle against her to allow her to fall deeper into the connection. She had been tempted to reach in to unearth his memories and find his true name. The second she had the impulse, she gasped and withdrew. Using the Force in such a way was dangerously close to the Dark side.

Biting her lower lip, between her teeth, she reviewed the peculiar encounter once more.

"Rey?" Finn appeared next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, as he took in the sight of her. "What are you doing in the kitchen? I thought you were on the bar this morning."

From the way he was studying her, she was sure her face was glossed over with uncertainty. Her daze took longer to lift than she would have liked.

"I...um-."

"Are you having nightmares again?"

She tried not to flinch at his speculation, moving out from under his touch to fetch a handful of clean rags to wipe down the counters with. Unsurprisingly, after the attack on the academy and her crash landing, Rey's sleep had been interrupted constantly by nightmares. Her screams had woken the castle staff on more than one occasion, making both her and Maz thankful their guests were housed in another section.

"No," she replied, honestly, focusing on her brother. "I just didn't sleep well."

"Is it the new guest? Matt?"

Rey felt her hands clench, as she opened a supply drawer. Finn was not Force-sensitive like she was, but he was naturally intuitive. Apart from Maz, he knew her best. Or at least as well as she allowed herself to be while around him. She slammed the drawer a bit too harshly.

"Did he say something to you?" Finn asked, when she didn't respond.

_Yes._

"Nothing to worry yourself about."

_Another lie._

"You know," Finn rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding to her eyes. "If it weren't for the hair and his glasses, he would almost look like..." he trailed off with a shrug. "Never mind."

"Look like what?"

"Not what. Who." Finn corrected her, then cast his eyes down again, sheepishly. "Ben Organa Solo."

"No." She used the tone which indicated this topic was not up for debate. She would squash any attempt her brother tried on this issue. Matt was dangerous. He was a Knight of Ren. Rey would rather die a slow and painful death being digested in the stomach of a sarlacc before she took him to the Resistance.

"Rey, hear me out-." He pleaded, approaching her, as she moved around the oven to wipe at an inconspicuous stain near the controls.

"I said no, Finn."

"But-."

"No!" She slammed her hands down on the top of the cool steel counter. The Force amplified the normal act, sending a quake through the room. Finn's eyes widened.

She didn't want to fight with him. Exhaustion and her confusion over her connection with Matt were both affecting her mood, causing her to lash out.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, sighing as she shifted her gaze away from him in shame. "I'm having more trouble with this plan than I thought I would."

There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't think about Ben or the others. Some moments, in the early morning, just before she would wake, it felt like a dream, a terrible, cruel dream. She'd tell herself it was only a nightmare and she'd wake up at the Praxeum, belly rumbling for another mediocre meal before she ran off to training. Then she opened her eyes, remembered where she was, and the hard light of truth crushed those thoughts.

It devastated her to think of those she had lost. She was tormented by survivor's guilt. She had never understood why the Force chose to spare her when better padawans, like Alcona and Ben, had been slaughtered. Rey had never been given the chance to provide them with a proper burial. In fleeing to save her own skin, she had abandoned them into whatever graves their attackers had disposed them into. She feared how she would find them if she ever did return to Yavin IV. Would their bones be decaying on the surface of the planet or had their murderers covered their corpses?

"You and him were close, huh?" Finn deduced. "I didn't know. You never talk about him."

"I can't." Her response sounded weak.

It was difficult to reply due to the rapidly growing weight on her chest. Any time she thought of Ben was hard, but thinking of what he'd look like now as a grown man, Stars, it was excruciating torture. The sketches she had given her brother were ones she had done in her limited free time, as a way of coping with her loss, trying to preserve her memories of better times. Finn had remarked about how skilled she was with charcoal. Rey had merely shrugged, not as enthusiastic. Each time she had drawn Ben, there had been something off about his appearance — something missing from his eyes.

The sketch the holonet had broadcasted late yesterday evening, was a poor imitation of Ben. He looked so hard, contrasting with the gentle friend she had known and loved. True, Ben had had his moments, but to her he had never been anything but caring and indulgent. The image broadcasted as propaganda to fuel General Organa's search was a mockery of the boy Rey had trained with back when she was Kira.

"I'm sorry, Rey. If I had known how you feel —- how you felt — about him, I wouldn't have suggested it." He gave her a comforting pat on the back, before he started making up breakfast orders.

What Finn had suggested was out of good intentions. He wanted to collect the purse to secure their futures, give back to Maz, and make their own way in the galaxy. As always, he was only trying to help her. He was not a greedy man. The purse was not money to them. It was about their freedom. it was about returning what they owed to Maz. In a way, their debt to her would never be filled. As a consolation, they could help make their surrogate mother's life a bit easier.

Rey wished it was a bit easier to tell Finn why she didn't want to use Matt. The man was dangerous. She hadn't kept her past secret all these years for him to shatter it. Finn might be annoyed with her saying no, but he would be safer without the constant presence of the Darksider. Rey had failed her family at the academy. She would not make the same mistake again. She preferred to have him angry with her, if it meant keeping Finn away from the First Order. He could hate her all he wanted. She wasn't going to budge on this.

She was loathe to admit it, but there were similarities between Matt and Ben. The Knight of Ren was uncommonly tall with the same sharp, angular features Rey had associated with her friend. Ben Solo had always been self-conscious about his prominent nose and his ears — especially his ears. He had grown his hair out to cover them. While she had always loved his hair, she didn't see a reason to hide himself. He was perfect, just as he was.

Matt was far from perfect. His eyes were hidden behind glasses, which Rey assumed were part of his disguise, as she believed his fake hair was. Where he was a mess of lanky limbs, Ben Solo had been built of muscle from countless hours of training. He had a smattering of moles, where Ben had been void of any blemishes. Finally, he had a five o'clock shadow. Even after Ben had hit puberty, she had never seen him wear facial hair. He was always clean shaven like his father.

While Matt had an almost identical bone structure to Ben, he lacked the grace with which her friend had moved. Rey had always considered Ben to have the regal air of a prince, even though he had corrected her many times over regarding his heritage. He told her he didn't want to be the prince of a planet which consisted solely of stardust. The Empire had destroyed his ancestral home, long before his birth, but he was a prince in more ways than one. He had been the culmination of Houses Naberrie, Organa, Solo, and Skywalker — the final offspring of four legacies. He had been destined for greatness.

Matt had similar physical traits, but he couldn't hope to match Ben's greatness - even with his wealth of power. That power was another thing he had in common with Ben, though Finn didn't know that. Rey shivered as she remembered the man's Force signature reaching out for her. He was powerful, in a way she had only felt when confronted with Kylo Ren. She supposed it was due to the fact Matt trained under his master. They were bound to share similar traits in their darkness. It was his strength with the Dark Side which made her uneasy, especially when it came to Finn.

Rey hoped he was catching a transport off Takodana today. It would provide her with a more plausible reason for not selecting him. She'd be able to convince Finn to find another candidate. Their con would not fold because this man was not who they wanted him to be. Rey shook her head. No. She didn't want him to be anything but gone.

Once he left, she could forget all about him.

* * *

Kylo Ren kept glancing at the entrance to the kitchen, while he ate his breakfast. The girl had left so abruptly, he hadn't been able to pay for the meal. He would remedy her mistake the instant she re-emerged.

He suspected she would have questions for him over what had transpired. She was inquisitive and more intelligent than she gave herself credit for. He assumed she would be eager to find the source of their shared experience.

But she didn't return.

With his breakfast plates empty, he had no reason to linger. He managed to stall long enough to greet her coworker as he stopped by to collect the dishes.

"Everything to your satisfaction?" The dark-skinned man asked, as he cleared the counter top.

"Yes, except for the matter of payment. The girl took off before I could clear my tab."

Though what he had told the man was the truth, there was an instant change to his demeanor. He didn't seem to believe Ren. "Rey?"

"I wish to settle up before I leave." The master of the Knights of Ren added, with a touch of annoyance in his tone. That did the trick. The scrutinizing look on the other man's face was replaced by embarrassment.

"Of course," the man nodded, scurrying over to the bar to ring the meal up.

Ren glanced back to the kitchen doors. They remained shut. He considered asking about the girl, before remembering he had yet to secure a transport off the planet. He'd take care of the easier of his two tasks, then come back for her.

Upon paying, he bid her coworker thanks and headed to the port.

Outside the castle, there was increased foot traffic, leading to the docks. Ren followed the other beings to the port where numerous vessels had already arrived. Their times were limited by the amount of coin they could produce, causing many to linger only long enough to refuel and empty cargo before continuing on their way.

He surveyed the options. Most of the ships were larger and meant for cargo. Supply transports to the Core and a few smaller planets along the Inner Rim. There were a couple of passenger shuttles, much like the one he had rode in on, and one X-wing. The single seater ship was being checked by a man in a white and orange flight suit, typical of the Resistance.

Ren stalked toward the man. As he got closer, he was nearly trampled by a spherical droid rushing past him towards the castle. He glared at the rude inhuman unit, over his shoulder, which was unnoticed by the droid. Apparently the creation appreciated his master's sense of style, because it was painted white and orange — the same shades decorating his master's flight suit.

"You're with the Resistance?" It was more of an observation than a question.

"Who's asking?" The man queried, turning around, as he wiped his hands on a well-worn rag.

"I'm Matt," Kylo offered. "I'm looking for a ship to get me there."

The pilot's eyes swept over Ren's uniform, lingering on the First Order insignia on his upper arm. He tossed the rag into the cockpit of his vessel, then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you think I'm blind?"

"If you were, and could fly that without crashing, I'd say you were the best pilot in the galaxy."

"I am...the best, not blind."

"I'm a defector," Ren lied. "I am looking for a way out. I figured if I could get to the Republic, I'd be safe."

"Right."

"If I had something else to wear, I would, but working for them doesn't offer a lot of perks, if you know what I mean."

"Ok, Matt," the pilot replied, still sounding suspicious. "If your destination is the Republic, why the need to go to the Resistance?"

"They are the true power in the Republic. If anyone can grant me safety, it's them."

"For a tech you seem to know an awful lot about things above your pay grade."

"I hear chatter."

"I bet you do." With a roll of his eyes, the pilot turned back to his ship. "Can't help you."

"I need to get to the Resistance. It's a matter of life and death."

Once again, he was being honest, but once again, his honesty got him nowhere.

The pilot let out a bark of a laugh. "Funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"Listen," the Resistance pilot, a Commander, if he wasn't mistaken, came back around to face him. This time he was brandishing a blaster. "I respect the whole unofficial truce here, but don't assume because I'll sit in the same room as a bunch of First Order supporting snakes that I would give up my place in this fight over some half-brained scheme to gain entry to my base."

"I wa-."

The pilot cut him off. "Let me stop you right there," he paused, noting the name tag of Ren's garb, "Matt. If you take one step closer to me or my ship, I will pull the trigger on this and claim self-defense. I don't think your friends will do squat about it either. Not here. No one wants to give up the best watering hole in three systems."

Ren wanted to strap the man down to an interrogation table and rip into his head. The pilot wouldn't be so cocksure if he was forced to relive his worst memories over and over again. It was one of Ren's favorite interrogation techniques. Most didn't last more than a few minutes, some even less. He would not be gentle, not as he had been with the girl. No, this man would feel every inch he took as he probed his mind.

Instinctively, his hand rose, as Ren called upon the Force. This man could not speak to him as if he was less than the dirt beneath his boots. Cover or no cover, he would make this fly-boy pay.

"Poe! Poe Dameron!"

Ren dropped his hand to his side, as the girl's friend run towards them. The pilot's face broke into a wide grin, the conversation with Ren instantly forgotten. He moved away from his ship, tucking his blaster into his pants, before darting to meet his companion.

"Finn! Buddy!"

Ren growled and rolled his eyes, watching as they embraced. His window of opportunity to render the pilot a stuttering mess of a man had closed. Annoyed, he stalked back towards the pub.

As he crossed the threshold, a woman in a black and white skin-tight suit, called out to him. She was leaning against the doorway, filing her long nails into sharp points. It was an intimidation tactic, useless on him, but he was sure it worked well on lesser beings.

"Psst."

Ren stalled in the doorway, inclining his head in her direction.

"You should see Sidon. He can help you."

"Help me?"

"Sidon will barter safe passage for work on his vessel. If you are...," her gaze lowered to his ungloved fists, "...handy, he'll take you where you need to go."

"Where can I find the Crimson Corsair?"

"Inside. He prefers the dark corners, much like yourself." There was an unspoken challenge there, one he preferred to leave untouched.

He was not pleased to learn she had been keeping tabs on him. It was a testament to the fact he had already drawn too much attention to himself. Wrecking the Resistance pilot would have made matters worse and a spy like Netal would have used it to her advantage.

Bazine Netal. He recognized her pinched features from her First Order profile. Hux enjoyed using her. The ginger general had never been one to get his hands dirty, preferring to hire others to take care of his dirty deeds. The mercenary was among his favorites, due to two reasons: her wicked tendencies and her physical appearance.

She delivered results, so Ren had never questioned Hux regarding her employment. Standing before her now, he recognized her as a rather dangerous woman. Even without use of the Force, she presented as a threat, because of what she knew more so than her combat skills, though he knew those were exceptional. He needed to tread cautiously.

"Thank you."

"You didn't hear it from me." Tucking the file into the side of her boot, she pushed off the wall and sauntered back inside. He watched her go, stunned when she glanced over her shoulder and blew him a kiss.

* * *

Rey had hid out in the kitchen as long as she was able. She did dishes, swept up the floor, and even offered to take out the trash for Emmie, before the protocol droid sent her back out to the bar to work her normal shift. She was relieved to notice Matt was gone. She wasn't sure what she'd say to him or even if she wanted to say anything. With any luck, he had jumped a transport and was lightyears away by now.

Her regulars kept her busy for a while, as she rotated between tending bar and running food back and forth. As afternoon came around, she found herself feeling the effects of her lack of sleep. Each step she took felt heavier and heavier, but she pushed on, clearing plates and goblets.

As she pivoted around to return the flatware to the kitchen, a child's voice cried out. Rey spun around, spilling the entire contents of her tray on Bazine Netal.

"You!" The harsh-faced woman shrieked. "You, careless little sand rat!"

Rey didn't hear the insults, too concerned with the voice she heard. Or was it voices? The whispering was layering over itself, making it hard to discern. As if in a trance, she walked away from the screaming woman and towards the basement steps.

The basement was off-limits to patrons and staff. It didn't stop Rey from slowly descending into the barely lit section of the castle. She was drawn further and further away from her safe life as a barmaid and towards the unknown. Part of her recognized the Force at work, but it was too small to care.

She found herself at the end of a long corridor, designed much like the others in the castle. There were numerous doors, but one stood out. It called to her. Suddenly, she felt heat burning into her. Her eyes fell to her chest, where the remnants of broken kyber crystal hung. The shard glowed bright blue against her breast, thrumming as the Force did. It wanted her here. It wanted her to see something.

As she realized it, a figure appeared before her at the end of the hallway.

It was a boy.

"Ben?"

She took a step in his direction. The phantom pointed towards the door. Rey's gaze flickered to the unassuming door. When she glanced back at where Ben had stood, there was no one there.

Rey wondered if he was a Force ghost. He looked younger than when she had last seen him. In fact, he had only appeared to be about fifteen, the same age he had been when they had first met. She supposed Force ghosts were able to materialize as they wished. Being dead had to come with some perks, after all. What she was more confused by was his presence. Why had he come to her now? Why wait seven years to show himself?

The questions remained unanswered, as she entered the room. If the door had been locked, it opened itself immediately upon her touch. There was dust thickly coating everything inside. Crates, tarps, boxes, and baskets held a varying arrangement of collectibles. None of them held her interest. She was being pulled towards a small trunk.

Like the door, the locking mechanism fell away when she smoothed her hands over it. She knew the action for what it was — the will of the Force. Cautiously, she tilted the lid up, scanning the inside.

"It's not possible," she breathed, taking in the sight of a weapon she hadn't expected to ever see again.

"Wanna take it for a spin?"

Rey's head snapped to the familiar voice, seeing an older version of Ben's Force ghost. He was smirked at her, all arrogant and self-assured, as he had been in real life. But he wasn't really there. She recognized his stance and his words. It was a memory.

"You...you aren't real," she said, her words barely audible.

"I told you to stay put. I told you I'd come back for you. Do you remember?"

The night of the attack, she had sat at dinner with him. He had barely eaten at all, merely running his spoon back and forth through the nutrient-enriched broth they had been served.

"Ben?" He had glanced up at her when she called to him, concern laced in her tone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She had put her hand over his, reaching across the table to snatch it up before he could withdraw from her touch. "If it's bothering you, it's not nothing."

It had taken a minute, as he decided whether or not to tell her. Eventually, he gave in to her pleading eyes. "I may not always be here and if I...If I had to leave this place, would you come with me?" He paused, then added. "Would you want to?"

"Of course." She had answered without hesitation, chalking up his mood to his anxiety over off-world missions. "We're best friends and you're my co-pilot, so I'd have to go with you. You can't fly worth bantha fodder."

"Oh really?" Her barb had earned her a grin. It was short-lived. "You'd leave the Praxeum to come away with me?"

She had nodded. "Yes. I'll be ready for the trials in a few more years and then I'll be taking missions like you. You'll be a senior Jedi Master by then. You can select me to join you on your campaigns."

He had pondered over her answer for some time, before nodding in agreement.

"I mean, unless you can't wait that long, or you'd rather have someone else."

He had shook his head no, bringing his free hand to settle on top of hers, encasing her hand within both of his. "I'll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my co-pilot."

Ben had been teasing in the end, but there was hint of deep sincerity to his vow. His promise had meant so much to her. It was cruel their plans had been shattered before they had ever gotten a chance to become reality.

Back in the castle, the ghost of her best friend looked at her knowingly. "I'm right here, Kira. Stop looking for me in your past. I'm here."

Rey shook her head, tears sprinting to her eyes. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" She pressed her palms to either side of her face, covering up her ears, and closed her eyes against the onslaught of memories.

"Tell me. Does the Force ever shut up?"

He was teasing her, sounding so much like his former self, so real. It made the ache in her chest hurt all the more. The thrumming of the Force around her began to create a shrill cry. It wasn't until she collapsed back onto the floor, she realized it was actually her screaming.

"There you are."

Rey sat up with a start. Maz was standing in the doorway, staring at her with utter amazement. Despite her trespassing into Maz's private chambers, there wasn't an ounce of anger in the old woman's gaze.

"I'm sorry Maz. I shouldn't have come in here. I...I-."

"Dear child." Maz knelt on the cold stone floor next to her, cupping her face in her four fingered hands. "You have been hiding here for far too long. I should have known — I should have felt — this would call to you, especially now."

"What?"

She couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. The Force ghost or memory or vision —- whatever he had been had known things — things she had never shared with anyone. It had shown her the most treasured conversation she ever had with Ben on the most terrible night of her life. It was heartbreaking.

Almost as heartbreaking as Maz knowing the truth all these years and never once outing her. Her guardian had obviously loved her more than Rey had believed. Still, it didn't lessen her shock at finding out the woman had known her secret all along.

"Kira," Maz smiled gently at her, using her name as easily as if she had been calling her by it since the first day Poe had delivered her to the castle. "You already know what to do. You've always known you'd be the one to bring him back."

"Who?"

Maz's smile widened, but instead of answering her, she reached behind her. Removing the lightsaber from the trunk, she held it out to Rey.

"This lightsaber was Luke's and his father's before him. Now it calls to you." Rey shook her head, wildly. Her guardian pressed the weapon into her hands. The metal felt cold and foreign, not at all familiar as Rey had assumed it would. This had been her master's birthright, a legacy saber meant for the Skywalker line. It had never been intended for her use. Holding it felt like a crime.

"Listen to me," Maz commanded her, gently, taking her face in her hands. "I am no Jedi, but I know the Force and I know this means something. Something very special-."

"No." Rey continued to shake her head, as fresh tears trailed down her face. She had thought yesterday was a whirlwind of emotions. This morning was proving her wrong in the worst of ways. She wasn't prepared to handle what Maz was suggesting.

"No," she shoved the saber away from her, sending it skidding across the stone floor. "I am no longer a part of that world. I'm never touching that thing again."

Yanking away from Maz, she took off running.


	7. Partnerships and Pilgrimages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo realize they share a unique connection. While Kylo looks for transportation off-world, Rey asks the Force for guidance on what she should do.

****

 

In her haste to flee the basement and what Maz had identified as her destiny, Rey failed to notice the woman waiting for her at the top of the steps.

 

Bazine Netal usually looked ready to murder someone, but today she had an especially evil expression painted on her wicked face. Rey noticed two things as she arrived on the main floor of the pub — one, Bazine was holding her staff and two, there was no one else around to witness the attack about to unfold.

 

With deft precision, Bazine broke Rey’s staff over her knee, tossing the pieces over her shoulder nonchalantly.

 

The weapon had been a gift from Luke when she joined the academy. It had been crafted from bamboo, keeping it extremely lightweight for her petite form, yet highly durable. It was optimal for someone of Rey’s size and agility. During her training, she had learned to control the staff even better than the makeshift one she had used to protect herself on Jakku. To see it shattered before her, poured a fresh round of salt on her open wounds.

 

Rey wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Wrought with agony from the ghost which taunted her, she could hardly find it in herself to do more than watch the harsh woman. Her face still stung with her tears and her throat was hoarse from yelling at the phantom. Her emotions ran rampant, clouding her ability to perceive Netal’s next move.

 

“That’s the last time you embarrass me,” the mercenary hissed, shoving Rey hard against the stone wall.

 

Bazine made sure to slam her head back extra hard, causing Rey’s vision to blur as she tried to see her attacker. Netal was aware of the effect and dug her nails into Rey as she drew her forward, only to slam her into the wall once more. Rey felt the explosion of a laceration opening, as her sight disappeared completely. It was replaced with a pure white, scaring her far more than her reunion with the Force.

 

Her arms shot out, blindingly flailing to hit Bazine. Fear took hold of her, momentarily keeping her a victim. Then, the Force shot through her, telling her where her assailant was. Rey wrapped her hands around the other woman’s biceps, attempting to put her off balance. Bazine fought back, kicking out her leg to hit Rey’s shin. The barmaid twisted her hips, still holding onto the spy, and propelling her into the same wall.

 

Netal let out a string of curses. Slipping her metal fingernails over her real ones, she pivoted around, rearing to strike Rey across her face. Hobbling back, Rey collided with an unmovable mass.

 

Suddenly, the air shifted around them.

 

She felt the dark tendrils of power slip around the other woman’s throat like a pair of hands. Rey blinked, attempting to clear her sight, even though she already knew who it was. The only other person who controlled the Force in the castle was none other than a Knight of Ren.

 

Stumbling to the side, she moved away, as she continued to blink.

 

“Sit down.” A deep voice commanded her, before she felt hands guide her to the nearest booth.

 

Still unable to see, she obeyed, slinking down until her body was resting on the bench. She could make out gasps, as Bazine struggled to breathe. In her mind’s eye, Rey was able to watch the woman reaching out, a failed attempt to have Matt stop his assault on her. He did not. Then there was a slapping sound as the mercenary fell to the floor, unconscious.

 

The instant her aggressor fell under, Rey felt a prickly sensation at the back of her head and her vision came back. She became aware the man who had saved her was seated to her left, further in the booth, one arm draped over the back of the seat, while his other was positioned along the table, towards the motionless mercenary.

 

“She’s a dangerous woman,” he commented.

 

“She’s a doshin’ harpy,” Rey swore the mercenary.

 

“Why didn’t you paralyze her?” He asked, his tone indifferent.

 

Rey rubbed at her skull and neck, wincing at the pain seeping through her cranium from the contact. “I don’t use the Force. It makes me a target.” She cringed when she brought her fingertips before her and saw them smeared red.

 

“You’re hardly defenseless without it.”

 

“In case you failed to notice, she broke my staff.”

 

“That is easily remedied,” he stated. “Use your lightsaber next time.” He moved his hand towards her and her wound, flexing his palm.

 

She glared at him, smacking his hand away. “I don’t have one.”

 

He hummed, as though considering something or maybe more than one thing. “I assumed a Jedi would not be careless enough to lose her weapon.”

 

“I’m not a Jedi,” Rey snarled at him.

 

“What else could you be with a Force signature as light as yours?”

 

“Not a Jedi.”

 

“And I suppose you won’t use your powers to heal yourself either?”

 

“I can patch myself up. I’ve done it before.”

 

“If you’d allow me to, I could finish mending it.”

 

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. She definitely didn’t trust him to use his powers on her. For all she knew, he’d make good on his plan to Force-stun her and carry her off like some prized possession. She was unsure what Matt’s reasoning was, but suspected there was an ulterior motive to him intervening on her part. The logical conclusion was for him to use this to attempt to gain her favor so she’d go with him. She had already told him no. She would not be manipulated into serving a false order. She’d rather die.

 

“Healing is driven by the Light side of the Force.”

 

“Naturally. What is your point?”

 

“You’re a Darksider.”

 

“I use the Dark side of the Force, yes, but I’m not a Sith.”

 

“Could have fooled me.” Rey groused.

 

His lips turned down at her reply, yet he was not deterred by her protest. He shifted closer. “I promise I mean you no harm. I already gave you your vision back. Allow me to close your cut so it doesn’t become infected.”

 

While he had a point, she would not allow him to use her state against her. She had been in bad conditions before. She would recover. It was what she was good at. She was a survivor.

 

“If my intentions were impure, I’d have let the spy finish you off.” He added when she didn’t respond, offering his hand again.

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“I desire to train you.”

 

Rey considered how his signature had changed when they had drawn the Force into one another during their connection. Healing was part of the Light. Either Matt was not truly a Darksider or her influence on him had gone further than a mere mental probe. She stared at him for another moment, weighing both.

 

If he wasn’t completely lost to the Darkness, was there still a chance to redeem him? Master Skywalker had told her once of how he had redeemed his father, Anakin, who the galaxy knew as Darth Vader. The Vader legacy was written in ash and blood, a destructive being more machine than man. Yet, in his final breaths, he had returned to his former self, saving his son and paving the way for his children to save the universe.

 

Matt wasn’t Darth Vader, not by a long shot, but if Luke had been able to see good in his father, who had nearly killed him, she had to believe there was a chance for this man before her.

 

On the other hand, if it had been her essence melding with his that had caused him to become less Dark, it was equally as important for her to see how far she could sway him. If she continued to join with him, in whatever connection they had created, would he eventually fully turn?

 

Rey met his eyes. “Alright,” she relented, twisting around so her back was to him.

 

Her hand rose to hold her hair away from her wound, just as his hand came over to begin working on it. As their hands brushed together, Rey felt the kyber crystal pulse against her chest. Glancing down, she saw the blue light shine, before dimming and then lighting up again. It was the second time her necklace had come to life in the span of the last standard day.

 

_What is happening?_

 

“Kyber.” Matt muttered behind her, as he drew himself closer to her.

 

Before she could say anything in response, he had his palm pressed gently against the back of her head. Rey closed her eyes and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning. His touch felt soothing against the throbbing pain of the cut Bazine had inflicted upon her. There was a warmth to the energy as her skin fused itself back together. Even once her wound had closed, the warmth remained within her skin, like a brand.

 

Unlike before, when they had actively attempted to penetrate each other’s minds, this time they fell into the connection unprovoked. Rey let out a breathy sigh as the same peaceful tranquility from earlier washed over her. All her pain melted away as light enveloped them both. Behind her, Matt was holding his breath, his body taut with caution as he joined her in the spectacle they had created.

 

Matt’s dark signature faded into a grey, slowly winding around her light. The colors swirled together, like ink in water until she could no longer tell which she was following. Though she was recovered, Matt didn’t remove his hand. They both remained frozen in the moment, speculating what exactly was happening, but neither willing to break the connection. His other hand came to rest on her forearm. The second he touched her, their combined vision exploded, as if they were witnessing the creation of the galaxy. It was beautiful and glorious — the most amazing sight she had ever beheld.

 

_Kira._

 

Something called to her. The voice wasn’t one she recognized. Regardless, she let herself be drawn deeper in, listening the voice as it spoke to her.

 

_You have everything you need._

 

A thousand questions came to her mind. She yearned to know why her birth parents had abandoned her. She wanted to ask the faceless entity why her family had to be taken from her. How had Kylo Ren found them on Yavin IV? She wanted to ask why Ben had to die. She wanted to ask how she could have what she needed when she was so lost.

 

The answer came in the form of a plea, as if a thousand voices — one for each of her questions — chorused together.

 

_Save him. Save him. Save him._

 

There was no need to ask who. She understood. Matt. Her speculation had been correct. Somehow, despite his preference for practicing the Dark side, Matt was redeemable. Walking the path of the Light had been one she had followed while at the academy. Though she had hidden her powers, she had never truly turned away from the teachings of goodness or fairness. Admittedly, she was lax concerning certain protocols, but she ultimately was born of Light. Falling to the Dark side was easy, hence the need to fight off the constant temptation. Crawling back, however, was a far more difficult task.

 

Rey called out, “How?”

 

There was no answer.

 

The voice remained silent, returning her to the swirling tones of black and white. She shifted, causing the view to flicker around them. Matt’s grip on her tightened slightly, letting her know he was startled by the sight. However small it was, the extra exertion of force on her caused her to yank away from his hold.

 

“No,” she hissed, leaping up from her seat and putting a few paces in between them.

 

He rose to his feet, wordlessly, moving towards her to close the distance she had created.

 

“Don’t touch me,” she snarled.

 

He held up his hands, immediately, taking a step back. There was tension in his form. He didn’t apologize, not that she would have expected him to. He only showed polite behavior when it would be of benefit to him. Had it all been a farce? Was what she had seen not real but a manipulation he had pushed upon her when he was healing? It hadn’t felt tainted by darkness, as his other attempts had been. Despite her concerns, she found herself asking him.

 

“What...what was that?”

 

“I am not sure. I have a theory, but,” he paused, eyeing her warily, “you aren’t going to like it.”

 

Rey put her hands on her hips and glared at him. “Spit it out.”

 

“Something...there is something.”

 

It wasn’t a true answer. If anything, it was a cryptic rebuttal, as confusing as his actions. Since he had arrived, her entire world had been turned upside down. She had had to confront ghosts from her former life and her own inner demons. All she wanted now was to leave and never come across this vile man again.

 

He seemed to have other plans in mind.

 

Much like Maz in the basement, he was regarding her with a strange sort of purpose, as though he could see her past, present, and future laid out before him. He stared at her as if she was fascinating, not the way one would stare at a unique creature brought out for show, but as though she was the answer to a riddle had been working to solve for far too long. It sent a chill down her spine, which had nothing to do with her blood loss. So she changed her tactic.

 

“Look, either you tell me or you don’t. I don’t want to hear anymore of these half-truths. I’d rather you be straight with me and stop whatever game it is you are playing here.”

 

“Game?”

 

“If you want to hand me over to your boss, go ahead. He and I have unfinished business.”

 

He chuckled. “What could a girl like you hope to achieve by an audience with Supreme Leader Snoke?”

 

“Not Snoke,” she corrected. “Kylo Ren.”

 

* * *

 

 The master of the Knights of Ren stilled. The girl suspected him, had been quick to deduce his role as a knight, but she hadn’t fully realized who he was. There was venom in her voice, a deep disdain for him. He knew she would have sliced him clean through had she brandished a saber and discovered his identity.

 

“What unfinished business?”

 

He honestly could not recall meeting her before. Her signature was too brilliant for him to not have taken notice. His mind ran through the catalog of past sieges and assignments, but he came up blank.

 

“He murdered my best friend.”

 

She said friend, but the pained expression in her eyes told him the person she spoke of had been more than a friend. A lover, perhaps? Her body language was defensive, telling him she burdened herself with the blame for her friend’s end. Ren had killed hundreds in cold blood. It would be impossible to remember one face out of the masses, unless he was able to scan her memories.

 

Which was undoubtedly out of the question.

 

“You wish to kill him?”

 

“That’s what happens when you’re hunted by a creature in a mask.”

 

Kylo took momentary pause, considering her words. Unwittingly, she had provided him with an opportunity — one which he would gladly take.

 

“You are ill-equipped to do battle with Kylo Ren.”

 

“I didn’t have much trouble with you,” she grumbled.

 

He watched her reach up to gingerly touch the back of her head. The gash was no longer present, but he wondered if she had lingering pain from the attack. When she had been in danger, he had felt it. He had been scanning the room for Sidon Ithano. Suddenly, he had been pulled towards her, feeling her fear as if it was his own. The pain came next, followed by a surge of adrenaline. It all happened in the span of a standard minute, but he had rendered her attacker unconscious with ease.

 

Had he arrived sooner, he may have prevented her injury all together. Healing wasn’t an ability he had disclosed to anyone within the First Order. The girl was correct in stating it was a Lightsider skill. He never understood how he was able to call upon the light for such a purpose. It had always been there, always at the edge of his consciousness, a tempting flicker calling to him. As it was, she had permitted him to heal her, which was a step in the right direction. Ren hoped it would demonstrate her need for a teacher.

 

“I will make you a deal, Rey.” He kept his tone even, as he spoke, careful to not sound too smug or too eager. “Allow me to train you for a week and at the conclusion of our time together, I will allow you to chose whether you stay or join me.”

 

She tilted her head, skeptically. It was evident she was not convinced he would permit her the option to leave, but there was a glimmer of interest. She was curious. Regardless, she seemed to weigh her options. He would not have expected anything less. It would take time to earn her trust.

 

“How long is your leave?”

 

“Why do you ask? Do you feel a week isn’t sufficient?”

 

“I may not be here the entire week. My brother and I have somewhere to be.”

 

“Somewhere important?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“If we are going to be training partners, Rey, I would prefer we be honest from the beginning.”

 

“Then tell me the truth. What do you gain by doing this?”

 

“You already know. I want you to join me, as my apprentice. I am intelligent enough to know you will not stay if forced. I’d appreciate it if you came willingly.”

 

“Come with you? And what? Become a First Order dog, like you?”

 

Ren growled. He did not like her tone.

 

“All that power and you’re still just a lackey,” she murmured. “You and your friends destroyed all the Force-sensitives in the verse and for what? So you could hold all the cards while your master handles you like puppets on string? You are pathetic.”

 

Ren’s temper was roaring to life. The girl either didn’t notice his rising fury or she didn’t care. Neither were promising developments, if he wanted to train her. He reminded himself he was close to acquiring her of her own volition. He need only remain calm and realign her way of thinking. Biting the inside of his mouth, he collected his thoughts, before responding.

 

“Serving a purpose beyond your own, for the benefit of others, is not pathetic. Being a part of something greater, a way to end the pandemonium of the galaxy and unite them, that is what the First Order is going to accomplish.”

 

“If the First Order rules over the galaxy, there will be no freedom. There will only be blind obedience. What you are trying to accomplish isn’t Order, it’s control.”

 

“You’re naive. You’ve been sheltered here in the castle. You do not comprehend the ruin which exists out in the galaxy or the suffering.”

 

“You think I don’t know,” she snapped. “I was born on Jakku!”

 

Her eyes went wide. She took a step back, her body shaking. She hadn’t meant to tell him that. He assumed it was because she was embarrassed. Jakku was a backwater planet, a trash heap of ship parts and scum. It was exactly the type of chaos he had been referring to. How had a human child, like her, survived such a place?

 

The Force.

 

It must have manifested itself in her early, probably unnoticed until she became older. It would have started as hints or premonitions, aiding her in her survival, but as she had matured, it would have grown more powerful until she could no longer ignore it.

 

Ren stared at her with a newfound respect. Force or not, she had saved herself, leaving the junk heap and securing a job and home on Takodana. It was far from the safety of the Core worlds, but it was a preferable place for a sought-after Force user to hide out upon. With her background, handling the types who came here must have been simple. She had surely witnessed far worse characters on Jakku.

 

Still, she was young. She was ignorant of what the First Order could mean for the galaxy’s survival. The girl only saw in absolutes. There was no black and white when it came to power in the verse. If she only knew the amount of blood the Resistance had on its hands, perhaps she would change her tune.

 

“Please,” he extended his hand to her.

 

“No.”

 

Rey started to walk off, when the blood loss from her wound caught up with her. He felt it happening before she could realize the impact of her brash action. She stumbled, barely catching hold of the wall as her balance failed her. Ren was at her side instantly. Ignoring her prior protests, he wrapped an arm around her so she would remain standing.

 

He could feel her disgust radiating off of her. She wanted to yank free of his grasp, but she was limited by her body’s loss of fluids. Ren placed his free hand on his chest, turning his hold on her into the conduit to transport energy over. Physically, there was nothing being transferred. The Force was powerful enough to go beyond the physical realm. Ren focused on her heart beat, sensing the flow of blood through her system, until he found the pace had picked up and her skin was already returning to its normal color. He released her.

 

“This doesn’t change anything.” The girl grumbled, as she steadied herself.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

Rey retreated up to her room to use the fresher. She was in dire need of a shower. She was beginning to smell her own blood, which had soaked into her hair from the gash on the back of her head. After making Matt promise to revive Bazine, so she wouldn’t pay the price for the spy’s misfortune, Rey had snuck up to her chambers.

 

Finn had been nowhere in sight, so she hadn’t told anyone where she was going. Like her brother, Maz had not reappeared since their conversation in the basement. Rey didn’t want to think about how she had yelled at the humanoid. It was disrespectful. Maz was entitled to her beliefs. Even if Rey disagreed, she knew she shouldn’t have raised her voice to her. Maz was the closest she had ever had to a mother. It wasn’t right to treat her as anything less.

 

Sighing, she stepped under the scalding water, washing away the coppery liquid from her strands, before she started to roughly scrub at her skin. Her frustration with the day came out in her motions, rubbing until her skin had reddened from the effort. Leaning back against the partition, Rey closed her eyes and let out another sigh.

 

She needed to focus on Finn’s plan. They would get away from Takodana for a while, which would help her gain perspective. Once they get the reward, she could help Maz and things would be better. The castle would be repaired, Maz would have a gang of workers, and Matt would be gone. Rey could breathe easy.

 

With a sharp turn of the dial, she shut off the water and stepped out along with a cloud of steam. Toweling off, she studied her appearance in her mirror. She was thin, though not as sickeningly frail as she had been on Jakku, with toned muscles. Unlike Bazine, she had a more boyish figure, with slighter curves. She was far from voluptuous, but if men considered her lacking, it hadn’t stopped them from flirting.

 

In the past few years, their approaches and become more frequent. She had never been interested in pursuing anything with any of them. She had given her heart away a long time ago.

 

Rey returned to the pub, making a beeline for the bar, where she was scheduled to be. No one currently occupied any of the stools. It was still morning. Unless anyone was hungover from the day prior, it was unlikely she’d get a customer in the near future. It gave her time to check their stock, making sure she had everything she needed when business did pick up.

 

She was halfway through counting the number of clean mugs when someone knocked on the countertop.

 

“Rey, I need you on Dock Twenty-one,” Kix called down to her.

 

The human male, if a clone could be considered truly human, stared down at her. Normally, Kix stalked in, toting a chip on his shoulder. It was his usual demeanor, whether due to his unique past or something else, Rey could never tell. There were times when the man seemed at war with everyone, including himself. Most avoided him. If his Aurebesh tattoo didn’t alarm folks, his hot and cold personality did. Today, however, he seemed to be in a happier mood.

 

“What’s wrong with the _Shrike_ this time?” She asked, straightening up and wiping her hands on a clean rag.

 

“Who the kriff knows.” Kix grumbled, sitting down at the bar. She brought him a pint of swill, knowing it was the reason he usually stopped by to talk to her. He wanted someone who he could talk shop with and could provide him with libations. “Thanks.” He began to reach into his pocket, when she held up her hand, stopping him.

 

“Let me get Emmie to cover for me and then we can talk price, alright?”

 

“Sure, kid,” he chuckled. He didn’t say anything more, just downed the entire pint.

 

_Some things never change._

 

* * *

 

 Kylo Ren was convinced he was doomed to watch the girl’s fleeting back for the remainder of his days. He had a terrible sense of deja vu as he witnessed her reject him yet again, only to leave seconds after. She had mumbled something about needing to get the blood out of her hair. He hadn’t noticed it, too focused on what he had seen when they had been in each other’s minds. What he had seen, led him to believe he hadn’t stumbled across her by accident. This was the will of the Force. It had to be.  

 

Snoke’s mission had been for him to infiltrate the Resistance, posing as Ben Solo. The girl was planning on running a con with her friend to pawn off someone as Solo, but hadn’t been able to find anyone who fit the physical type. Both she and her friend, a man named Finn, thought he looked like the lost prince. It was as his master had predicted. People wanted to believe the last hope for the Resistance was still alive and well. They saw him and their desire took care of the rest. If he shared specific qualities with the dead man, he didn’t now. Ren had never seen Ben Solo.

 

Everything was falling into place.

 

Rey needed a stand-in for her con to gain the reward General Organa was offering. Ren needed a reason to go before the General, once he arrived at the Resistance. It couldn’t have been more perfect if he had planned it this way. All he needed to do now was secure a ship and Rey’s agreement. It was the latter which was proving to be the most challenging.

 

In Rey’s absence, he continued his search for the Crimson Corsair. It was ironic he was having such difficulty finding a man whose garb was as red as his nickname deemed it to be. However, he had not seen the pirate or any of his crew since he had arrived on Takodana. All of that was about to change.

 

There was a blade pressed into his lower back with enough pressure to be felt but not enough to injure. “I hear you’ve been looking for me.”

 

Ren pivoted around, slowly. ”Sidon, I presume.” The blade repositioned itself at his jugular.

 

“It’s Captain, to you,” the pirate barked at him. “Captain Ithano.”

 

Another voice joined the conversation. “You need to learn respect, pup.”

 

This one he recognized from the day before. The Gabdorin had been seated at the bar when he had attacked the musicians. He could feel the distrust emanating off the creature. It was clear he didn’t like Ren or want to continue the discussion. His captain had other plans.

 

“Sit.”

 

He was pushed down into a wooden chair. The table they occupied wasn’t well lit, which Ren figured was on purpose. The knife was removed and the pirate and his second mate sat across from him.

 

“State your business.”

 

“I am looking for transport to the Resistance,” he told the two. There was no reason to lie. These two were scum, but they would be able to tell if he was dishonest about his objective. Besides, he had already wasted too much time by staying the night. He needed a ship now.

 

“I’m defecting. I need to keep a low-profile. I was told I could bargain for passage with work.”

 

The red-clad captain eyed him suspiciously through his helmet, while his first mate was content to glare openly at him. There was no doubt in Ren’s mind the Gabdorin was still sore about his actions from yesterday. He knew he could compel his need upon both of them, but tearing into their minds would result in less than perfect conditions for flying.

 

As it would have been with the Resistance pilot, the need for secrecy outweighed his desire to exert his control over their minds. Plus, he suspected the girl would attack him for hurting her friends. She had certainly not hesitated to step in yesterday. Even with the help he had provided her today, her icy demeanor had not thawed towards him. She would surely fight him again and Ren was not one to handle a loss well. It wouldn’t do well for him maintaining his cover as a First Order defector.

 

“Our ship, the _Shrike_ is undergoing repairs at the moment,” Ithano informed him, after a pause. “We should be able to depart this evening. Make sure to be here at twenty-two hundred standard or we will leave without you.”

 

“I need to secure passage for a…companion, as well.”

 

“The deal was you for your work, _Matt_.”

 

“We have not agreed upon terms for the deal yet, _Captain_.”

 

“Make your offer.”

 

Without hesitation, Ren produced a credit chip, sliding it across the table to Ithano. The captain tilted his head, confused. “It’s scrambled,” Ren announced, yanking it back. “There’s fifty thousand credits on it now, but if you secure us safe passage to the Resistance’s base, I’ll update it to be limitless.”

 

“You know a lot for a radar technician. Some might find that behavior suspicious.”

 

“I’m not paying you for your suspicions. I’m paying you for a voyage…under the First Order’s radar. Do we have a deal?” Ren tucked the card away, before offering his hand to shake on it.

 

“We will see you and your _companion_ tonight at Dock Twenty-One. Don’t be late.”

 

Ren nodded in thanks, before removing himself from their table. He would not linger long enough to press his luck. Quiggold was still peering at him with his beady little eyes. He paid the creature no mind. He had gotten what he came for.

 

All that was left now was Rey.

 

* * *

 

Rey bit her bottom lip as she sat on a crate below the _Shrike_ on docking bay twenty-one, away from her pub patrons, Maz, Finn, and Matt. After telling Emmie she was taking care of a mechanical problem, she had slipped out of the castle. She hadn’t seen Maz since the incident in the basement and she was not ready to face her surrogate mother yet. Under the guise of making more money through her trade skills than her bar skills, Rey had fled to the port.

 

The issue with the vessel was not uncommon, though it required a good mechanic to resolve. She worked tirelessly for over an hour, delicately weaving her nimble fingers through various wires and around other components to get to what she needed to see. Though some may have found such repairs tedious, Rey had always shown an aptitude for machinery. Ships, speeders, droids —- it didn’t matter — Rey was able to fix it all.

 

Regulars on Takodana knew to come to her when they needed a mechanic. It had been over a week since she had had her last customer and she was itching to be covered in oil and grease. There was a satisfaction she felt after completing a job and having the evidence of her efforts on her clothes and skin was akin to wearing a badge. She was filled with pride each time she was able to puzzle out the errors. Payment and happy customers were even more fulfilling.

 

Her mind ran on autopilot, having done this particular fix several times before. As she worked, she could feel the Force thrumming around her, calling out to her. She gave into it, falling into the warmth of the energy as it flowed through her and around her.

 

 _I need help,_ she begged it. _Send me a sign. A hint. Anything. Please._

 

The cord of light felt as though it had been plucked. Rey followed it, allowing herself to be guided by the power. Once it had been the life essence which she had lived for and by, a padawan with the sole purpose of serving the Force’s will. That door had closed. Her life was different now and she was scared what it meant to throw herself so effortlessly back into this.

 

As she concentrated on the path unfolding before her, a heavy weight slammed into her foot.

 

“Hey!” Her eyes flashed open, severing her connection with the cord she had been following.

 

“Hey.” This time her word came out as a giggle, when she saw who had run over her foot.

 

A spherical droid sat in front of her, head piece tilted as he observed her.

 

“BB-8,” Rey smiled, tucking an escaped lock of hair back in place. “I can’t talk right now. I’m busy.”

 

 _Busy doing what?_ The droid beeped back, curious as usual.

 

Normally, she loved taking with BB-8. For a droid, BB-8 had quite a personality. He was one of the few companions Rey was open with, mostly because few here spoke binary so whatever she told the unit was safe, like having a secret scroll pal.

 

“I’m waiting for a sign.”

 

_A sign of what?_

 

“If I should go with Finn to the Resistance and leave Takodana.”

 

_Poe will vouch for you._

 

Of course. It explained why Finn had been absent this morning.  Likewise, if BB-8 was here, his master was surely close by. Poe never went anywhere without his droid companion.

 

It clicked in her mind. This was the end of the path. Poe was already here. He could give them a direct comm link to the Resistance to get the correct coordinates. The boxes were slowly being checked. Everything was falling into place. All they needed now was a ship and a Ben Solo.

 

A ship she could find. There were dozens arriving and departing daily, plus Poe would know a good pilot, if she needed recommendations. She had met enough in her time on the planet, though she had never flown with anyone other than Poe. He was a typical fly-boy, usually running head first into things and asking questions later. Still, he was a hell of a pilot. Considering the ship a done deal, she moved onto the last component.

 

All that was left was a patsy — someone to be Ben Solo.

 

_Save him._

 

Rey was reminded of the voice she had heard in her vision.

 

Matt did look like Ben. Maybe there was a reason Finn hadn’t found another doppelganger. If she got the man a different wardrobe, removed his glasses, and freed his hair, it was possible he’d be more convincing. If it proved to be enough to fool Finn, perhaps it would be enough to get them past the guards into the Resistance. After that…well, she’d cross that bridge when they arrived. If she was able to turn Matt before they reached General Organa, there was an opportunity to serve the Resistance as Jedi. They could be what turned the tide. He could be the key to winning the fight against the First Order.

 

This adventure would certainly bring up old wounds and the prospect of seeing Han and Leia again was not one she was looking forward to, especially given the fact she would be betraying every kindness they had shown her as a child. Deceiving them would be the worst thing she had ever done. It couldn’t compete with the darkness she was allowing in her life by going forward with this plan, but she had to do this. It was the only way to avenge Ben and the others. She’d defeat the First Order and Kylo Ren. Then the ghosts of her past could rest.

 

Rey closed her eyes for a moment, thanking the Force and resigning herself to her new future.

 

 _I can take a hint_ , she thought, though she was still anxious about what was to come.

 

Opening her eyes, she stood up, closing the maintenance panel. Patting the vessel lovingly, she smiled at BB-8.

 

“Let’s go. We have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @TehEminator for beta-ing and keeping me motivated to continue.
> 
> Next Chapter Summary: Snoke becomes aware Kira is still alive. Rey gets "Matt" a change of clothes, which gives her a change of heart. A new arrival on Takodana spells trouble for all.


	8. Fight and Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Apologies for any typos. This chapter is unbeta'd but its been over a month and I wanted to get this up. Any errors are mine.

 

Across the galaxy, onboard the _Supremacy_ , Supreme Leader Snoke sat before the Knights of Ren. The group huddled together before him, all clothed in varying articles of black fabric, each one’s face hidden beneath a mask. To anyone else in the galaxy, beholding such a sight would bring terror unto the looker. To Snoke, all he saw was another set of minions, ready to complete tasks at his bequest. 

 

“There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?”

 

The response was unanimous and instant. “Yes.” 

 

“There is something more,” he continued, knowing who their allegiance was to and determined to undermine it. “The Force user you will seek is traveling to the Resistance in the hands of your master, Kylo Ren.” 

 

There was a murmur throughout the group, a quiet discussion over the ramifications of the knowledge, which had been shared with them. 

 

“Our master’s mission was to infiltrate the rebels to eliminate the General,” Archais Ren stepped forward, as he spoke. “The Force user is strong with the Light. It is no secret the Resistance would align with a Jedi.” 

 

“And was it also your master’s mission to seek out a Force user to train as his apprentice?”

 

There was another murmur from the collective. His words were not lost on them. To obtain an apprentice was to commit treason against the Supreme Leader. It was the way of the Sith. There could only ever be two — one as the master and one as the apprentice. If Kylo Ren sought out an apprentice of his own, his intentions were clear. He meant to destroy the Supreme Leader and take the position of master for his own. 

 

“Kylo Ren is loyal to the First Order and to you, Supreme Leader,” Archais responded. “He would not take such a risk, unless the apprentice could be turned. He means to have them join the knights — to serve you.”

 

“I assure you, she will not.”

 

“She?”

 

“The girl Kylo Ren travels with is none other than your former master’s padawan, Kira.”

 

The group before him stilled at the name of the Force user. It had been some time since Snoke had felt another Force sensitive in the galaxy. He had never felt the strength he did in this girl, at least not for the light side of the Force — not since Ben Solo. The girl was familiar to him. He had found her power when she was a youngling. Unlike Darth Vader’s grandson, she would not embrace the dark. If she was not able to be turned, she had to be eliminated — as the others from the academy had. 

 

It had been his first directive to Kylo Ren — one which he had believed would secure Ben Solo’s position on the Dark side. Once her signature had vanished from existence, the process was complete. Ben Solo’s light was snuffed out. Kylo Ren, a weapon full of hate and anger, was all that remained. Or so Snoke had thought. 

 

Months after the battle, the Master of the Knights of Ren was mourning. The deed had split his spirit to the bone. He was in a constant state of flux, unbalanced, and unmanageable. It had led Snoke to take precautions. He had ordered Kylo Ren to rest and while the Force user was deep in sleep, Snoke had had a recently turned knight, with an impressive talent for mind tricks, remove his memories of the girl — of everything before he came to the First Order. Then Snoke had the knight murdered. He could not afford any loose ends. 

 

Miraculously, the girl had survived Yavin IV’s culling. It was the type of loose end, Snoke despised. He would need to ensure a swift death for her. Every second she spent in the company of Kylo Ren was one second closer to his apprentice’s fall from the Dark. His protégée would cease to be Kylo Ren. He would return to the Light as Ben Solo and all Snoke had prepared for would be finished. 

 

“She means nothing to us,” Demetrius Ren spoke for the group. “She chose a different path instead of standing by her family.”

 

“Your master, Kylo Ren, has never faced such a test. It is my desire to have him complete this mission...alone. You all will see it done.”

 

“By your grace, Supreme Leader.” The Knights all took a knee, bowing before their master’s master out of respect and compliance. 

 

“Do not fail.”

 

As one unit, the Knights rose and left to fulfill the task they had been given. Once the audience chamber was empty, Snoke opened his holo connection to the Starkiller base.

 

“General Hux.”

 

“Supreme Leader,” the red-headed officer bowed. “The base is three days ahead of schedule. We will be well-prepared to attack, once the Republic’s ally has been taken care of.”

 

“Excellent news.”

 

“There has been a complication on Takodana with Ren,” Hux continued. 

 

“What complication?”

 

“One of our best spies has alerted me to the presence of a Force sensitive. It was suggested we remedy the situation before the user jumped off-world.” 

 

“I am well-aware of the situation, General. I have ordered the Knights to assist. They are en-route to the Outer Rim, as we speak.”

 

“Am I to believe the Force user in question is not Ren himself?” 

 

“No. There is another.” 

 

Snoke did not miss the apprehension in his general’s face. Hux had been uneasy with the plan. The hard man was not Snoke’s first choice to deal with the Resistance, but he was the cold, calculating type to produce results and he was expendable, so Snoke permitted him to exist within a supervised leadership role. 

 

“It is nothing to trouble yourself over, general,” Snoke insisted. “The importance of this mission can not be overstated. As such, I request you send a legion of your finest to Takodana. There is a Force user there, one who will not see reason and join our cause.”

 

“A Jedi?”

 

“Hardly,” Snoke scoffed. 

 

“Wouldn’t the Knights of Ren be better equipped to subdue him?”

 

Snoke did not correct Hux’s mistake in the gender of the Force sensitive. He did not wish to drawn any further speculation or investigation into the event. If the Stormtroopers were ordered to shoot on site, it would not matter if the individual was man, woman, or child. They were order takers, unable to think outside of the box their minds had been carefully molded into. 

 

“We shall see. We shall see.”

 

General Hux did not question him again, standing his agitation at having to explain himself. “I will have Captain Phasma dispatch a unit to the planet at once, Supreme Leader.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo Ren was convinced the girl had left the castle. He could sense her, more clearly now than before, and she was close. Despite her proximity, she was nowhere to be seen. She was not tending the bar or serving as she had been since he had met her. In her stead was an ancient protocol droid with both bark and bite. He had no interest in questioning the machine over Rey’s whereabouts. 

 

“She’s at the docks,” a voice answered his silent question. He glanced down to find the petite humanoid woman who had spoken to him the night prior. “She’s what you’ve been looking for.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

He wasn’t sure what prompted him to say it. Ren was not the type to be grateful to another. He demanded results and created success. He did not seek assistance or guidance from old pirates, especially ones who were loyal to the Resistance. Yet, as he walked away, he couldn’t help by feel indebted to the pirate queen for disclosing the location of the girl. 

 

Call it fate or kismet, either way, Rey came barreling through the door, at the same instant he exited. They had both been traveling with a goal in mind, and as such, as soon as they collided, she was sent sprawling towards the ground from the sheer force of their collision. 

 

Kylo watched, as she caught herself, instinctively calling upon her powers to right her body, before she hit the stone floor. Her eyes found his, searching, as though she was trying to see him beyond the costume. He kept his stance and his mind neutral. 

 

“Rey.”

 

“I’ll agree to your terms.” She stated, quickly, as though she was afraid if she didn’t, she’d go back on her choice. 

 

He sensed a change in her. Her aura had become lighter, a blend of soft, warm tones. He hesitated, knowing a strong Force user, like her, could manipulate such a state to overcome suspicion. It was a skill he had had cause to learn, though he rarely needed to employ it. When people saw him, they already knew what to expect. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you want to train me and I need a stand-in.” He was surprised she was forthcoming with the information she had previously kept so guarded. “Also, I want to know what this,” she gestured between the two of them, “is.” 

 

Ren considered her answer, turned it over in his mind weighing her tone, her word choice, and her overall demeanor as she spoke. Her aura remained unchanged. There was no longer doubt swirling wildly in her. It was as if her disgust for him had been cleared away, replaced with a determination he couldn’t quite understand. 

 

If she was attempting to fool him, she had done so to such an extreme he couldn’t find a fault within her. It would only prove she was indeed his equal, channeling such a power only he could rival it. If not, then what he had been trying to achieve had come to him willingly, as he had wanted. Either way, it resulted in him gaining a superior apprentice, far better than any of his knights and possibly even Snoke himself. 

 

The answer she sought was one he had given much thought to. When she had asked him earlier, he hadn’t been certain, though now, considering how aware they were of each other and how they continued to remain in each other’s orbit, he was positive he knew the cause. 

 

“It’s a Force bond.” 

 

As anticipated, her eyes widened at his unprompted answer. “A what?”

 

“When I attempted to enter your mind, you blocked my attack and in so doing, you entered far deeper than either of us intended to go. It connected us.” 

 

“Connected?” 

 

“What do you know of Force bonds?”

 

The girl shook her head. There was a tremor in her aura, a level of reservation and second thought clouding her otherwise calm manner. 

 

“I thought, as much.” He took in their surroundings, wary of having such a conversation out in the open. Netal’s attack on Rey had brought to light his capabilities. It was a mistake he would not soon repeat. In the meantime, he needed to maintain an air of normalcy until he was onboard the Crimson Corsair’s ship. “Is there somewhere we can discuss this? Away from prying eyes and ears?”

 

“I need to get something first.”

 

He was about to ask her what she could possibly be in need of, when they were approached by the owner of the establishment. The Pirate Queen held out a neatly folded stack of clothes. Even folded, he could tell they were far too big for Rey. He watched the girl’s face fill with awe. “You’ll need these,” the petite humanoid told them. 

 

“Maz-.”

 

“I’ll tell Emmie you are done for the day,” she said to Rey, before turning to him. “Go upstairs and see if they fit. I think I’ve got the sizes correct.”

 

Ren didn’t bother to ask how she knew what size he would require. It was not important. He had a change of clothes — without having to hail Hux — and the girl. The ship would be leaving tonight. He would be off this planet and one step closer to securing victory for the First Order, as well as a powerful ally within the Force. 

 

“Thank you, Maz.” The girl hugged the ancient creature. 

 

He could feel her love through her Fore signature. The humanoid, like the dark-skinned server, was family to the girl. Being of different species mattered not. The girl had been searching for belonging for years, looking for it in every traveler who passed through the thick doors of the castle. She found a brother and confidant in the server. She found a mother in the pirate queen and in the scores of ruffians who frequented the establishment, she had obtained countless older brothers, protective uncles, and overbearing father figures. He would need to tread carefully until they were off world. 

 

“Now go,” the pirate queen ordered, feigning annoyance as she removed her glasses to wipe at her eyes, “before I change my mind.”

 

The girl nodded, heading towards the back of the pub, where a narrow staircase was. Ren followed, silently behind her. Before they could reach the steps, they were intercepted by another member of the girl’s collected family. 

 

“Rey!”

 

Ren watched her face fall into a grimace at her brother’s approach. Though the expression humored him, he had to admit, the dark-skinned man had the worst timing. Ren had just gotten her to agree to be alone with him, an opportunity he wanted to use to decipher her motives. Her sudden agreement was still puzzling to him. He wanted to make sure it was all on the up and up before they boarded Captain Sidon’s vessel. 

 

As her brother approached, he came across evidence of their prior meeting. He paused over the unconscious form of Bazine, still lying on the floor. His eyes scanned her for any significant wounds. There weren’t any. Ren noted it was the plus side of using a Force choke. Finn must have had his suspicions. As he met Rey’s gaze, his eyes were narrowing. Before her brother could raise his voice, she pulled him a few steps away from the woman’s body.

 

“I can explain-.”

 

“Rey, what is this?” Finn demanded, in hushed tones. “You knocked out one of our regulars.”

 

Kylo didn’t appreciate the man’s assumption. From the look on Rey’s face, she wasn’t pleased by it either. For whatever reason, she had withheld the truth about him from her brother. She probably hoped to spare him any altercations with a Darksider or the First Order — neither of which Ren could guarantee, especially since her brother didn’t bother to spare her from his frustration over Netal. While it helped Ren’s cover to have Finn assume Rey had been the one to Force choke the spy, she was incapable of the immoral attack. She may not be a Jedi, but she wasn’t dishonorable. To her, using the Force in such a way was a misuse of the gift she had been given.

 

“She attacked me.” Rey insisted, before providing him the highlights of how the other woman had assaulted her. 

 

“Kriff! Are you ok?” Finn grabbed her, holding her still so he could inspect the damage. 

 

Ren bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from ripping the man away from his soon-to-be-apprentice. Perhaps it was the Force bond or perhaps it was simply because he had longed for someone to train for far too long, but either way he was feeling entirely too possessive of the girl. He convinced himself it had nothing to do with her easy smile or her hazel eyes. 

 

“Yeah,” the girl responded, gruffly. 

 

She jerked out of his hold in the same manner as she had yanked free of Ren earlier. He tried not to be smug about her reaction. She didn’t appear to be the clingy type. Despite her friendly air, she did not enjoy being touched. He made a mental note to avoid contact with her until they had established a better base. Ren, himself, was not partial to unnecessary contact. At least they had that in common. 

 

“I’m sorry, Rey. I knew she wasn’t kind to you, but I never thought she’d go as far as to hurt you.”

 

“It’s fine,” she snapped. Even if Ren hadn’t been bound to her, the sting of Finn’s quick judgement still fresh in her mind was a visible wound, far more painful then that of the one the spy had inflicted. She made for the stairs, once more, not giving a glance at either man as she abruptly ended the conversation. However, her brother wasn’t done. 

 

“Where are you going?” He eyed her, then Ren, then the staircase. 

 

Kylo watched as the girl schooled her expression. When she responded, her warm aura was shifting, changing with her uncertainty in her decision to go with him. “You were right, Finn. Matt is the best choice for the con. I’m taking him upstairs to get him dressed for the part.”

 

“To your room?” Her brother asked, indignantly. 

 

Any prior kindness the dark-skinned man had provided to Ren, vanished as he faced the prospect of seeing his best friend and sister taking a male to her chamber. Ren cleared his throat, prepared to clarify the situation, but Rey answered first. 

 

“Yes. Is there a problem?”

 

Finn’s eyes turned to slits. “No. In fact, I think I’ll join you.” 

 

If Rey had picked up on his overprotective gaze, she didn’t give any indication of it. Instead, she marched up the stairs towards her private quarters, unaffected. Ren followed her, acutely aware of her brother’s eyes boring into his back as they ascended. 

 

The younger man’s aura, normally yellow and warm, similar to his sister’s was stained with edges of black. His suspicion was ramping up with each step and Ren longed to know what was lurking there. Despite his interest, Ren was afraid to enter his mind. If Rey felt him use the Force on him, she was sure to be upset. If Finn knew about Rey’s Force sensitivity, it went to reason he would recognize the sensation and fight against it. 

 

 

When they reached the girl’s room, he was surprised to find it not much larger than the chamber he had occupied during the night. Though wider and with better furnishings, it also had battle scars long the walls and only a single window to gaze out. It was an upgrade, but only slightly. 

 

What he noticed most about her area was how light it felt. Though she had very little in way of personal possessions, what she did have was scattered about, decorating the small space and making it all her own. 

 

Her bed was unmade, sheets tossed haphazardly about, indicating her trouble with sleeping. It explained why he had found her passed out down in the pub this morning. Next to her cot was a nightstand on which sat a small vase of red poppies. The flower was not in season, yet was full of life. It was a subtle, if not telling, show of her Force abilities. 

 

There was a desk in the corner, covered in pieces of parchment and dusted with charcoal. His eyes caught the sketches. Several of he images were instantly recognizable as patrons from the bar below. It seemed the girl had a well trained hand for art, as well as fighting. When his scan fell to one of the drawings, he felt his breath catch. 

 

It was him. 

 

The image on the paper was an exact copy of his likeness, a face which had been hidden behind a mask for the past several years, barely ever seeing light — natural or otherwise. Wordlessly, he moved to the piece. When he plucked the parchment from her desk top, he was struck by just how realistic her design was. 

 

He could have been looking in a mirror on the _Supremacy_. She had captured his waves of raven hair, the pronounced angles of his jawline, and his eyes. It was his eyes that set her skill apart from vendors he had seen in his travels across the galaxy. Never before had he encountered someone with such a talent to portray raw emotions from a simple sketch on paper. It was as if she had seen into him before they had been connected through the Force. 

 

Turning to her, he opened his mouth to ask. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what we’re going for,” Finn said, arms crossed over his chest. “You are a dead ringer for a dead guy. Congratulations.” 

 

Her brother’s constant interruptions were beginning to tax him. Ren was eerily close to unsheathing his hidden saber and eliminating the man before he had the opportunity to speak again. 

 

“Finn.” Rey shot him an annoyed glare. She stepped past her brother, holding out the stack of clothes to Ren. “Here. Try these on. I’ll...I’ll be out in the hallway.”

 

He caught her wrist, far gentler with her than he had been at breakfast. “Rey, how...?”

 

She glanced at the drawing clutched in his other hand. “It’s Ben. My friend.” _The one I loved. The one I lost._ She didn’t have to speak the words out loud. Her heart was practically shouting them at him over the bond. He released her, feeling himself unravel. 

 

He had assumed there would be those in the galaxy seeking to earn the bounty that had been offered for the prince’s safe return. It should have been obvious on a planet such as Takodana there would be various cons running to obtain the purse. 

 

Rey had been withholding the purpose of her travel from him. She had clearly seen the resemblance, but had not allowed it to sway her, until now. He had not been able to discern a reason for her change of mind. Now he knew. There was no one else to pose as Ben Solo — no one but him. Where she had previously been firmly against using him as part of their plan, she was now determined to make it work. It was the exact opposite with Finn. He was watching Ren as though he was a deadly viper, preparing to strike any moment.

 

Nothing could be further from the truth. Ren felt as if he had been the one struck. The Supreme Leader had informed him he shared traits with the Chandrillian prince. He hadn’t alluded to the fact Ren and Solo could pass as twins. Staring at himself on the parchment, an image the girl could not have known, he once again was convinced the Force had willed them together. 

 

_But to what end?_

 

As his mind tried to make sense of it, he ignored the angry gaze of Finn. The man’s opinion matter little now. For if the Force has drawn them together, there was hardly a thing anyone could do about it. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. 

 

He was barely aware of Rey shoving the clothes into his hand, before she exited her room. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey paced her corridor, waiting for Matt to finish changing in her chamber. Finn’s insistence on being present had cut off their conversation regarding what Matt had referred to as a Force bond. During her training on Yavin IV, Master Skywalker had never spoke of such a connection. 

 

It sounded ominous and at the same time exciting. Rey wanted to know more about it. Would it explain why she had heard a voice telling her to save Matt? Would it explain the strange phenomenon that had occurred when he called upon the Light side of the Force to heal her? 

 

“He’s ready.”

 

Finn cracked open the door, pulling her from her train of thought. Rey followed him inside, unprepared for the sight she was about to behold. 

 

Matt had gotten rid of the wig and the glasses. She could see his eyes and his true hair for what they were. The rest of his appearance hardly registered as she gazed upon his face. It was one she knew very well. 

 

Rey felt her heart drop into her stomach. _It can’t be. Not him. It’s not possible._ But it was because standing before her was none other than Ben Organa Solo. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

 

Seeing him here, now, when she had been so close to lying to his family, lying to herself sent her spiraling down. It was as if someone had pulled the rug out from under her feet and she was left grasping for a foothold. She could barely breathe. 

 

“It doesn’t look that bad.” Finn commented, misreading her reaction. “Besides, it will be way more believable than that getup he was in before. At least the crew won’t make fun of him.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow, unsure what he meant by crew. 

 

“I’ve secured passage for us abroad a vessel called the _Shrike_. The captain would like us to meet him at the dock this evening before they depart.”

 

She had no words. It hadn’t escaped her notice that he had found them transport on the exact ship she had worked on earlier in the day. Of all the ships on the dock, why was it the _Shrike_ that he had charted? It also didn’t escape her notice how he didn’t seem to know who she was. There was no recognition in his signature or on his face at all. It was as if he didn’t remember her. How was that possible? 

 

“Ben?”

 

Matt raised a brow, as if unsure he had heard her correctly. Before he could verbalize his need for clarification, Rey excused herself from the room. “I need a minute,” she told him and her brother, as she backed up. Ignoring their confused looks, she closed the door behind her, taking the steps two at a time as she descended into the pub. This was what Maz had meant by her cryptic words in the basement. 

 

_You've always known you'd be the one to bring him back._

 

Back. 

 

Ben Solo. 

 

Back from the dead. 

 

She needed to center herself. Before she could face Finn or Ben again, she needed to come to terms with what she had seen, so she went to the only place where she was sure to be left alone, at least for a little while. Once hidden in Takodana forest, Rey braced herself against a large boulder, chest heaving from the sight which had driven her from her room. 

 

Matt was Ben — the real Ben Solo — not one of the Knights of Ren and certainly not a radar technician. Her body felt as though it would collapse under the weight of the truth, a truth which had been staring her right in the face the entire time he’d been here. How could she have been so blind? He had been right in front of her this whole time and she hadn’t recognized him. How was that even possible? 

 

As her mind swam with the implications of what this meant, she heard a beep. Whirling around, she saw her friend staring up at her expectantly. 

 

“BB-8?”

 

The droid let out a long series of beeps. _You said we had work to do. Is jogging part of the work?_

 

“You have to go back,” she told him. “Your work is with Poe.” 

 

_He told me to keep an eye on you. He said there is a stranger here, a First Order supporter who is causing trouble._

 

Before Rey could question how the pilot had known about Ben, she heard the scream of TIE fighters. The sound had been forever ingrained in her memory, a sound that had followed her through the jungles of Yavin IV while she had made her escape, before they had shot her down and she had crash landed. Though she couldn’t tell from her spot on the ground, she suspected the Knights of Ren were once again to blame. As Force sensitives, they would make the best pilots. If they had finally come for her, she would meet them head on. She would not hide in the forest while they took another family — another home —from her. 

 

Scrambling forward, she propelled herself through the forest, bee-lining for the castle. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo Ren felt the ripple in the Force before he heard the first canon fire hit the castle’s exterior. The aftershock ran through the stone structure, causing Finn to reach out for the nearest wall to steady himself. Then they were both darting out of Rey’s room, heading down to the main floor. 

 

The Pirate Queen appeared at the bottom of the stairwell. “Finn!” Another round of fire could be heard from above and her lips firmed a thin grimace. “Those beasts — they’re here.”

 

Without hesitation, the trio followed the rest of the pub outside to the front of the castle. Everyone who had been previously drinking, gambling, and eating now found themselves watching as an onslaught of ships appeared out of hyperspace, surrounding the castle. The owner immediately began barking orders, taking off to secure the safety of her patrons and her business.

 

“It’s the First Order.” Ren announced, recognizing the black TIE fighters as they spiraled through the air above the castle. 

 

Finn glanced about the crowd, before locking eyes with him. “Where’s Rey?” 

 

Ren reached out with the Force, trying to lock on her location. She wasn’t within the castle or hidden by the massive crowd. He scanned the surrounding area, eyes skimming over the lake and then to the tree line. _The forest._ At the same time he pinpointed her location, the sound of blaster fire alerted him to an oncoming attack. 

 

_Stormtroopers? Kriffin’ Hux!_

 

What was he doing sending an elite squadron of Stormtroopers to Takodana? His answer was found in the form of a smirking Bazine Netal, who was slinking off, away from the crowd and the battle to come. He cursed his choice to show her mercy. Had he not allowed her to live, she wouldn’t have reported on him to the First Order. They were sure to searching for a Force sensitive and after his display in the pub, she would have been within her rights to alert them of his presence. 

 

His day was fast becoming more and more complicated. From the fledgling Force bond he had with Rey, to her strange reaction to his new attire, he was ready for the day to be over. His simple plan of getting her on the _Shrike_ and en-route to the Resistance had backfired at every step. Ren was aggravated beyond reason, so when he lashed out at the nearest Stormtrooper, he ignored the cautioning voice in the back of his head in lieu of using his full Force abilities to send the attacker flying backwards. 

 

“You’re…you’re-,” Finn stammered next to him. 

 

“Like Rey,” he replied, not taking his eyes off the forest. 

 

He needed to get to the girl before one of the soldiers took her. There was no doubt in his mind Bazine would have tossed her name and characteristics into the report. Even if Netal didn’t know of Rey’s status as a Force sensitive, the spy knew the First Order’s tactics. Eliminate threats first, ask questions later. It was the quickest way for the mercenary to rid herself of the meddlesome barmaid without getting her hands dirty. 

 

“She’s in the forest.” 

 

“How could you know that?”

 

“I can sense her.”

 

“You can _sense_ her?” 

 

Ren shook his head, not wanting to waste time explaining how he could feel Rey and know where she was. “You take that side,” he directed her brother. “And I’ll take the other. We’ll work our way through the forest and find her before they do.” He turned his attention back to the dark-skinned man. “I don’t have to tell you what sort of trouble she’d find herself in if they captured her, do I?”

 

Finn didn’t answer him. Instead, he took off running for the section of the forest, Ren had pointed out. With him gone, Ren set to finding the girl on his own. Her signature was stronger in his section and he was sure he’d find her before her brother did. 

 

* * *

 

As Rey approached Kanata Castle, she watched her home being dismantled by an array of First Order ships. The tower where her room was located fell, debris knocking over the statue of Maz. It had been a gift from her late husband, prior to Rey and Finn’s arrival. Like the statue, other areas of the ancient building began to collapse, as massive bricks of stone fell, causing other stones to break free from the surrounding walls. It was a domino effect, tearing apart the sanctuary she had once lived, until it was a pile of stone rubble. 

 

_No! No, not again!_ Her heart broke as she watched another home be destroyed, another life shatter around her, just as she was coming to terms with the fact her best friend lived. 

 

She was too preoccupied with watching the castle fall to notice the collection of white armored Stormtroopers who were converging on her position.

 

A blaster bolt hurled through the air towards her. She snapped her hand out, instantly calling upon the Force to halt it. 

 

“It’s her!” One of the Stormtroopers shouted, aiming his blaster at her. His fellow soldiers provided back-up, as they surrounded her. 

 

_It’s not just about lifting rocks_ , she reminded herself. For now, though, lifting rocks was a perfect answer. 

There were various boulders and rock formations in the forest, all of which she used as either ammunition against her attackers or for cover as she ran. A tiny part of her thought Master Skywalker would have been proud. 

 

Blaster fire rained around her, yet she remained untouched. She weaved through the barrage of shots, escaping each with ease. Those which came too close, she blocked with large stones. It all came as naturally as breathing. 

 

The more Stormtroopers who advanced upon her, the less ground she was able to cover. Her defensive tactics gave way to offensive ones. Crumbling a large boulder into pebbles, she pelted them at the squadron, aiming for the weaker points in their armor around their joints. 

 

Within minutes, she had cut down all those who had sought to hurt her. She stood alone in the clearing, a collection of armored bodies scattered about. 

 

She took a moment to catch her breath and check no longer threats remained. Once she was sure the coast was clear, Rey went directly to Maz’s rendezvous point. Though it had been years since the castle had been under attack, her surrogate mother had always had plans in place. She had always been prepared for a day like this one. 

 

As Rey ran through the chaos, questions launched themselves at her, dozens at a time, while she attempted to make sense of what this meant for her. How had Ben survived? Where had he been all these years? Why didn’t he remember her? Was he truly a Knight of Ren or was he undercover? Were the rest of the students alive as well? Was Master Luke? 

 

Then came the relief, her contented feeling at knowing she would not have to lie to either Han or Leia when she brought him home. She could stand before them in good conscious and deliver their son back to them. The con had turned on its head. She was no longer delivering a patsy to the Resistance to collect the reward. She was going to bring back the true prince, the real Ben Solo. The reward no longer held any value to her. She didn’t need a new life. She had been given a second chance at her old one. 

 

There was no where to fly off to alone. She had her co-pilot back. 

 

“It’s Ben.” Rey stated, locating Maz standing watch by an unseen door. She was harboring patrons in an underground bunker. Rey knelt down by her guardian, staring up into her wide eyes.

 

The old humanoid grinned at her, knowingly. “It is indeed.” Despite the battle they now found themselves in, Maz was as poised and calm as ever. 

 

“How did you know when I didn’t?”

 

Maz reached down, patting her hands gently. “There are times in each of our lives when we close our eyes to refrain from the truth, because seeing it is too painful. We believe if we don’t accept it, we will be safe because we are safer in our illusions.” Maz shook her head. “The most dangerous illusions are the ones we hide behind to protect ourselves from reality. One cannot out run the truth. It will always make itself known — one way or another.” 

 

“He is my best friend. I should have known.” 

 

“You couldn’t, Kira, because he was Ben Solo. He is no longer the boy I served or the one who you grew up with.” Rey furrowed her brows, not understanding. Maz cupped her cheek in one of her four fingered hands. “But he could be again, if someone shows him the way.” 

 

“The way to what?”

 

“Home.” 

 

That was simple enough. Rey wasn’t sure what Maz was going on about. Taking Matt — Ben — to the Resistance had been the plan. Even if it hadn’t been, she would have done as many odd jobs around the castle and the docks as she needed to in order to charter a ship to the Resistance in order to get him there. He deserved to be back with his family. He deserved to be happy. 

 

“Then I’ll take him. Once he sees his parents, he’ll-.”

 

“Kira,” Maz interrupted her. “His parents can’t bring him back. Only you can.” 

 

“I don’t understand.” 

 

“You will.” The humanoid gave her another pat on her hands, before gesturing for Rey to stand up. “This was what you were meant for.”

 

A squealing sound from off to the side, startled her. Rey focused on the BB-8 who was wheeling himself back and forth as he waited for her to react. When he noticed her staring at him, he let out a series of beeps. 

 

_I have the coordinates for the Resistance. Poe says you need to leave now. Do you have a ship?_

 

“You need to load them to the _Shrike_.” 

 

_You’re going to trust Kix to take you there?_

 

Rey nodded. 

 

_Poe said he can come back within three days time to get you on a larger vessel. I’m sure he’d much rather you fly with the best pilot in the galaxy than with pirates._

 

“Poe doesn’t get a say in what I do.” 

 

_Finn agrees with him._

 

She rolled her eyes. _Of course he does._ Finn hadn’t exactly been comfortable with the idea of Ben being in her room. She needed to tell him the truth. Ben Solo would never harm her. Aside of her, BB-8 interpreted her silence as waiting for him to adhere to her earlier command.

 

“There’s no time to argue.”

 

_I’ll load them up._

 

“Thank you.” 

 

The droid rolled away. 

 

“Ben needs you. Find him and go. Get off this planet.” Maz clasped her hands around Rey’s.“You’re the only one who can bring him back to the Light, Kira.”

 

“I need a weapon!”

 

“You have one,” Maz shouted back, shoving Master Skywalker’s lightsaber into her palm.

 

Rey gave her guardian one last hug, before she slipped back into the forest to find her friends. 

 

The Force was still buzzing around her. She let it guide her towards the lake. As she made her way towards the shoreline, she heard him. 

 

“Rey!” 

 

Her head whipped to the sound of Finn calling out to her. He was running toward her past the trees. The moment she saw him, she also saw his attacker. A Stormtrooper bathed in chrome stepped out from the trees, a quicksilver baton in her grip. Rey recognized the spear tip the same second the owner used it to slash a long line down her brother’s back.

 

“Finn!”

 

Rey heard the hammering beat of her heart in her ears. Against her leg, the legacy blade hummed, while the kyber on her skin came to life with a brilliant glow. In the next second, the blade was unsheathed and she engaged, slashing wildly and letting out a feral yell as she did. 

 

Ignoring the danger, Rey ran head first towards the chrome adorned individual. The tall Stormtrooper wasn’t alone. As with the previous group, this one had come with back-up. Avoiding fire from blaster rifles and riot batons, she jumped over the singed body of her friend. Rising her saber, she sliced the baton in two, before bringing it back to strike against Finn’s attacker. 

 

“Get the cuffs!” The Stormtrooper shouted and Rey recognized the voice as female. In her peripheral vision, she saw a few soldiers take off. Apparently the woman was a captain, commanding the unit which was destroying their home. Rey would not go easy on her. 

 

“You should have never come here,” she snarled.

 

“FN-2187 is coming back with us and no Jedi scum will interfere.”

 

She almost laughed at the woman’s mistake. “You aren’t taking him and I’m no Jedi.” Ducking away from the captain’s next swing, Rey dropped her body weight and kicked out her right leg, catching the other woman under the back of her knees where the armpit was soft to allow for movement. It was also a weaker part of the uniform, allowing Rey to send the woman sprawling back. 

 

Hand on her saber, she struck down, searing through the side of the captain’s helmet. It wasn’t a deep cut, only enough to break through the visor, so she was able to see the woman’s icy glare. 

 

“You’ll pay for that.”

 

“You’re not taking him,” Rey seethed. “He’s not one of you. He’s free.”

 

“Free?” The Captain laughed as she rose to her feet, a cold, cruel sound. “None of you are free. You’re all under the Order’s rule, whether you choose to believe it or not.”

 

Rey slid back into a defensive stance. “The Resistance isn’t.”

 

“The Resistance will fall soon enough.”

 

“You will never succeed.”

 

“We already have.”

 

Then there were no more words as both opponents aimed for each other. Rey narrowly escaped the left spear point, as she leaned back from the one in the captain’s right hand. Having broken the baton in two only gave the Stormtrooper two weapons instead of a singular staff. 

 

Rey didn’t allow it to ruin her concentration. She had trained for this, had survived far worse than a battalion of soldiers. She would not lose. 

 

The towering woman advanced first. Rey allowed her to. She angled herself just out of harm’s reach so she could test the woman’s skill and her flexibility. She had both. It would not be an easy fight, but it would not be the toughest one Rey had fought in either. 

 

Her smaller frame was an advantage, lending her agility and speed, as she leapt out of range, only to snap back with her own attack, startling the chrome-covered soldier. She landed a kick to the woman’s mid-section with one leg, while using the other to complete a back kick to propel her off a nearby tree and back at the captain. 

 

Rey tackled her to the ground. She cut the rest of the helmet off the woman’s head, revealing platinum blonde hair and steely eyes. With the butt end of her saber, she knocked the woman unconscious. Rey was angry, but she would not murder the captain. Killing was the path to the Dark side. 

 

Several Stormtroopers stood nearby, one holding a pair of Force-suppressant cuffs. Rey flared at them, before stepping back from their commander. “Take her and go,” she demanded. 

 

“Captain Phasma is down. Fall back! Fall back!” 

 

While the soldiers carried away their leader, Rey collapsed to the ground, hunching over Finn and weeping openly. 

 

_I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Finn._

 

She had tried for years to keep him from the demons in her past. His idea to save them — to help them start their own lives away from the pub — had led the First Order to them. There had been nothing wrong with their lives. They had Maz and they had each other. What had been so terrible about it? Rey couldn’t remember anymore. All she knew was that nothing had ever been bad enough to warrant this. 

 

Out of nowhere, Ben appeared, along with Poe and BB-8. He called to her, but she didn’t respond. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from Finn’s wound. It was as though the captain had split him along his entire spine. How would he survive this? 

 

Ben continued to call her, until he grew tired of her disregard. He wrapped his arms around her, dragging her to her feet and away from her brother. 

 

“Rey,” he shouted at her. “We have to go. Now!”

 

“No,” she cried, turning to slam her fists against him. “No! I can’t leave him.”

 

“Commander Dameron has him. He’ll be safer with him. There isn’t a hyperbaric chamber on the _Shrike_.” He pulled on her, urging her to let him take her. “You can’t stay here. They know you have the Force.”

 

“No,” she cried again, her voice breaking as exhaustion began to settle over her. Too much had happened in too short a time. Her mind was chaotic once more and her body was drained by her sudden exertion of power. Her form went lax against him. 

 

Ben set her down, helping her to kneel by Finn’s motionless form. She ran her hand over his forehead, holding back the sobs which threatened to wrack her body. How could she get one friend back only to lose another? How was this the will of the Force?

 

“Rey, I have to move him.” Poe looked like he had taken a blaster shot to the gut. He didn’t want to part them anymore than she wanted to be parted from Finn. “I sent word to a doctor I know. She’s on her way here. I’ll make sure he’s taken care of and Maz too.”

 

Numbly, she nodded. Leaning down so only her brother could hear, she made him a promise. “We’ll see each other again. I believe that.” 

 

Moving away from him, she stood and nodded to Poe, allowing him to hoist Finn up over her shoulder and carry him off. 

 

Once the Commander was gone from sigh, Ben leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I’m sorry.” 

 

It was the last thing she heard as darkness took her and she fell into his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters are written. I'm going to try to read through them again and update any typos before posting...if anyone is still reading this.
> 
> If you're into modern AU's, feel free to check out [Hit Me With Your Best Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249611/chapters/30308949).
> 
> Or if you're into something darker, I just started [Shadow Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900705/chapters/34511900).


	9. Travel and Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [reylocalligraphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocalligraphy) for beta-ing this chapter. She does absolutely amazing artwork. Check her out on [tumblr](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Tonight is a double update night. A new chapter is posting for [Shadow Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900705/chapters/34511900) too!

****

 

General Hux clenched his fists around the console before him. Had he not been wearing his First Order issued gloves, anyone passing by would have seen his white knuckles from the tightness of his grip.   


How could this have happened?  


Captain Phasma was his most loyal and skilled fighter. Capturing a defector should not have been an issue. If he was reading the report correctly, she had encountered resistance on Takodana. It hadn’t been the rebels, but the Force sensitive Supreme Leader Snoke had referred to earlier. 

 

Hux could forgive Phasma and her unit for being unable to handle a Jedi, but per the details in the write up, it hadn’t been a Jedi. It was only a _girl_ . Which left him seething in front of the screen, wracking his brain for how a mere girl had managed to not only escape the elite unit but also render the leader unconscious and aid in the escape of the traitorous FN-2187.  


“Sir?” Dolphed Mitaka appeared behind him.

 

“What is it?” The general snapped.

 

“Sir, you asked me to inform you when Captain Phasma’s ship arrived. They are docking now, sir.”  


He gritted his teeth. Hux would be having a word with the captain once she regained consciousness. He needed to understand how such a failure could have occurred so he could remedy it. Supreme Leader Snoke was not a forgiving superior. If Hux couldn’t manage to get the situation under control, he would surely be punished.  


“Anything else?” He growled, noticing Mitika still hovering. 

 

“Yes, sir. One of the Stormtroopers managed to place trackers on all the ships preparing to leave during the siege. We believe Lord Ren and the girl are onboard one of them — a vessel known as the _Shrike_.”

 

Hux whirled around on the smaller man. “You know where she is?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Were the trackers standard issue or the updated model?”

 

“Updated model, sir. Just off the delivery shuttle.”

 

“With hypermatter disruption?”

 

“Yes.”  


“Excellent.”  


He had just found a way to correct his little problem. 

  


* * *

 

The Force stun Kylo Ren had placed upon the girl didn’t hold for long — only long enough to ensure they boarded the _Shrike_ without further incident. As if she knew, the instant the soles of his newly acquired boots hit the ramp, she awoke with a start.

 

Still cradled in his arms, he watched her face change as her consciousness came back to her. Her initial confusion over where she was and what was happening wore off within seconds. Then her eyes flashed with anger and betrayal.

 

“Where am I?”

 

“You’re our guest.” The Crimson Corsair greeted her, as he supervised his crew rapidly preparing for take off and loading the last of their supplies.

 

“Where is Finn?”

 

Ren curbed his temper at her concern. Her first thoughts were of her brother. Was she so quick to dismiss him and their bond? He felt his hold on her tighten slightly. As if just becoming aware of her position in his arms, Rey jerked, struggling against him until he released her. She landed on her feet, glaring up at him, a biting remark on her tongue.

 

A flurry of beeps stopped her.

 

“BB-8!” The snarl fell from her lips, as she smiled down at the droid. She knelt by its side. “What are you doing here?”

 

Another flurry of beeps.

 

“It’s too dangerous. You should stay with us.”

 

Ren had not understood the droid, but he understood standard speak well enough to know what was about to happen.

 

“He’s not coming with us.”

 

Rey stood up, her precious rage coming back two-fold. “He is.”

 

“No. He is staying here. The Stormtroopers have no need for a droid. He’ll be fine until his master returns for him.”

 

“I’m not leaving him.”

 

“The droid stays with-,” he instructed her.

 

“The droid goes,” she insisted, stubbornly.

 

Ren growled low in his throat, but Rey didn’t flinch. She stood before him, arms crossed, in her usual defiant stance. The spherical droid at her side angled its head up at him.

 

“Fine.”

 

He turned on his heel and stalked deeper into the hull of the ship. If the girl wanted to drag along the brightly colored mechanism, he’d indulge her. It was a small price to pay for the fact she was willingly taking him to the Resistance and allowing him to train her. His plan was proceeding.

 

“Oh no, Benjamin Organa Solo,” he heard her shout, at the same time as she reached for him. “You do not get to be angry with me!”

 

He turned on her, convinced they were equally matched in their stubbornness, as they were with their power. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

 

“It’s your name!”

 

“No it isn’t!”

 

“Then give me something else to call you, Matt.”

 

She knew his cover story was a fabrication and he knew her con was a deception or of the realm of what a typical Lightsider was capable of. Since giving her his real name was not an option, he sighed, relenting to her decision to use the name of the missing prince.

 

“Ben. Not Benjamin.”

 

Her eyes softened, ever so slightly at his reply. For a moment, he caught something else in her orbs, not anger or frustration, but a longing. He recognized it. It was one he knew well. It was the same longing he felt while in the service of the First Order, the same distance he seemed to never be able to travel between him and the others, a space he couldn’t close because it already belonged to another.

 

For him, Rey was the missing puzzle piece. She fit into the void, making him whole with the realization she was the answer. The Force wouldn’t have drawn him to her if it wasn’t meant to be. Otherwise why make her so skilled, so powerful, and his exact opposite. Where he was darkness, she was light. Where she was alone in a galaxy against Force sensitives, he had an army at his beck and call. It was balance.

 

For Rey, he was convinced she had fallen for her own con. It was the only explanation for how she was staring at him. Regardless of her agreement to join him, she had never looked upon him the way she was now. There was a respect there and an undeniable spark of adoration. It was the kindest gaze he had ever been privy to from her or anyone.

 

Too bad it was all a lie.

 

“How long until we are in hyperspace?” He directed his question to the captain.

 

“Should be a few minutes. Need to navigate around the battle so we don’t get caught in the crossfire.”

 

In front of him, Rey blinked several times, perhaps in an attempt to clear her head. Even though it had been his goal to wipe the star-struck look off her face, he found himself disappointed when she leveled her eyes at him once more. He consoles himself with the promise that he had an entire week with her. Once they began training, he’d be able to make her see reason, make her see how powerful they could be together. Her infatuation with Ben Solo would fade away. He could bide his time until then.

 

“Happy to have you onboard, kid.” One of the crew members patted Rey on the shoulder, as he past her, up to the cockpit.

 

“Thanks, Kix.”

 

As the crew left the hull, Ren became aware he was alone with the Crimson Corsair, Rey, the droid, and their waiting stares.

 

“What?”

 

“You made me leave him! He and Maz are the only family I have left!”

 

“We could not bring him with us in his condition. You know that.”

 

“Then you should have left me.”

 

“That was not our agreement.”

 

“Neither was knocking me unconscious so you could get your way!”

 

“Look, Rey, I’m just trying to help, alright?”

 

“You want to help? Stay out of my way!” She shoved her shoulder into him, nearly knocking herself off balance in the process, as she moved past him.

 

Behind him, Sidon chuckled. “You’re in for a storm of trouble, boy. Best buckle up. It’s going to a long ride.” The Captain left the hull, still laughing to himself.

 

Alone, Ren groaned. He never should have assumed the hardest part was over. The girl was not submissive in the slightest. She seemed to derive pleasure out of besting him, which she continued to do, despite his efforts. There was something about her, something which felt familiar. It called to him, the way their Force signatures called to one another.

 

He had attempted to explain what a Force bond was to her back on Takodana. After the second time they had been caught up in one another’s powers, he had suspected a connection had been born. After the way he had felt her body sing upon their departure, he was certain.

 

Bonds were usually forged between master and apprentice, allowing the superior Force user to aid in the development of their portage’s abilities. There were a few known cases of familial bonds, but none between strangers. He had never uncovered a documented case such as the one he now found himself a part of.

 

Once again, he thought it had to be fate. There was no explanation for why he had felt the need to go to Takodana. He hadn’t had a reason to pick the planet. It had been more of an instinct than a choice, and it had led him right to her.

 

On the other side of the room, he heard a chorus of loud bangs and metal clanging together. A curse was thrown out, followed by more noise as Rey worked tirelessly on the hyperdrive.

 

Ren contemplated trying to help her. Though his cover was supposed to be mechanically inclined, Ren had never had much use for tools other than his weapons. He could offer little more than distraction for her, so he walked out. Finding their rooms was the only agreeable option for the time being, so he set off towards the crew’s quarters to locate them.

 

All of the chambers were labeled with the crew members names, except one. When he pressed the panel along the door frame, it opened without requiring a passcode — a sign he was in the correct place.

 

The room was adequate for a short voyage. There was a bed built into the side wall, a modest ‘fresher in the rear corner, and a small set of drawers and shelves. It was less space than his room at the castle, though it appeared larger from the layout.

 

As he sat down on the edge of the bed, he realized two things simultaneously — one, this was the only available room and two, it only had one bed.

 

Where was the girl going to sleep?

  


* * *

 

Rey was frustrated. It seemed to be a recurring theme with her mood, as of late. She busied herself with checking the hyperdrive she had fixed that morning. It was as good a reason as any to put distance between herself and Ben Solo. 

  


Momentarily, she had caught a glimpse of his former self. As quickly as it had come to pass, it vanished, hidden behind the hard-faced mask he wore. She wasn’t sure what had happened to her friend, but it was clear from how he was acting that much had changed, including his memories of her. They were non-existent. 

 

It was cruel. The Force had brought him back to her, but only in the flesh. His aura had changed significantly over the past several years, as had his Force signature. She had a terrible nagging sensation in her gut over it. He truly believed himself to be one of the Knights of Ren.   


She had no proof otherwise, so she hoped beyond all hope that this was a lie. Yet despite the man he had been before, there was no denying the truth. Ben Solo had fallen. 

 

As painful as it was to accept , it explained why the Force wanted her to save him. It explained why for some reason she had believed him to be redeemable, even before she knew his true identity. The fact she now knew who he was hadn’t changed anything. She would still do whatever she needed to in order to bring him back to the Light.   


One thing for sure  hadn’t changed — his stubbornness. Stars! The man had always been difficult, but now he was downright incapable of seeing reason. She needed Finn to be here. He was the one who had thought up the con. He deserved to be here with them, far away from the First Order and their monstrous methods.   


Rey saw Captain Phasma — that was what her subordinates had called her — slashing clean through Finn’s clothing, digging the spear end of her baton through his skin. It was Rey’s fault Finn wasn’t onboard. She should have gone to him immediately, without calling further attention to their reunion in the forest. Perhaps then he wouldn’t have been injured. Perhaps then, he would have been able to come with them. 

 

A tear trickled down her cheek. Roughly, she wiped it away, not allowing any others to pass. She couldn’t cry now. She needed to come up with a plan for delivering a redeemed Ben Solo back to his parents.

 

Before they reached the Resistance, she had to come up with a way to restore Ben’s memories. Rey was convinced if she were able to make him remember, he would return to the boy she had grown up with. He would remain powerful, but he would no longer serve the First Order. He would take his rightful place as the prince and a Jedi Knight, like his uncle and his grandfather.

 

Until she could ensure he wouldn’t be a threat to the Resistance, she couldn’t take the risk of delivering him there. She’d need to find time alone with one of the crew and advise them of the need for a detour. It would buy her a few extra days to work out how to get Ben back. 

 

Memory loss was something she had experience with, though in her case, her memories had come back on their own, after her crash landing. It had taken an entire standard year, but she and slowly gotten it all back. She was sure that was not to be the case with Ben.   


She wondered if Sidon had a library onboard. There might be some research located within holopads he had collected throughout his travels. It was a long shot, but worth looking into. Still, frustrated, Rey let out a sigh, and closed up the hyperdrive panel.

 

The only comfort for her dilemma was the fact she’d be able to unleash his mother’s wrath on him for his attitude. Once they met up with General Organa, she was sure to act upon her disappointment. Rey did not envy Ben the reprimands his mother would have in store for him. 

  


* * *

 

“Only crew members are allowed in here.” Captain Ithano informed Ren, as he appeared in the cockpit. Quiggold huffed next to the captain. Apparently, his opinion of Ren had not changed in the course of a day. 

 

“I need to address an issue with our passage.”   


“All complaints can be filed there.” The Crimson Corsair pointed to the garbage shoot. 

  


Ren clenched his fists at his side. “There is only one bed in our cabin.”

 

That got their attention. 

 

Both Ithano and his first mate turned their heads to observe Ren. Quiggold muttered something to his captain in Gabdorin. While Ren didn’t understand the dialect, he assumed it wasn’t anything good. The tone the one-legged pirate used was not happy.   


With a nod to his second in command, Ithano hit a com button by his seat. “Kix. Report now.”

 

Ren waited in uncomfortable silence with them, until the man, who had patted Rey on the shoulder, came up.   


“Captain?”

 

“You have a second bunk in your room, do you not?”

 

“Aye?” The man seemed uneasy by the question. His brown eyes flickered to Ren, before focusing on his superior.   


“You’ll be bunking with this one,” Ithano gestured to Ren, “while Rey is with us. I will not permit a lady to share quarters with anyone who is not her betrothed.”

 

“Aye, Captain,” the man agreed, more resolute in his answer this time. “Shall I let her know?”

 

“I’ll do it.” Ren assured him. 

 

He did not appreciate how comfortable the man was with Rey. Even though all of the pirates were old enough to be her father, Ren was not bothered by their attention to her. She was to be his apprentice. She needed to learn to trust him. If she kept relying on her existing network of friends, she’d never have a reason to open up to him. 

 

“Many thanks, Captain.” He gave a slight nod of his head to Ithano, before turning on his heel to venture down into the hull. 

 

His footsteps echoed through the corridor, as he descended from the cockpit. Over the roar of the engines, he could hear himself move. He could also hear another set of steps, lighter than his, but no less forceful.

 

“Was there something else, Captain?”

 

“When you paid us to take you and your... companion, you failed to mention it was Rey. Why?”  


“I do not understand why this warrants your concern. I paid you, as agreed. If you take issue with transporting us, feel free to drop us off. I will expect my payment back, in return.”

 

“You definitely sound as though you were raised with a silver spoon in your mouth.”

 

Ren paused, glaring at the shorter man. “Excuse me?”  


“Rey believes you are the lost prince. Can’t say I blame her. Girl has been needing an adventure for a while now. She is an expert mechanic and an even better pilot.”  


These details regarding his soon-to-be protege were carefully tucked away. Ren would use them later, as needed to help motivate her during their training. He was certain her abilities stemmed from her strength with the Force. It was beneficial to know what she enjoyed. It would aid him in finding common ground between them to work on building trust. 

 

The Crimson Corsair stood, waiting for a response to indicate Ren was listening.  


“Your point?”  


“My concern stems from the fact I don’t trust you. Rey sees herself as doing a good deed, while also getting an opportunity to be out in the galaxy. She wants to believe in you desperately, she is blinded. In her defense, I find myself asking what is in it for you? Because as much as you look like him, you are not Ben Solo.”

 

“No, I’m not.”  


“Then why go with her?”

 

“We have an agreement, the details of which are between her and I alone.” Ren’s patience was wearing thin. He pondered over the details of the vessel and the crew, trying to decide if he could pilot it himself. The pirates were quickly becoming a novelty he couldn’t tolerate. 

 

“Is that so?”

 

The captain walked past him, headed for the subject of their conversation. Ren followed close behind. 

 

“Any luck, kid?” Ithano called across the hull to Rey.   


She had moved away from the hyperdrive and was currently in the belly of a dilapidated speeder. She had removed the entire side panel and was elbow deep in wiring.   


“Hyperdrive is stable,” she replied, not looking up from her task. “We should be good to make he jump to lightspeed.”  


“I knew we could count on you.”  


“You can give me my usual fee, once I get this garbage up and running.”

 

“I’ll have Kix provide the payment before dinner.”  


“Thanks.”  


“Thank you.”

 

“Not afraid to ask for much, is she?” Ren commented, quietly to Ithano.   


Her bold attitude was one of the reasons he sought to train her. She would not hold back. Circumstance and reputation did not cause her to waver when she set her mind to something. She would be a challenging student, yet the end reward would far surpass any issues he encountered with her along the way. 

 

“Rey has a mind of her own.” Ithano commented, nodding towards the girl, as she sat on the floor, hunched over a gear panel she had pulled free from the belly of the speeder. “She’s not some barmaid you can just steal away off planet for a cycle and then send back.”

 

Despite not being able to see the man’s expression beneath his Kaleesh mask, Ren caught on to the captain’s meaning. “I have no intention of-.”

 

“Lying is not the mark of a gentleman.” The Blood Buccaneer sneered. “Let us act as gentlemen in the presence of a lady.”

 

“My motives for taking her off world are not of a perverse nature. I have higher standards. I have no interest in the tainted flesh she offers.”

 

In the next instant, Ren found the blade of the Crimson Corsair pointed at his navel. “Listen carefully, boy,” he growled lowly, “that girl is pure. She’s been in Maz’s care since she was no more than thirteen and in that time she’s been left untouched. If she wishes to be with someone, it will be on her terms. Are we clear?” He paused long enough to watch Ren nod. “She may not have any blood relations, but there isn’t a scoundrel in this galaxy that wouldn’t hunt you down if you hurt her. Do you understand me?”

 

Enraged the pirate dared to threaten him, Kylo began to draw upon the Force, ready to prove to him why no one defied the Master of the Knights of Ren. He had had enough of the pirate’s threats. He would not stand for any further acts.

 

“Play nice, boys!” Rey yelled over the hum of the vessel. Her voice caused him to halt. “I’m not mopping blood off the floor of the ship if you spill it.”

 

If Ren was able to feel her in the Force, it stood to reason she could just as easily feel him. It would explain how she had known to intervene without turning her attention away from her task. Ren grumbled a string of expletives under his breath, too low for the captain to hear. Ithano removed his weapon from Kylo’s stomach, sheathing it before Rey could catch the glint of the knife in the overhead lights.

 

She raised her head up from her current project, eyeing both of them angrily. After a quick scan, she must have decided they would not murder one another (at least not yet) and returned to her efforts.

 

The Crimson Corsair gave him a pointed look, before heading up to the main deck, leaving Ren alone with Rey to deliver the news of where she’d bunk.

 

* * *

 

“What is going on between you and Sidon?” 

 

Rey had felt a surge of darkness when the two men had arrived in the hull. It was Ben’s signature permeating anxiousness, defiance, and resentment. There was another emotion there, buried down — jealousy. She hadn’t understood it. From their inaudible scuffle behind her, she assumed it had something to do with their disagreement. 

 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I took care of it.”

 

She arched a brow at him. “You did? How?”  


“The Captain and I discussed it.”

 

Rey couldn’t have been more surprised if he had said he had sat down to tea with Sidon, but she found no trace of a lie in his admission. The man she had met on Takodana had been looking for a fight — Chaos! He had yearned for one —and yet he had quelled his need for violence. He had been reasonable.  


At least up until the point she stopped him from using the Force on the captain.

 

“What did you fix?”

 

“Our sleeping arrangements.”

 

She dropped the panel she had been working on. It landed against the hull floor with a loud clang. He couldn’t possibly mean to-  


“No.” He answered her thought before she could finish it. “I will bunk with one of the crew. You will have your own chamber.” He had to decency to look uncomfortable, almost ashamed she would assume he had meant for them to share. 

 

She felt wrong for having jumped to conclusions about his character. Even if he had embraced the Dark side in their time apart, deep down, he wasn’t still Ben. He was the same Ben who had convinced his uncle to deliver a catamaran for her birthday, the same Ben who had carried her to bed countless times when she had trained too long, the same Ben who had never once shown an interest in anyone — romantic or otherwise. He would never have done such a thing.

 

“Ben,” she glanced up at him, watching as he schooled his face before meeting her eyes. “Thank you.”  


It was two simple words. To some, it would have been polite, the type of response one in civilized society was supposed to offer up. To others, it would have seemed like a cop-out, just a way to brush the misunderstanding under the rug. To Rey and Ben, it was a peace offering, a way to get them both on the same page.  


For a minute, they simply stared at one another. Rey eagerly searched for an sign of the boy she had known, as Ben scanned her, conducting his own search. She noted how his eyes had changed, no longer so dark. They had hints of honey in them, a soft, warm glow within the darkness. It gave her hope. 

 

“You are going to keep calling me that, aren’t you?”

 

It took her a moment to realize what he meant.

 

“Yes.”  


“I suppose I will get used to it-.”  


“Good, because-.”  


“Though I had hoped you’d use my title. Your Highness has a nice ring to it.”

 

Rey gasped at him. His lips turned up onto a smirk and she caught a brief shake of his shoulders, as he stifled a chuckle. Had he just...made a joke?  


She felt elated. The Ben she remembered had a dry sense of humor too. There was a chance he wasn’t as far gone as she had thought.   


“I never called you that,” she reminded him, “and I never will.”  


Ben didn’t hide his chuckle this time. It sounded like the start of a thunderstorm before the rain hit, a low rumbling from his abdomen, working up through his chest until it burst free of his lips.

 

“I believe you. You are far too wild to adhere to any form of decorum.”

 

“Where was your decorum when you chose to fight against an unarmed girl?” She baited him with their reunion in the pub. 

 

“You were not unarmed. And you are not a girl.”

 

Suddenly, Rey felt the tone of the conversation shift. Gone was the carefully crafted banter. All humor vanished before the underlying mood of his retaliation.   


“You didn’t know that at the time.”  


“I was surprised by your power, but I’m not blind, Rey.” 

 

The way he said her name made her skin heat up. Her project lay forgotten on the floor by her feet, as she tried to make sense of the change in his signature. The previous frustrations were gone, replaced by a longing, a possessive desire — for her. It took the breath from her lungs and caused her to turn away from him, so he wouldn’t see her blush. 

 

“Then you can see I’m busy,” she stated, steadying her hands against the speeder. “Go find something useful to do and stop distracting me.”

 

Grabbing the panel she and dropped, she set to work on rewiring the thrusters. But he was not so quick to be dismissed. He knelt down aside of her, daring to get in her personal space.

 

“Rey, do you truly believe I’m Ben Solo?” He asked.

 

For a second, her heart skipped a beat, as she took a long look at him, as she contemplated his question. The typical hardness was gone from his face, replaced with relaxed features. Without the grimace he so often wore, it was easy to see him as the boy she had grown up with. She forgot about the ridiculous blonde wig and the hideous uniform. She ignored all his previous attempts to steal her away. All she saw was her friend.

 

A friend who was no longer the sullen boy she recalled meeting. He had grown into his gangly limbs and massive features. He had filled out with toned muscles. He had learned the value of keeping his hair long, though his padawan braid was gone. This Ben Solo exuded confidence. He was aware of how he looked, no longer bashful about his appearance, but basking in it.

 

It was all Rey could do to answer him.

 

“Yes,” she breathed.

 

“Then stop giving me orders,” he snapped, haughtily, a smug grin on his face. “Barmaids don’t boss around princes.”

 

She felt as if he had doused her in ice water. Any lingering feelings of camaraderie or attraction vanished in a flash. Jumping to her feet, she let out a strangled snarl and stormed out of the hull. The man had balls of phrik! She hoped he choked on his damned confidence!

 

 _Bastard_ , she thought angrily as she made her way towards the crew’s quarters. She was going to have a long stand in the ‘fresher to rid her body of its tension, a tension he had put there with his antics, a tension she didn’t fully understand. She had never felt the way she had in his presence just now.

 

Shaking her head, Rey climbed up a metal set of stairs towards the bunks, when the ship suddenly lurched to the left. Hands splayed out, she caught herself on the hallway wall, before she could fall over. The pitching was followed by a terrible crackling sound. It originated from the direction she had come from. Rey started for the hull, sure she’d find Ben still laughing over his verbal victory. A louder, more violent noise followed. It sounded almost like a small explosion.

 

_What was that?_

 

Then the lights on the vessel flickered and went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...
> 
> Ten points to your House if you can identify the Anastasia lines used in this chapter :)


	10. Complications and Candor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) who turned this chapter around in a matter of hours...yes, hours!...even though it took me days to get around to editing it. You, girl, are AMAZING!

 

 ****Ren felt a shift in the Force before the first blast hit. It wasn’t fire. It was a surge coming from somewhere behind him. He recognized the culprit as a First Order device instantly and the master of it not long after.

 

Hux.

 

He cursed. The general was swiftly becoming his most troublesome associate. Though he didn’t know the motives behind Hux’s attack on the Shrike, he was certain he knew what the red-headed man was after.

 

_Rey._

 

Bazine Netal had clearly gone to great lengths to ensure the First Order seized the Force sensitive woman. He would not permit it, at least not until he had convinced her to join him, and no one — General Hux included — would lay their hands on her. She was his. Even if she didn’t know it yet.   


Ren stalked towards the hyperdrive Rey had been fixing. Sure enough, when he peeled the panel off the underside, he saw the pulsing red beacon light. It was a tracker, newly outfitted with a hypermatter disrupted, which meant-

 

He raced toward the cockpit. 

 

“Exit Lightspeed! Now!” He hollered as he burst into the small space.  


The captain and his first mate both stared at him, incredulously. They most have thought him mad or terrified or both. Ithano regarded him for a second, then resumed his place. His Gabdorin co-pilot did the same. 

 

His hand itched at his side, yearning to wrap his hand around his lightsaber. If they wouldn’t adhere to his command on their own, he would give them the motivation to. Reaching for his weapon, his fingers slipped around the cool metal, tightening around the hilt. 

 

“Sidon! We need to make the next jump out of hyperspace!”

 

Rey charged forward, shoving past him as she thrusted a data pad into the captain’s hands, angling it in such a way Quiggold could see it as well.

 

“Blast!”

 

The Crimson Corsair wasted no time in heeding her warning. Immediately, he began plotting the course to the next jump-off point, while the Gabdorin on his right began flipping switches and preparing the ship to exit prematurely.   


Ren watched Rey’s face, as she took in the sight. She was transfixed by the workings of the vessel, primarily the captain’s position. There was a brightness radiating off of her, and he recalled how Ithano had told him she was hungry for adventure. He considered all the planets he could take her to, if she accepted his offer long-term. There were countless civilizations they could explore, thousands upon thousands of stars to view, and an endless galaxy to traverse. He’d give it all to her, if only she would remain at his side. 

 

In the time it took him to admire her, the captain had found an exit. He made an abrupt turn to the side, nearly knocking his first mate out of his seat. Ren grabbed at a panel in the ceiling to steady himself with one hand, while using the other to wrap around Rey.

 

On impact, she stiffened under his touch and he was reminded of how he had goaded her in the hull. Her eyes were hard as they stared up at him. She was still angry with him. He sighed, releasing her as quickly as he had caught her. Every time he made progress with her, it slipped through his fingers not long after. It vexed him. At the same time, it captivated him. 

 

The girl was quicksand, luring him in, pulling him down, and completely overwhelming him. He only wished he had the same effect on her. Where he felt as if he was drowning in his need to have her, she appeared unwilling to let go of her past connection to this Ben Solo character. No matter what he did or said, he couldn’t break her link to the dead prince. He wanted her and she wanted the man she believed him to be. 

 

If she had been anyone else, he would have taken advantage of her desperation to be reunited with her friend. He would have played the part cunningly, drawing her in until she was in too deep to resist. It would have been all too easy.   


But Rey wasn’t anyone else.

 

She was his equal. She had power beyond her comprehension, a tie to the Force he had never seen in any other Force sensitive with the exception of himself. She would not be fooled by any unseemly attempts on his end. He needed to find another way to seal her to him. 

 

“Anyone want to tell me what the hells happened?” Ithano questioned, looking at both of them over his shoulder.

 

“The First Order,” Ren answered, “they installed a device on your ship which renders the hyperdrive useless.”

 

Beside him, Rey’s eyes widened. He suspected she knew the issue had been with the hyperdrive but not the extent of it. She glanced down at her side, her arms coming up to hug herself. 

 

“And you know this because?”

 

“Because I oversaw the development of the tech.”  


There was grumbling between the two pirates. He waited to see if they would address him further, perhaps even interrogate him. Captain Ithano was protective of his crew and Rey, plus with his ship in danger there was no telling what he would be willing to do in order to ensure their safety.   


Rey reached out a tentative hand, touching his arm. Ren hadn’t anticipated she’d willingly seek contact from him, so he flinched a bit in surprise. To others, it would have not been noticeable, but Rey caught the movement. 

 

“Ben,” she stepped back, removing her hand at his reaction. “Sorry.”  


“It’s fine,” he reassured her. She didn’t move to place her hand on him again.   


“Can we detach the device?”  


“If we attempt to dislodge it while in flight, we run the risk of it kickstarting a self-destruct sequence.” Her eyes and the eyes of the pirates were trained on him. “It’s standard protocol. If you can’t catch your quarry, you end the hunt. Permanently.”  


All three wore the same expression. He could feel an increasing unease in Rey and immediately moved to remedy her fear.

 

“If we find someplace safe to dock, I can talk you through how to disengage it, but we’d have to land. The self-destruct won’t trigger if the vessel is powered down.”  


Ithano nodded, once again turning to his maps to locate a destination. 

 

“Where are we coming out at?” She asked, as they emerged safety from hyperspace.   


Behind her, he breathed a sigh of relief. The pulse the new First Order trackers emitted altered hypermatter until the vessel they were attacked to could no longer remain stable within the realm. Often the ship would implode on itself or in one rare case, during the testing phase, the pulse had gone on too long and had created a black hole. Either way, the crew onboard had not survived. Ren didn’t want to add himself to the list of deceased test subjects. 

 

“We are still in the Mid Rim,” Ithano replied, his eyes on the Star-studded scape before them. “We’re near Cheelit. I know a place we can dock.”  


The tension in the room lessened and Ren felt Rey’s signature brighten. She had gone right back to her normal Lightsider-self, obviously relieved for the moment. 

 

The Gabdorin swiveled in his seat towards her, congratulating her on the catch and purposefully ignoring Ren. 

 

“Nice work, kid.” Quiggold pressed his large fist against Rey’s tiny one. Her hand was dwarfed by his sheer size, yet she laughed as if she had done this a hundred times before. She probably had. 

 

Ren didn’t understand her fascination with all the rabble. None of these pirates or any of the mob back on Takodana were worthy of her. He failed to see what they offered her, a reason for why she kept them around and treated them all so graciously. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower,” she announced to no one in particular.

 

Ren watched her walk off, ready to go after her, when he saw Kix at her side. He was holding a bundle out to her and she took it with thanks. Then he was directing her to the utility room and they both walked off. Ren wondered if the clone could grow an arm back if he pulled it off.

 

* * *

 

Rey leaned her head back, allowing the hot water to hit her forehead and roll down through her hair and down her spine. The warmth was delicious and she lingered in the narrow space, genuinely enjoying the steam and heat. Space was cold and after her roller coaster of emotions brought on by Ben Solo, she appreciated the consistency the fresher provided. 

 

He deeply confused her. One minute he was the boyish, gentle person she had known and loved and the next he was an arrogant, egotistical fly-boy who she’d rather toss down the garbage shoot. She had thought about doing that to him before the ship had been affected by the FO device. 

 

As aggravated as she had been with him, hearing him admit his part in creating the device had humbled her. There was regret in his eyes and pain in his voice. It wasn’t prominent or even noticeable to the others, but Rey had caught it. She could feel it from his signature. 

 

She had also felt his loneliness. He was so starved for any semblance of kindness. Before she and been aware of her own actions, she had reached for him. Her intention had been to reassure him, but as soon as she touched him, he had jerked like a scared animal and she retreated back.

 

“Ahhh,” she screamed against the humid air, banging her fist against the wall. 

 

Just when she thought she was breaking through to him, that he remembered who had once been, he turned back to the darkness, back into the self-serving soldier his master had made him into. Rey felt as if she was drowning. Each time her head crested above water, another wave came crashing down over her, pushing her back beneath the surface, deeper into the enigma which was this man. Yet, she kept fighting.

 

Ben may not remember her, but she would never forget him. He had been her rock, her safety-net, her home — and if he couldn’t remember it, then she’d learn to accept it, but she’d be damned if he was going to lose himself the way he had lost his memories. She wouldn’t allow him to stay trapped in the darkness.

 

Rey had forgotten to ask Sidon about his library. She made a mental note to do so at dinner. Stepping out of the fresher, she wrapped herself in a clean towel, while she waited for her clothes to be done. Captain Ithano and his crew may be pirates, but they took care when it came to personal hygiene. Rey believed it came from self-preservation. Being on a ship with the same lifeforms for the majority of the year would get taxing of those lifeforms were unwashed or in tainted garments.   


Changing into the robe Kix had given her when he had provided the crew’s payment for her services, she she twisted her towel around her hair to keep moisture from slicking the floor. She didn’t want to fall now that she finally had some peace and quiet.

 

Of course, it was at that exact moment, a flurry of beeps got her attention, followed by a metallic bang. Rey opened her chamber door to see BB-8 waiting in the corridor. With all the excitement of the First Order attack, she had forgotten her droid companion.

 

“Sorry, BB-8,” Rey apologized, stepping back to allow him to roll into her room. “I was trying to…”

 

What exactly? Save someone who didn’t want to be saved? She let out a sigh, feeling the frustration from earlier still boiling under the surface.

 

 _Trying to what?_ The droid whistled and beeped at her.

 

“Nevermind,” Rey shook her head. “How do you like the _Shrike_?”

 

_If we make it the Ileenium system in one piece, I’ll be impressed._

 

“The Ileenium system?” she echoed. “Is that where the Resistance is?”

 

The astromech droid did his best to nod in response. Rey groaned. If they couldn’t use their hyperdrive, a trip to D’Qar would take longer than a week.

 

_Do you want me to signal Poe to get you?_

 

“No,” Rey told him, quickly.

 

She knew if BB-8 reached out to his owner, Poe would show up assuming the worst. He hadn’t wanted her leaving on the _Shrike_ or with Ben. If his droid commed him now, he would probably bring the calvary with him. As much as she loved him, Poe could be reckless.

 

“I have something I need to sort out before we get to the Resistance,” she told her friend.

 

Ben Solo?

 

“Yes.”

 

_I could shock him for you, if you think that would help._

 

Rey laughed. “No,” she smiled. “I don’t think that will help.”

 

_What will help?_

 

“I don’t know,” she replied, the smile leaving her lips. She wasn’t sure how to reach Ben. Her physical appearance wasn’t enough. Talking about his past hadn’t sparked any memories either. What else was there? Silence stretch on between her and her friend, as she contemplated options.

 

BB-8 seemed to sense her doubt and rolled himself back to the doorway. _Do you mind if I power down for a few hours to recharge?_

 

“Of course not. Go rest,” she told him. “I’ll be here.”

 

The droid wheeled himself out of her room, the sound of metal on metal echoing in the hallway as he left.

 

Settling down in the edge of her bed, Rey took in her toned legs and wiggled her small toes up at herself. She was plain, compared to the beautiful woman she sometimes saw passing through the castle. Some were slaves, purchased for their flesh and looks. Others were adorned in fine clothes and jewels, symbols of their impressive status and wealth. No matter their lot in life, they were each blessed with flawless skin, gorgeous features, and perfect hair. It made Rey feel rather like the doll she had made herself when she had been on Jakku.

 

After her parents had vanished, she had been all alone. She needed a companion, so she built on out of scraps of cloth she had found while scavenging the harsh desert plains. The colors reminded her of the Resistance, orange and white. It had been a faceless friend, one which had sat on her shelf during the day. She needed it at night, when the winds howled and her tiny hammock shook from the force of it.   


The doll hadn’t been particularly handsome, crafted by her grubby little fingers, but it had served its purpose until Luke Skywalker had entered her life.   


She was like the doll, without an identity and serving only the most basic of purposes. She was there on Takodana to escape, to survive. While she sat in the confines of the castle, the war between the Resistance and the First Order, like the Jakku winds, raged on outside, until it became too strong to ignore.   


Rey had never been one to sit still. Even though she hadn’t left Takodana until now, she had kept her body trained. She and made sure to run and train with her staff daily, convinced the skills would save her life one day. And they had. She had managed to hold her own against Captain Phasma.   


The image of the fallen female soldier reminded Rey of what she had left behind to achieve such skill. She had never had much of her own. Items such as her handmade doll had been difficult to part with, but she had in order to pursue training with Master Skywalker. Like her six-year-old self, she had been forced to choose between staying with Finn or helping Ben. It was an impossible decision made even more impossible by the man she was currently trying to help. Restless with energy, she rose off the bed and went to check on her laundry. 

 

Padding barefooted out of her room, she made her way to the utility room where her clothes were finishing up. 

 

It was a huge luxury to have a miniature unit on board. She watched her clothes slosh about, covered in bubbles and grinned. When she had her own ship, she was going to make sure it was outfitted with one of these. Grinning, she hauled herself on top of the unit, letting her bare legs dangle off the top. 

 

* * *

 

Ren had just closed his eyes when he heard the hiss of the door opening. 

 

“Dinner is ready,” his temporary roommate announced. Ren opened one eye to glare at the man, who was not paying any attention to him. Ignoring the call to a shared meal with the pirates, Ren closed his eye, content to lay down for a spell. 

 

“I’m going to grab Rey. See you there.”

 

His eyes snapped open. Kix would not grab Rey. He wasn’t going to do anything with Rey. She was his and this man would not put his tainted hands on her.

 

“I’ll get her,” Ren insisted, rolling off the bed and exiting the room before the other man could say a word. 

 

He walked the handful of steps between his bunk and hers, lightly rapping on the door worn one knuckle. There was no response.

 

“Rey?” He tried again. Nothing. 

 

A slight wave of panic set in. Where was she? She had said she was going to shower.   


Then he heard it — a soft humming floating along the corridor. Like a lighthouse beacon their bond flowed gold in his mind. He followed the internal pull and the outward noise to a small utility room and there she was. 

 

She had sat herself up on top of the washer, her lithe body swaying slightly as she kicked her legs back and forth out in front of her. Her eyes were closed, as were her lips. The tune she was humming sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it. Unlike the last time he had seen her, she was no longer in her beige and tan outfit.

 

Rey was draped in a crimson red robe that was far too big for her petite frame. She had tied the sash around twice to keep it in place, but even so, her legs were bare from the tips of her toes up to mid-thigh. Suddenly Ren was very glad he had come to find her instead of Kix. 

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

She jumped at his intrusion into her little world, her surprise immediately giving way to anger when she realized it was him. “A robe, flyboy, what does it look like?”  


_Flyboy?_

 

Something about that particular insult came at him with a tinge of comfort, which he didn’t understand. “You need to cover up,” he demanded, looking around the room for something to place over her expanse of skin. 

 

“I don’t take orders from you, Ben Solo.”

 

There was a hint of remorse in her gritted response. He ignored it. Ren found a cabinet with a few extra towels in them and plucked out out. “Here.” He moved to bundle her up in it.

 

Rey smacked his approach away, kicking her legs out at the same time so he’d back away. He growled. Why was she so kriffin’ stubborn? He tried once more, intending to swaddle her in blankets completely and carry her to dinner. She kneed him, barely missing his groin area as her kneecap collided with his hip.  


“Kriff, Rey!” 

 

Disregarding the pain, he lunged at her, grabbing her and hoisting her up over his shoulder. He was careful as he lifted her to watch her head, afraid she’d knock herself unconscious against a wall or the ceiling due to the way she was thrashing.   


“Benjamin Organa Solo! You had better put me down now before I take away your reason for living!” she threatened him, angling for another kick.   


He effortlessly held onto her ankles, keeping her legs pinned down with one hand, while the other positioned a towel over her backside, which he was convinced had to be showing from the way he felt the robe bunching up. He tried, with great difficulty, not to think about it.  


Ren carried her back to her room, rolling his eyes when he noticed she had never set s passcode to lock it. How had she survived on Jakku? She was entirely too trusting.  


He dropped her, unceremoniously onto her bed, keeping himself turned away so he wouldn’t see anything if her robe had come undone. He heard her thrash around for a moment, before she drove her heel into the back of his right knee. He crumbled to the floor.  


_Kriffin’ Chaos! What was this woman’s problem?_

 

He saw her bare toes under him and his eyes traced up her beautifully tanned skin until the robe cut off his vision and he was staring up at a very flustered and rather enraged Rey.  


“What has gotten into you?”

 

“Me?” he shouted, rising to his feet so he was once again towering over her. “You hit me first!”

 

“I’m not a child anymore! You don’t get to treat me like a baby.”

 

“Well, if you’re going to act like one-.”

 

 _Smack_  


 

Ren felt his head snap to the side from the impact of her slap. Cautiously, he circled back around to her.   


 

“Don’t. You. Dare!”

 

If he had thought she was mad before, it was nothing compared to the burning fury before him now. She was practically in flames. 

 

“You left me to fend for myself. You disappeared eight years ago without a trace. I went looking for you. They almost killed me. I got to your hut and it was destroyed, completely blown apart. I thought you were dead.” She paused, eyes hardened. “All these years, I went on hating myself because I survived and you didn’t. And all this time, it was a lie. You let me think you were dead!”   


 

By the time she had come to the end of her rant, her screaming had made her voice hoarse and she had started to cry. 

 

 

This was not what he wanted. He had come looking for her to escort her to dinner, to get them back on track with building a relationship. It had been the sight of her, all legs and subtle curves scarcely hidden beneath the robe which had unleashed the monster within. He hadn’t meant to hurt her. He had only meant to keep her safe and pure. 

 

“Rey-.”  


 

“Why didn’t you try to find me?” She asked, her tear-filled eyes begging him for an answer he had no way to give her.   


 

Ren didn’t want to lie to her. He genuinely wanted to be honest to build a strong foundation, to create a lasting relationship with her. If she was going to join him, he needed to be open with her and her with him. Because of that, he can’t ignore the pain she laid before him. She was raw in this moment, bare in more than just skin. So when he spoke next, he meant it, even though to her the connotation was different.   


 

“I’m sorry.”  


 

Their bond bloomed brilliant gold as soon as the admission left his lips. It was all he could do to hold her. He barely recognized himself as he embraced her, gathering her shaking form against him.  


 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated again, softer this time — words whispered against the crown of her head, like a prayer. 

 

 

He isn’t aware of how long she permitted him to cradle her. For once, he didn’t feel the pull of Snoke giving him tasks, or the need to train until he nearly passed out from exhaustion. For once, there were no Knights waiting on his orders or an endless stream of Stormtroopers to silently judge him behind their masks. It all fell away. For once, he was not alone. 

 

 

Rey mentioned he — not the real him, the doppelgänger she loved — left her alone. He would never make such a grave error. Feeling her weight leaning into him, he vowed to never leave her. He can’t fathom her not joining him at the end of this week. She fit in his arms, resting against him, trusting him not to hurt her as she broke down. Their connection hummed, much like she had earlier, light and pleased and he was convinced they are meant to be together. 

 

Ren leaned down, not sure what was drawing him in but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. His need to have Rey with him was morphing into a different kind of desire. After having seen the silky smooth skin of her legs and having her pressed to him, he dove head first into the budding sensation.  


 

If he got swallowed up in this quicksand, it would be worth it to feel her lips against his. 

 

 

“Ben?”

 

He halted, his eyes springing open. She was staring up at him, tears gone. If he angled his head slightly more to the side, he would have been able to see down the front of the robe. He swallowed the lump on his throat, ignoring the temptation, lest he wanted to be on the receiving end of Rey’s slap again.   


 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

 

 

They were so close he could feel each word as she spoke.   


 

“You don’t have to apologize.”  


 

She didn’t move and he didn’t either. It would be so easy to lower his head another inch and tilt his mouth onto hers. It would be as easy as breathing. He lessens the space slowly, afraid she will reject him as she had every time before.

 

 

This time, Rey didn’t move. Her eyes shut and she remained where she was — waiting. He took it as a sign she wanted the same thing as him. He leaned down and-

 

 

A knock came at the door. 

 

 

Rey stumbled backwards, startled by the noise. Ren instinctively reached out to steady her, but stopped when he heard someone call through the door, equally startled. 

 

 

“Hey kid, you in there?” It was Kix. “Your clothes are done and dinner is ready.”

 

 

“I’ll be right out!”  


 

They waited wordlessly until they heard his footsteps leading away. Ren thought she’d want to discuss whatever is going on between them. She didn’t. She exited the room in a hurry, off to grab her clothes. By the time his mind caught up with her actions, he realized that she had run away from him.  


 

Again.

  


* * *

 

Rey locked the utility door behind her, rapidly changing out of her robe and into her fresh clothes. Her pulse was racing and her skin was flushed. Had Kix not interrupted, she was sure Ben would have kissed her.   


 

But no, it couldn’t be true. Ben was her best friend and even though he couldn’t recall their time together on Yavin IV, he certainly didn’t care about her that way. Could he?

 

 

She thought about how he had been adamant about her contact with the crew and how he got uncomfortable with her choice to wear the robe. The darkness in his eyes had been dangerous, a flare of an unknown emotion. It hadn’t registered at the time, her mind too consumed with anger until he had broken down and apologized.  


 

Then everything had shifted. All her wayward feelings fell away, as she heard him become remorseful. She still wanted to know what had happened to him, but the pain in his voice told her to hold off. He’d tell her once he was ready. 

 

Yet, it didn’t explain why he had attempted to kiss her. Being sorry had nothing to do with the need to place his lips against her, so why had he tried? 

 

 

He had grown into an attractive man, though to her he had always been handsome. When others had tormented him for his large ears or prominent nose, she had never been bothered by them. All of it was a part of him and she loved every part. She still did.   


 

But had that love changed?   


 

Rey worried her bottom lip, hand hovering over the control panel to the door. When she left the room she’d be expected to go to dinner with the rest of the crew and Ben. How could she sit with him so casually after what had transpired? 

 

 

As if he could hear her thoughts, he knocked. “Rey? Are you coming to dinner?”

 

 

With a deep breath, she convinced herself to act as though nothing had happened, until she could determine how she felt about the recent development. She opened the door. “Yeah, let’s go.”  


 

They walked in silence to the galley. Rey kept her eyes away from him, never once glancing over to see if he was as tense as she felt. It wasn’t until they stepped into the kitchen area, where the rest of the crew was, that the quiet was broken. 

 

 

“Ah, you’ve decided to join us then.” Sidon beckoned her to a seat next to him, leaving Ben to take the only other chair on her other side.   


 

For pirates, they ate astonishingly well. There was an assortment of dishes piled along the countertop - stews, vegetables, and even a small array of desserts. Rey had been convinced they would be limited to rations. Seeing real food was a pleasant surprise, though she seemed to be the only one impressed. The crew appeared indifferent. 

 

 

She was familiar with the captain, his first mate, and Kix, but she had only seen the others in passing. The other four members of the Shrike seemed friendly enough, though Rey found there was only one female among them. The Twi’lek had a cybernetic left arm, which contrasted against her red skin. Rey absently wondered if she had been one of the two Ithano had been in bed with.   


 

“This is Rey,” he introduced her, as she pulled up her chair, then gestured to Ben, “and our benefactor for the voyage, Ben Solo.”

 

 

Each pirate regarded him as if he was made of pure gold, instead of flesh and blood. Rey was thankful when Sidon cleared his throat to bring their attention back to him.

 

 

“This is Reeg, Pendewqell, Squeaky, and Reveth.” As he introduced each, the named member offered a wave to Rey and a nod to Ben. 

 

 

“You already know Quiggold and Kix.” Quiggold only smiled at Rey. He didn’t bother with Ben, while Kix blew her a kiss, making her shake her head at his antics.  


 

“Now that we’ve completed the introductions, let’s eat!” 

 

 

She was about to ask Squeaky if that was his true name, when she saw Quiggold passing a plate of cooked Synthsteak to Ben. “Stop!” Every head at the table turned to her. “He’s allergic to that.”

 

 

Ben stared at her, strangely surprised by her outburst. “H-how did you know?”

 

 

“I remembered.” She rolled her eyes. When was he going to let go of whatever half-life he had been living and believe her? She knew him. She had always known him. 

 

 

Wordlessly, she got up to remove the plate from the table. Everyone went back to their feasting without giving her a second thought — everyone but Ben. He seemed enraptured by his Beru stew, until she sat back down. Then his intense focus was once again on her. 

 

 

_How did you know that, Jedi?_

 

 

 _It’s not polite to have a private conversation when you’re dining with friends._  


 

 

_They won’t notice._

 

 

He wasn’t wrong. The crew had begun annihilating the food in front of them. There was no discussion or quips, but there was also no longer any stares targeted at them. Each pirate was set to eat their full before returning to their posts. 

 

 

 _So once more, how did you know?_  

 

With a huff, Rey poked her fork into her sahbiye. _I told you. I remember._  


_From when we were friends?_  


_Are you saying we aren’t friends now?_  


 

She watched as his face contorted slightly, as if he was unsure how to respond. She took pity on him and continued.

 

 _Your Dad came to visit once, the one time he came which wasn’t your birthday. It was just him and Chewie. They took us away from classes all day, which mad Master Skywalker mad, but your Dad thought it would be more fun to work on the Falcon than train._  


 

Ben was watching her, as if she was weaving a tale instead of telling him about his childhood. 

 

_Anyway, we were working all day and your dad had some ration packs and Synthsteak. He made it for us for dinner, and while we were eating you started to cough. You couldn’t breathe. We had to call for Master Skywalker. He was able to use the Force to remove the product from you, though it hurt your esophagus. You had to drink broth for over a month. It was that night we found out you were allergic._

 

 

 _I don’t remember that._  


 

Rey shrugged, trying not to be hurt by his honesty. He didn’t speak in her mind again, finishing his meal in silence. She did the same.   


 

When everyone was done, she started to collect the dishes to be cleaned, when the Arcona, Reeg, put a hand on her shoulder. “Guests don’t do chores. Pendewqell and I are on dish duty.”

 

 

“I don’t mind,” she told him.   


 

“We do,” the Ishi Tib teased, gathering the flatware from her, “besides, a lady shouldn’t have to do dishes.”

 

 

“Then what am I?” Reveth barked, smacking his across the back of his green head. It was hard enough, Rey heard his beak snap. 

 

 

“Not a lady,” Kix chuckled. The rest of the crew did the same, even Pendewqell, who rubbed the back of his head. 

 

 

While the crew joked with their own female member, Ben appeared at her side, giving her arm a tug. He motioned to the doorway and she followed him out.

 

 

“Don’t go too far,” Sidon called after them. “We’ll be coming to Cheelit soon and we’ll be needing your help to remove that device.”  


 

“This will only take a minute,” Ben responded.

 

 

Rey walked behind him until they reached an empty cargo bay. Ben stepped inside and she followed.

 

 

“What?”

 

He waved around the empty room. “This.”

 

 

She furrowed her brow. “It’s a cargo hold.”

 

“I can see that,” he snarked. “It’s the perfect room for us to train in.”

 

 

Appraising the chamber, Rey had to admit he was right. There was ample space and it had several air vents to keep them cool while sparring. They were lucky the pirates had dropped their cargo off on Takodana before Ben had paid for their services. Otherwise this probably would have been filled with illegal goods, items banned by the First Order. 

 

“It will do.”

 

 

“We can start now.”

 

 

“Now?” She cried. “We just ate!”

 

 

“You’re getting soft, Jedi.”  


 

Her nostrils flared at his insult. “At least I haven’t gone Dark.”  


 

 

“To each their own,” he replied, smugly, “when do you propose we train?”

 

 

“Tomorrow morning.”

 

 

“Fine,” he sighed, “but our week starts tomorrow, not today. We accomplished nothing today.”

 

 

“You got me to come with you,” Rey pointed out. His smugness fell away to reveal relief. “That’s something.”

 

 

“Indeed.”

 

 

They were locked in place once more, quietly watching one another, both waiting for the opposite to react to the growing feeling between them. He thought it was a bond. Rey had no reason to believe otherwise, but she believed it was more than their Force connection. 

 

 

She thought it was fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to [Liquidschwarrtz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidschwarrtz/pseuds/Liquidschwarrtz), [hoshiakari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiakari/pseuds/hoshiakari), and [RenicaSwavely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenicaSwavely/pseuds/RenicaSwavely) for guessing correctly. 
> 
> Alright, for this round, any guesses on how Rey will break through to Ben?


	11. Nuances and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My continued thanks to [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) who amazes me each time she turns a new chapter around in less than a day! She's full of talented insight and creativity.

 

General Hux stood in the control room of Starkiller base, his eyes scanning over every individual working beneath his command. The base would be operational within a week, and the end of the Rebellion would finally be completed at his hands. It was the victory he had been striving for.

 

He stood at the front of the base with his arms crossed behind his back, surveying the frosty surface beneath. Covered under the snow was the most destructive weapon the galaxy had ever seen and he commanded it — him — Armitage Hux. It gave him a sense of overwhelming pride. He would surpass Kylo Ren once the Rebellion was finished. Supreme Leader Snoke would be sure to appoint him as his successor and all that lay before him, the entire galaxy, would be his.

 

If only Brendol could see him now.

 

Armitage had aspired for such greatness all his life, ever since he had had the forethought to order an assassination on his own father. After his father’s dalliance with a kitchen maid, Armitage had paid for the transgression by undertaking years of abuse at his father’s hands. Armitage didn’t remember his mother or Brendol’s wife, Maratelle, but he did remember the beatings he received on account of both of the faceless women. Though it had been his father’s sin, he had been the one serving for it — but that was then and this was now.

 

Patricide agreed with him. It had provided him with the clarity required to embark on the path which had led him here. One upping the great Kylo Ren would be the sweetest revenge. Hux couldn’t fathom the power of his so-called Force or understand why the Supreme Leader held it in such high regard. Along with his Knights, Ren would fall. Hux would make sure of it.

 

“Sir?”

 

He pivoted to see Mitaka behind him. “Yes?”

 

“We’ve located the transport carrying Lord Ren and the girl.”

 

“Girl?” Hux sneered. He was still reeling over the knowledge his favored captain had been bested by a child. “Have you identified her designation? Her name?”

 

“S-she is a-a Force s-sensitive,” Mitaka stuttered. “The one whom Ms. Netal spoke of. There is no surname, but she is human.” 

 

Hux glared at the cowering man. Why had no one informed him the adversary was a Force user? He had found it puzzling Ren would align himself with anyone outside of his precious Knights, but the knowledge of this new player’s abilities resolved that confusion. Ren may have been powerful, holding favor with Supreme Leader Snoke, but he was woefully ignorant of many things — the feminine mystique included. It didn’t surprise Hux the man had chosen to remain close to a girl who possessed the same affinity for his damned Force. She was sure to be an interesting find. Force users were rare. Female Force users had been thought to be extinct. 

 

“Where are they?” he hissed.

 

“They landed on Cheelit an hour ago, sir. Shall I send a squadron in to apprehend them?”

 

“No,” Hux smirked. He had a much better plan. “Inform the Knights of Ren of their leader’s whereabouts.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Do it!”

* * *

  

The _Shrike_ had made landfall, docking within an abandoned hangar. Rey watched from a view port, as Sidon brought it down to a stop within the Hive Palace. She had heard stories of this place while in Maz’s care. It had been abandoned for years. The planet had all but taken it back. The exterior was covered in overgrowth, the vegetation taking up residence where lifeforms hadn’t. 

 

Rey hadn’t been anywhere since Takodana. Having the chance to see another planet, so unlike her home and Yavin IV was a treat. She didn’t allow the disastrous consequences, which had brought them here, to dampen her mood. 

 

“All clear,” Quiggold called over the intercom. 

 

She bounded towards the hull, ready to be off the ship and explore, her mind already racing with the possibilities of what she could find in the old hangar. Perhaps there were some parts she could scavenge to improve the speeder. 

 

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Reveth asked, as Rey zipped by her. 

 

“Exploring,” she called over her shoulder. 

 

“It’s the middle of the night!”

 

Rey didn’t care. The evening didn’t bother her. Even if she was far from the castle grounds she had familiarized herself with, this place was no different. She would feel any potential danger before it could find her, due to her Force sensitivity. 

 

She made her way out of the ship and onto the main hangar floor. There were at least four docking stations, impressive for the fortress, as it was nearly undetectable. Not a single vessel, apart from their own, was left. 

 

Moving through the large chamber, Rey scouted for supplies. One pro of having the palace well-hidden and abandoned was the opportunity to steal some tech, which was probably outdated, but she could still work with it. She had learned in her early years on Jakku how garbage could be transformed into whatever one needed to survive.

 

Rey had never lost her resourcefulness. She hated waste and made every effort to utilize everything she had within her disposal. Whatever she found here would be as valuable to her as the credits she expected to receive upon returning Ben to his parents. 

 

She had left him the second Sidon had announced they were making their landing, leaving him to watch the process from her room. It had been the perfect excuse for her to remove herself from their staring match. Once she was in her bunk, she was able to breathe easier. 

 

Since their near kiss, Rey had found it difficult to concentrate when she was in close proximity to him. Upon admitting to herself she found him handsome, the struggle worsened. She didn’t want to think on how she was feeling, how the person she had seen as her brother and best friend was morphing into a crush. She shook her head, as if the physical motion would dispel her thoughts. 

 

It didn’t.

 

Rey didn’t know why she was feeling this way. She had never been the type to fawn over a man, even an attractive one. Also, it wasn’t appropriate. She was delivering back to his home, back to his royal roots. Once she collected the reward to share with Finn and Maz, she’d be off. It was unlikely their paths would cross again.

 

After all, what need did Ben Solo, Prince of Alderaan and Naboo, and son of the Resistance need her for?

 

The Jedi were gone and even if they weren’t, she was not fully trained. Rey had no place in his story. There wasn’t a future for them. She would take her credits, buy a ship, and find a place to live out her remaining days - away from the heartbreak which he had caused, not once, but twice, and away from this confounding desire he had made her feel. 

 

Distance would clear her head — distance and time. It had taken her years to get over his death and while she had never forgotten him, she had mourned less and less. She would do the same again. She’s busy herself with a new life and new adventure. Ben Solo would become a distant memory, the last shred of who she had been she had gone by the name Kira. 

 

She stopped in front of a workbench, noticing the various tools that had been left lying around. It was as if the entire place had been deserted at the last minute. Other details began to become clearer, as she looked around. Crates left half-emptied or never opened, broken glass on the floor, and burn marks were scattered about. It gave the appearance of a hurried escape, not a planned migration off-world. Rey knelt down by the workbench, inspecting a large burn made into the ground.

 

“There you are.” Reveth appeared at her side and knelt down next to Rey. “You’re pretty quick for a human.”

 

The Twi’lek was clad in a fitted white tank and gray cargo pants, meticulously tucked into her boots. There was a wide belt around her midsection and Rey recognized a standard issued blaster in the holster. Without meaning to, her gaze drifted to the pirate’s cybernetic arm. 

 

“War wounds,” Reveth told her, as if losing an entire limb was nothing to be worried over. 

 

“You fought in the Clone Wars?”

 

“Stars!” She shrieked with laughter. “I’m not that old. No, in the Galactic Civil War.”

 

“Against the Empire?”

 

“I was purchased by the Galactic Empire when I was a child. My kind had always been revered as exotic. It’s why so many end up as slaves. Our bodies are worth more than our labor.”

 

Rey fought back the rise of bile in her throat. She knew slavery was a problem in the galaxy. She had all but been one while on Jakku, until Master Skywalker had offered her a better life, but to hear from someone who had lived through it first hand was causing her stomach to roll. 

 

“What did the Empire want with a child?”

 

Reveth focused on some unseen item in front of her, her mind no longer on the present. “Twi’leki is near impossible to understand, unless you’ve grown up speaking it. While the Empire wanted many kind to speak Basic, they had unknowingly created a dying language. When they discovered so few knew of it, they attempted to preserve it and use it as a spy language. Since part of the language is body language, it couldn’t be translated or decoded unless the Rebels had their own Twi’lek to translate.

 

It was hard for Rey to imagine a world where Reveth wasn’t part of Sidon’s crew. She seemed to be as much a part of the ship as the hyperdrive. As she thought about this, Reveth continued with her story.

 

“I was young and knew the language. My parents had only ever spoke it. They never cared for Basic. Once they destroyed my village, they locked me up, kept me prisoner for months, until I was completely dependent on them. If I wanted fresh water, I had to relay a message about an upcoming battle strategy. If I wanted a meal, I had to teach a General what specific gestures meant, so they’d recognize critical moves.”

 

Rey tried to picture a miniature sized Reveth in an Empire-issued jumpsuit, with her brilliant blue eyes and crimson skin making her look like a lethal adversary instead of the quivering child she must have been. 

 

“How did you escape?”

 

“Sidon,” she responded, “I owe him my life. He was running weapons for them when his partner Werquay betrayed him. He was trying to double deal and had planned on selling the weapons to the Hutts.”

 

Rey cringed. The Hutt syndicate was ruthless. If you crossed them, you were as good as dead. The only person she knew to have survived was Han Solo and that was due to his wife and brother-in-law’s involvement. 

 

“Anyway, weapons weren’t the only thing he took when he left the base one day. He managed to smuggle me into a crate. I was fifteen at the time.”

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Her words felt weak in the face of the treatment Reveth had suffered. 

 

“It is in the past,” the pirate shrugged. She ran her fingers over a wrench on the workbench. “Like this place, the horrors of my former life are only an echo now.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Reveth turned to look at her. “This is Lady Dhol’s residence. Was,” she corrected herself. “She was the ruler of this planet. She had great power and even greater allies. She even hosted Darth Vader on occasion.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened. She couldn’t imagine Vader walking through this space, the same place she now occupied.

 

“But he killed her and her subjects, or at least the ones he could before the rest fled back to Zoth.”

 

“Zoth?”

 

“It is the J’feh homeworld, where they originally loved before Lady Dhol wanted to expand her network and her power. She attempted to assassinate Vader and he took her life for it.”

 

Rey shivered. Reveth’s take has been tragic, but this one felt too fresh, too dark. As if the Hive was haunted by the end of its former owner, the palace creaked and groaned. Reveth didn’t appear to notice it, but Rey shivered once more. 

 

“Don’t be scared. Lady Dhol made her choice. Before her demise she was a fair ruler, one of the most powerful females in the galaxy. She was revered by many and her people loved her. She had a great legacy. It honors me to be able to be in the presence of her.”

 

While Reveth’s admiration was understandable, Rey still felt unnerved. Vader’s darkness had caused much turmoil for the galaxy and for his family. It seemed to have latched onto Ben Solo, keeping him tethered to the Dark Side. Once more, Rey was reminded of how she could not  figure out how to save him from his fall and ultimately himself. Reveth mistook her expression.

 

“There’s nothing to fear here now. The Firepath chamber is clearly marked, so as long as you steer clear of it, you’ll be fine.”

 

With that said, the pirate rose to her feet. She brushed the dirt off her pants, before turning to Rey once more. “When you’re done, come back to the hull. We still need to disengage that device.”

 

“Right,” Rey nodded, barely hearing her.

 

Her thoughts were centered on the ghosts of the castle, those which lived here and the one which had just arrived.

 

* * *

  

Ren’s patience was growing thin. Where was she? No sooner than the first mate had announced their arrival, the girl and taken off quicker than a pod racer, bolting from their would-be training room. He hadn’t gotten the chance to follow her and moments later was almost run sliver as she darted back out from her room to debark.

 

His first impulse had been to go after her. The planet was on a similar light cycle to Takodana and it would be getting dark soon. Despite the life reading signs of the ship, he wasn’t convinced the Hive was safe, especially for someone like Rey. There was no telling what Dark sider relics could be lurking in the shadows.

 

He had made to follow her, when a blood red hand pressed to his chest. The Twi’lek woman — he couldn’t remember her name, something staring with an ‘R’ perhaps — gave him a light shove, as she marched past him. 

 

“I’ve got this, Romeo. You just stay put.” She flashed his a shot of her fine white teeth over her shoulder. “Wouldn’t want our meal ticket getting lost, now would we?” 

 

Ren didn’t appreciate her tone or her word choice. He had nearly had Rey. She had been right in front of him, waiting for him to kiss her and that blasted clone had interrupted. It was as if the entire crew knew what had transpired behind the closed door of the girl’s chamber. They had all been eyeing him strangely since.

 

He returned to the empty cargo room, deciding to practice his forms. Juyo was his typical strategy, as it blended the best of Norman, Shien, and Makashi. Ren had the power both physically and mentally to master all seven forms of combat, but chose to specialize in Juyo, as Darth Vader had.

 

The once Jedi turned Sith Lord had been an inspiration for Snoke and by extension Ren. His knights and he had studied the great practitioner’s form through hills recovered from the Empire archives. Though some had claimed he had become more machine than man, the fluid way in which the Sith had moved was indescribable. 

 

Ren had spent years working to achieve the same easy flow. He was convinced he would never be as gifted as Darth Vader, but he had made vast improvements since beginning his study of Juyo. His Knights still struggles to maintain balance of their mental and physical demands when using the form. Snoke has since commanded them to focus their studies elsewhere, leaving Ren to be the sole practitioner of the nearly extinct form. 

 

Seeing how quick the girl resorted to her staff forms, equal parts graceful and vicious, he suspected she might share his affinity for Juyo. It would certainly make his case stand stronger before the Supreme Leader when he brought her back.

 

For a time, he lost himself to the movements. He repeated the VII form over and over again, starting over each time he made a slight miscalculation or caught himself losing focus. He needed to maintain balance, but it was difficult when his mind was focused on where Rey had run off to. 

 

Ren worked up a sweat while he let the red-skinned pirate fetch his girl.

 

His?

 

As much as he desired to have her as his apprentice and his...lover?... _was that even the appropriate term?_...he was surprised by how effortlessly the possessive pronoun came out. It wasn’t the first time he had thought that way about her. 

 

Prior to meeting Rey, the only thing he had ever been possessive about was his belt. It was an object from a person he had never met and didn’t remember. Being possessive about an actual person was a different matter entirely. He couldn’t keep her attached to him at all times, as much merit that idea had. He would need to find another way to remain tethered to her.

 

Tethered. The bond.

 

Closing his eyes, he focused on her. He tried to find her within the Force. At first he felt all of them at once, his power seeking out the other lifeforms on the planet, namely the crew. The man he felt the warmth light he associated with Rey. He pushed toward her, chasing the beam.

 

When he connected to her, she shook with fright.

 

_Rey._

 

_Ben?_

 

_Who else?_

 

_Reveth told me this place used to belong to Lady Dhol, but her and her court were murdered here by Darth Vader._

 

He could feel her unease as she spoke to him through their bridged minds. Her light flickered slightly with her fear. He had never met a lifeforms who wasn’t familiar with Darth Vader. He was less familiar with the J’feh ruler who had once inhabited the Hive. She had been cunning, but not cunning enough to outwit Darth Vader. Ren considered her foolish for even attempting such an act of treason. It was of little consequence. She and her kind were long gone, having paid the ultimate price for their betrayal. 

 

_If you’re scared, you should come back to the ship._

 

_I’m not scared!_

 

 _So stubborn_ , he mocked her. She didn’t respond, prompting him to remind her of her duty. _You need to fix the hyperdrive._

 

Rey didn’t reply to his quip or his statement. At first, he thought she had shut him out. Then he felt her signature bristle and move. She was coming back. He smirked to himself, letting go of the bond and heading in the direction of the hull to meet her.

 

Ithano was already waiting for them along with Reveth and Kix when he walked in. Rey appeared only a minute later, her jaw set tight, obviously still annoyed with his taunt. She brushed past him to take a look at the device, which had been attached near the hyperdrive, behind a crate of supplies.

 

“That it?” The captain asked, as Rey carefully inspected it, never once touching the tracker.

 

“Yes.” Ren confirmed. “Are all systems powered down?”

 

“Everything but the life support systems,” Kix informed him.

 

“Then let’s get started.”

 

Ren walked the girl through the steps of disabling the tracker. First she needed to press a hidden button on her side to have it release its lock on the ship’s hyperdrive line. Then, she had to turn it a quarter way clockwise, before pressing the top button and yanking free. Once it had been dislodged from the hull wall, Ren grabbed a blaster from Reveth’s holster and shot the tracker through the middle. 

 

“Hey!” The Twi’lek screeched, while Ithano glared at him for putting a scorch mark on the floor of his ship.

 

“Consider us even now, Tybalt,” Ren smirked at the angry pirate woman. She did not appreciate his dry humor and it earned him a baffled look from Rey.

 

“Whatever, meal ticket,” the Twi’lek grumbled, shoving past him. 

 

“Let’s call it a night,” Ithano commanded, leaving to power the ship back up. “Kix close up. We don’t want any stowaways hopping onboard in the night.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

Rey followed Ithano up the corridor and away from Ren. Her signature was crackling with irritation at his antics. She didn’t understand his methods...yet. He reminded himself he had the rest of the week to show her the benefits of his process. He needed to continue to proceed carefully, lest she pull away from him out of defiance. Her stubbornness could not be matched — not even by his own attitude. 

 

Ren wanted to remind her of their agreement to start training in the morning. If they would be staying on Cheelit for the day, they could make use of the castle grounds. The fresh air would be nicer than the stale recycled air of the Shrike, and it would help him work with her in minding her surroundings, since they would be in a foreign location. 

 

“Rey,” Ren caught up to her outside her room.

 

She paused before activating the doors, turning to face him, arms crossing over her chest. She leaned one shoulder against the wall, waiting expectantly for him to continue.

 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

He stared at her out from under his bangs, noticing she was staring at him suspiciously. When he didn’t back down under her gaze, her face relaxed a bit and she grinned.

 

“I agree and I appreciate you for apologizing, Ben.”

 

She threw the name in there for good measure, still taking pleasure out of seeing him visibly cringe each time she used it. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to fully take on the persona of the man she cared for, but he needed to try — at least until she cared about him more than the ghost.

 

“It’s very noble of you.”

 

Ren scoffed. Was she mocking him? “I am not apologizing.”

 

Rey glared up at him, as she continued to lean against the hallway. “Your mother would be disappointed in your manners. I’ll be sure to tell her when we reach the Resistance.”

 

“Which is where, exactly?”

 

As much as she insisted on acting as though he was the lost prince, she hadn’t trusted him enough to share the coordinates to the rebel base. The damned droid still had them, but the mechanical ball wouldn’t give them up. Apparently, neither would Rey. He didn’t understand her. Sometimes he felt as though he was starting to make progress, get her to open up, then in the next instant she was back to her distrustful self.

 

“What does it matter? When we get there, you’ll know.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine,” he barked, pushed to the edge once more by her stubbornness.

 

He expected her to go into her room, maybe try to smack him again or stomp on his foot, like the child she was. She remained where she was, glowering at the floor, as if it had done her wrong. After several long moments of tense silence, she spoke, her voice much softer and without any harsh undertones. 

 

“Do you miss the First Order?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

Her ask caught him off guard and he was quick to anger. After her venomous outburst in the pub, he doubted she cared to hear his response at all. She hadn’t hide her disdain for the organization he served, so why the sudden interest? He skimmed over her Force signature, only to find there was no hidden agenda, only true curiosity on her part.  took it as a good sign. Perhaps if he played his cards right, he could coax her over to his side, make her see reason.

 

She shrugged her shoulders, not looking at him, as she dropped her arms to her sides. Her defensive stance was gone, along with her irritation with him. “It was your home all this time and the Knights were your family.”

 

“They are not my family.” At least that was something he could be truthful about with her.  “And the First Order was never my home. It’s a place I lived.”

 

“I guess that’s true,” she replied, turning to lean fully against the wall. She twisted her hands in front of her, eyes focused on the wall across from her. “Your real home was always on Chandrilla.”

 

“I don’t remember it.”

 

Rey slanted her head up, eyeing him when she heard the pain and guilt in his admission. He hadn’t meant to sound so tormented by his answer, but being honest was the best way to ensure she trusted him. Eventually she would come to understand him and why he was where he was. If she started to feel for him, it would only cement their bond.

 

“Do you remember Yavin IV?”

 

“No,” he answered, honestly. He didn’t add that he couldn’t remember anything before about eight or so years ago, since the purge on Yavin IV, where the real Ben Solo had died…presumably at his hands.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

She was facing him now, eyes full of sorrow. He could feel it in her aura, the despair she worked to keep buried on a daily basis, the effect his loss — his doppelgänger ‘s loss — had had on her. He didn’t want to see her this way. She wasn’t the usual spit-fire he had come to know. It was too much like earlier in her room, earlier when he had almost felt like he could be Ben Solo, as long as it meant she would be his.

 

Ren wasn’t the man she wanted him to be. He never would be the lost prince, the shadow of a man she had once loved. He couldn’t handle her tears this time. He knew how to handle her when she was full of fire. He had no experience with how to handle someone full of tears. Ren had always been long gone before the time for those came. He dealt his judgement swift and left the clean up to the Stormtroopers.

 

“I’ve never felt at home anywhere. Chandrilla, Yavin IV, the Supremacy...none of them have ever been home.”

 

Suddenly, Rey moved closer, eyes fixated on him. “Ben.”

 

Ren had thought by telling her he had no home, she’d let the issue go. As she looked at him, he caught the tears on her eyes, glistening just beneath the surface. His words had made it worse. He hated how quick she was to care — hated it because he knew her feelings weren’t truly for him.

 

They were for the man he was parading around as, the man who was no more than a ghost — and she would never feel about him the way she felt for Ben Solo.

 

“Why do you care? You’re going to drop me off there, collect the reward, and go back to Takodana.”

 

“Everyone has a home, Ben,” she ignored his sullen deflection, still battling the urge to cry.

 

“I don’t.”

 

“But you want one.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“Yes, you do!”

 

“Once again, why do you care so much?”

 

“Because I’m taking you there, even if I have to drag your Dark-sided Sith ass the entire way!”

 

She was up on her tiptoes, in his face then, lips pursed together. His jealous anger melted away and he felt the urge to kiss her. She had rebounded from her glum mood and gone right into her petulant anger. She was back to being a spit-fire, a raging fighter, fueled by her emotions.

 

“I’d like to see you try.”

 

Her eyes darkened at his quip. If it hadn’t been for the hiss of chamber doors opening, behind them, he was sure she would have attempted to deck him.

 

“Thank the stars it’s you!” Rey cried, spotting Kix, who was now standing in the doorway of his shared chamber, staring at them both warily. “I can’t stay here another minute with this scruffy nerf herder!”

 

The pirate chuckled at her word-smithing. He left his room to come to her side, placing his hands on her shoulders the way a father would to his daughter when she needed gentle reassurance.

 

“What did you to do her?” the clone queried, his gaze taking on a hardened look when it met Ren’s gaze, over her head.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes and stormed into her bedroom, muttering something about Ren being a moof-milker. The doors closed behind her with another hiss. Ren took her absence as a sign to retire for the evening as well. He would need to visit the refresher before he could rest. His entire body was still coated in sweat from running through his forms.

 

“Opposites attract,” the pirate said to him.

 

He froze, eyeing the dark-skinned man as if he had grown another head. He didn’t want Ithano’s crew to have any more ammunition against him than they already did. He had noticed how careful they were with Rey and how attached they were to her. If he wanted her to join him at the end of the week, he would need to ensure there were no complications such as wannabe father figures.

 

“Attraction? To that skinny little scavenger?” He needed to put distance between his observation and Ren’s predisposition to violence. “You’ve spent too much time in hyperspace.”

 

“I’ve seen a great many relationships start and fail in this life, boy. Only the strongest ones last, the ones worth fighting for.”

 

“We aren’t fighting for anything. We are fighting against each other.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

Ren shook his head, heading to the refresher, trying to get away from Kix’s knowing look and his own conflicted emotions.

 

* * *

  

Rey had been asleep less than an hour or so when she felt the chill descend in her mind. Like a gripping vice constricting around her, the pressure of a great dark force ensnared her and she desperately thrashed about in an attempt to free herself. It was only after several minutes of frantic attempts, that she propelled her body out of bed and to the floor. 

 

Scaring herself awake, she took a moment to catch her breath, finding herself covered in a cold sweat and trembling. The darkness which had penetrated her mind was not after her. It had been seeking another.

 

_Ben._

 

Before she could get to her feet to open her door, there was a pounding knock. Rey scrambled toward it, unlocking it with a hiss to reveal the entire crew of the Shrike crowded in the hall outside her room. 

 

“What is it?” She asked, immediately fearing the First Order had found them. Even with the tracker disabled, she was concerned about being found out.

 

“You need to see for yourself.” Sidon gestured to Kix and Ben’s room. Rey followed him to the opened entrance, halting in the doorway instantly.

 

All the objects in the room were floating. Anything that wasn’t part of the ship or tied down was suspended mid-air above Ben’s sleeping form, slowly traversing in a circle. 

 

“Rey-girl, what is this?”

 

It had been ages since she had come to Ben in order to comfort him on his nightmares. All the years vanished in the presence of his need. Her body remembered the old routine, as she wordlessly went to his side. Rey sat on the edge of his cot, reaching forward to brush his long hair from his forehead. 

 

“Ben?”

 

He didn’t stir. She noted how tense his face was, his jaw tight and his pulse beating erratically beneath her touch. It was Snoke. She realized then who the shadowy tormentor was, the one who had plagued Ben Solo’s dreams since Yavin IV. 

 

“Ben.” She tried to lightly shake him by his shoulders. He remained stuck in the nightmare. 

 

Turning to the awaiting pirates, she asked them for assistance. “Can you help me carry him to my room?”

 

“Kid,” Kix started to object, but Sidon held up a hand. 

 

“Let her be.”

 

The clone wasn’t pleased. Regardless, he grabbed Ben under his arms, while Reeg took his left leg and Squeaky took his right. Together the three carried Ben into Rey’s chamber next door and put him on her bed. 

 

“Now what?” Kix asked, watching as the items in Rey’s room began to lift up. 

 

“Now you all go back to bed and leave me to wake him.”

 

“Is that a good idea?”

 

Rey shrugged. Waking Ben had never been this challenging before. Then again, he had been away from her for so long, pulled into the very darkness that she had feared would take him from her in the first place. She would need to try a different tactic to free him this time.

 

“It’s the only one I have,” she replied, honestly. 

 

There was some hesitation, but eventually the crew left her. Once they were alone, Rey crawled into bed aside of Ben. He was curled in upon himself, which under normal circumstances would have made her laugh. His form was large and broad. The position had him taking up the majority of the bed. 

 

She leaned down, bringing her face closer to his than ever before. She called to him, but nothing changed. He was still tense, all the muscles in his body rigid and unmoving. Behind her, all her belongings floated about. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Rey did the only thing she could think to try. She reached out to him through their bond. 

 

The connection was cold and felt corrupted, yet she pressed on. When she found him, it was not a sight she was prepared for. Ben was hunched over on the ground, covered in sweat, breathing erratically. He was clutching his side and when she looked closer, she realized he had taken a hit to his abdomen, which was bleeding profusely into the floor.

 

“Ben!”

 

His eyes widened in fear when he saw her. He tried to yell something at her, but the words never came out. 

 

Then Rey felt a sickeningly swell of emptiness and desperation grip her. All of her darkest thought and most torturous sins played through her mind — leaving Yavin IV, lying to Maz and Finn, using Ben for financial gain, never becoming a true Jedi, failing her master — the list went on. 

 

_Pathetic nobody. You don’t deserve the title of Jedi._

 

The voice chilled her to the bone. It took everything in Rey’s power to pick her head up and stare into the face of the one who had terrorized her best friend for years. 

 

Snoke.

 

Away from her, Ben remained on the ground, beaten and bleeding. He couldn’t even look up at her, too focused on attempting to stop further blood loss. 

 

“What did you do to him?”

 

_What he deserved._

 

Despite the weight of all her past transgressions and all the things she regretted, Rey felt something shift inside her. Like cracking the vertebrae in back, she flexed the unnamed sensation, until her light broke free of the monster’s hold. 

 

The Supreme Leader appeared amused by her effort, though unbothered. He returned his focus to Ben and Rey snarled in protective anger.

 

“Leave him alone!”

 

_He is mine. Mine to command and mine to mold as I see fit._

 

Rey didn’t believe it. She steadied herself, pushing out the last lingering effects of his darkness until all that was left was her pure light, glowing brilliantly around her. 

 

“You’re not welcome here,” she snapped, falling into a fighting stance. “Be gone!”

 

 _Foolish child._ The voice sneered. _You cannot save him._

 

“You’re right. I can’t,” she replied, calmly, taking another deep breath. “But I can help him save himself.”

 

With that said, she focused all her energy on forcing Snoke out. He resisted, but her determination was unevenly matched and she had the strength of their bond on her side. In the next instant, he was gone. The chill left the connection and it was as if he had never been there.

 

Rey came back to herself, slowly pulling out of the bond until she found herself sitting in her room. All her items had returned to their proper places, no longer suspended above the floor.  

 

“Rey?”

 

“Ben!”

 

She threw her arms around him, wrapping him in a rib-crushing hug. He collapsed into her, his body shaking slightly from the severed connection to the Supreme Leader. 

 

“Shhhh.” She ran her hands down his back, comforting him the same way she had when she had been a child. “You’re safe now. He can’t reach you anymore.” 

 

“Rey, I need to tell you som-.”

 

“Shhh, it can wait,” she hushed him. “You need rest.”

 

Ben didn’t argue with her. He settled down on his side, facing away from her, towards the wall of her bunk. Rey laid down on her side as well, continuing to rub his back and shoulders until he had been lulled to sleep. 

 

Then and only then, did she roll to her other side and join him. 

 

* * *

 

In the galley, the pirates were still grouped together. Once their belongings had stopped floating, they had all turned to the Crimson Corsair for instructions. It seemed some of their cargo was more than they had bargained for. 

 

“She’s the key to all this.”

 

The crew members looked at one another, unsure. Squeaky shrugged and pulled out a mini holo of their galaxy map. 

 

“Change of plans,” the captain announced. “We aren’t going to Bespin.”

 

“Sir?” Reveth quirked a brow at him.

 

“We’re going to see an old friend.”

 

Kix stepped forward. “Shall I tell Rey?”

 

“No,” Sidon replied, quickly. “This doesn’t concern her.”

 

“But-”

 

“I promised Maz I’d keep her safe.”

 

“And when she finds out what is to become of her friend?” The clone asked.

 

“I made no such promises about his safety.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving all the guesses about how this story is going to play out. Reading all your speculations and thoughts is really interesting. Thanks for sharing!


	12. Sparks and Sabotage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my lovely and talented beta, [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) thank you for your insight and encouragement! She's posted her first Reylo fic today. You can check it out, [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234105/chapters/35333478#main)
> 
> And to all of you who have stuck with this story, as I go back and forth with continuing it, THANK YOU! If it weren't for your kind words, I would have given up on this.

 

Kylo woke slowly, still feeling the after effects of the terror he had faced the evening prior. His body was sore from being held stiff for such a period of time, but beneath him was a warmth he would recognize anywhere. 

 

_Rey._

 

Cautiously, he opened his eyes to find himself with his head resting on her chest, while her head was situated back on top of her pillow. He had his arms woven around her, as though he had been clutching her to him, despite the fact he was lying on top of her. Stars, he must have been crushing her. He was about to move, when he felt her hum in her sleep, her arms shifting slightly where they were draped around his hulking form. She was so small — small but powerful. 

 

She had saved him. Somehow she had leveraged their bond to locate him in the mind trap where Snoke had imprisoned him. While his master had punished him for taking so long with his task, Rey had slipped into the nightmare. She had stood toe to toe with the Supreme Leader. Against all reason, she had banished him from Kylo’s mind. It was a feat which even he had been unable to do, though he had rarely tried as ardently as she had. 

 

He had not expected to see her in his dreamscape, let alone as his defender. She had made her annoyance with him known, though her clear hatred of Snoke had rivaled that. She had come to his aid and as unwarranted as her intervention had been, he was grateful. She had protected him from the worst his master could offer, risking torture herself for interfering. 

 

But Snoke hadn’t been able to get to her. It had been as if she had been made of light. When she had pushed him out, she was luminescent, glowing as brightly as the sun and just as radiant. Kylo had never seen someone use the Force in such a way. She had emitted such power it had overthrown his master, effectively repelling him from both their minds and barring him from re-entry.

 

Kylo hadn’t felt this level of freedom before. An unrecognized weight had been lifted from him. He felt unburdened and more alive than he had in nearly a decade. It was all thanks to the woman beneath him. 

 

He ran his eyes over her face, studying the trail of freckles which splayed over the bridge of her nose and peppered across her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted, as her shallow sleepy breaths came in and out. Her hazel eyes were hidden from him, as she slept unaware of his appraisal. His focus came back to her lips, so soft and pink. 

 

This was the closest he had been to a woman before. He had never shared a bed with one before, to sleep or for any less innocent activities. His body was lying on top of her, his lower half slotted between her legs. Kylo became increasingly aware of the fact he was only wearing loose fitted sleep pants, while she was in her undergarments and that damned red robe. The desire he had felt for her yesterday, when he had seen her bare-legged and carefree, came back two-fold. 

 

Between his legs his arousal pressed against the firm mattress. It was a painful reminder of just how touch starved he was.

 

Despite the uncomfortable position, he didn’t dare move. He would rather die a horrible death than shatter this precious waking moment. He was fairly certain the moment Rey awoke, she would not be as pleased to see him as he was to see her. 

 

As if sensing his thoughts, she roused with a yawn. Kylo tensed, assuming she would strike him. She always attacked him first. She was quick to anger, much like himself, though it was strange to be on the receiving end of someone who acted the way he did.

 

“Hi.”

 

Kylo remained frozen in his spot. Part of his brain began yelling at his erection, ordering it to go away, while the other scrambled to come up with a suitable response.

 

“Hi,” he parroted back to her. _Force!_ She was right for calling him a scruffy nerd herder. He couldn’t even manage a proper good morning. 

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, moving her arms down. 

 

As weak as it was of him, he immediately hated how the loss of her touch made him feel less grounded, less safe. He had never needed anyone before. Then this girl had come into his life and all he could think about was finding a way to keep her with him always. His affliction had only worsened since last night, since she had freed him and kept him safe from his master’s wrath. Though he recognized he’d ultimately pay one way or another for her actions — either by groveling and begging for forgiveness from Snoke or by ending his master’s reign and succeeding him — for the moment, Kylo was only concerned about staying in bed with Rey. 

 

“Ben?” She craned her neck at an awkward angle to try to decipher the expression on his face. He remembered she couldn’t go anywhere, not with him pinning her body down from his weight. 

 

“Sorry.” He scooted back, bringing his head up too hastily. He hit it upon the top of the bunk. The impact ridding him of his erection, as well as any dignity he had left in front of her. “Kriff!”

 

“R’iia!” she cried.

 

Rey lurched forward, reaching up instantly to grab his head and pull him back down to a safer height. He was forced to crouch over her, as she sat on her feet, kneading her fingers through his hair and into his scalp. The light massage felt heavenly and after a few moments the pulsing pain from where his skull had made impact with the ceiling lessened. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

She smiled up at him. “You are hopeless, Ben Solo. Completely hopeless.”

 

He leaned back, slowly, not wishing to repeat his earlier mistake. As he moved, he realized her robe had fallen open, exposing the lines of her breast band and the flat planes of her stomach, down to the lip of her underwear. His body responded accordingly, his previous problem resurfaced immediately. Kylo felt his cheeks burn all the way up through the tops of his ears. 

 

Rey caught his gaze and noticed the state of her robe. “Oh!” She grabbed the belt tie and closed the silky material around her. “Sorry.”

 

Her face was almost the same shade as her robe. He felt her self-consciousness and shame over the bond. She didn’t find herself attractive. She thought herself too thin, not shapely enough for his attentions. What was worse, she didn’t think she deserved to be with him. She thought she was nothing, just as Snoke had said. Kylo nearly growled in outrage.

 

“Don’t,” he hissed, grabbing her wrists and pinning them down to her sides. “Don’t ever think that.”

 

She stared up at him, abashed. “Wha-”

 

“You’re perfect.”

 

Rey’s eyes got watery. Kylo immediately regretted his word choice. He had never been good with people. He had interacted with women so infrequently, it was no surprise he had hurt Rey in his attempt to console her. He opened his mouth to apologize, but was silence when she surged forward to kiss him. Kylo responded on pure instinct, slinging one arm around her waist to haul her into his lap, while his other hand came up to her neck to cradle her head. He wanted to make sure she didn’t hit herself on the ceiling the way he had. 

 

It was like a dam had broken. All his pent up needs, both sexual and non, came gushing forth. He clung to her, like he was drowning. When she pulled back from the kiss, he buried his face in her neck, ignoring the strands of loose hair that tickled his face. 

 

Her hands were all over, roaming his chest, arms, and back. Each touch was like a balm to his neglected body. He could feel her warmth seeping into him, comforting him the way she had after he had awoken last night. She was saying something to him, repeating it over and over, but he didn’t listen. It didn’t matter. All he cared about now was keeping her in his arms and his in hers.

 

It was all he needed — it was all he would ever need. 

 

* * *

 

Rey wasn’t sure how it had happened. They had gone to sleep facing away from one another and woke up in completely different positions. When she opened her eyes, Ben was staring at her from where he was situated on top of her. For a moment she forgot all about the years she had gone through without him and allowed herself to simply enjoy the fact he was alive. 

 

Nothing was more rewarding than seeing him hurt himself. It wasn’t that she wanted him to be in pain, it was just a very Ben Solo move. As graceful as he was when fighting, he had always been somewhat awkward with his elongated form. Some things never changed.

 

And some things did.

 

Which was how she now found herself in his lap, while he trailed a line of kisses down her bare throat. Rey couldn’t think beyond the sensation of those full lips on her skin. Her hands moved up and down his sides, searching for purchase as they roamed across the expanse of his chest and back. Ben’s hands were gripping onto her with enough pressure she would have yelled at him about bruising except she couldn’t focus long enough to form a coherent sentence. 

 

Yesterday they had been barking at one another and the smug way he had acted caused her blood to boil. Now her blood was boiling for a far more pleasant reason. She couldn’t find it in herself to care about their prior spats. 

 

Her fingers ended up tangled in his hair. He had always had amazingly soft raven locks. She had no idea where the color came from, considering Han and Leia were both brunettes and Master Luke had been dusty blonde, though the color had greyed as he had gotten older. She wrapped strands of his hair around her finger tips, finding the leverage to pry him off her neck so she could kiss him again.

 

He groaned against her, one hand staying pressed against her back to hold her up, while the other worked around to her front. She wasn’t aware of what he was doing until the tie of her robe came undone. He snaked a hand inside, across the plane of her stomach. Rey’s breath caught in her throat and she arched under his touch.

 

Ben placed a kiss to her forehead, as his hand slid up to cup her breast. Beneath her breast wrap, her nipples pebbled from his attention. She ground her hips, searching for friction for the heat building at her core and was rewarded by his own bucking up to meet hers. She could feel his arousal through the thin panties she wore and his pants. It had her moaning his name. 

 

“Ben.”

 

The air changed. His body went rigid and he leaned away from her. Rey blinked a few times to clear her vision from her lust-filled haze. He was staring at her with an oddly pained expression on his face. 

 

“What is it?” He didn’t reply. He dropped his hold on her and moved off the mattress. Rey reached for him. “Ben?”

 

“Stop calling me that!” he roared.

 

She instantly withdrew her hand from him. The familiar prickle of tears came at the corners of her eyes. His rage was flooding the bond, nearly suffocating her end, dimming her light. He was breathing heavily both from their earlier exertions and his outburst. 

 

Rey quickly fastened her robe around herself, humiliation at what she had done overwhelming her. She had never gone so far as to kiss anyone, let alone touch her in such a provocative manner. When she had been younger, she had always assumed Ben would be her first kiss, but not this way. Now her first kiss was tainted, a bittersweet memory she’d never be able to redo. 

 

“Once you have your reward and I’ve played my part, you’re coming with me,” he growled, possessively. “You are going to join the First Order and become my apprentice.”

 

Rey’s sadness was pushed aside, as her own rage bubbled up. “Like hell I am!”

 

He stomped over to where she was still seated on her bunk and leered down at her. “This is not a negotiation. I agreed to be your stand-in prince and you agreed to train with me.”

 

“To train,” she snarled, “not to submit.”

 

Ben grabbed her arm, roughly, hauling her to her feet. “I’m altering the terms of our agreement to make it fair.”

 

“How is removing my freedom fair?” 

 

“You’re removing my freedom by parading me around as some deceased royal.”

 

“When have I paraded you around? Was it when I gave you a decent set of clothing instead of that ridiculous suit you were wearing? Or when I was making sure you didn’t tear this ship apart from your nightmares?”

 

“You don’t know what you did last night. You don’t even understand the power you have.”

 

“I don’t understand? I don’t understand!” She shrieked at him, trying to tug free from his grip. “You don’t understand. You have no idea who I am, do you?”

 

“Rey. A nobody from Jakku, who somehow ended up on Takodana.”

 

She felt her insides clench and twist unnaturally at his admission. One brief scan across the bond and she knew he wasn’t lying. He truly had no memory of her — of any of their time together — prior to a couple days ago. She tried to not let it affect her. It was a losing battle. The tears that had threatened to fall earlier came burning back, breaking down her resolve and causing her voice to crack as she shouted at him.

 

“You still don’t remember.”

 

“Remember what?”

 

“Who you are!”

 

“I’m not the man you think I am. No matter how you dress me up or try to change my name, I’m never going to be the dead guy you fell in love with!”

 

She ignored the last bit, already too hurt to come to terms with the fact he had uncovered her feelings faster than anyone else, including her. He was resolute in his belief. He truly didn’t have any connection to his prior life.

 

The Force bond which had been forged between them was new and as such, he believed it was due to meeting her on Takodana. He had no idea of their history or how close they had once been, which was why she though the Force had chosen to bind them together — so he’d never be parted from her again. The true purpose was not for them to know. It frustrated her, but not nearly as much as the man who was still holding onto her arm.

 

“You are not dead!” She spat at him, summoning the energy to continue their fight. “You’re standing right here, you idiot!”

 

“I am not Ben Solo!” He screamed in her face. 

 

Rey was about to scream right back at him, through her tears, when Sidon barged into her chamber. “What’s the meaning of all this?” His eyes went straight to where Ben was gripping her arm. Ben released her instantly and she busied herself with pulling the robe tighter around her.

 

Ben stared at her and she stared at anything but him, neither one sure how to explain the situation to the captain. 

 

“An honorable man doesn’t raise a hand to a lady,” Sidon advised, though his words sounded more like a warning than an instruction. “Rey,” he lifted his head in her direction. “Would you help Reveth this morning? We are going to do a cross sweep of the palace before we leave to see if there is anything here to fetch a price.”

 

“Sure.” Rey made every effort to slam her shoulder blade into Ben as she shoved past him to grab her clothes.  

 

She caught the start of a threat as she walked out of her room.

 

“If I see your hands on her again, I’ll cut them off. Do you understand, boy?”

 

She didn’t hear Ben’s response before Reveth joined her. She offered to let Rey change in her room. As Rey removed her red robe, she briefly wondered what the captain would have done if he had walked in a minute sooner.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo ground his teeth together as he furiously beat his fists against an old wardrobe. After his ‘talk’ with the captain, he had stalked off the _Shrike_ , needing to be alone. He had located abandoned guest quarters in the eastern wing of Hive Palace. Since the J’feh did not require any furniture or accessories outside of their globes, he had to search for an adequate room to take his rage out on. 

 

This one held a desk, bed, sitting table and matching chairs — all of which he had destroyed earlier. Now, as he continuously punched his bare fists into the final remaining piece, he felt the beads of sweat on his brow dripping down his face. As desperate as he was to slice through the contents with his lightsaber, he would get out more aggression using his bare fists. Plus, no one could know he was actually Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, instead of Matt the Radar Technician.

 

He had been beating inanimate objects for over an hour, demolishing solid wood piece after piece. Usually destroying things helped his quell his wrath, but today there was no end in sight. All he could feel was the burning anger and disappointment eating him up from the inside out. It was raw and terribly painful, not easily ignored — and all because the girl had called him by another’s name. 

 

If he had felt foolish before, he felt like a complete ass now. He had know the girl was in love with her friend, yet he had gone along with her advances anyway. He had let his weakness show, forgoing all his training to be seduced by a pair of pretty eyes and a talented mouth. It was that mouth which was the problem. 

 

Quick to bait him and just as quick to kiss him, she was a dangerous combination — one which he should avoid at all cost.

 

Except he couldn’t. 

 

Her touch had awoken something in him. Even when he had pulled away from her, his body yearned to feel her touch once more. Kylo hadn’t cared about her calling him Ben before, but once they crossed the line in her bedroom, he couldn’t stomach the thought of her addressing him by any other name. There was a primal need within him to hear her moan his name, not some ghost’s.

 

It was a ridiculous notion. He knew he couldn’t give her his real name. She’d never touch him again if she knew the truth. Not only did she hate Kylo Ren, but he was the reason she wasn’t with the man she actually loved. His chances of being with her were slim.

 

He paused his next punch, placing his hand on the shattered door and taking a moment to catch his breath. 

 

If Kylo had allowed himself to go further than they had in her chambers, Rey would have come to hate him, even if she eventually did come over to his side. She would never forgive him for taking advantage of her in such a vulnerable state. He would lose her forever, as an apprentice and as.…anything else.

 

Kylo needed to maintain better control around her. His compassion for Rey had caused him to become lax in his control of the situation. He had lost his purpose along the way. By trying to earn her trust, he had opened himself up to her just as much as she had opened herself to him. He had let her in. He had no one to blame for his failure except himself. 

 

His thoughts consumed him as he continued his assault on the furniture. Kylo continued until there was nothing but fragments of the original designs left on the floor. Sweat ran down his face, his neck, and arms. With a huff, he left the room, prepared to head back to the ship and hit the ‘fresher.

 

And then there she was.

 

“Rey.”

 

He wondered if she was still mad about earlier. Her eyes were hard and she didn’t respond to him, just shoved past and continued on her way down the corridor.

 

Fine. If she wanted to act that way, he’d force her hand. They had a deal, after all.

 

“Are we going to train today?”

 

“Switch off,” she hissed over her shoulder, not pausing to curse him out.

 

“You promised a week,” he called after her.

 

She made a rather un-Jedi-like hand gesture before rounding a corner and disappearing from his sight.

 

_Still mad then...._

 

* * *

 

 

Rey couldn’t get away from him fast enough. The laser-brained idiot had no couth what-so-ever. 

 

She had finished her cross-sweep with Reveth and had wanted some space while the crew loaded up there findings. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy the crew but after Ben had blown up in her face — the famed Skywalker temper flaring up — she wanted to be alone.  

 

Of course, as fate — or more probably the Force — would have it, she had run into him as she ventured deeper and deeper into the abandoned castle. 

 

_Kriff!_

 

All she could hear was how he had called her a nobody. He had called her Rey and when she had reached out through their connection her fears were confirmed. He still had no knowledge of her true name. 

 

It wasn’t until she felt the wetness from her tears running down her cheeks that she realized she was crying. This mission was proving to be far more difficult than she had anticipated. Her heart ache was causing her chest to feel as though it was caving in on itself. 

 

Rey had always believed losing Ben had been the worst day of her life. Having him back in this state was much worse...much, much worse. It was like the Force was taunting her. It had given him back to her alive but he wasn’t truly himself. He was Ben Solo in body only. 

 

She dug into her pocket, pulling out the inkwell she had salvaged from the ruin on Yavin IV. If her tale from dinner hadn’t awoken his memories, would this small trinket do the trick? 

 

 _No matter how you dress me up or try to change my name, I’m never going to be the dead guy you fell in love with!_ Ben’s words echoed loudly in her head, drowning out all else.

 

“Argh!” Rey howled, pitching the inkwell against a stone wall. 

 

Her outburst caused the inkwell to break in two, coming apart at the lid’s hinge.

 

“Oh, no!” she cried, immediately regretting her rash choice. She crumbled to her knees, crawling over to pick up the pieces as more tears fell from her burning eyes. “Stars, no.”

 

She surveyed the pieces in her lap, holding them over one another to see how badly she had damaged them. Luckily, it was a clean break. If the crew had a soldering iron, she could repair it. 

 

Brushing the back of her hand across her face, she wiped away her tears. She needed to get back to the Shrike. The crew was probably almost finished loading up their loot. Reveth had told her they would be leaving this afternoon. 

 

Rey rose to her feet. She carefully placed the broken pieces back into her pocket, patting it down to make sure they were secure. 

 

As she traced her steps back towards the ship, she felt the energy of the Force shift. Just as she reached out with her senses to understand what was happening, she heard the familiar sounds of a weapon being cocked.

 

She locked onto her attacker’s position without glancing over her shoulder. Her surprise wasn’t evident on her face, but her mind was frantic. 

 

The Force signature of her attacker was easy to recognize. He was a Force-sensitive like her, but unlike her, his signature was tainted in darkness — a Knight of Ren.

 

“I’ve come to escort you to the First Order, Jedi,” the man stated. There was no emotion in his voice.

 

Slowly, she pivoted around to face her adversary. He held a sniper blaster, large enough to hinder a space vessel. She had no weapon. 

 

Master Luke’s lightsaber was hidden on the ship. She hadn’t touched it since she had stashed it away, still guilty over her hand in Finn’s condition. 

 

She recalled how she had attacked the First Order troops on Takodana. It was a long shot, but if she could distract the knight enough she may have a chance to lose him in the castle and get back to the Shrike.

 

Mind made up, she sensed the stone bricks making up the walls and felt the gravel beneath her feet. In the next instant many things happened simultaneously. 

 

The Knight pulled his trigger.

 

Rey dislodged a stone brick from the wall, effectively shielding herself from the oncoming blast.

 

Ben appeared at her side.

 

Then another round of paralleled actions. The knight fired again, no hesitation in his efforts. Ben grabbed Rey around her middle, shoving her against the nearest wall, and using his body to shield her from the explosive force of the gun’s discharge. 

 

“When I move, you move,” he instructed her, his hands still gripping her tight. “Go back to the ship.”

 

“Ben-.”

 

“Now, Rey!”

 

He pushed her away from the oncoming attack, spinning around to use the Force to stun the knight.

 

Rey paused, watching him attack one of his own. 

 

Why had he intervened? Wasn’t this what he wanted — for her to join the Knights and serve the First Order? 

 

“Rey!” he shouted over his shoulder at her, as he held off another attack. “Go!”

 

“I’m not leaving here without you!”

 

“I’ll be right behind you. Now go!”

 

 _Please_ , he said across the bond. _I can’t focus if you are here._

 

His spoken words had left no room for argument. They were direct orders. However, the words drifting across her mind were a plea, a desperate request. In that moment, she saw both sides of him — the one warring with the other as they fought for dominance on how to interact with her. Given the circumstances, she couldn’t afford to cloud his judgement.

 

She took off running, as fast as she could. Maybe the key to unlocking Ben’s mind wasn’t memories of his family or their time on Yavin IV. Maybe the answer she sought had been right in front of her all along. 

 

* * *

 

“Archais,” Kylo greeted his knight, as they stood actively engaged with one another. They were each projecting the Force against the other, effectively creating defensive barriers between them.

 

“Master.”

 

“I don’t recall sending a transmission for you to join me on this mission.”

 

“Our directive comes from the Supreme Leader.”

 

 _Our?_ Kylo gritted his teeth. Of course Snoke wouldn’t send only one knight after him. Given his skill with the Force, Snoke would seek to subdue him. It was an act of dominance. He wanted Kylo back under his control after last night’s defiance. 

 

“I will return to the Supremacy once I complete my mission.”

 

“Our orders are not to bring you back.”

 

“Then who?”

 

“The girl.”

 

Anger flared in Kylo — anger at Snoke for attempting to use his own knights against him, anger at his knights for following the Supreme Leader’s orders, and a blinding rage that they would dare try to take Rey from him. 

 

“She is not of your concern,” he growled. “You will not touch her.”

 

“Traitor,” Archais spat.

 

 _Traitor_ ? Kylo had given all he had to the Darkside. He had never hesitated when it came time to follow Snoke’s teachings. He had been loyal. 

 

Until now.

 

He now understood how Archais Ren saw him. Kylo’s active pursuit of Rey to establish her as his apprentice was an act of treason. She had not been vetted by the Supreme Leader or the Knights, and if one believed the ancient teachings, as Snoke did, there could only be two true Siths. The master and the apprentice.

 

“I will pardon your lack of clear judgement,” Archais vowed, “if you permit us to take her now.”

 

“You do not pardon me!” Kylo roared at his knight, for his knight was the true enemy, betraying Kylo’s years of guidance in training and the Force. “Stand down.”

 

Archais did not. Instead, he fell back into a defensive position. 

 

“If it’s a battle you seek, it will be a battle you get.” Kylo reached out through the Force and the bond. Aware Rey and the crew were too far away to note his next action, he unsheathed his lightsaber. “I hope you’ve improved since the last time we’ve sparred,” he commented to his knight. 

 

Their Force barriers dropped and Archais Ren circled his master. Kylo watched, his eyes on his opponent, while his mind focused on the Shrike. The crew was all onboard. All that was left was Rey. 

 

As if watching it on slow motion, he saw the attack. The other knights converging on her position. In his haste to find her, he had sent her right into their trap. His knights had learned from him well.

 

They had manipulated his weakness and he had played right into their hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey entered the hangar bay, winded but still on high alert. She was only half-focused on what lie before her. The other half of her — her heart — was focused on what was behind. 

 

Ben was back there. Ben. She had seen him — the real him when he had begged her to go. 

 

It had taken all she had to listen to him. She had been waiting for the day she would be able to face the Knights of Ren and their master. Now, one had fallen directly into her lap and instead of beating him down as she wished, she was running away. 

 

Again.

 

She clenched her jaw, considering going back and helping Ben finish what they had started. It was then her senses tingled and she realized it wasn’t just the one knight. It was all of them.

 

“Good evening, little Jedi. We meet again.”

 

Five knights descended upon her, coming at her from all sides. They hadn’t pulled their weapons on her yet, but given her earlier confrontation she knew it was only a matter of time. 

 

Rey shot her hand out towards the ship, reaching behind her physical form towards her master’s lightsaber. In her mind she could see where she and stored it. The drawer opened, the lock unlatched, and the blade came flying into her open palm. Rey ignited the blade.

 

At the same moment, the Knights readied themselves in their fighting stances. Rey waited, listening only to her own breathing and the Force. It had protected her all these years, despite her choice to close herself off for a time. She needed to trust in it and trust her instincts.

 

The knight to her far left charged first. He — she assumed it was a he — came at her with a staff. It made her yearn for her broken weapon of choice. But it also reminded her of her training. 

 

Master Luke’s words came back to her. _Each position targets a specific area of the body._

 

She felt the attack just as much as she saw it. The knight was angling for her temple, where a clean shot was sure to blur her vision and momentarily incapacitate her. Rey sidestepped, allowing the knight to charge too far forward, while she brought up her right leg and kicked out his knees from behind him.

 

As he rolled across the floor, two other knights came at her. 

  
Rey hadn’t faced multiple Force-sensitives since she had trained at the academy. Defending herself against one knight was a challenge. Defending herself against four of them was far more than a test of her abilities. 

 

Her first impulse was to duck. She bobbed and weaved as their joint assault converged on her. They pressed forward, caging her in and leaving no room to escape.

 

Defending herself would only work for so long. If she didn’t identify a weakness in their strategy, she wouldn’t be able to make it onboard the Shrike. 

 

“Ahh!” she cried out as one of her attackers landed a blow on her upper arm. The gash burned and she prayed the blade wasn’t laced with a deadly toxin. 

 

Stumbling back a half-step, she leveled her eyes with the knight who had struck her. There was a slight tilt to his gait, pushing some of his weight more to his right side than his left. It was the opening she needed. 

 

Spinning around, she jabbed her lightsaber out at one of the other knights, while simultaneously kicking out her leg to buckle a second’s knee, which sent him collapsing into the path of the third. That just left her mark.

 

With a primal scream, she charged, slashing her blade wildly. Her stroke was too broad and slow, but he parried it, as she anticipated he would. It left his left side open and she rammed her entire side into his, sending him reeling backwards and breaking their circle. 

 

The four knights regrouped, prepared to launch another attack. Her small victory was not enough to deter them from their mission. They would not rest until they had completed their orders. 

 

Rey thought of her fallen peers, of her home which had been destroyed, and of how the First Order had destroyed her new home on Takodana. She would not let them continue down their dark path. 

 

“This ends here,” she vowed, falling into a defensive stance. 

 

The knights paid no attention to her statement, their faces hidden behind the steel masks covering their identities. She briefly wondered where their master was. If all the knights were here on Cheelit, it stood to reason Kylo Ren was too.

 

She didn’t have long to contemplate his whereabouts. The four converged on her, all rushing at her at once. 

 

And that’s when she felt it. 

 

A huge shock tearing through the Force. She knew the sensation well. She had felt it on Yavin IV all those years ago when she had lost her roommate to the purge. 

 

A life had been extinguished. 

 

Her heart skipped a beat and her first thought was of Ben. The bond was shimmering between them, a glittering spectacle of reds and oranges, like a fire. It was raging, just as they were in battle. If it was alive with such fervor, then she knew he was too.

 

The knights had halted in their attack, their masked faces inclined towards one another. It was one of their own who had been killed. 

 

* * *

 

 

Archais lunged forward the same instant Kylo realized his mistake in leaving Rey unguarded. The knight used the end of the blaster to jab his master in the shoulder blade. Kylo’s grip on his lightsaber wavered due to the impact. He retaliated immediately, surging forward with his saber. Archais narrowly missed a hit to his thigh. 

 

Kylo spun low, keeping his large form tucked as closely together as possible to limit the target area for Archais. The knight was his best trained member and his fighting style reflected that. 

 

Unlike the others, Archais has bested Kylo before. It had only been once, but the unexpected victory had prompted him to become the unspoken leader of the group when Kylo was gone on missions or separated from them. 

 

It made sense Archais would seek him out. He had never felt burdened by his position of power, unlike Kylo. Had their roles been reversed, Kylo was sure Archais would have been a fair but tough master. There would be no way Archais would be tempted by a lightsider like Rey. 

 

Then again, Rey used more than the Light side of the Force. Kylo had felt her energy surge last night. Indeed there was no denying the power she held, the raw strength she possessed. Still, when she had been attacked on Takodana, he had felt her anger. She had sought revenge. 

 

Revenge was not an instrument of the light, but rather the path of the Dark side. It had intrigued him. What intrigued him more was her choice to not call upon such power when she fought him. She never dabbled in the darkness when she knew he was around. He couldn’t tell if it was a conscious decision or not.

 

He had no time to think on it. Archais took a shot at his core. Kylo barely twisted himself away from the blast, falling back a step and recovering his balance in the next instant. His knight proceed towards him, unyielding. 

 

Kylo let him, bringing his lightsaber down across Archais’s weapon and cleaving the blaster in two pieces. They clattered to the floor. Kylo pressed forward. He caught the glint of the knife Archais pulled out next.

 

With his free hand, he caught his adversary’s wrist, stopping the metal before it could pierce through his tunic. 

 

“You’ve been practicing,” he grunted to his knight.

 

“You’ve lost sight of what matters.”

 

Kylo’s eyes hardened. He would not be made to feel as though he was one to be reprimanded. His knights should know their place. If he chose to take an apprentice, they needed to fall into line. 

 

He lessened his hold on Archais’ wrist before twisting the knight’s arm roughly. The sharp motion caused the bone to snap. Archais howled in pain, as his dominant arm fell loosely to his side.

 

“You are too short sighted to understand what I plan to do.”

 

“Your plan will be the end of us,” Archais hissed. 

 

“My plan will guarantee our beliefs remain long after we all die.”

 

Archais narrowed his eyes at Kylo, before bringing his knee up to his ribs. The wind was knocked out of Kylo’s lungs. He struggled to regain his composure. “You’d destroy all that we’ve built for her — the last Jedi?”

 

Kylo didn’t hesitate to answer. “Yes.”

 

The bond sung, a brilliant array of colors blooming across the Force. He could feel Rey with him then, a part of him just as he was a part of her. He found stability in knowing she was there, in knowing he needed to be there for her as well. Defeat was not an option. Kylo steadied himself.

 

With her signature intertwined with his own, he landed his killing blow. 

 

The act pulsed through the Force, an instant alert to the rest of the knights of Archais’ fall. He felt them all still, pausing a moment for their lost comrade. It served to stun them long enough for Rey to call the Force into herself, before bouncing it back out like a tidal wave. The projection crashed over his knights, knocking them all to the ground, leaving her the precious few seconds she needed to get onboard the _Shrike_.

 

 _Ben?_ she called to him across the bond, her hand hovering over the door’s controls.

 

 _I’ll meet up with you outside_ , he sent back. _Go!_

 

He saw her face in his mind’s eye as the ramp closed and then the connection severed. Kylo tore his saber out of his knight’s body, Archais collapsed backward, his breathing shallow. Even with his mask still on, Kylo could fell the other man’s eyes upon him.

 

Despite Archais’ crimes against him, Kylo would not allow his knight to die alone. There was honor in how he had fought. He would respect Archais and stay with him until he passed. Kylo knelt by him. Archais didn’t try to attack him or call to the others. He had accepted his end. His breath caught and he coughed, as his body began to break down. It would not be long now.

 

“Rest now,” Kylo told him, placing a hand on his shoulder blade. “You have served well.”

 

With his dying breath, the knight whispered his final words to his master, “You weren’t supposed to remember her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of you have asked about my references. I get them all from my research into the Star Wars Universe. Here are a few from this chapter:  
> \- [Cheelit](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cheelit)  
> \- [Captain Ithano Sidon](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sidon_Ithano)  
> \- [Kriff! (curse)](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_phrases_and_slang)  
> \- [R'iia](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/X%27us%27R%27iia)  
> \- [Switch off! (curse)](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_phrases_and_slang)  
> \- [The Shrike](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Shrike)
> 
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated!


	13. Training and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my beta who did this even while traveling this week, [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I did two moodboards because I couldn't decide which one I liked more.

****

****

**** Kylo was frozen over Archais’ body, his mind reeling with the Knights last words.    
  


_ You weren’t supposed to remember her. _   
  


Was it a trick? Had his knight lost his life but not his will to manipulate his master?    
  


He knew the only her Archais could be speaking of was Rey. The way the knight had intercepted them, the careful planning he and the others had gone through to ensure her capture — it could only be Rey. But Kylo hadn’t met her before Takodana, had he?   
  


Different words echoed in his mind — Rey’s words.   
  


_ You’re not dead, you idiot, you’re right in front of me! _   
  


Kylo searched the Force, trying to determine how to make sense of the conflicting truths he knew. He sought clarity in his own mind, reaching past the memories he could access to the Dark portion, where his past was clouded and unclear. The instant he touched upon where the missing memories should be, pain seared through him, so vicious and consuming, he fell to his knees.   
  


Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Kylo placed a hand on the ground to steady himself. If he had had any doubts before about Rey, those were laid to rest. It was clear someone had gone to great lengths to keep his memories from him. The Dark Force signature which wrapped around his past was one he recognized well.   
  


Snoke.   
  


His master had much to answer for.   
  


Remembering he had a ship to catch, Kylo staggered to his feet, still dizzy from the pressure of the Force in his head. His first few steps were unsure and slightly off balance, but soon he found his rhythm.    
  


He found an exit shaft to the west of the castle grounds, climbing to the highest point he could find to signal the Shrike. Thankfully, the bond was in full effect.   
  


Within seconds, the vessel appeared at his location. It hovered just above the ground, before lowering its ramp. Rey was there, holding onto the side with one arm, the other reaching out to him.   
  


“Ben!”   
  


For once, he didn’t hate how she called to him.

  
  


* * *

 

Demetrius Ren gathered the rest of his squad after their failed attempt to secure the Force sensitive girl. He and his three peers found Archais slumped over in a corridor near the west end of the compound.    
  


While Demetrius had been prepared to fight their master, he hadn’t been prepared to face the fact that Supreme Leader Snoke had been correct about Kylo’s loyalties. The gruesome evidence of Kylo Ren’s betrayal lay before him now, in the form of his dead comrade.    
  


“What now?” Baccaus Ren asked him.    
  


“We take him home for burial,” Demetrius responded, “and report to General Hux and the Supreme Leader.”   
  


“Should we follow them?” Cadmus questioned. “Our orders were to apprehend the girl.”   
  


“You mean our little sister?” Baccaus growled. It was clear to his fellow knights the orders did not sit well with him.    
  


“Erase it from your mind,” Demetrius reminded him. “She stopped being our sister when she refused to join us.”   
  


“She was young and naive,” Cadmus sneered. “Still is.”   
  


“She could be swayed,” Baccaus argued. “Perhaps if we spoke with her, she could be swayed?”   
  


“Swayed?” Demetrius hissed. “Do you see what she has done?” He pointed at his brother’s lifeless form. “She has turned Kylo. She is responsible for Archais’ death!”   
  


Baccaus backed down and the knights gathered around their fallen member. The quietest of the four remaining, Feodras, stepped forward.   
  


“Our sister did not kill Archais, Ben Solo did.”   
  


“Ben Solo is dead,” Demetrius snapped. “Along with Skywalker and soon the Resistance.”   
  


“No,” Feodras rebutted, calmly. “He is very much alive.”   
  


The knights congregated together, heads bent low, muttering amongst themselves as they thought on what this meant for them and for their orders.   
  


Cadmus spoke first. “The Supreme Leader can never know.”   
  


“Agreed,” Demetrius replied. “Kylo is our master. We will deal with his betrayal our way and we will not return until it is done.”   
  


“You all are fools,” Feodras sighed, exhausted by their lack of sight. “Snoke is already aware. Did you think he sent us after the girl without knowing what has happened to his apprentice?”   
  


“If Snoke knew, we wouldn’t be alive,” Baccaus insisted. “We would suffer for our leader’s insolence.”   
  


“No,” Feodras disagreed, “Snoke sees fit to end his apprentice by his own hand. We are an extension of Kylo, the last that remains of Skywalker’s former temple and his teachings. Separate we could never hope to extinguish Kylo Ren or Ben Solo.”   
  


There was a murmur between his brothers, before he continued.    
  


“But together we can use his weakness against him. It nearly worked this time. We only require a more intricate plan.”   
  


Baccaus scoffed. “You want to use Rey as bait?”   
  


“Without her, Ben Solo ceases to exist and Kylo Ren will be broken.”   
  


Demetrius nodded. “Then it’s settled. We take the girl and set a trap for Ben.”   
  


The knights all confirmed their agreement. They worked together to bury their dead comrade, burning Archais’ body with flames from the Firepath chamber. Once he had been giving the burial he deserved, they plotted a course for Galanta. 

  
  


* * *

 

The moment Ben stepped into the ship’s haul, Rey flung her arms around him. Her entire body was still coming down from the adrenaline rush she had experienced from fighting the Knights of Ren. It made her jittery and she longed to feel him wrap his strong arms around her.   
  


She didn’t need to wait. He responded in kind, enveloping her in a tight embrace and resting his chin on the top of her head.    
  


“You’re alright?”   
  


“Yes,” she answered, her fingernails digging into the fabric of his tunic, as she clung to him. “You?”   
  


“I’ll survive.”   
  


There was a note in his voice, one which worried her. While he hadn’t been angry about her choice to call him by his real name, there was something lurking in his subconscious, something he didn’t want her to see.    
  


“Are you wounded?”    
  


“No,” he told her, running his broad palm down her back, a slow, gentle caress. “You?”   
  


“No,” she breathed, unable to hide from him how close she had been to being harmed or more likely killed. She swallows her pride and her next words shocked him. “You were right. I need to train.”   
  


For nearly a full minute, they both stood in their embrace, neither moving or speaking. Then, as her words sunk in, Ben turned his head, taking a half-step back to check her expression.   
  


“You want me to train you?”   
  


Rey laughed, mostly because the intensity of his gaze was making her nervous but also because she was still reeling from her encounter. “I thought that was our deal?”   
  


“It was,” he agreed, his tone full of disbelief.   
  


“There’s nothing like almost dying to make a girl change her mind,” Rey joked.   
  


She caught a flicker of something in his eyes, as he stared at her. He reached a hand to her face, dragging his fingertips along the curve of her cheek and down her jaw.    
  


“Rey-”   
  


“What in the seven hells was that!” Sidon bellowed, making his way down the hallway into the haul. The entire crew was hot on his tail.    
  


Rey jumped, her gaze transitioning to the crew, but Ben kept his arms around her. She glanced back up at him, a small smile playing on her lips when he saw the look in his eyes. He wasn’t ready to let her go yet. She wasn’t ready for him to let her go either.    
  


They shifted to face their audience, Ben keeping an arm around her waist, tucking her into his side. The body language along was a warning to those approaching and Rey felt their Force bond singing.    
  


“You’ll have to be more specific, Captain,” Ben finally replied. “I’ve had quite a morning.”   
  


“No, Kriff!” Kix hollered. “Were those masked freaks friends of yours?”   
  


“The Knights of Ren,” Ben corrected and Rey felt him tense aside of her.   
  


“I don’t care what they call themselves,” Kix growled. “The only reason they didn’t kill us all was because of Rey.”   
  


“I assure you,” Ben responded, “they had no interest in taking your lives or your loot. They came here for a purpose.”   
  


“Care to enlighten us?”Sidon queried.   
  


Rey stepped in, before any more raging words could be tossed around. “They were after me.”   
  


The crew all turned their full attention to her.   
  


Ben’s hold on her was going to leave a bruise. Across the bond, he warned her,  _ Careful, Rey _ .   
  


_ We can trust them _ , she shot back.   
  


_ Are you sure?  _   
  


_ Positive! _   
  


“I’m Force sensitive,” she told the crew.   
  


“Yeah,” Kix chuckled, “tell us something we don’t know.”   
  


Ben and her shared a look.    
  


Sidon intervened. “We’ve always known you had abilities, Rey. Most children don’t survive a crash landing the way you did and even if they do, they don’t come out completely unscathed.”   
  


She felt Ben’s grip go even tighter.  _ You’re hurting me _ , she sent across the bond. He immediately released her, opting to remain close but no longer touching her.    
  


“I wouldn’t say completely unscathed,” she challenged him.    
  


“You didn’t come out with a scratch on you, Rey-girl,” Kix reminded her.    
  


“But my memories-”   
  


“Came back,” Sidon finished for her.   
  


Rey felt Ben bristle aside of her. Something about what the captain had said was making him uncomfortable.    
  


“As Ben stated, we had a rough morning. I’d like a turn in ‘fresher,” she told them, taking Ben’s hand and moving to leave. “How long until we reach Bespin?”   
  


Kix glanced at the captain, his face flooded with mixed emotions.    
  


Sidon didn’t appear to notice. “Five standard hours. Take your time. Get yourself together.” He stepped out of her way, gesturing for his crew to do the same.    
  


Rey led Ben back to her bunk.    
  


“I thought you wanted to train,” he reminded her, as soon as they were out of earshot.    
  


“I do,” she replied, “but first we need to talk.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Kylo was wary about Rey’s request to talk. After what had been shared with the pirates, he was more concerned with digging through their minds to see what else they knew. He didn’t want them to compromise her safety or their position. His knights had all been trained by him, and he knew they would chase Rey across the galaxy if they had been given orders to.   
  


Hive Palace wasn’t the last time they would see the knights.   
  


It was why training Rey was so important. He needed her to be prepared for battle. When the time came, she couldn’t hesitate. Neither could he. 

 

Any ounce of weakness would be manipulated by his knights. Kylo refused to lose, but he was aware of the dilemma that if something came between his victory and Rey’s life, he wouldn’t be able to make that choice. So he needed to build up her skills.   
  


“What would you like to discuss?”   
  


“You saved me,” she reminded him. “They were going to take me back, exactly where you want me to be, but you didn’t let them. Why?”   
  


Kylo should have anticipated her question. It was fair of her to ask. After all, as she had said, his goal in going along with her plan was to gain her trust and bring her back to the Supremacy with him.   
  


_ No, your plan was to infiltrate the Resistance _ , a voice in the back of his head screamed.   
  


He realized Rey had changed his motives and while he was still working to understand her link to his missing memories, the discussion and wished to have with her about his motivations could not be avoided.    
  


“I no longer wish to take you there.”   
  


Her eyes narrowed, suspiciously. “Why?”   
  


“I have my reasons.”    
  


“Give me an example of one,” she challenged.   
  


Kylo debated telling her what Archais had said. If he was meant to know her, could she be telling the truth? Was he Ben Solo? There was a chance he only knew Rey because she had fought him in an attempt to protect her friend. She had made it abundantly clear she hated Kylo Ren for what he had done. 

 

Kylo wasn’t sure what was worse — finding out he was the dead prince or finding out he wasn’t.    
  


“Ben?”   
  


He inwardly cringed. The name didn’t feel familiar, not the way Rey did. Kylo couldn’t keep his mind from analyzing both options. He was at war with himself, deciding how best to proceed with her, until finally he gave her the only honest answer he was able to.   
  


“I don’t want them to take you away from me.”   
  


Rey’s eyes widened. She stared up at him, moved by his words but unsure how to respond.    
  


Kylo thought of how instinctively she had come to him, hugging him the second he stepped onboard. She hadn’t had time to think then. Rey had acted on impulse and her impulse had led her straight to him. He wanted her to act like that all the time. 

 

Across the bond she could hear his thoughts. He had unintentionally broadcasted it. It was a telling sign of how lax he had become around her, hardly making an effort to shield his thoughts from her.   
  


But it had the desired effect.   
  


Rey invaded his space, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her cheek on his chest. Kylo forgot to chide himself for his weakness, instead preferring to bask in the warmth of her body and her inner light.    
  


She was safe.   
  


_ For now.  _   
  


“When I felt his death, I was so afraid,” she admitted, her thin arms squeezing him. “I thought...”    
  


Kylo wrapped his arms around her.    
  


“...I thought I lost you again.”   
  


Again.    
  


His indecision raged on. He wanted to make sense of Archais’ words. If Rey held the answers to his hidden past, he had to believe it had something to do with Yavin IV and Ben Solo. Whether or not he was, in fact, the prince mattered little to him. He needed to understand two critical elements — who he had been to Rey and why Snoke had sought to erase his memories.    
  


“Thank you,” Rey said, softly, drawing Kylo back to her. He noted she didn’t use a name this time. “Thank you for saving me.”   
  


Kylo knew she had more questions, as he did, but he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for the answers. He was aware she was trembling, her slight frame shaking beneath his hold. He recognized the aftershock of her attack.   
  


“Let’s train,” he suggested, as much for her as for himself.    
  


He often spent countless hours losing himself in battling with sparing droids or his knights. It helped him focus only on the here and now, not whatever plagued his mind. He had a feeling the same would work for Rey.   
  


Kylo led her to the empty storage compartment, only slightly annoyed he couldn’t use his lightsaber to fully train her. He knew she was proficient with hers, but he longed to teach her more.    
  


For the time being, he would settle for more basic weapons. Earlier he had found a pair of batons. They were too thin and not long enough to serve as training sabers, but Kylo could still teach her some valuable lessons.   
  


“Here,” he said, tossing her one of the batons.   
  


Rey caught it, testing the weight of the metal weapon in her palm. He was pleased by her inspection. She had been trained well enough previously to take the time to understand her weapon choice.    
  


“Now,” he brought her attention back to him. “Come at me.”    
  


There was a flicker of hesitation. “You won’t hit me,” he added. Kylo was rewarded by a flare of defiance over their bond and a fire burning in her eyes.    
  


Rey charged, keeping her swings tight and close to her chest, so his opening was smaller and less easy to breach. However, she was slower than he was. Kylo was able to take a half-step, avoiding her attack completely. He used his baton to swat her back, not hard, but enough pressure to make her feel it.   
  


The teasing tap only managed to annoy her further. She let out a growl of frustration, before pivoting around to lunge at him. Kylo chuckled, amused by how immediate the change in her demeanor was. Her light was still burning across the bond, but he could see the darkness.    
  


It was only a faint hint, hardly noticeable to anyone who would be familiar with it, but it was there.    
  


Intrigued, he dodged her attack. Once more he tapped her, signaling her failure. The dark and light levels shifted. She dropped her weight, squatted down, and whacked the baton out across his shins.    
  


It was a low blow, literally and figuratively. Jedi didn’t train to fight in such a manner. It was obviously a learned behavior from her time spent on Takodana around the ruffians she had befriended.    
  


Kylo didn’t have to look at her face to know she was pleased. Her signature was pure light once more, happy with her tap on him.    
  


“Keep up, Ben.”   
  


Having her gloating wouldn’t do. Not only because he hated losing but because he didn’t want her getting arrogant when she met with the Knights again.    
  


Well, if she wanted to fight dirty...   
  


With a flick of his wrist, he sent out a surge of energy, knocking her back enough to cause her to roll over.    
  


A smug smile tugged at his lips and he bit back a laugh.    
  


Only when Rey faced him, he got the distinct impression she did not share his humor.   
  


She reached out, stretching her fingers out and he felt his body go flying backwards until he was pinned to the durasteel wall.   
  


“Impressive,” he muttered, working his arms free of her binding. They didn’t budge.    
  


Rey stalked towards him, fire in her eyes and her hand still outstretched. “I thought you were supposed to be teaching me?”    
  


She stared at him for a moment, tilting her head teasingly before turning her back on him and walking back to retrieve her fallen baton.    
  


Kylo smirked.    
  


The second she turned her back on him, he broke her restraint and pushed off the wall. He tackled her, trapping her arms at her sides as his came around her. Rey let out a cry of surprise.    
  


She weighed next to nothing in comparison to him. He leaned back, lifting her up off her feet. Spinning to disorient her, he failed to notice she had swung her legs up. Suddenly, she was twisting out of his grip and flipping over his head.    
  


Kylo whipped around, instinctively reaching out to seize her, but was met with the heel of her foot in his ribs. He let out a huff, as she collided with him. She mirrored his push off from the wall, leveraging her side kick to put distance between them, while she recovered.   
  


He glanced up at her from under his hair, feeling a sheen of sweat break out across his brow. She was breathing heavier now, her chest rising and falling. For a split second, he was reminded of that morning they had both been breathing just as heavily, for a far more interesting reason.   
  


His lower half stirred with want. The split second was all it took and suddenly all his mind could focus on was how smooth and hot her skin had felt under his touch. The red of her robe against her tanned flesh sparked his arousal before he had seen the expanse of flesh beneath.   
  


He forgot himself, as he often did around her. Rey didn’t allow the second to tick by needlessly. She had recovered and she sprang forward, ducking under him and sliding across the floor on her side to pick up her weapon.   
  


She rounded on him, baton in hand. He twirled his in his grasp, pivoting around to meet her.    
  


They circled one another, steps light and slow, ready at a moment’s notice to switch positions and tactics.    
  


Kylo’s eyes were locked on her hand, watching how her grips tightened and loosened as she moved. He was waiting for a sign of her oncoming attack.    
  


Rey didn’t charge him this time. She had learned. It pleased him to see her adapt so rapidly.    
  


He shifted his weight forward, testing her. She leaned back, but didn’t give up her position.    
  


_ Good. _   
  


When he tried again, she could read his muscles and she didn’t budge. For when she fought an opponent she was familiar with, this was an important skill, but he knew she wasn’t as familiar with the Knights as he was. She needed to be prepared to adapt as the scenario demanded.   
  


He swung low with a high arch, swiping up her side. Rey effectively blocked his attack, angling her body out of his stroke zone while batting her own baton down on top of his.    
  


_ Very good. _   
  


As Kylo reassessed how to catch her off guard, he felt a new sensation, a light tickling ripple in the bond. He inspected it, feeling the tendril and following its connection back to..Rey.   
  


_ Clever. _   
  


She had been reading him — both physically and mentally.    
  


He faltered for a brewed moment. Had she seen what had distracted him? Did she know he had been thinking of her body and how it looked without her clothes? Was she disgusted or intrigued?    
  


Kylo couldn’t tell. He traced the bond onto her mind, finding very little resistance. Their connection was new and quite rare so it didn’t surprise him that her barriers weren’t stronger, especially while actively engaged with him. He, himself, had not noticed her slip through the cracks of his own defense. She was a fast learner.    
  


He skimmed through her recent memories, plucking out one from seconds before when she had struggled across his thoughts of desire.    
  


Just as he found it, Rey slammed her mental shields down, belatedly recognizing the intrusion.    
  


“Something you don’t want me to see?” He goaded her.   
  


“Funny,” she flashed him a grin, “I was about to say the same to you.”   
  


“New rules,” he replied, playing into her defiant nature, “The first one to tap the other is offered unguarded access.”   
  


Rey raised an eyebrow at him. “For how long?”   
  


“One standard minute.”   
  


She scoffed and provided a counter offer, “Half a standard minute.” He opened his mouth to object, but she cut him off. “Or are you not as good at mind reading as you used to be?”   
  


Kylo narrowed his eyes, but nodded curtly, agreeing to her terms. “New rules start now.”   
  


“After you, your highness.”

  
Kylo wasn’t going to let her win this time. He wanted to see what she was so intent to guard. He brought his baton down roughly, catching hers just above where she held the weapon. The vibrations from the metal upon metal contact caused her grip to loosen and he spun forward, slamming his side into hers.    
  


The jolt knocked her off balance and with another quick bat, he had slapped her baton from her hand. It fell to the floor with a clatter and skidded a few paces away. Kylo grabbed her wrists with one hand and use his other to reach around to her backside.    
  


Rey’s eyebrows flew up into her hairline when he tapped her ass. Her face went red and she wriggled against his hold, trying to break free.    
  


“Benjamin Organa Solo!”   
  


“I believe I win.” He practically purred, he was so pleased with himself.    
  


“Really? You had to tap me there?”   
  


“Don’t be a sore loser, Rey,” he chided her. “Now let me in.”   
  


She attempted to back away, the blush deepening on her face. He was becoming more and more interested in what lurked behind her walls.    
  


“Rey.”   
  


“Fine,” she sighed, defeatedly.    
  


Her body relaxed, as did her mind. Kylo feel her bring her barriers down, though it was clear she wasn’t happy about it.    
  


As soon as he could proceed, he went right back to the place he had been before, where she had uncovered his own thoughts of desire. What he found was not what he expected.    
  


Concern or revulsion were not at the forefront of her mind. She had wanted him as much, if not more, than he had wanted her. Her actions, which he had read as second thoughts, were actually done out of nervousness. She had never been with a man before — had never been with anyone.    
  


His cock twitched at the thought of being her first lover — being her only lover. Kylo would claim her, devour her, and worship her. He’d ensure she’d never want for another. He’d give it all to her. He’d never be alone again and neither would she.    
  


As he spiraled down into his fantasies, he picked up on something else. There was more Rey was hiding. What could she be embarrassed about more than her list for him?    
  


He peered deeper into her mind, into the smallest corner where she had hidden her secret.    
  


And he was hit with the significance of it.   
  


While she believed he was  _ the _ Ben Solo, she also believers she was falling in love with him — Kylo — as he was now. Her love from before was a naive love, a young love which had grown out of friendship. What she felt now, scared her. It was a hot burning, born of physical passion and the changes in their relationship dynamics. It was unlike what she had felt before. 

 

Her feelings for him were genuine.

 

Pure. 

 

Just like her light. Just like the power she had used to remove Snoke from controlling Kylo. 

 

“Time.” 

 

He withdrew from her mind, immediately releasing her wrists, as he took a step back to study her. Rey’s face was unreadable. Even if she had put her walls back up, he could tell she was uncomfortable, struggling through several emotions all at once. 

 

“Rey-”

 

“I’m going to go take a shower,” she announced, quickly ducking past him towards her chamber. 

 

“Rey!” 

 

No, she wasn’t going to run away from him this time. He had let her run off too many times before. What he had seen in her mind — what she knew to be true — was not something either of them could flee from now. Kylo found himself hurt she’d wanted to. 

 

“Rey!” 

 

She ignored him and kept going, picking up her pace until she bolted inside her bunk, slamming the door shut with a hiss behind her. 

 

For the first time since they had boarded the  _ Shrike _ , she locked her door. 

 

_ Kriffin’ woman _ , he thought, agitatedly. 

 

He pounded his fist against the door, continuing to call for her, but she didn’t respond. He could hear her moving about the room, opening and closing drawers. Shaking his head, he resolved to use the Force to gain entry. 

 

“Rey.” 

 

She screamed. 

 

Apparently she had actually wanted a shower, because she was barely covered by the towel she was clutching to her chest. 

 

“I…um…” Kylo felt his face burning with embarrassment. He swallowed, feeling terrible for barging in on her and her state of undress. “Sorry.”

 

“Sorry!” She hollered at him, storming over and slapping him across the face. “You weren’t satisfied enough with invading my mind, now you have to invade my privacy too.” 

 

His cheek stung where she had smacked him, but his confidence stung more. He had been so convinced she wanted him that he could do this — he could pursue her as more than his apprentice. Yet he had never verbally asked for her consent. He hadn’t given her a choice. He had read her mind and taken it verbatim.

 

“I apologize,” Kylo said once more, lowering his head. “I overstepped.” 

 

Rey’s breathing was heavy again, probably from the tension in the room. “Give me a few minutes, alright?” She asked, her voice calmer now. 

 

“I’ll be outside,” he moved to leave, not wanting to linger any longer in her space. 

 

“No,” Rey’s hand was suddenly on his arm. “No, you don’t have to go,” she told him, gently. “Just…just stay here and I’ll be out in a minute.” 

 

She grabbed her red robe and disappeared into the ‘fresher before he could say anything in response. 

 

Kylo bit his lower lip. She wanted him to stay…while she was in the ‘fresher…naked…and she was going to come out in the damned red robe. 

 

He plucked up a pillow from her bed and groaned into it. This woman truly was going to be the death of him. 

 

She wasn’t even aware of what she was doing. Kylo had seen the unease in her eyes. She was wholly unaware of the effect she had on him. She thought her feelings were one-sided. 

 

She was wrong. 

 

Kylo had never cared for the pleasures of the flesh. It was a distraction, one which he didn’t have time for while he had been on his missions or training on the Supremacy. Now only a few days after meeting Rey, he was already desperate. Like a man dying of thirst, he yearned for her.   
  


So the instant she opened the fresher door and walked out in her robe, he was on her, arms snaking around her form.   
  


“Ben!” She squealed, completely caught off guard.   
  


He tucked that reaction away in the back of his mind for training later.    
  


His hands were on her waist and he locked eyes with her. “I’m going to shower and when I get out you and I are going to finish our conversation, Rey.” He left no room for compromise in his tone.    
  


Rey’s eyes widened at his request, but she wordlessly nodded her head.   
  


“I had to wait for you. Now you’re going to wait for me,” he informed her, as he stepped into the ‘fresher. 

  
  


* * *

 

Rey’s heart was beating so rapidly, she was sure it was about to bounce clear out of her chest.    
  


All day they had been dancing around each other — kissing, fighting, more fighting, training, and now...   
  


Her hands fisted the sheets of her bed, as she listened to the ‘fresher spray. She was bubbling with nervous energy. She needed an outlet. Going for a run was out of the question and she had just come from training. Plus, Ben had ordered her to wait for him.   
  


There was something in his tone which had kept her from snapping at him. She didn’t appreciate being ordered around like a slave, but Ben’s command hadn’t been about dominance as much as it had been about fairness.    
  


So she waited.   
  


The second she heard the water cut off, she had to suppress the urge to jump to her feet. Rey bit the inside of her mouth, heart heart still hammering away.   
  


When Ben had beat her in the storage area, she had been hesitant to let him into her mind. Rey knew what he would find there. Once he saw how she felt, there was no turning back. She couldn’t erase her feelings the way his memories had been erased. Though a small part of her wished she could.    
  


She was mortified at the prospect he didn’t feel the same way. Even though he had reciprocated this morning, carnal desires were not the same as love.    
  


And Rey was certain she was in love with Ben.    
  


On Yavin IV, she had loved him. He had been her older brother, her protector, her best friend and confidant. He had been everything to her. How could she not love him?   
  


But now things had changed. Her feelings had grown beyond what her thirteen year old self could understand. What she was faced with now was the very real reality that she was in love with her best friend — her best friend who didn’t remember her — or himself, for that matter.   
  


It confused her. She felt wrong for loving him when he was still not whole, believing it was asking too much of him to give a piece of himself to her while he was missing other pieces. 

 

On the other hand, Rey recognized she was different than the last time they had been together. Like him, she had changed. So who was to say they couldn’t love one another in their broken, fragile way?

 

When the ‘fresher door opened, Ben walked out with his clothes in one hand and a towel wrapped low around his hips. Any concerns Rey held about how she felt towards Ben vanished upon the sight.

 

There were droplets of water sliding down from the well defined muscles of his chest, running along the contours of his body. Rey followed a few of them, drinking in the sight of him, bare and damp before her. 

 

Her eyes traced one drop to the floor, where he dropped his clothes. As she flitted her focus back to his face, she caught the underbelly of his belt — the one he always wore without fail. 

 

Suddenly, the breath left her lungs. She knew that belt. It was the one she had labored over. The one where she had etched her—

 

Lunging from the bed, she dropped to her knees, grasping the belt from the pile of clothing.

 

“Rey?”

 

She didn’t hear him, carefully turning the belt over on her hands. The outer side had been dyed black with only the finest of dyes, a much better job than the one her younger self had done, but the underbelly remained brown and untouched. 

 

Slowly, she traced her fingers over where her name was. Tears sprang forth in her eyes. 

 

He had kept it. He may not remember her or himself, but something in him hadn’t been able to part with her gift — with her — at least not completely. 

 

Rey didn’t realize she was sobbing until Ben was kneeling on the floor next to her. He called to her again, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away from the belt — not yet.

 

And then he said her name.

 

Her real name.

 

“Kira?”

 

Rey snapped her gaze to his, her crying stopping instantly as she took in his intense eyes. Recognition dawned in those dark pools. 

 

“It is you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all loved the UST that is building up in this chapter, especially the towel scene. Things will be heating up in the next chapter for sure. 
> 
> Like it? Love it? Not a fan? Comments let me know. Kudos are my life blood :)


	14. Bonds and Betrayals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to my beta, [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) who is beyond talented. I mean it. This girls does it all. Art, Fanfic writing, beta-ing....the works. Go check out her reylo fic [Make a Splash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234105/chapters/35333478). It's beyond awesome!
> 
> Please note: There is smut is this chapter. If you don't want to read this part, please skip from the paragraph starting with "Slipping an arm beneath her..." to the scene break.

 

Kylo stared at Rey — Kira — then at the belt she was clinging to like a lifeline.

 

Rey was Kira. She had been right in front of him this entire time — the mystery — the girl from his dreams. 

 

He said her name again, and he saw her eyes soften. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Even with her red rimmed eyes and damp face, she was the most beautiful thing Kylo had ever seen. 

 

The way the light from the ‘fresher illuminated her and how the red robe clung to all her curves. She looked utterly delectable, but it was her face that had him enraptured. Her cheeks were rosy and her mouth was hanging slightly open so he could see the pink slip of her tongue. Kylo wanted to lean forward and eliminate the space between them. 

 

“You remember?” she asked, startling him out of his appraisal.

 

But he didn’t. 

 

Kylo tried accessing the same memories he knew had been tampered with. Just as before, pain shot through him, causing him to let out a cry. Rey immediately reached for him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I... I can’t remember,” he huffed. 

 

“But you knew my name,” she instead, confused, “My real name.”

 

“Snoke,” he answered. “He did something to my memories. They are blocked from me.”

 

“Ben.” Her voice sounded comforting, warm, and accepting of him. “We’ll find a way to get them back,” she told him. “We found our way back to one another. I have to believe that was for a reason. You will get your memories back. I’ll help you.”

 

Kylo nodded. Hearing her determination, her willingness to be with him spurred him on. Before he could fall victim to another interruption, he cradled her head and pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

Rey didn’t stiffen against him. She melted into him. She intertwined her fingers behind his neck, drawing herself up taller to meet him. He made her drop the belt, then dragged her into his lap. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Kira,” he informed her. 

 

If only she knew how long. He had been searching for her, trying to solve the mystery of the woman’s name on his garment for years. To find out she was the Force sensitive he had stumbled upon on Takodana was clearly the will of the Force itself. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she breathed against his chin, “I’m sorry I didn’t come looking for you.”

 

He recognized the crack in her voice. Now was not the time for tears. It didn’t matter she had thought him dead, and it didn’t matter he had lost all memories of her along with his former life. She was in his arms now. She was his. And he was hers — completely and utterly hers. 

 

“Shhh,” he kissed her. He kissed her jaw — kissed her nose — kissed her cheeks — kissed her neck. “None of it matters now. We’re together again.”

 

She nodded, not speaking words but agreeing with him all the same. 

 

Any lingering doubts he had held about being the real Ben Solo faded away. He almost laughed. Only hours before he had been jealous of a dead man, and as fate would have it, he had had no reason to be, because he was that man. He had been jealous of himself. 

 

He let it go. Rey cared for him — loved him — and he wanted nothing more than to finish what they had started. 

 

Slipping an arm beneath her, he hiked her up against his chest, before rolling forward to his feet. As he stood, he scooped her up, taking her back to the bed. Rey continued kissing him, burning a trail of teasing kisses down his neck, his collarbone, and down his head.

 

As he set her down, she knelt on the bed, in the perfect position to take one of his nipples into her mouth. Kylo groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as her teeth grazed the raised flesh. 

 

Chaos, this woman was going to be his end. Her methods of torture were far more excruciating than any assault he had ever used in his interrogation chamber. 

 

She moved to repeat the action on his other nipple, before he could stop her. Kylo felt his cock harden instantly, pressing up against the twist of the towel he wore. The fabric was chafing and he wanted to tear it away, but he didn’t want to intimidate Rey. 

 

While he wasn’t versed in sex, he understood the basics. Their size difference alone had him contemplating how Rey’s smaller form would accommodate him. As delectable as it was sure to feel for him — he knew it would be a tight fit — he didn’t want to hurt her. 

 

“Rey,” he breathed her name, his hands coming up to her shoulders to pull her away from his chest. They locked eyes and it was all he could do not to come apart underneath his towel. “Or do you prefer Kira?”

 

The desire in her eyes flickered for a split second. “I haven’t been Kira in a long time,” she admitted. “I think it would be best if we let the past die. We have enough ghosts to mourn.”

 

Kylo nodded. “Rey, then.”

 

He held her face in his hands, stealing another kiss. “My Rey.”

 

“Mmmm, my Ben,” she responded, her tongue flicking over his bottom lip to gain entry. 

 

He accepted her as effortlessly as she had accepted him. Her hands gripped his upper arms and tugged. Kylo joined her on the bed, kneeling with her. Though he did check the height of the bunk. He didn’t want to repeat his mistake from their morning together. 

 

Rey’s hands were still on his arms. He shifted his own hands down to her sides, carefully lowering her down so her head could rest on the pillows behind her. 

 

“Are you going to yell at me this time?” She joked, when he started undoing the tie on her robe.

 

“At you? No. For you. Yes,” he clarified with a smirk, “but only if you scream for me, sweetheart.”

 

He had no idea where such a suggestion came from, but the blush which painted her cheeks at his words was all the encouragement he needed. She had liked it. Kylo wasn’t sure how to proceed, so he tried a few things. 

 

First, she needed to be rid of that robe. As much as he appreciates the sight of her draped in red silk, he wanted to admire her form without any barriers. He wanted to see all her smooth skin from the top of her head down past her perky breasts and lower to her core, where he was sure her lips were just as pink as her tongue. 

 

He placed one hand on her lower back, helping her sit up just enough so he could remove the robe. Left in only her underthings, she sunk back into the pillows.

 

There was no sight he’d ever wish to see more than this woman stretched out beneath him. Her longed toned legs were splayed out on either side of him, while her hands were up over her head, as she readjusted one of the pillows and brushed her loose hair away from her freckled face. 

 

Kira had been the unanswered riddle of his former life. Rey was flesh and blood, a warm body with an even warmer soul who was burning for him. The hope in the darkness — his Rey of light. 

 

“Ben?” Kylo met her gaze. “You’re getting water all over the bed.” He glanced down, noticing the damp spots by his kneecaps where the access moisture was dripping onto the sheets. “Take the towel off,” Rey instructed. 

 

He had to bite down on the inside of his cheek. Her order went directly to his cock. It twitched uncontrollably, begging him to do as she asked and be released. 

 

When he didn’t immediately remove the offending piece of fabric, Rey leaned forward, tugging loose the knot he had secured and tossing the towel to the floor. 

 

Kylo panicked. He had never been naked in front of anyone before. His body was riddled with scars from his battles, missions, and hours of sparring. His flesh was paler than Rey’s and covered with marks that matched the dark shade of his hair. Like the star clusters in the galaxy, the marks created patterns across his body. He had never liked them.

 

Rey didn’t share his opinion. She stayed sitting up, her fingers tracing the various clusters of moles on one side of his body, while her mouth descended upon the other side, kissing each mark and tracing a line with the tip of her tongue between each spot. 

 

Kylo found himself pushing his hips towards her, his head tilting back once more. His erection was becoming too much to bear. As Rey worked his chest and torso, the end of her hair brushed against the head of his member and he jerked. 

 

Her attention went to where he needed it the most. Kylo managed to gaze down at her long enough to desperately whisper, “Please” and when he saw her hand wrap around his base he imprinted half moons into the flesh of his thigh with his own nails to keep himself from cumming. 

 

She held his steady, one hand on his cock and the other on his hips. Ducking down, she wet her lips with her tongue, then took him in her mouth. It was just his head, but the feel of her hot mouth encasing his most sensitive part was more than he could resist. 

 

Rey rolled her tongue around him and he came, his spend fishing forth into her mouth without warning. Kylo let out a guttural moan, his hands framing her face as she swallowed him down. His cock spasmed a couple more times, as the aftershocks of his orgasm ran through him. Then, after a moment of stillness, Rey pulled off him with an obscene ‘pop’.

 

Kylo leaned back on his heels, running a hand through his hair. “Stars, Rey,” he groaned, as he realized how needy he had been. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, shame flooding him. 

 

It was his first time with a woman and he hadn’t lasted a full standard minute. What was worse, Rey was still partially clothed and not sated.

 

Rey stared up at him, placing one hand to his cheek as she did. “Ben, what are you apologizing for?”

 

There was no resentment in her words, no underlying judgement in her tone. She was completely genuine in the smile she graced him with. 

 

“Nothing,” he hastily recovered, “nothing, sweetheart.”

 

She beamed, leaning forward to kiss him. As she drew back, she began to shift away. He caught her arm. “We’re not done yet.”

 

Rey was confused by his words, but before she could voice the question on her tongue, he had her lying flat on the bed. 

 

Kylo placed one hand on her hip, cupping her sex with his other hand. Rey let out a little whimper at the contact. Spurred on, he ran the pad of his thumb up and down her slit. She was damp there and he knew it wasn’t from her shower.

 

He continued his ministrations, applying more pressure at the top, as he noticed her breath hitch when he hit a particular place there. Her eyes were closed, breathes coming out in short pants. As he teased along her folds he watched her face, reading her physical appearance, as well as the flare of the bond as he built her up. 

 

The bond was churning in a vivid red with purple tints. It pulsed in time with their heartbeats, which were sync — one beat, two bodies. Kylo was mesmerized by the sound and the sight beneath him. 

 

Rey’s damp hair was curling as it dried, fanned of along the pillows, the chestnut color highlighting her freckles, which decorated her skin. Like him, her form was dotted with the small dots and a few scars. None were as extensive as his, but he wished he could have prevented them all the same.

 

A wave of possessiveness swept over him, as he was reminded she had waited for him. Rey had never been with another, yet here she was, weak-limbed and compliant under his touch. The pleasure that gave him flooded his senses. He wanted to make good on his declaration and hear her scream. 

 

“Rey,” he hummed against her stomach, as he leaned down to kiss her belly button. 

 

She moaned, her hands tangling in his raven locks, seeking purchase. Kylo dipped his middle finger into her drenched core. Her back arched and she let out a cry. He felt her walls clamp down on his digit, squeezing around it. She was so tight. 

 

Her fingers carded through his hair, while he pulled his finger out. The second he pushed back in, her hold tightened and her head lulled to the side as she moaned. It was quite possibly the most arousing sound he had ever heard. 

 

Kylo thrust his finger up and out, cupping her core with his hand each time he went knuckle deep. He twisted the positioning so his thumb was on top and used it to flick across her bundle of nerves there. 

 

Rey’s back arched further and further off the bed, despite his hand on her hip, trying to steady her. Her breathing was becoming more erratic and he could sense she was close. 

 

His hand was covered in her slick, but he barely noticed, too consumed by her euphoric cries. 

 

“My name, sweetheart,” he reminded her. “I want you to scream my name.”

 

Eyes blown, Rey met his gaze and gave him a nod. He grinned, devilishly and sunk a second finger in her.

 

“Ben!”

 

She came apart around him, her walls spasming and her legs shaking. With himself buried inside her, he could feel the aftershocks roll through her. He continued pumping, slowing the pace as she rode the high. 

 

Rey let out a long, exhale, her heartbeat still in sync with his as she closed her eyes. Kylo removed his hand from her, both of them groaning at the loss of contact when he did. He curled his other arm around her, drawing her up so he could lay down, tucking her in to his side. 

 

Her spend had coated his digits. While she nuzzled his face into his bare chest, content and blissed out, he sucked his skin clean. She tasted of sun, sweat, and something inherently Rey. He couldn’t wait to put his mouth on her. 

 

“I love you,” she whispered against him.

 

Kylo stilled. He almost had missed her confession, too overwhelmed by their coupling to think beyond their carnal pleasure.

 

“Ben,” she repeated, a tad louder this time. “I love you.”

 

He couldn’t deny her — not now, not after she had opened his eyes and his heart. He kissed the top of her head, hugging her to him. 

 

“I love you, Rey.”

 

* * *

 

 

They must have dozed for a few hours, because when Rey came to, it was to BB-8’s screeching droid language.

 

“Huh?” She lifted herself up from the bed, forgetting herself. “R’iia!” She cursed, snatching Ben’s towel from the floor to cover herself.

 

 _Are you alright? Her_ spherical droid companion asked. 

 

“Yes, fine,” she quickly responded. “How are you? Were you able to recharge?”

 

Rey felt a pang of guilt. Between her fight with Ben, the attack at Hive Palace, and her rendezvous with Ben, she had forgotten all about BB-8.

 

 _Fully charged_ , he responded with a shrill series of beeps. 

 

Rey understood the shriller the sound, the happier his mood, but Ben didn’t know that. Which was why he sat up rather quickly. She managed to catch him in time, so he didn’t knock his head on the ceiling of the bunk. 

 

“What the hell?” he hissed, noting the droid in her chamber — well, she supposed it was their chamber now.

 

 _Hello_ , BB-8 greeted him in binary. Rey translated. 

 

“Get out!” Ben barked, reaching for one of the sheets to cover himself. 

 

“BB-8 is my friend,” she snapped, irritatedly. She remembered his refusal to bring along the droid before they left Takodana. If he is still sore about losing that battle, he won’t like what she has to say next.

 

“This is his room too.”

 

Ben’s eyes harden. “I’m not sharing this chamber with a droid.”

 

“Well, then go back to Kix’s room.”

 

“No.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I’m not leaving you alone.  The pirates are up to something. I don’t trust them.”

 

 _This again_ , Rey thought. “Why?” She grumbled.

 

“How did the knights know where to find us?”

 

Rey shrugged. The First Order had the best tech in the galaxy and all the resources they could ever need. She didn’t think there was much they weren’t capable of.

 

“You’re a knight. Why don’t you tell me?”

 

An unnamed emotion flickered in the depths of his orbs. Before she could discern what it was, it vanished. 

 

“The tracker obviously transmitted a signal before we could remove it,” Rey provided, not wanting to get into another fight with him. “That has nothing to do with the crew.”

 

“They are cutthroats and thieves, Rey,” Ben insisted, placing his hand on hers. “They can’t be trusted with your safety.”

 

If he was implying she couldn’t take care of herself, she didn’t want to hear it. She had asked him for help. They had started training, but she had held the Knights off. Rey had barely scraped by, but she had survived. She was a survivor.

 

“I can handle myself.”

 

Ben let out a frustrated growl, which caused BB8 to roll back in fear. “Are you still here?”

 

As the droid responded, the _Shrike_ tilted. Rey recognized the motions of the ship. They were running through a landing sequence. 

 

“We’re here,” she announced, trying to ignore the anxiousness she suddenly felt at the prospect of being one rep closer to seeing Ben’s parents again. 

 

Bespin, or Cloud City more specifically, was where they were going to prepare for the final leg of their journey to the Illenium system where the Resistance base was located. Rey wasn’t worried about going to the rebel base. She was worried about meeting Ben’s parents — again. What would they think of her? Would they even remember her? 

 

 _I need to speak with you about something_ , BB-8 beeped at her.

 

“I need to get dressed,” Rey smiled, remaining friendly despite Ben’s cold reception. “Could you give us a moment to change?”

 

The droid tried to warn her, but she didn’t catch on to his meaning. _Rey, we aren’t-_

 

“Just a minute, please,” she added, sensing Ben’s growing fury. She didn’t want him kicking the droid out of the ship.

 

 _Alright_ , BB-8 answered. He rolled out of her chamber, leaving her alone with Ben. 

 

“Was that necessary?” Rey asked with a huff, as she moved about her chamber collecting her clothes. 

 

“It’s just a droid,” Ben responded with a disgruntled tone, “What does it matter how I treat it?”

 

Rey shook her head, as she stepped into her pants. “He’s a friend.”

 

“A droid? A droid is your friend?”

 

“Just because he is a machine doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a personality or recognize emotions like your or I,” she pointed out, pulling her tunic over her head. She retrieved her necklace from her pocket, tying it securely around her neck.

 

“BB-8 is Poe’s closest companion,” she continued,  “and he happens to be the reason we will be able to reach the Resistance base safely. Don’t take our your nervousness on him.”

 

“I’m not nervous!” Ben insisted, but even as he said it, Rey caught the unease in his voice. He wasn’t even looking her.

 

The last piece was her lightsaber. She clipped it to her belt. She was dressed and ready to go.

 

He hadn’t moved from the bed. “Are you going to go out in public wrapped in my bed sheets?” Rey challenged him, not buying his act.

 

“Maybe,” he grumbled. Ah, there he was — the petulant, moody Ben Solo she had grown up with. 

 

Rey laughed. “You are a mess, Ben. Put your clothes on. I’m sure Leia is dying to see you. The quicker we get the ship’s hyperdrive patched up, the quicker we will get to her.”

 

“The General?”

 

“Yes,” she confirmed.

 

If she wasn’t mistaken, the pitch of his voice had spiked at his mother’s formal designation. Why was he so worried? Leia adored her only son. Rey had always been jealous by how much Ben’s mother cared for him. Her parents had even loved her enough to leave her with rations before they abandoned her. 

 

“I don’t think I should see her,” he sighed, staring at his hands in his lap.

 

Rey felt his concern over the bond. It was practically screaming at her. He was uncomfortable. She reached out both through the bond and physically, but she halted when his walls shut her out. He didn’t want her seeing his worry. 

 

“Ben,” she tried to soothe him, taking his hands in her own. “Your mother has been waiting to see you longer than I have. You have family waiting for you — an entire galaxy has been brought hope because of your return. That means something.”

 

“It doesn’t,” he muttered, unable to meet her eyes. “I can’t even remember them. I’m not the boy they loved.”

 

“Of course you are,” she told him, leaning down to kiss his forehead, “because you’re the boy I loved. Just because you’re different now doesn’t change that. I love you. They will too.”

 

Ben finally looked at her. “You’ll be with me the entire time?”

 

Rey felt something in her chest crack. She knew Ben’s insecurities with his family ran deep. Even if he couldn’t remember them, the feeling must have bled through the block Snoke had placed in his mind. 

 

She squeezed his hands. “I’ll be next to you the entire time,” she promised, “or until you don’t want me to be.”

 

He squeezed back. “I want you next to me always,” he told her without hesitation. “Always, Rey.” 

 

It was more than a promise — it was a vow. There was no chance she had misunderstood him. Ben had never been more clear with her. He wanted her in his life for the rest of his days — for the remainder of their days. 

 

The weight of that — of what he truly meant by his statement — had her staring blankly at him. No one had ever wanted her to such an extent. No one. Not her parents, not Master Skywalker — not even Maz. Ben loved her and beyond that he wanted her in his life and at his side forever. 

 

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Before she could cry in front of him again, she cleared her throat and joked. “Guess you need me to co-pilot when you take me kicking and screaming back to the First Order, huh?”

 

Ben didn’t understand her need for humor. Hurt flashed across his features. Rey immediately regretted making light of his declaration. She leaned down to assure him of her feelings, when a knocking on her door caused her to step back. 

 

“Yes?” she called out.

 

“Rey-girl, you two ready to get off this tin can?” Kix called back.

 

“We’ll be out in a minute. Just finishing up...something.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” the clone griped on the other side of the door. “I know exactly what you kids are up to.”

 

Rey turned all manners of red at the thought she had been loud enough earlier for the crew to hear her. They were like family. She didn’t want them to be around when she...when she did those kind of things. 

 

Next to her, Ben chuckled. “Guess we were louder than I thought.”

 

She opened her mouth to chide him, but he was back to his overly confident self, so she let it go. Rey wanted him in good spirits for his reunion with his parents. 

 

He climbed out of her bunk, dressing quickly. She noted the care with which he put his belt on and it warmed her heart. After all this time, he had found her, and she had found him. They were finally coming home.

 

Rey took Ben’s hand, leading him out of her chamber and towards the loading ramp.

 

It was surreal she was going to deliver him home. When Finn had first suggested this plan, she had been fearful of Leia and Han’s reactions. Pained by her own guilt, she had been hesitant about going forward. Now, she saw her fear mirrored in Ben’s expression as she guided him one step closer to his family. 

 

“It will be fine,” she reassured him. “Your Uncle Lando used to live here. Maybe he’s waiting for you on the landing pad,” she suggested, hoping to lighten his spirit.

 

“Please let him remember me.”

 

Rey almost didn’t hear him, he had spoke so softly, as if praying. It made her heart ache all over again. What she had witnessed of Snoke’s methods had been enough to spark nightmares. She couldn’t imagine the amount of pain he had inflicted upon Ben while the last Skywalker had been with the First Order. She hoped with time, Ben could get past it.

 

She gave his hand a squeeze, a small act which she found comforted him. The bond was glowing, not in the same vibrant shades as when they had been with each other, but it was different than before. It had developed rapidly over the last day, which she was sure was in no small part to how their relationship had changed. 

 

The crew was already off the ship. Rey looked for BB-8 as they debarked, but she wasn’t able to spot him. Sidon and his crew were clustered together just outside the Shrike. They were blocking her view of the city. She desperately wanted to get a glimpse of the famous skyline.

 

As Rey eagerly approached, Ben slowed. She tugged his hand, urging him on, mistaking his hesitation for nervousness.

 

“Rey-”

 

He never got the rest out. Kix stepped in between them, knocking her hand from Ben’s.

 

“Sorry, Rey-girl,” he apologized, but she barely heard him over the sound of Ben’s snarling protests. Reveth spun around, snapping a pair of Force suppressant handcuffs down on Rey’s wrists, rendering her powerless. 

 

The sudden block from the Force made Rey gasp for air, as if she was drowning in the lake. Her head started spinning and her vision blurred. A ringing in her ears increased until all she could hear was her own rapid heartbeat and her gasps for breath.

 

“Rey!”

 

Ben’s scream pierced through the air. She shook her head, blinking. As her vision cleared, she saw him shoving the crew members aside, fighting them off as he tried to make his way to her. Someone was leading her away from the ship. She glanced over, not recognizing the individual. 

 

“Rey!”

 

Her hand twitched at her side. She was without the aid of the Force but she wasn’t without a weapon. Unlatching her lightsaber from her belt, Rey did her best to toss it to him.

 

“Ben!”

 

His powers were still intact. He caught the blade, switching it on as it fell into his hands. The crew backed away instantly. Their eyes widened in fear, while Rey’s narrowed in mistrust. What were they doing? 

 

It was clear to her this wasn’t the Resistance. 

 

Just as she realized Ben had been right about trusting the pirates, she saw BB-8 rolling over to her. The man who was escorting her away from the fight hadn’t noticed yet. She showed her pace, feigning interest in the building they were approaching. 

 

The spherical droid extended his arm, a blue spark shooting off from the end. 

 

“Thanks,” she grinned, lowering her shackles to him. 

 

“Hey! What the-”

 

Rey swung her elbow up and back, catching the man in his jaw.

 

“Let’s go, BB-8!” She took off running, headed towards Ben who was engaged with other guards. Her hands were still shackled, but they would remedy that soon enough.

 

Ben was surrounded by the guards. Rey wasn’t sure where they were. It wasn’t Bespin. The guards were all wearing a pale shade of purple, adorned with silver accents. It was an odd coloring choice, though she had seen far more elaborate costuming from Naboo natives. 

 

Rey dropped to her knees a few paces from where Ben was. “Can you get me out of these?” she asked BB-8.

 

Stay still, the droid directed her, extending his thin metal arm towards her cuffs. She held them out before her, keeping them still and steady.

 

“Stand down!” A female voice commanded. Both BB-8 and Rey jumped at the sound. 

 

Rey glanced over her shoulder as a tall, slim woman in a matching shade of purple strolled towards the fray. If she was concerned about the savage fighter with the lightsaber or the band of pirates, it didn’t show on her face. She appeared calm and collected. 

 

“I said stand down!” she bellowed.

 

The guards who had boxed Ben in lowered their weapons, though not a single one shifted their gaze from their target. Ben’s chest heaved from exertion and Rey could see the sweat on his brow. 

 

She tore her eyes away to scan the woman once more. Rey didn’t recognize her, not that that meant anything. She didn’t know anyone who didn’t pass through Takodana. 

 

The woman wasn’t paying attention to her though. Her full focus was on Ben. She walked right past Rey and came to stand before the lightsaber wielding man, eyeing him as one would a rare creature in a pen.

 

“You certainly look like him,” she commented, a hint of skepticism in her tone. She paced around him. “So did the others.”

 

“It is him,” Captain Sidon spoke up. “The real Ben Solo.”

 

Rey caught Ben’s frenzied glare. She saw his grip tighten on the lightsaber. 

 

 _Stay down,_ he ordered her through the bond. 

 

 _Ben, don’t_ , she warned.

 

He didn’t listen.

 

Ben prepared for an attack and just as he arched his swing back, Rey saw the sharp shooter positioned on top of the Shrike.

 

“No!”

 

The shot rang clear through the air. Ben fell to the ground, the lightsaber dropping away from him before his body hit the ground.

 

Rey screamed, racing forward. Something zapped her in the back of the neck. It stung like a brand. She started to turn, but her body wasn’t working. 

 

She collapsed aside of Ben and the darkness took her. 

 

* * *

 

Vice Admiral Holdo walked over to the young brunette who had fallen alongside the latest Ben Solo look-alike. There was a fire in her. Despite Sidon’s request the human girl was not to be harmed, Holdo was not one to take unnecessary risks. The girl was Force sensitive and posed a threat to Gatalenta. She was also young.

 

 _Young and naive_.

 

As her guard picked up the girl, something fell to the ground. Holdo knelt down to retrieve the item, her fingers wrapping around two pieces of metal. She straightened up as she inspected them. 

 

It wasn’t possible. No, the article she held in her hand had been lost. She had gone to Yavin IV to search for it along with her closest friend. 

 

Impossible or not, she knew what it was that she held in her hand, even if it was broken. 

 

The moment she recognized the calligraphy inkwell she also remembered the day she had first seen it. She had gone with Leia to select the gift. They had chosen a specialty dealer on Kirrek who worked in carbonite, not only because of its strength but because it would irritate Han. Leia had wanted it to be special for Ben's birthday. When he had disappeared, Holdo had watched her best friend mourn, fearing her only child had been slaughtered, but his body, like the inkwell, had never been recovered. 

 

The Vice Admiral didn’t believe in coincidences, but she did believe in hope. The words of her lifelong friend came to her across time and space.

 

 _Hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you see it, you’ll never make it through the night_.

 

She glanced at the girl once more, then at the unconscious man the pirate crew had brought her. 

 

There was no other explanation. Sidon had been telling the truth. 

 

The search was over. 

  

“Stop,” she snapped at her guard, who was carrying the girl away. 

 

“Commander?” the guard questioned.

 

“Put her in my guest chambers. Make sure you prepare a bath for her and fresh clothes.”

 

“And the man?”

 

“Secure him in a cell until I can be sure he won’t harm anyone.”

 

As her unconscious guests were transferred inside her home, Amilyn Holdo smiled to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. “After all this time,” she whispered to no one in particular, “they came back together. Leia will be pleased.”

 

She motioned to one of her men. The guard approached her. “Orders, Commander?”

 

“Comm the Resistance. I need to speak with the General immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that what you were expecting? I know some of you broke out that happy dance over the belt...but not everything is as it seems in this place (shout-out to my Laby fans).
> 
> Helpful notes:  
> [Carbonite](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Carbonite)  
> [Kirrek](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kirrek)  
> [Gatalenta (Holdo's home world)](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gatalenta)  
> [Apprentice Legislature (How Amilyn met Leia)](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Apprentice_Legislature)


	15. Pardons and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to my beta, [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) who turned this around in a matter of hours! Yes, hours! 
> 
> For those who are concerned, there is no smut is this chapter.

 

Rey woke with to a sharp pain at the back of her head. In contrast to the uncomfortableness she felt within, her body rested on a cushy mattress, carefully covered with an assortment of blankets and sheets. 

 

_What happened?_

 

Her mind was foggy, unable to piece together what had occurred prior to this moment. She flexed the muscles of her hands, trying to rid herself of the stiff feeling she held in each fiber. 

 

Keeping her eyes closed, she reached for the Force, shocked when she could feel the energy flowing through her uninhibited. She used it to take note of her surroundings, feigning sleep while she assessed the situation she was waking to.

 

Wherever she was, she was not alone. There was another.

 

“I may not be a Jedi, but I can spot a fake a light-year away, so you can drop the charade,” a voice announced. 

 

Clenching her jaw, Rey opened her eyes. A woman adorned in purple and silver sat about thirty yards from her. 

 

“Tea?” The unnamed woman offered, gesturing to a spouted container on the table in front of her. 

 

Rey stared at the woman, not responding. What was there to say to such a person? The lady tucked in a strand of her purple hair behind her ear. Despite her flair for fashion, Rey sense this woman was more than a charming hostess. Obviously knew what Rey was doing here. Though she appeared friendly, Rey knew she couldn’t trust her.

 

“My name is Amilyn Holdo. You’re at my family home on Gatalenta, so please feel free to call me Amilyn.”  

 

The name sounded familiar, but Rey was unable to place it. Holdo. Holdo. Holdo was a warrior’s name, was it not? No, that wasn’t right. She was a General, perhaps?

 

“After all, Kira, _you are my guest_.”

 

Holdo’s words cut to her core. Like an elastic band which had been stretched too tightly, Rey snapped back into her memories, reliving the last moments of consciousness before she had been forced under.

 

This woman before her, Vice Admiral Holdo, was the cause of her state and of Ben’s.

 

“I apologize. Do you go by Rey now?”

 

“Where is Ben?” Rey immediately demanded, her voice rising beyond the courteous volume. She pointedly ignored the fact that this woman knew about her past. A guard poked his head into the chamber, but Holdo gestured for him to leave them.

 

“He has been detained.” 

 

“Detained?” Rey asked, warily. 

 

Was this a trick? The sniper had taken a clean shot. She had witnessed Ben’s fall. Her heart beat wildly against her chest. Was there a chance he had survived? 

 

“He is most likely still unconscious. He was delivered a much larger dose than you.”

 

“Dose?”

 

“Come have some tea,” the Vice Admiral suggested once more. “You’ll feel better once you get some fluids in your system.”

 

Rey growled. She was furious. How dare this woman attacked them and then separate her from Ben? Tossing back the covers, she leapt out of the bed. “You could have killed him!”

 

“I had to be sure,” Holdo replied, retaining her calm manner. She took a sip of tea from a small cup in front of her, before she continued. “I know you don’t trust me, and I must apologize for the greeting you received. Please understand that in my position, I need to be thorough.”

 

Rey came to stand over the woman, her arms crossed over her chest, defensively. “And what, exactly, is this position you speak of?”

 

Holdo grinned at her. “One that matters,” she answered, pulling aside some of the pooling fabric around the collar of her purple gown to reveal a pin. She hit a clasp on the side. The pin’s center unfurled to reveal a symbol Rey instantly recognized. 

 

Rey’s arms dropped from her chest, as her eyes widened. “You’re…you’re with the Resistance?”

 

“Leia and I met on Coruscant in the Apprentice Legislature back when we were girls. I’ve been in this fight since before you were even born.”

 

The younger woman didn’t know how to respond to her host. Without hesitating, she scanned the woman’s mind, searching through her recent memories of the attack on her landing pad, and further back to where the smiling face of Leia Organa resided. There was no sense of the memories being tainted. They were real. This woman was telling her the truth.  

 

Rey remained standing by Holdo’s table, considering her with curiosity, but also suspicion. 

 

“You can sit,” Holdo chuckled, her lips poised over the lip of her cup, as she moved to take another sip, “I promise you, I don’t bite.”

 

She remained where she was, until Holdo produced something and placed it on the table. Rey saw the inkwell, broken in two. Before Holdo could say a word, she snatched up the pieces and tucked them back into her robe.

 

“I figured you’d want them back,” the purple-haired woman commented, before enjoying more of her tea.

 

Rey settled down across from the lady in purple, but her gaze remained cold. “Where is Ben?”

 

“I told you. He has-.”

 

“Been detained. I heard you the first time,” Rey snapped. “Now stop playing games and tell me where he is or Stars, help me I will-.”

 

“What?” Holdo smiled, seeming genuinely amused.

 

Rey narrowed her eyes at her host. “I will go through you and anyone else who gets in my way. I’ve waited seven years for him. I will not waste another minute.”

 

Vice Admiral Holdo flashed Rey a pleased grin. “I suspected as much.” She rose from her chair, leaving her tea unfinished. “Come. I’ll take you to him...Kira.”

 

Hearing her true name fall from the lips of a stranger gave her pause. Rey remained rooted in her seat, unsure of what trap she had unknowingly walked into. This woman was with the Resistance, yes, but that didn’t mean she was a friend. She had ordered her guards to incapacitate both Rey and Ben upon their arrival and though her manners were fine now, Rey couldn’t help but be suspicious of her motives.

 

“Don’t worry,” Holdo reassured her, “I mean you no harm.”

 

“And Ben?” Rey questioned, still not trusting her host. 

 

“It wouldn’t do me any good to harm my nephew, now would it?” Rey only stared at the woman. “However, before we go, might I suggest a bath? It will help with your muscle aches.”

 

* * *

 

After Rey had bathed (it did help with the muscle aches), she changed into a fresh set of clothes Holdo’s staff had laid out for her. Thankfully, unlike her host, she had been given pants and a sleeveless top. Undergarments and a jacket had been provided as well, for which she was thankful, as it appeared to be the winter season on Gatalenta. 

 

Once dressed, Rey followed the Vice Admiral away from the guest chambers to an elevator shaft. They took the car down several levels to an underground detention facility, where Holdo assured her Ben was safe and secure. 

 

Rey believed their opinions differed on what the term ‘safe’ meant, but she held her tongue. She would play along with Holdo as long as she needed to, in order to find Ben. Once she was convinced he was alright, they were getting off this rock. She’d steal them a ship, if she had to.

 

Each floor the elevator passed increased Rey’s anxiety about the situation. As the levels flew by, she was reminded she was traveling further and further away from the sunlight and the fresh air. 

 

When the transport finally came to a stop, she waited for the Vice Admiral to step out first. Despite her treatment since she had awoken in the guest chambers, Rey was still unsure whether it was wise to trust Amilyn Holdo or not. She leaned toward the latter.

 

Ben had been correct in faulting Rey for placing her trust in Sidon and his crew. She would not be making a careless decision like that one again. 

 

Rey noticed a pair of guards posted at each cell door. A dozen cells lined the hallways before her, each as dull and stoic as the one which proceeded it. They were a sharp contrast to the color character who owned them.

 

“Here we are,” Holdo announced, stopping outside the third cell on the left. 

 

Rey crept up to the door, peering through the thin slit that served as the only window. Sure enough, Ben was lying on the floor of the chamber. She scanned his form, first with her eyes and then with the Force to ensure he was breathing. 

 

 _Thank R’iia_ , she sighed with relief. He was only unconscious. There was no damage to him, other than the aching of his muscles, similar to what she had felt upon awakening. 

 

“I want to see him,” she demanded, not taking her eyes off of him. 

 

“Kira-.”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Rey hissed. “That isn’t my name anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Holdo apologized immediately. “Rey, you can’t-.”

 

“No,” Rey spun around, locking onto the other woman’s position, “you can’t tell me what to do. You have no idea what I’ve been through — what I’ve survived — to see him again. Neither you, nor anyone else, is going to keep us apart.”

 

The Vice Admiral regarded her for a moment, contemplating something. After a moment, she stepped to the side, relenting. “Very well.”

 

“Commander?” One of the guards stationed at the door questioned his commander.

 

“Let her in.”

 

Without hesitation, the guard unlocked the door. Rey rushed in, dropping to kneel at Ben’s side.

 

“Ben,” she called, shaking him lightly. 

 

He didn’t rouse. She could feel his life essence through the Force. He had been subdued and placed in a deep slumber. Rey dove into his mind, using the link of their bond to pull him back into a conscious state. 

 

“Ben,” she called to him again, her hands on his body.

 

His dark lashes fluttered. Slowly, he came to. Ben’s eyes met hers, as he turned his face up in her direction. 

 

“Rey.”

 

“It’s me,” she greeted him, relieved he was alright. “I’m here.”

 

He still looked unsure, as if he didn’t believe she was real. Maybe he thought her to be a dream.

 

Rey reached inside her pocket and withdrew the piece of his inkwell. “Ben, it’s me,” she repeated, handing over the pieces. He looked at them in his palm, a noticeable size difference than how they had laid in her hand. Seconds later, he dropped them to the floor, uncaring, to crush her in a tight embrace.

 

“Stars,” he breathed, leaning back just enough to reach up with one hand and touch her cheek, “I thought-.”

 

She nodded, placing her hand over his and keeping it against her cheek. “I know. Me too.”

 

“Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

 

Before she could answer, he shifted his hand around to the back of her head, pulling her hair back to take in the angry red mark seared into her flesh. 

 

“I’ll kill them,” he growled, instantly enraged. 

 

“Ben,” she wrapped both of her hands around his outstretched arm, “it’s fine. It barely stings anymore.”

 

“They could have killed you!” He roared, sitting up to take a closer look at the burn on the back of her neck. 

 

“I accused them of the same with you,” she informed him, moving to run her finger tips over his matching burn. He hissed when she touched the area where the sniper’s shock bolt had hit him.

 

“Who is ‘them’?” Ben questioned, casting a chary gaze about the cell.

 

Rey glanced over her shoulder towards the door. Amilyn Holdo appeared in the doorway a second later, flanked by several guards.

 

“Good evening, Benjamin. It’s been a long time.”

 

“Who the hell are you?” He spat.

 

Holdo’s eyes flickered to Rey for moment, before returning to the man before her. “I’m your aunt,” she stated matter-of-factly, “Amilyn.”

 

Ben’s brow furrowed. “Who?”

 

Holdo glanced at Rey once more. Ben snarled at the purple-haired woman. “Don’t look at her! I’m the one asking the questions.”

 

“Ben,” Rey tried to console him, slipping her arms around him. “Amilyn knows your mother. They are friends.”

 

He leaned towards her, draping an arm over her shoulders to pull her close. _I don’t trust her_ , he projected across the bond. _How do you know she knows my mother? I don’t remember her._  

 

Rey bit her lip, feeling only slightly guilty for reading the woman. _I read her mind. She’s part of the Resistance._  

 

_Why did she attack us? We were on our way to the Resistance._

 

She didn’t have an answer for him, so she asked Amilyn. “Why did you have Sidon bring us here? We were set to meet up with the Resistance once we hit the Illenium system,” Rey pointed out.

 

Holdo registered them both, clearly aware some form of communication had taken place between the two Force users. She cleared her throat, gesturing to them. “Why don’t we continue this conversation above ground? I’m sure you both must be hungry.”

 

Rey rose to her feet, enticed by the prospect of food. Besides, if they were going to escape at some point, it was better to do it on a full stomach. Ben stood with her, but he kept an arm around her waist. 

 

 _I still don’t trust her,_ he stated. _She’s not telling us everything._

 

 _I agree_ , Rey replied, _but right now we are in her home without any weapons or a ship. Play nice._

 

Ben grumbled something under his breath. He didn’t speak a word, as Holdo and her guards escorted them to the elevator. The group rode back up to the same floor Rey’s guest room was on.

 

She was surprised when Amilyn led them inside the room, where a dinner had been laid out. The small table where Rey and their host had enjoyed tea earlier had been replaced with a larger rectangular table and four chairs. Rey noted the table had been set for four.

 

“As you can see,” Amilyn caught Rey’s hesitation at the fourth place setting, “you are not my only guests this evening.”

 

“Rey!”

 

She whirled around and was immediately swept away from Ben and into Poe Dameron’s arms. “Oh! Am I glad to see you!”

 

As happy as she was to be reunited with her friend, she caught the flare of rage across the bond. Rey twisted out of Poe’s embrace, strategically placing herself between the pilot and Ben.

 

“Dameron,” Ben greeted the other man, stiffly. 

 

Rey watched the recognition dawn on Poe. “Hey man! I didn’t realize it was you,” he stepped forward to shake Ben’s hand. Rey bit her bottom lip, afraid how Ben would react, but he merely gripped the other man’s hand — albeit a bit too tightly — and shook it. 

 

“Some grip you’ve got there, Solo,” Poe commented, massaging his hand once he got it back. 

 

“I don’t like to let go of what’s mine,” he glowered at the pilot, while snaking an arm around Rey’s waist and tucking her into his side. 

 

Poe’s eyes scanned them, taking in the possessive nature of Ben and how Rey permitted him to touch her freely. “Right,” the pilot muttered, disbelief in his tone. 

 

Just then, BB-8 appeared. 

 

"Hey! I was wondering where you went to," Rey greeted her droid friend. 

 

 _I was wondering where you went_ , the droid responded. 

 

"I'm glad you're ok," Rey replied. 

 

 _I'm glad you're ok_ , BB-8 answered, before rolling to the side to take in Ben's hold on her. _You are ok, right?_

 

"I'm fine," she smiled, feeling Ben's thumb drawing lazy circles into her skin. The droid wasn't the only one to notice her happy grin. Their host and Poe noticed it as well. 

 

“Shall we?” Amilyn asked, ending the standoff between the two men. 

 

Ben lowered his hold, so his hand was resting on Rey’s lower back. He led her over to a seat next to Amilyn, pulling out the chair for her. He sat on her other side, leaving the only available chair left across from her. Poe sat there. 

 

“I’m glad you are all acquainted,” Amilyn grinned, as she took a chalice from the table and sipped the dark red liquid inside. “Please help yourselves and enjoy.”

 

As hungry as she was, Rey’s first thought wasn’t of food but of her best friend — her brother — Finn. 

 

“Poe, how is he?”

 

Underneath the table, Ben rested his hand on her knee. 

 

“He’s awake,” her friend updated her. “He was in the bacta tank until yesterday. That was the first time he has woken up since we put him in.”

 

Rey swallowed, attempting to keep her emotions at bay. She was relieved to know Finn was healing and lucid, but she still felt the pain of her guilt for leaving him in the first place. 

 

“He wanted to come, of course — stubborn bastard that he is — but I told him no. The General would have never allowed it anyway.”

 

This perked Amilyn’s interest. “What news from Leia, Flyboy?”

 

Poe paused, as he went to cut into his brawballo. His eyes were on Ben and Rey recognized her friend didn’t trust Leia’s only son. Amilyn gave him a knowing nod and changed the subject.

 

“How long did it take you to get here without lightspeed capabilities?”

 

Rey had a bad feeling about their reaction to Ben. Her fear that Ben was once again right about the companions she had surrounded herself with nagged at her. She tried to delve into Amilyn’s mind, searching for the reason for her sudden interest in Poe’s travels. But the woman had put up barriers. All Rey could see were childhood memories. There was nothing of the present — nothing at all.

 

It was the same with Poe. They were shielding their minds from her and they were shielding their minds well. They had been trained by someone who knew about the Force and how it worked. 

 

Rey’s unease grew. Could they be in league with the Knights? No. Poe had been all about the Resistance since he had joined the fight as a teenager. There was no way he’d ever converse with a member of the First Order. So who was it then?

 

 _Are you alright? Ben’s_ concern came across the bond loud and clear. _You haven’t touched your food._

 

To avoid any suspicion, Rey began to eat her meal, avoiding the wine to instead hydrate with fresh water. Amilyn and Poe didn’t appear to have noticed her hesitation, too busy discussing the latest bill in the New Republic. 

 

 _You’re right_ , Rey shot back across the bond. _They are hiding something. I tried to find out what it was, and they put up mental shields — good ones._

 

 _I did the same_ , he replied. _We need to decide on a plan to get out of here. We could commandeer one of her ships and take off._

 

_What about my lightsaber?_

 

_Do you know where it is?_

 

 _No,_ Rey answered, ashamed she had lost the precious weapon. 

 

 _We’ll get it back, Rey. I promise. We won’t leave here without it_. 

 

* * *

 

Kylo had been attempting to plot their escape since the moment he had woken in his cell. The only thing which comforted his warring mind was Rey’s presence, but as dinner concluded, Dameron asked to speak with Rey alone. Kylo didn’t like the idea of them being separated, but their bond had been growing and now that they could interact with one another and the Force, he knew she could take care of herself. Even without her lightsaber, she was a gifted fighter. 

 

He kissed her temple and gave her hand a squeeze before allowing the pilot to lead her off. It left him alone with the woman who claimed to be his aunt. 

 

“I thought my mother was crazy for marrying a pirate, but it seems you didn’t do much better,” he commented. 

 

“Captain Ithano and I have an arrangement. That’s all.”

 

“Right,” Kylo snarked, “the type of arrangement which leads to imprisonment and theft. I bet the New Republic would love to know about that.”

 

The purple-haired woman’s eyes narrowed at his thinly veiled threat. “I could say the same for you, Ben.”

 

He did not appreciate her tone. She was hiding something, and he was going to find out what it was. “Any chance the pirates are still planet-side?” 

 

“Why? Are you going to kill them?”

 

“No.”

 

_Maybe._

 

“I need to retrieve our belongings.”

 

“I’ll have the guards escort you to the landing pad,” she offered, standing up and going to the door. She spoke with one of her men. Kylo tried to listen, but they kept their voices hushed, and her mental shields were still up. “Byron will take you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kylo went with the guard, following him through the labyrinth of hallways and corridors until they exited the estate. The landing pad appeared the same as it had when Kylo and Rey had stepped off the Shrike, minus the military presence. 

 

The ship was still docked in the same port with the entry plank down. Kylo entered the vessel, hearing chatter from the galley. It was dinner time for the pirates as well. Taking advantage of this distraction, he navigated back to Rey’s chamber in search of his lightsaber. 

 

Before he and Rey had been together, he had stashed it in the ‘fresher. There was no way to explain to her why he wielded Kylo Ren’s lightsaber and no where to hide it when he was wearing only a towel, so he had stuffed it in one of the vents. 

 

Carefully, he moved aside the outer panel, making sure to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t need anyone coming into the room right now. Kylo reached in to grasp the lightsaber and his fist closed over air. 

 

There was nothing in the vent. It was empty. 

 

“Looking for this?” 

 

He turned around, coming face to face with Ithano and Holdo. The captain held his lightsaber, while Holdo had a pair of Force suppressant handcuffs. 

 

“I had hoped the rumors weren’t true,” she told him, disappointment laced in every word. “This is why I had to take precautions. I couldn’t allow the Master of the Knights of Ren into my home.”

 

“You knew?”

 

“There was chatter. Leia didn’t want to believe it but Han and I... We were more realistic.”

 

Kylo sneered. He had heard of the infamous Han Solo. Everyone had, but he had never forgotten that man was supposedly his father. What kind of father had he been to have let his son fall to the Dark Side?

 

“That’s why the General put out the reward?”

 

Holdo nodded. “Yes. She believed if she could bring you home, she could save you.” The woman paused, her lips curling. “I’m not sure if you’re hers to save anymore, Benjamin.”

 

He didn’t catch on to the meaning of her words. “What will you do with me?” 

 

Holdo took a step forward, raising the cuffs. “I need to protect the cause, Ben. It’s bigger than me or you.” She paused for a moment, clearly unsure about something.

 

When she spoke next, her words cut through him. “Rey doesn’t know, does she?”

 

His nostrils flared and he growled, low and angry. “That is between her and I! You stay out of it!”

 

“You’re not only going to break your mother’s heart,” Holdo told him. “You’re going to break hers as well. You’re going to lose her again, Ben. This time it could be for good.” 

 

Hadn’t he already considered that? Logically he knew he couldn’t keep it hidden from her forever. Rey would find out eventually. Part of him had hoped they would have more time together, enough time that it would outweigh the fact he had kept this secret — kept his past from her. 

 

Kylo was selfish that way. He wanted her. He wanted her smile and her touch and her laughter — he wanted all of her. He wanted to let himself be wrapped up in her love and never be alone again. 

 

That couldn’t happen if he was paraded back inside in cuffs. One of two things would happen. Either Rey would fight them to defend him, then realize who he was and murder him where he stood, or she would realize right away and exact her revenge without a second thought. Neither option was favorable. 

 

“What choice do I have?” he muttered, sullenly. 

 

“Join us,” Holdo surprised him. “Become a spy for the Resistance. Use your status within the First Order to make up for some of the destruction you’ve caused.”

 

Kylo scoffed. This woman couldn’t be serious. How could he go back to Snoke — one of the most powerful Force users to have ever lived — and not be found out? And of course there was always his knights to consider. The Supreme Leader had already sent them after him. He couldn’t very well turn up on the Supremacy now. 

 

No. It would never work. 

 

“My position with the First Order is...complicated.”

 

There was a spark of something which passed over Holdo’s eyes. Kylo noticed how the captain nudged her. 

 

“Ah, yes. Sidon informed me you had a run-in with your knights on Cheelit.” Her face broke into a warm smile. “You Solo boys always were reckless when it came to the ladies.”

 

“Excuse me?” Kylo grumbled. 

 

“Hmmmm, well I’m sure we can come to another arrangement, equally beneficial to us both,” the purple-haired woman smiled. She looked as if she had just won a round of Dejarik against the Hutts. Her grin was laced with both amusement and awareness. She knew she was playing a dangerous game. 

 

“I will not wear those,” he inclined his head towards the cuffs. “And I will take my saber back. I’m on an unfamiliar planet with hostiles. I need my weapon.”

 

“Always so dramatic,” Holdo rolled her eyes, but she continued to wear her smile. “Another Solo trait.” Kylo merely glared at her. “Anything else?”

 

“No one, and I mean _no one_ breathes a word about this to Rey.”

 

“You ought to tell her, Ben,” Holdo implored. 

 

“That girl has been through enough,” Ithano insisted, enraged. “You don’t get to lie to her and manipulate her so you can get between the sheets and-.”

 

Sidon was abruptly cut off when his airways constricted. 

 

“Benjamin,” Holdo warned. 

 

“You were saying?” Kylo raised a brow at the captain, as he released the Force choke hold.

 

He watched as Ithano clutched at his throat, hindered by his red helmet. “You’ll pay for that, boy,” he hissed. 

 

“Enough,” Holdo snapped. “Honestly, the two of you can discuss whose lightsaber is bigger later. Right now I want to focus on negotiations.”

 

Kylo narrowed his eyes at the captain, who mirrored the gesture. 

 

Holdo continued. “Are those your terms, Ben?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“I want Rey’s lightsaber returned to her.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

_What?_

 

“You haven’t given me your terms,” he reminded her, feeling like there had to be a catch. 

 

“You and Rey will stay here at my home until the end of the lunar cycle. I’ll be hosting an event that evening, and there will be several _critical_ parties in attendance. I would like you to be there for the evening.”

 

Kylo tried to invade her mind, determine what she was attempting to hide. He expected the shields to be up, but found no resistance. The secret she had been keeping from him was his true identity. She had known since she saw the inkwell fall out of Rey’s robes. And she had known he was Kylo Ren before Sidon had confirmed it.

 

The critical party in attendance was a general and some of his lieutenants. They had been integral to the creation of the Starkiller base, and Holdo wanted him to use his abilities to pry knowledge from their heads, unbeknownst to them. 

 

“You’re planning an attack?” He asked, incredulously. 

 

“No one should have the ability to wield a weapon with that kind of power, Ben.”

 

For once, they were in agreement. 

 

“And if I do this, Rey and I are free to leave the planet after the event? You’ll pardon me?”

 

“Yes. Captain Ithano and his crew will take you to D’Qar, as promised,” she confirmed. She extended her hand and he noticed her wrists were adorned with giant silver cuffs. “Do we have an agreement?”

 

“We do.”

 

They shook on it.

 

* * *

 

 

“No!”

 

“Rey, come on. We need you,” Poe begged. 

 

“I am not a Jedi,” she insisted. “I never completed my training.”

 

“But you know the Force and we are running out of options, Rey,” he pleaded. “The Resistance is dying. If we don’t change the tide of this war soon, there won’t be anyone left to fight.”

 

She shook her head, walking away from him and back towards the dinner table.

 

Poe had pounced on her as soon as she had gotten comfortable. He had warmed her up by telling her about the base on D’Qar and the medical facilities he had gotten Finn into. 

 

Once she had felt better about Finn, her guilt slowly easing away, Poe had mentioned how their fleet was on borrowed time, and their members were losing hope. 

 

Rey had tried to comfort him, telling him the Resistance would find a way. They had to. No one else would stand up to the First Order. 

 

And then he had launched into his spiel about her being their secret weapon and all the good she could do. 

 

It had taken her by surprise. Not only was he insistent, he was talking as if she had no choice in the matter — like she had already agreed to be their Jedi, or as Poe had dubbed it ‘the last Jedi.’

 

It was a awful title, and not a valid one either. Ben was alive. He had more training than she did. If anyone was going to be the last Jedi, it was Ben Solo.

 

_Where is he?_

 

She re-entered her room to find it empty. Neither Ben nor Amilyn were present. There hadn’t been any alarms or shouts heard from the balcony where she had Poe had been, so she assumed everyone was still alive and well. 

 

_Ben?_

 

_On my way back to you. I had to keep my promise._

 

His promise?

 

Before she could ask, he came around the corner. In his hand was her lightsaber. 

 

“Told you we wouldn’t leave without it,” he kissed her forehead, as he handed it to her. She dropped the lightsaber to the floor, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back just as tightly.

 

Ben Solo was the only one who had ever kept a promise to her. 

 

Perhaps that was why her heart was promised to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it wasn't the belt that triggered his memory. It wasn't the inkwell (though that worked for Holdo). 
> 
> Sage, what's going on? When is Ben going to remember? 
> 
> Just wait. I promise the reveal will be worth it. 
> 
> Also, I've outlined the next several chapters and this story will be twenty chapters long. So buckle-in, we're about to go for a ride!
> 
> Helpful Canon-verse things:  
> [Tea is BIG on Gatalenta](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gatalentan_tea)  
> [Ben's Calligraphy Set](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Solo%27s_calligraphy_set)  
> [Gatalenta](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gatalenta)  
> [Apprentice Legislature](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Apprentice_Legislature)


	16. Awakenings and Admissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My amazing beta, [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) continues to be my a huge supporter of me and this fic. Without her guidance, this wouldn't be half as good of a story as it has become. I have to give her a MAJOR shout-out.
> 
> She's insanely talented, so please check out her calligraphy on her [blog](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) and her stories via her [A03 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocalligraphy/pseuds/reylocalligraphy).

 

Cold. It was undeniably cold. 

  
  


Kylo glanced around, but all he could see was darkness — inky black and desolate. He reached out and immediately searched for Rey. The air around him was thick and suffocating, yet also void. She wasn’t there. 

  
  


He tried to call for her and summon her through their bond. Kylo found he couldn’t. The bond was dead. There was only a dull ache where he had once been joined to her. Terror seized him, coiled like binders around his chest. 

  
  


“Rey?” he managed to finally choke out.

  
  


“Master of the Knights of Ren,” a calculating voice slithered from the bowels of the emptiness, “look how far you have fallen.”

  
  


Kylo felt Snoke’s presence in his mind. Like an unwelcome insect crawling over bare flesh, his master taunted him. 

  
  


“Your insolence is nothing short of unspeakable. You have a disregarded your true calling. Your knights are in shambles and you are unbalanced,” the Supreme Leader hissed. 

  
  


Kylo flinched in the darkness. Snoke was never pleased with his behavior, but he had never outwardly defied him before. Unable to see his master or a way out, Kylo slunk to the floor, kneeling in the dark. 

  
  


“You have been bested by a girl who can barely hold a lightsaber! She’s  _ no one _ ! You are the heir apparent!”

  
  


Kylo’s eyes flashed in anger. He knew Snoke had been the one to erase his memories, possibly permanently, but to hear the Supreme Leader admit it caused something inside Kylo to snap.

  
  


His hand shot out as he attempted to use the Force to knock over his master. However, without his senses at full capacity, the attack did nothing. All he achieved was Snoke’s cruel laughter. It echoed around him, a crisp and cutting reminder of his failure. 

  
  


He thought of how Rey had banished Snoke before. The light had been strong within her. Kylo knew he barely had any light left in him. He couldn’t ever hope to achieve such a feat. 

  
  


Kylo bowed his head, prepared to take the punishment he anticipated to rain down on him. 

  
  


The first pulse of Force lightning struck him at his core, surging through him without limits. It viciously quaked outwards, expanding until it has rippled through all of his nerves. He let out of grunt, as he fell backwards, the air forcibly pushed from his lungs. 

  
  


“You have grown weak,” Snoke sneered. “You are not worthy of your legacy.”

  
  


Kylo wanted to shout at him, demand answers to why Snoke had removed his memories, especially if he had wanted him because he was Vader’s grandson. He couldn’t. His breath had barely returned when Snoke inflicted yet another surge, attacking the same spot over again. 

  
  


_ Rey. _

  
  


He thought of her, as he laid on the cold floor, alone and in pain. Kylo told himself he could take the torture. He had endured worse at Snoke’s hand. He could do it again. Once the haze lifted, he would find her and he would make sure she was safe. 

  
  


“You can’t protect her,” Snoke cackled. “You aren’t a hero, Kylo Ren. You are a monster!”

  
  


Another surge. Another struggled breath. Air filled his lungs and then was ripped back out by the intense pain. The cycle continued until it was all his mind could comprehend.

  
  


_ Ben! _

  
  


Kylo opened his eyes. He couldn’t see her. He couldn’t see anything. It was still too dark.

  
  


_ Ben! _

  
  


_ Rey! _

  
  


He reached out once more, hands desperately scraping against the floor as he attempted to sit up. 

  
  


Then she was there. 

  
  


“Ben,” Rey crashed into his right side, her arms instantly embracing him.

  
  


“You have to go,” he told her, regretting calling for her. 

  
  


Snoke was right. He was a monster — a weak monster. He didn’t deserve her help or her light. After all he had done, he was meant to suffer. At least now he was sure she was safe. He would hold onto that thought. 

  
  


“I’m not leaving you,” she clutched him tighter.

  
  


“So young,” Snoke spat. “So utterly naive.”

  
  


Kylo felt the next surge of lightning coming for him, but at the last second it altered its course, striking Rey in the chest. 

  
  


“No!” he roared, feeling her fall away from him and back into the dark. Kylo glared in the direction he believed Snoke to be. 

  
  


“Leave your enemy to die. Fulfill your destiny!”

  
  


There was a shift within him, a piece which finally slotted into place, and suddenly he was pushing back with more power than he had ever felt before. He became aware of Rey’s hands on his back, as she sat behind him, leaning into his form and allowing him to draw from her light — her essence.

  
  


“Get  _ out _ of my head!” he ordered his master. 

  
  


The darkness trembled about them, rumbling low like thunder. Rey pressed closer to him, her forehead resting on his back. She took a deep breath and then they pushed as one. 

  
  


All around them, the darkness shattered. Bits of light broke through the black haze Snoke had ensnared them in. 

  
  


“No,” the Supreme Leader cried. Kylo raised his eyes to see his master backing away, his expression stricken before his lips curled back into a dangerous sneer. “ _ No! _ ”

  
  


One of Rey’s hands shot out. Kylo mirrored her gesture. They gave one final shove with their combined energy - and Snoke was gone. 

  
  


Kylo woke with a start, jumping up in bed. “Rey?”

  
  


“I’m here.” A hand came to rest of his bare chest, and he saw her bathed in moonlight, kneeling aside of him. 

  
  


“I thought he...I couldn’t feel you...I-”

  
  


“Shhhh,” she hushed him, hugging him. She worked her one hand to the top of his head, gently carding her fingers through his hair. “He’s gone.”

  
  


“He’ll be back.”

  
  


“We’ll train tomorrow,” she promised. “We’ll be ready for him.”

  
  


Kylo turned his face, planting a kiss against her collarbone in response. His body was still reeling from the aftereffects of his torture. Dreamscape is not, his form had undergone several rounds of abuse. He settled back into his pillows, drawing her down with him.

  
  


“Stay. Please,” he begged. 

  
  


“Amilyn won’t be happy,” Rey remarked. 

  
  


He hardly cared what his so-called aunt was or wasn’t happy about. Earlier in the evening, Holdo had insisted they stay in separate rooms. When Kylo had argued with her, she told him it wasn’t proper for them to share chambers, as they weren’t betrothed or married.

  
  


“You can’t be serious?” he had snapped.

  
  


Despite his protests, Holdo had remained firm, shooting him a warning look. He had gritted his teeth and allowed it. After all, it was only for a few nights, then he and Rey would be gone. 

  
  


“I don’t care what she says,” he reminded Rey, depositing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you. I want you with me.”

  
  


He felt her flush, her aura blooming red with her body’s reaction to his words. It shot a thrill through him, a much more pleasant sensation than what he had experienced moments prior. 

  
  


“I’ll stay,” she promised, moving so she could continue combing through his hair. “Do you want me to sing to you?”

  
  


“Sing?”

  
  


She bit her bottom lip in that way of hers which meant she was second guessing herself. “Before, when we were at the academy, I would sing to you. It seemed to help with the nightmares.”

  
  


Kylo felt his chest expand with the adoration he felt for the woman in his arms. “I would like that.”

  
  


“Lay down,” she instructed him, sweetly. Kylo laid back, his head resting on one of his pillows, while she sat up against the headboard, one hand carding through his tresses and one hand holding his. 

  
  


It started as a hum, light and warm — just like Rey. Then she sang.

  
  


“On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember. Soon you’ll be home with me once upon a December.”

  
  


Kylo felt his entire world come apart, rearrange itself, and come back as something new and whole. He blinked, feeling as if he was seeing the galaxy for the first time. 

  
  


He remembered. 

  
  


_ Everything. _

  
  


He could see in her eyes that Rey felt the change as it happened. If his memories had been confined in a dam, it was now broken and they flowed forth freely. 

  
  


Ben sat up, eyes locked on hers. His hands came up to cup her face. “Kira.” Despite having told him she preferred ‘Rey,’ she didn’t care to correct him. 

  
  


It was then he noticed something else. He had noticed Rey wore a necklace, but he had never seen the pendent. Until now. 

  
  


A pale blue light sliced through the darkness and he instinctively reached out to free it from the confines of her shirt. He gasped when he saw the Cyber shard. Instantly, he knew it was his. It belonged to saber. It was the missing piece — the reason for the weapon being unstable. 

  
  


Like him without his memories — without Rey — the lightsaber wasn’t whole.

  
  


She began to take it off, ducking out from under the cord to hand the necklace over to him. “It’s yours.”

  
  


“No,” he shook his head, pressing it back to her chest. “It belongs to you. Just as I do.” When she didn’t put it back on, he did it for her, watching as the crystal fell between her breasts. Ben gazed at her with new eyes, looking at her like like she had created the galaxy — like she was his world. 

  
  


And she was. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Ben Solo came to, feeling as though he had just come out of a seven-year-long sleep, as opposed to a seven-hour-long one. He woke the following morning to a completely different situation than when he had found himself in his most recent nightmare. 

  
  


Warmth. Glowing warmth surrounded him. 

  
  


He glanced down to find Rey curled up against him with her head resting on his chest, one arm draped over his broad torso. Her hair was covering her face, a sin he needed to remedy right away. He believed her face should never be covered. He wanted to see those freckles, the soft pink of her lips, and her gorgeous hazel eyes. 

  
  


Ben carefully tucked her hair back, revealing the natural beauty beneath. He smiled down at her, sleeping peacefully against him. They had fallen into a dreamless slumber after the events of the evening prior. Unable to contain his affection, he leaned down, kissing the top of her head gently. 

  
  


He had never felt more grateful for anything in his life. 

  
  


Her love had protected him last night. It had strengthened their bond and allowed them to come together in a way he had never seen mentioned in any of his research. Ben had been able to siphon her energy and make it his own. The power of two Force users had been enough to permanently free him from Snoke’s grasp. 

  
  


Her song had been what triggered his memories to come back. Without Snoke’s manipulation to block him, Ben had come back to himself, finding his missing years, as well as all the times Rey had spoken of. 

  
  


She had given him back his home and his life. And he would spend the remainder of his days trying to give her the same. 

  
  


“Mmmm morning,” Rey roused next to him, tilting her head back for a kiss.

  
  


He happily complied. “Morning, sweetheart.”

  
  


She smiled lovingly up at him. “Are you alright? Last night was-”

  
  


“-perfect,” he finished for her. She raised a brow, considering him to be either ironic or delusional. “You brought me back.” 

  
  


Rey laced her arms around him, bringing him down over her. Their lips met, slow at first, just tasting and teasing. Of course with scarce amount of clothing between them, the friction of their bodies engulfed both of them in heat and soon they were both sighing and moaning against one another.

  
  


“I love you,” Ben told her, releasing her lips only long enough to speak the three words. “I’m never going to be separated from you again.”

  
  


“No,” she shook her head, skin flushed, “never again.”

  
  


He trailed one hand between their bodies, tracing a teasing line from her collarbone, between her breasts, and down to her navel. He dipped his hand under the bottom of her shirt, making Rey arch up, before he lowered his mouth to the pulse point on her neck. 

  
  


“I want to wake up like this every morning,” he told her, placing a chaste kiss right below her earlobe. 

  
  


Rey let out a breathy sigh. “Yes.”

  
  


Ben moved his hand to the waistband of her pants, when the door to his chamber burst open. 

  
  


“Where is she?” Poe Dameron demanded, barging in.

  
  


Rey shrieked and Ben covered her with his own body and the sheets, instantly thinking up five different ways to murder the pilot. His favorite was throwing him out the  _ Shrike _ to be consumed by the dark vacuum of space. 

  
  


“Kriff!” Dameron covered his eyes with a hand, halting half-way into the room. Ben glowered at him, while Rey pulled a pillow over her face. Her embarrassment screamed at him across the bond. 

  
  


After a moment of silent tension, Dameron cleared his throat. “Er...morning, Rey.”

  
  


The pillow fell to the side, as Rey glared across the room. “Get out!” she cried, sounding angrier than Ben had ever heard her before. 

  
  


“It’s not my fault,” he shot back, keeping his face covered. “You weren’t supposed to be in here!”

  
  


“Damn it, Dameron!” Ben shouted. “Get out!”

  
  


“Your presence is requested for breakfast,” he informed them, backing up slowly since he couldn’t see. “I’ll wait outside.”

  
  


“You do that,” Ben growled. He didn’t move from his spot covering Rey, until the door shut. “There goes that idea,” he groaned, dropping his head onto her shoulder with an annoyed huff.

  
  


She wrapped her arms around him, gently rubbing his back. “Maybe next time you should hang a sock on the door?” She suggested, jokingly. 

  
  


“Maybe next time you should lock the door,” he teased backed. 

  
  


“I was a little preoccupied with saving you,” Rey replied.

  
  


“You shouldn’t have to had to save me,” he told her, softly, all humor gone from his voice. “I’m supposed to be the one protecting you.”

  
  


Rey moved her hands to his face, forcing him back enough so she could see his eyes. “We protect each other.”

  
  


Ben nodded before leaning down to kiss her. She was right. He remembered now. She had been there when others had taunted and ridiculed him — long before Snoke, and long before the First Order. She had been his constant friend and supporter, always at his side and always smiling. 

  
  


She had been his world, and she would be again.

  
  


Rey kissed him back, lightly, then left a trail of the brief kisses across his face and down his neck. Ben shoved aside the pillow, his hands sinking to her waist and hips. 

  
  


There was a sharp knock at the door and Dameron’s voice called to them. “If you’re not out in five standard minutes, I’m coming in!”

  
  


They both groaned.

  
  


Unable to return to their shared comfort in his bed, Ben and Rey got dressed. She was still in her pajamas, so he let her go first, giving her time to return to her bedroom to change into a fresh outfit. While he waited outside her chamber with Dameron and a guarded escort, he noticed how the pilot kept sneaking glances at him. It was as if the pilot wanted to speak, but was uncertain how to say what he wanted to. 

  
  


“If you’ve got something to say to me, Dameron, you might as well-”

  
  


“I hope you know what you’re doing,” the pilot interrupted him. Unlike before, his words were hard and held no semblance of polite behavior. Without Rey or even Holdo to cut the tension between ten two men, Ben was much more aware of Dameron’s dislike of him. 

  
  


“It’s nice to finally see your true self.”

  
  


The pilots eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to Ben, lowering his voice, “I could say the same,  _ Ren _ .”

  
  


Ah, so Holdo had shared her findings with her little pet.

  
  


Ben decided he would skewer the other man through with his lightsaber. It was the most fitting of deaths for the man’s clear mistrust of him. He wouldn’t allow Dameron to ruin his relationship with Rey because he had some fledgling crush on her. Rey belonged to him. 

  
  


His hand reached back, towards where he had hidden his saber in his robes. After Ithano and Holdo’s little stunt, he wasn’t about to part with his weapon again. There was no telling what secrets Holdo was hiding or when his knights were attack again. 

  
  


“Don’t even think about it,” the pilot warned, producing a blaster. Behind him the guards were already preparing their own weapons, ready for retaliation. 

  
  


Ben’s hand fell back to his side. “I’ve known Rey far longer than you. Don’t presume to tell me how to handle my relationship with her.”

  
  


“She’s the best hope the Resistance has,” Dameron insisted, keeping his voice barely above a whisper. “If you do anything to jeopardize our cause or her, I’ll make sure the Supremacy isn’t the only thing we blow out of the sky.” 

  
  


Ben did not appreciate being threatened, but he appreciated the connotation of Dameron’s words even less. Why was Rey less important than the Resistance? Rey was worth more than that petty rabble. 

  
  


“I would never hurt her.”

  
  


“Right,” the other man replied, sarcastically, “you’d just send your Knights after her to make sure she’d join you on the Dark side.”

  
  


Ben wondered if he could Force choke the pilot before the guards could shoot him. He decided he was quicker than they were and raised his hand. 

  
  


Of course it was at that moment, Rey came strolling out of her room, cheeks rosy and smile bright. “Breakfast?” She questioned, clearly sensing the confrontation she had walked into. 

  
  


“You look nice,” he told her, leaning down to wrap and arm around her waist and kiss her cheek. He felt the heat of her blush and sensed Dameron’s outrage simmering just beneath the surface of his charming facade. 

  
  


Good, let the little man seethe.

  
  


Ben took Rey’s hand and they followed Dameron and the guards to a larger chamber down the hall from their guest rooms.

  
  


There were two additional guards stationed outside the chamber, which turned out to be the official dining room. When the doors opened, they revealed Amilyn already seated, along with several other familiar faces.

  
  


It seemed the pirates would be joining them.

  
  


* * *

 

Rey took in the band of rogues she had to thank for her current situation, then at Ben, then back at them. An ugly rage curled in the pit of her stomach and she stormed forth, aggression flaring in her eyes.

  
  


“You!”

  
  


“Now, Rey-girl,” Kix stood, holding his hands up in surrender. 

  
  


“Don’t you dare!” she shouted. “You betrayed us!”

  
  


“Don’t be so dramatic,” Reveth muttered with a bored eye roll. “It’s not like we did any damage.”

  
  


“Damage?” Rey snapped, incredulously. “You shocked us into unconsciousness!”

  
  


“It was all part of protocol, Rey,” Sidon explained. “You saw how your companion’s powers were uncontrollable. We couldn’t take any chances.”

  
  


“Why not just be straightforward with me?” she demanded. She caught the look Kix threw at his captain, but she was too worked up to care. “Why the charade?”

  
  


“That was my doing,” Amilyn announced, standing up. She placed both her hands on the table, staring down the length to the other end where Rey stood. “Before any Ben Solo candidates can go to the Resistance, they are re-routed here. I’m part of the first line of defense we put in place to ensure no one with ulterior motives gets to the General.”

  
  


Rey wanted to scream. She felt her anger boiling over inside, but she couldn’t fault Vice Admiral Holdo or Leia for their logic. 

  
  


She herself had wondered how they would tell the liars from the truth. It had been her primary fear when Finn proposed the con. That day seemed to have happened months ago, instead of only a few days. So much had changed since then — she had changed since then. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

  
  


“I’m not hungry,” she decided, turning on her heel and walking back out the way she had entered. 

  
  


Ben didn’t try to stop her, but Poe did.

  
  


“Rey,” he put his hand on her arm.

  
  


He only got out her name before Ben was stepping between them, knocking Poe’s hand away. “Back off, Dameron.”

  
  


“I was talking to my friend,  _ Ben _ .”

  
  


“And I’m only going to ask once more,  _ Dameron _ . Leave her alone.”

  
  


“I think I know what Rey  _ can handle _ . She’s been my friend since she went into hiding from the  _ First Order _ .” Rey didn’t miss the way Poe accentuated certain words in his rebuttal. She had never seen him so enraged. 

  
  


“Rey has been my friend since she was a child, so forgive me if I don’t give a kriff what you think,” Ben growled back, warning the other man off.

  
  


“Enough!” Amilyn slammed her hands down on the tabletop. “All of you sit down now!”

  
  


Rey fought down every urge to do as the commanding woman had ordered. Despite her fury over the situation, she was not the type to provoke conflict, especially when it was with someone who was sheltering and feeding her. But the betrayal had cut deep, and coming face to face with Sidon and his crew had been a harsh reminder of her unwise decision to trust them. 

  
  


She had always considered herself a good judge of character, possibly because she knew the Force but also because at her core she was a survivor. Now, it seemed, she wasn’t a good judge of anything. 

  
  


It was Ben who took her hand and led her to the table, pulling out a chair for her to sit and then proceeding to sit down right next to her. He placed a hand on her thigh, an unspoken show of support. 

  
  


_ We need to eat if we’re going to keep up our strength _ , he told her across the bond.  _ We don’t have to like what they say while we’re here, but until we can leave, we shouldn’t push too hard. _

  
  


Hearing him be the voice of reason for a change was startling. Ben had always been quick to anger and even quicker to defend her. Though the larger part of herself was glad he had become more strategic about how to handle delicate situations, a tiny part of her selfishly resented him for pointing this out. 

  
  


Without another word, she helped herself to some fruit and ate wordlessly in the company of the pirates, Poe, Holdo, and Ben.

  
  


Amilyn appeared to take this as a victory and began addressing them all. “In light of Ben’s return home, I’ll be hosting a ball at the end of the lunar cycle.”

  
  


Rey held back from making a face. She figured a ball or some form of elaborate ceremony would be held, but she had assumed it would have been Leia that wanted to host the event. 

  
  


She had no interest in the frivolity. If the event was for Ben, she was sure no one would mind if his ‘scavenger’ friend remained uninvited. Besides, it wasn’t like she had a gown to wear or knew how to appropriately address high ranking officials. It had never come up on Yavin IV and Takodana wasn’t known for its society. 

  
  


“We will start lessons this afternoon,” Amilyn continued. 

  
  


“Lessons?” Ben questioned, his voice taking on a hint of worry.

  
  


“Yes, Benjamin,” his aunt nodded, “just because you’ve been out of the public eye doesn’t mean they won’t be looking to you to set the stage. You must be prepared to speak politics and arrange alliances which will help you as the sole heir to Alderaan.”

  
  


“You mean the sole heir to a collection of stardust,” Ben scoffed. 

  
  


“Whether the planet remains in the galaxy or not is irrelevant. Your birthright is tied to your Alderaan heritage, as well as Naboo’s. There is no escaping your legacy.”

  
  


Rey could feel Ben bristle at the words. He was clearly nervous, and she remembered how uncomfortable he had felt at the academy with the other students. It went without saying he feared he’d feel that way once more. 

  
  


His memories had just come back and already he was being thrown into the fray. Had it been someone else — someone she didn’t know and love — Rey wouldn’t have cared. She would have written off the royal family as people with too much money and power and not shed a single tear over their ‘misfortune’ at having to be public figures.

  
  


But she knew Ben and she knew how anxious he got when he had to be the center of attention. His Force signature was churning, an array of colors as he attempted to control himself. 

  
  


“Is there a training yard here?” Rey spoke up, surprising everyone, including their host.

  
  


“Yes,” Amilyn replied. “Would you care to see it?”

  
  


“After breakfast,” Rey nodded, “if you wouldn’t mind.” She caught the suspicious glance Poe exchanged with Amilyn. “If I’m going to be the last Jedi, I need to train,” she added, hoping she was convincing.

  
  


Poe instantly beamed and Amilyn relaxed her grip on her breakfast tea. “Of course.”

  
  


* * *

 

“The last Jedi, huh?” Ben quipped, once they were out of earshot of their assigned guards. “And when did you agree to do that?”

  
  


“I didn’t,” she smirked, “but I needed Poe to believe I did so Amilyn would let us train together.”

  
  


“How very Dark-sided of you, lying to get your way,” he teased, shoving her arm playfully as they walked across the grounds. 

  
  


He had been impressed with how calm she had been after Amilyn had agreed to let them use her training area. While he had been distracted by the idea of becoming Ben Solo, prince of Alderaan and Naboo, Rey had stepped up to be the protective one. 

  
  


To the others, her deception wasn’t known, but to him, it was clear her lie had been made to keep his mind off the impending sessions he was scheduled to attend. 

  
  


True to her word, Amilyn had had a pair of guards escort them outside, through the gardens and to a large court. There weren’t any sparring droids to interact with or a wall of weapons to choose from like he had had onboard the Supremacy, but he was confident he and Rey would still be able to make the space work. 

  
  


“I’m sorry you don’t have a lightsaber,” she told him, pulling him from his thoughts.

  
  


_ If you only knew... _

  
  


He ignored the pulse of the Force, indicating the saber he had strapped to his lower back. Ben didn’t want to keep any secrets from her, but this was one thing Rey couldn’t know about. It would change her opinion of his irrevocably. He’d lose her forever.

  
  


“The best part of it is with you,” he inclined his head towards her and her hand immediately went to her necklace. Ben could see the blue light of the Kyber shard glowing beneath the thin fabric of her shirt. 

  
  


“I’m glad it’s with you,” he added. 

  
  


“I’ve always had it,” she admitted, “ever since the day I lost you.”

  
  


Ben felt his heart constrict. She looked so distraught from the memory of that fateful night. Through the bond, he could feel the ghost of her pain. She had suffered his loss alone for many years. 

  
  


Her pain was that of a younger, more vulnerable girl — the one he had unintentionally abandoned. There was nothing he could ever say to her to remedy his choice. At the time he had been positive the only way to save her was to take her away. Like a common thief, he had attempted to take her away in the night. His choice had had consequences and he’d be paying for those sins as long as he drew breath.

  
  


“Ben?” He glanced over at Rey. She had fallen into her starting stance, waiting for him to do the same. Seeing he was finally paying attention, she grinned. “Ready?”

  
  


“Let’s see if you’ve improved at all.”

  
  


He lunged for her, his stance deep and wide, covering far more space than she was able to with her skin form. However. where he had his size and physical strength to help him, she had agility and speed. She was out of his grasp before he even had a chance to touch her.

  
  


Rey pivoted around, coming up behind him. She elbowed him in the ribs as she turned, catching him in a weaker spot to throw him off balance. Ben had anticipated her attack, recognizing her style now that he had his memories to look back on. 

  
  


How many hours had they sparred as children? She had always been a skilled fighter with her staff or without. 

  
  


As she moved away from him, he flipped around, catching her wrist with one hand and knocking her ankle out with his foot. The interaction caught her off guard and she tumbled backwards. 

  
  


She recognized she was going down no matter what, but she angled her weight back, yanking free of him and putting distance between them long enough for her to recover. 

  
  


“Good,” he praised. She was learning. 

  
  


“You’re not beating me this time,” she bit out, though she was already taking deeper breaths. 

  
  


There was a light sheen of sweat on her brow, and Ben recognized his own body heating up from both the exertion and the thrill of training with her again. It was impossible not to be attracted to her when she looked like sort of warrior goddess. 

  
  


“You talk a big game, co-pilot,” he winked, rounding on her again.

  
  


“You’re the co-pilot!” she insisted, charging at him.

  
  


Just as he predicted. 

  
  


He dropped his weight, squatting down and allowed her to ram right into him. She caught him at the center of her abdomen, effectively knocking the wind from her lungs in one harsh huff. Ben chuckled, as his arms wove around her to catch her before she fell backwards. 

  
  


Gently, he laid her on the ground, hovering over her, his arms bracketed on either side of her shoulders. 

  
  


“Who’s the co-pilot now?”

  
  


“I hate you,” she wheezed, still trying to catch her breath.

  
  


“I love you too,” he bowed his head to kiss the tip of her nose.

  
  


“Go again?” she stubbornly asked. 

  
  


“Whatever you want, co-pilot.”

  
  


She groaned in response. 

  
  


* * *

 

Rey tilted her head back in the scalding water of her bath, grateful there was time between their training session and lunch for her to soak. Her muscles were screaming in agony and she allowed herself to sink deeper into the comfort of the warm water. 

  
  


They had gone several more rounds. Rey didn’t want to admit defeat. Considering he had never stopped training, she didn’t feel too bad that he had bested her eight times out of the ten rounds they had gone, but she was a bit of a sore loser. 

  
  


In her time on Takodana, she hadn’t been actively practicing with the Force. Regardless, she had kept up her fighting skills. Rey had thought she’d be better prepared to take Ben on, but he had proved her wrong time and time again. 

  
  


Amilyn was meeting them back in the dining room for lunch and planned on using the same room for Ben’s lesson. Rey was glad she wasn’t royalty. She didn’t have the patience to learn which was proper fork to use or what wine glass to drink from. Ben could weather that storm all on his own. 

  
  


As if sensing her thoughts of him, his voice bypassed the physical walls between them. 

  
  


_ Did you drown in there? _

  
  


_ Switch off _ , she shot back across the bond.  _ I’m enjoying my time in the bath. _

  
  


_ I’ve been outside your door for five minutes. Are you punishing me because I beat you? _

  
  


Rey stuck out her tongue, as though he was standing next to her. She knew he couldn’t see her, but the gesture made her feel better, if only slightly. 

  
  


_ I’m not letting you call me co-pilot. _

  
  


_ Fine, sweetheart. _

  
  


_ And don’t call me that either! That’s what Han calls your mother and I’m nothing like her.  _

  
  


His aura indicated an influx of humor. 

  
  


_ I’m not!  _ She insisted.

  
  


_ You are, but if you’d rather I come up with a different name for you, I will, my love. _

  
  


Rey blushed crimson all across her face and down her chest. 

  
  


_ You like that? _

  
  


She really wished the bond only worked one way. It would spare her the humiliation of him knowing her innermost thoughts. 

  
  


_ Switch off, Solo. I’ll be out in a minute. _

  
  


_ I’m counting the seconds. _

  
  


Rey hastily removed herself from the bath. She changed into a fresh set of clothes and pulled her wet hair back into her signature three buns. It would be easier to keep it out of her face while she ate. 

  
  


When she opened the door of her bedroom, Ben was waiting. 

  
  


“You’re ninety seconds late,” he chided, feigning disappointment. 

  
  


She stuck her tongue out again. “Stop being such a know-it-all! You’re insufferable!”

  
  


He caught her chin with one hand, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. When he ran his tongue over the seam of her mouth, Rey forgot about being annoyed with him and placed her hands on his chest. Ben leaned her head back to deepen the kiss. She moaned lightly against him. 

  
  


As they broke apart, he regarded her smugly. “Still mad, my love?”

  
  


“Fuming,” she lied. 

  
  


They were approached by the guards then, who led them back to the dining room. 

  
  


Amilyn was seated in the same spot she had occupied at breakfast. She rose to her feet when they entered and Poe appeared through a side door. This meal was set for the four of them. The pirates were nowhere to be seen. 

  
  


Lunch was a less tense affair than the morning meal they had shared. Rey was famished from her hours spent training with Ben. Her focus was on the delicious spread of dishes and not on the conversation. Had she been paying attention, she would have come to understand how wrong she had been about who the lessons were for.

  
  


“How does that sound, Rey?” Amilyn asked. 

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


“I told you she wasn’t listening,” Poe chuckled. 

  
  


“I said, I think we should start with reviewing formal attire and proper greetings. Would that be alright?”

  
  


“Um...sure.” She wasn’t sure why Amilyn was asking her opinion.

  
  


“Wonderful,” the Vice Admiral grinned, “and once we have reviewed those details we’ll need to focus on table etiquette.” She shot Rey a pointed look, while Ben snickered next to her.

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“I understand Takodana is a rough place,” Amilyn said, delicately, “but if you’re going to be at Ben’s side, you’ll need to practice too.”

  
  


Realization dawned upon Rey and she shoved her plate of food back. “No! Absolutely not!”

  
  


Amilyn regarded her with an amused expression, but she continued with lunch as if nothing unusual had transpired. “No, you aren’t going to be at Ben’s side or no, you don’t need practice?”

  
  


“She’ll practice,” Ben answered for her. She glared daggers at him. 

  
  


“I will not!”

  
  


“You will,” he grinned, returning to his own plate, as if her vexed expression wasn’t directed at him. 

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


“Because I love you.”

  
  


Rey turned her gaze to Poe, who started choking on his food and Amilyn, who continued smiling away. Rey couldn’t believe he had confessed his feelings out loud. They had only exchanged those words to one another while alone. They hadn’t advertised the extent of their relationship yet. 

  
  


Ben had done it so serenely, it was as if he had remarked on the weather. She wasn’t sure if she was annoyed or pleased by that, so she chose instead to glance over at him.

  
  


“And why does that change anything?”

  
  


“Because,” he whispered too low for anyone else to hear, “I will not be entertaining the idea of suitors.” He kissed her temple and resumed eating. The rest of the table did too, but Rey didn’t pick her fork back up. 

  
  


For some reason, her appetite was gone. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Demetrius Ren glared at the holo projection in front of him. The Vice Admiral’s home on Gatalenta was a fortress. It was equipped with hundreds of guards and the best blaster shields money could buy. It would not be an easy target.

  
  


He paced, agitatedly. He and his brothers had not tracked their master and the girl to this planet for nothing. They needed to take action. 

  
  


Gatalenta wasn’t a rebel base — a safe house, perhaps, but not a base. If their master meant to take up his former name and return to the light, he’d need a transport. It was then they could take him and their sister.

  
  


“It’s a shame,” he muttered, darkly to the other knights, “that they refused to join us. We could have been a family again.”

  
  


“It was her decision,” Cadmus grunted, though Demetrius and Feodras both believed him to still harbor concern over the girl. 

  
  


“Indeed,” Feodras spoke to his brothers, “and it was his to abandon us.”

  
  


Demetrius turned off the holo, his hand clenched in a fist. “They will regret it.” 

 

* * *

 

**Please do not repost!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Panda Capuccino](http://pandacapuccino.tumblr.com/) for the stunning artwork. I commission this piece from the steamy scene in Chapter 8.
> 
> Also, thank you everyone who has continued to read and comment. I'm sorry for not responding. I'm working really hard to finish this story before I leave on vacation in September, but know I do sincerely appreciate all your kind words.


	17. Rapport and Ramifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get it all in this chapter: fluff, angst, and smut....not exactly in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my shout-outs for this chapter go to my beta, [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) who turned this around in an hour.
> 
> Please follow her on tumblr and support her creativity, [here](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocalligraphy/pseuds/reylocalligraphy). She has a new HP AU up which is MARVELOUS!

 

The two days leading up to the ball were a chaotic whirlwind, sweeping through the Vice Admiral’s house and capturing Rey in an endless circle of duties. 

 

Her table manners needed improvement. How she spoke warranted an adjustment. The way she walked was more of a stomp than a stroll. She wasn’t supposed to speak rashly. Her head was never to be higher than Ben’s, and she had two left feet. 

 

The feedback was limitless. 

 

And the feedback wasn’t limited to only her mannerisms. 

 

Amilyn had brought in a stylist for both her and Ben — Miia Mali. The female Sullustan had light pink skin and was bald, but she was apparently the best Gatalenta had to offer. While the stylist had fawned over Ben, she had surveyed Rey the way Unkar Plutt had inspected the funds young Rey had brought him from the desert — as if she was trying to find the worth. 

 

Miia insisted on waxing every inch of Rey’s body. Rey had never felt the urge to use her lightsaber quite as strongly as she did after that nightmare of an afternoon. She was fairly certain everyone in the house could hear her screams. It was a wonder Ben didn’t come charging in. Perhaps Amilyn’s guards had been able to hold him off.

 

Once the waxing was done, the next item was her hair, then her teeth, and then finally she was to be measured and fitted for a gown. Rey glowered at the Sullustan the entire time. Her glare only increased in intensity when Miia instructed her to wear a dress until after the ball, as practice. 

 

“You are making a statement, Madam Jedi,” she cooed, as she secured Rey in a pale blue gown. “You are a symbol of hope next to Ben, and you need to behave as _one_.” She punctuated the last word by tightening the dress’s corset, ridding Rey of any breath left in her lungs. 

 

Rey hated the dress. She hated the overly feminine style and the way her back was exposed. She hated how she couldn’t complete a proper kick under the miles of fabric, or how the top was fitted to her form. 

 

But most of all, she hated the _damn corset_.

 

Who had invented such a punishing article of clothing? What purpose could it have beyond torture? 

 

Miia fussed over her, yanking her hair back into an elaborate single bun at the top of her head. She didn’t bother with jewels today, though Rey knew she’d be expected to wear some at the ball tomorrow night. 

 

“Ooi,” Miia cried, catching the time on Rey’s holo clock. “You will be late to your lesson. Shoo! Shoo!”

 

She practically shoved Rey out the door. With a sigh, Rey proceeded towards the ballroom. As much as Ben tried to tell her dancing was like fighting, she struggled to get the timing down. He blamed her stubbornness, claiming it was because she was trying to lead. Amilyn had corrected her on that same point numerous times. 

 

Ben had fallen into step seamlessly. He moved with a refined poise Rey could never hope to achieve. He required very little instruction in comparison to the relentless reprimands she was obligated to adhere to. The only saving grace was the look on Ben’s face when she stepped into the ballroom for dance lessons their last afternoon before the ball. 

 

He had taken to kissing her in front of everyone and not paying attention to their stares, so she wasn’t sure why his stare affected her today of all days. The moment she stepped into the chamber, he turned around to receive her and his greeting fell away. 

 

Rey groaned, hating the dress even more. “That bad, huh?”

 

“N-no,” he shook his head, moving towards her to take her hand. He led her to the center of the floor. “No, my love, you look exquisite. I’ve just never seen you in a gown before.”

 

She blushed and rolled her eyes. “Well don’t get used to it, your majesty. It’s only for one night.”

 

He pressed his lip gently to her forehead. “Thank you.”

 

“Ah, Rey!” Amilyn swept into the room, “I see Miia has convinced you to wear a more appropriate outfit for once.”

 

Any good feelings Rey had from Ben’s reaction faded with Amilyn’s comment. Plastering on a forced smile, she seethed at her host. 

 

“One more night,” Ben reminded her, kissing her a final time before Amilyn started up the music. Rey grimaced, placing one hand on his shoulder, while he interlaced his fingers with her opposite hand. 

 

As they began to move, Rey resigned herself to the ridicule which was sure to ensue.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben loved Rey. He had known he loved her back when he was living with his uncle on Yavin IV. He had known he loved her on some subconscious level when he had been alone on the Supremacy, never able to rid himself of the draw he felt to the faceless Kira. And he knew it now, as he guided her while they closed across the ballroom floor. 

 

She always looked as beautiful as a morning sunrise — brilliant, golden, and radiant — but he had never seen her look regal. The way the stylist had complimented her tanned skin and dark hair with the contrasting light hue of fabric had him wishing she would wear dresses more often. 

 

He knew she hated it. She was restricted and unable to fight properly, which put her on edge. Still, he couldn’t help but fall in love with her all over again.

 

She was gorgeous.

 

Ben barely heard the music, as he led her in the traditional Alderaanian Waltz. It was to be their opening dance, one to show his fidelity to his people and tradition. They had practiced it for hours daily. Holdo was never convinced it was good enough for the public. 

 

The past couple of days had passed by in a haze of etiquette lessons, robe fittings, and sparring sessions. Ben had enjoyed those the most. It was the most alone time he had with Rey. Despite that, they still hadn’t spoken about the magnitude of his confession. By not entertaining suitors, he was effectively claiming her as his wife-to-be, whether she realized it or not. The weight of his decision had not been lost on Holdo or Dameron, but Rey remained ignorant. 

 

Ben would remedy it soon enough. He had a plan.

 

“Stop!”

 

 _Ah, right on cue_ , Rey thought bitterly. 

 

He caught her inner dialogue across the bond and gave her a reassuring squeeze. There wasn’t much either of them thought or felt that the other wasn’t in-tune with these days. The bond had only grown stronger since his awakening. 

 

“Rey,” Holdo began, strolling over to where they had halted in the middle of the floor, “on the third count the pattern repeats. You are half a count ahead of the music. Don’t rush it.”

 

“I wish I could rush off,” Rey muttered under her breath, only loud enough for Ben to hear.

 

“Excuse me?” Holdo narrowed her eyes. 

 

She and Rey had been at odds with one another since Holdo had announced her intention to provide lessons to Rey as well as Ben. With each passing hour the two women grew sharper and less patient with one another. 

 

“Nothing, Vice Admiral,” Rey sighed.

 

“Let’s try again.” 

 

As the music played, Ben tried a different approach than his aunt. _It’s the same as when we spar_ , he brushed across her mind. 

 

 _Easy for you to say_ , she replied. _You’re not the one drowning in this ensemble._

 

He grinned. _Probably for the best. I’d look ridiculous in a dress._

 

Rey smiled up at him. _You would._

 

_Not very princely._

 

 _No_ , she agreed, _but it would most definitely be memorable and isn’t that what we’re striving for?_

 

_Somehow I doubt that is the type of memory Holdo wants the guests to take away with them._

 

She raised an eyebrow, jokingly, _I thought you didn’t care what Amilyn said?_

 

_I don’t._

 

_No?_

 

 _No,_ he insisted, _I’m just biding our time until we can leave._

 

Rey’s eyes widened slightly, her smile faltering. _So that’s still the plan? We’re leaving?_

 

 _After the ball_ , he confirmed. 

 

_But your parents-_

 

 _I’ll see them once I make sure we are safe_ , he promised. _We still have the knights to worry about._

 

 _Right_ , she gave a curt nod.

 

 _Once I’ve taken care of that, we will be free to live our lives_ , he told her. He kept his mind guarded, not wanting her to see the true reason. 

 

It wasn’t as though Ben was lying. The knights did need to be handled, but he also needed to uphold his agreement with Holdo and end the First Order. Afterwards, he could go off and live his life with Rey and the past would remained buried.

 

He was going to kill it. He had to. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Commander Dameron addressed the Vice Admiral, as the two watched the pair of Force users effortlessly glide as one across the ballroom.

 

“They are exactly what the rebellion needs,” Amilyn responded. “Their union will be the end of this war and the start of a time of peace in the New Republic.”

 

“If you say so,” Poe remarked, “but I think you are seriously underestimating one thing.”

 

“And what is that, Flyboy?”

 

“Skywalkers are crazy when they are in love.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey was sequestered in her chamber after lunch the following day. Miia was eager to prepare her for the ball and Holdo insisted that neither her nor Ben see one another until their grand entrance later in the evening. 

 

While Miia hopped around her, making ‘oooh-ing’ and ‘no’ sounds as she did, Rey was concerned about Ben. 

 

He had been different since he got his memory back. She could feel the light in him, sense the calm he had achieved, but there was something else still lurking within. There was a darkness in the back of his mind she couldn’t reach. She feared Snoke would use it to once again turn him unless she found a way to rid Ben of it.

 

She had no idea how to expel the remaining darkness from him and decided she’d try once the ball concluded. After tonight they would be back together again, no longer victim to Amilyn’s grueling training schedule. 

 

Rey would be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow. The sooner the ball was over, the better. She would be glad to be rid of the shoes which pinched her toes and the yards of fabric which restricted her movements. 

 

Miia had opted to use a different color palette for the ball. Instead of the pale blue she had outfitted Rey in yesterday, she placed her in a midnight blue gown. 

 

The material was smooth and soft against her skin.Unlike the earlier garment she had been ordered to wear, this gown was fitted to her all the way down through her hips. It blessedly did not have a corset. Instead, it was adorned with tiny jewel shards cascading down and around in swirls from the strapless top past her hips and thighs, until they lessened as they reached the bottom of the dress.

 

She didn’t fully appreciate the piece until she was fastened into the gown. It was like staring at the night sky. The dark color gave way to the jeweled accents, which shone bright against their foundation. 

 

“Marvelous,” Miia clasped her hands together, admiring her work. “You look like a princess.”

 

The stylist hurried off to get the accompanying jewelry. In her absence, the weight of her compliment struck Rey.

 

 _I will not be entertaining suitors_ , Ben had told her. At the time, she hadn’t thought anything of it, writing it off as him teasing her. As she thought back on how he showered her with affection and gazed upon her, she reddened. He had _not_ been teasing. Her heart nearly stopped.

 

Was he...was he planning to propose? 

 

Suddenly the idea of going to the ball and seeing him made her feel lightheaded and a bit nauseous. Rey loved Ben. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she had never envisioned that life being one of royalty — of customs and etiquette and the other hoops she had had to jump through over the last several days. She wasn’t cut out for such a strict life and she was no one’s princess. 

 

Her stomach roiled and she pinched her nose, inhaling deeply through her mouth. If she got sick in her gown, Miia would have her head.

 

Miia came back, carrying an impossibly large diamond necklace in her hands. She took one look at Rey and stalled. “Dear, you look positively ill. Are you alright?”

 

“Out,” Rey gestured to the gown, “I need out of this now!”

 

The desperation was clearly written on her face. Miia placed the jewelry down on Rey’s dressing table and instantly set to work on freeing her from the gown. The second the dress pooled at Rey’s feet, she leapt out of it and sprinted to the ‘fresher. 

 

Locking the door behind her, Rey turned on the faucet with one hand, while pulling her hair back with another. Falling to her knees before the toilet, she retched. Her stomach heaved violently several times, emptying itself of all contents. 

 

She felt a wave of embarrassment crest over her. Never in her life had she allowed herself to get so spun up. She sat back on her feet, kneeling on the floor, trying to calm herself. 

 

There was no need to worry. This was Ben — her Ben — and they weren’t staying here. They were leaving tomorrow on the first available ship. Besides, she knew Ben had never wanted the throne. He had always yearned to be a great Jedi. He wanted to serve the galaxy the way his family had. She wanted to do the same. They could be together without the overwhelming atmosphere of the court. 

 

Rey took a moment to steady her breath, before washing her face and stepping back out into her chamber. 

 

She was permitting herself to get worked up over nothing. She knew Ben. She loved him, and he loved her. 

 

Nothing was going to change that.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben had walked the length of his chamber nearly one hundred times already. He was too anxious to sit still and having Dameron as his personal guard dog was not helping matters.

 

Holdo had insisted on the pilot being with Ben as he dressed for the ball, not trusting her nephew to heed her command about sneaking off to see Rey. The longer he was apart from her, the more restless he became. It was as if his body didn’t work in her absence. He felt jittery and incomplete. Every minute he didn’t see her smiling face or feel the warmth of her hand in his increased the void in his chest.

 

“She’s right next door, you know,” Dameron commented, lazily. “Don’t know why you’re so worked up.”

 

Ben gritted his teeth and ignored the pilot. Rey was none of his concern and Ben would take a blaster shot to his gut before he revealed exactly why he was so worked up to Poe _kriffing_ Dameron. 

 

Just as he turned to take another pass, there was a knock at the door. Dameron jumped to his feet, beating Ben to the punch and answering it.

 

“It’s for you,” he smirked, as he stepped aside.

 

Ben turned towards the door, his face beaming, expecting to greet Rey. His wide smile slipped off his face immediately at the sight of his parents.

 

“Ben.”

 

Leia Organa somehow looked smaller than the last time he had laid eyes on her. Unlike the take-charge spit-fire he remembered from his younger days, she now wore her age with wrinkles and graying hair. There was a sadness to her eyes, which he didn’t recall having seen before. It was that trait which aged her the most.

 

Next to her, his father came strolling in. Ever the charmer, Han Solo typically oozed charisma. However, Ben found him oddly inarticulate and silent. Like Leia, Han showed signs of the lost years. His hair all gray, nearly white in some places, and his eyes were creased from either laughing too much or frowning. Considering the piece of junk he flew, Ben wasn’t able to hazard a guess as to which option was more likely the cause. 

 

“Hey kid,” his father finally greeted him, his voice gruff and heavy with emotion.

 

His mother closed the distance between them, rushing forward to hug him. He bent at his waist, lowering himself to accept her embrace. Ben remembered being hurt by their distance and angry when their careers became more important than visiting him.

 

None of it seemed worth holding onto now — not when they were both staring at him with watery eyes and hearts full of adoration.

 

As unexpected as their arrival was, Ben found his tears even more unexpected. He hadn’t even realized he was crying, until Leia stepped back to hold his face in her hands. 

 

“I missed you, Mom.”

 

“I knew you’d come back to us,” she responded, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead. Even with him bowing forward, their size difference made the gesture difficult. 

 

“Let your old man get a look at you,” Han stated, sidling up to his wife. Leia released Ben, backing away as she wiped her own tears from her eyes. 

 

The older of the Solo men surveyed his son, a roguish smirk appearing on his lips after a moment. “You sure turned out to be a looker. No wonder you got the girl.” Han slapped Ben on the back in a show of congratulations. “How long you gonna make us wait for grandkids?”

 

Ben turned crimson. He was absolutely not ready to have _that_ conversation with Rey. He hadn’t even asked her yet — at least not officially. 

 

It wasn’t as though he hadn’t been dropping hints, but she seemed oblivious to his tactics. Ben had no experience with women, beyond what he had shared with Rey so he wasn’t able to discern if the issue was of his own making or if Rey simply didn’t want more from him than what they currently had. 

 

“Yes,” his mother’s voice drew his attention away from his father’s query, “where is Rey?”

 

“Next door,” Dameron spoke up for Ben, leaning against the doors, which were once again closed. “She’s getting ready for tonight.”

 

“Of course,” Leia smiled. “She probably wouldn’t even remember us. It’s been so long.”

 

“She’ll remember me,” Han insisted. “That kid was the sharpest mechanic I ever let work on gone Falcon, besides myself and Chewie of course.”

 

"Where is your first mate?" Ben asked, noting the Wookie had not arrived with his parents. 

 

Han rubbed the back of his neck, grinning, "Well it's the damndest thing," he start to grin. "He's on Takodana with Maz." 

 

"Maz Kanata?"

 

"The very same," Han chuckled. "Guess she's looking for a fourth husband...or is it fifth now? and he has always been soft on her." 

 

"Huh," Ben wasn't sure how else to respond to that bit of news. "Well, Rey will be happy you brought the Falcon. She always loved that ship." 

 

“She's welcome to have it, after all she won’t need to do work on it anymore,” Leia commented.

 

Ben caught the air of finality in his mother’s tone. “What do you mean?”

 

“Princesses do not fix spaceships.”

 

“But Rey likes spaceships and fixing things,” Ben pointed out. “Shouldn’t she be able to do what she loves?”

 

“Oh kid,” Han placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, “don’t get me started. Being a royal isn’t all it’s cut out to be. I mean, the money is good, but other than that….,” he made a slicing motion across his throat, which earned him a glare from Leia. “Believe me. Some days I wish I was back to being a smuggler. Life was simpler back then.”

 

Ben hadn’t thought through how Rey’s life would change if she chose to officially be with him. In fact, he hadn’t thought of how his life would change. Originally, his plan had been to run off with her and leave it all behind — the Resistance, the First Order, the Jedi, the Sith — none of those things held sway over them. 

 

Of course now he had his memory back. Now everything was different. He had a family, a legacy far greater than any Skywalker prior, and a new master — responsibility. While he was free of Snoke, he wasn’t truly free. His position as the last Skywalker obligated him to take the throne for both Naboo and Alderaan. 

 

Had he been alone, his decision would have been simple. He’d decline and fly off with Rey as he had initially planned, but one look at his parents and he knew he couldn’t do that. His parents had waited years to find him. They stared at him as though he was their last hope. Maybe he was.

 

But what about Rey?

 

His life wouldn’t be complete without her. Yet, he couldn’t see a life for her in court. He had felt her apprehension and her scorn over the last couple of days. She did not covet a high society life. She’d much prefer to be covered in sweat, grease, and dirt. 

 

In his chest, his heart lurched at the thought of this being the reason why she hadn’t responded to any of his attempts to convey the depth of his love for her. Rey loved him, but she didn’t want to love constricted and constantly judged. 

 

Ben felt impossibly trapped. On one hand he could accept the throne to please his family and continue their legacy. In doing so, he’d lose Rey, his other half. On the other hand, if he ran off with Rey, effectively abdicating the throne, he’d leave his parents’ world unprotected and primed for attack from the First Order. He knew Leia and Han were too stubborn to back down. Could he live with himself if one or both of them were harmed — or worse killed — as a result of his abandonment? 

 

A pair of guards appeared at the doorway to his chamber, announcing it was time for him to join Rey and start the ball. Numbly, he headed for the door. 

 

“Ben,” his mother caught his arm, catching his eye, “I’m so proud of you.” She hugged him tightly. As she drew back, she placed a small object in his hand, practically beaming at him, as Han led her out. 

 

When he glanced down, he saw she had gifted him a ring. 

 

He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey could hear music from the ballroom and dozens of voices through the double doors looming before her. 

 

 _It’s just one night, just one more night_ , she reminded herself.

 

Ben had promised they would leave after the ball. In a few more hours they would be far from Gatalenta and this frivolous event. She inhaled deeply, attempting to bring her heart rate to a normal pace. 

 

Footsteps echoing on the marble caught her attention. She twisted, glancing behind her in time to see Ben come around the corner. Her heart beat wildly, all hope for her remaining cool and composed lost the instant she laid eyes upon him.

 

“Rey,” he breathed her name. There was a pain there, as well as an overwhelming surprise. She tried not to read too much into either as he eliminated the space separating them and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

 

“My love, you look...,” he couldn’t finish his own sentiment. His eyes roamed over her, carefully scanning each inch of her, as if he thought she’d disappear.

 

His aura was clouded with misery and heartache. Rey didn’t understand why. She had thought he’d be happy to see her. After being parted for the afternoon, she had been eager to see him, despite her nervousness at having to be presented before the attendees. 

 

Ben released her. He took a step back, only maintaining his hold on her by taking her hand. He brought it to his lips, placing a kiss ever so gently across the top of her hand. 

 

Though she was not a fan of etiquette, this particular act was rather flattering. Rey could get used to accepting such pure affection. 

 

“Shall we?” he asked, adjusting her arm so it rested on top of his, as he prepared them both for their entrance.

 

“Do we have to?” she groaned, all pretense shattered as reality intruded upon their little bubble.

 

“It’s only for tonight, my love,” he whispered against the top of her head. He kissed her there too, before the guards signaled them.

 

Then the twin doors swung open and the entire room before them stilled.

 

“Presenting Prince Benjamin Organa Solo, first of his name, heir to Naboo, hair to Alderaan, and future of the New Republic.”

 

Rey was grateful Ben had her. She wasn’t sure she could move with the sea of eyes watching them. Like a newborn fathier, she descended on shaky legs.

 

 _Don’t tell me my fierce little Jedi is afraid of a bunch of politicians_ , Ben teased, his voice smooth as the silk of her dress. 

 

 _I’m not afraid_ , she shot back across their bond.

 

 _Your aura is terrified_ , he chuckled out loud, the act bringing light to his amber gold eyes. 

 

Rey bit her bottom lip for a second, before she caught a flash of Miia scowling at her from the sidelines. She couldn’t mess up her makeup. Her stylist had spent hours on prepping her for this moment. She needed to show the woman she could do this. 

 

 _Something is troubling you_ , Ben continued speaking to her in their private way. _It’s not just the ball._

 

 _It’s nothing_ , she hastily insisted. _Let’s dance._

 

He hadn’t noticed they had made it down the staircase to the center of the floor, until she pointed it out. A light flush bloomed across his face and Rey couldn’t help but feel a bit smug about it.

 

Her victory was short lived once the music started up. This was it — their official dance to kick off the evening. It was meant as a symbol of Ben’s ability to lead and as a show of him paying respect to Alderaanian traditions. It would set the stage for his impending rule. 

 

Amilyn had informed them the importance of the act could not be understated, but Rey wasn’t thinking about it. The second Ben’s hands found their places — one clasping her own and the opposite seated on her lower back — she ceased to be concerned with anything other than the man in front of her. 

 

The notes drifted from the band across the chamber to them, yet Rey only heard her thundering heart beat. Ben’s gaze was intense and never left her face. They glided side to side, moving leisurely about. When he twirled her, she was certain she would spin off into the masses. Then his strong arms were pulling her back to him, bringing her so close there wasn’t any space between their torsos. 

 

 _I love you_ , he brushed across her mind. 

 

Rey could feel it then — his intention, his conflict — and it hit her with such force she barely kept her expression neutral. She hadn’t been the only one fretting over this night or what it meant for their future. 

 

Tears burned at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to ruin all of Mika’s hard work. Rey had spent years hiding her emotions. This was a single evening. She could push her sorrow down, bury it until she was back in her quarters alone. 

 

They didn’t speak again. The dance continued on until the band brought the music to a quiet end. Rey was aware of the applause. In light of what she had uncovered, the noise was hollow.

 

She didn’t see Amilyn’s proud smile or Miia’s joyful tears. All she could focus on was the floor in front of her, as Ben guided her towards the crowd. 

 

“Rey,” a familiar voice greeted her. 

 

She raised her eyes to find Leia Organa smiling affectionately in her direction. Her mind fast-tracked to protocols Amilyn had reviewed with them and she immediately began to curtsy. 

 

“Whoa, Amilyn, what did you do to the kid?” another familiar voice from the past scoffed. Rey felt relief wash over her as she rose to find a grinning Han Solo.

 

“Hey kid.” Breaking propriety, he enveloped her in a hug. Somewhere in the ballroom, Rey swore she heard Miia shriek, outraged.

 

“Last time I saw you, there was grease on your face and dirt under your fingernails,” Han joked, releasing her, “but this,” he indicated to her gown, “this is a good look too.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Rey,” Leia elbowed her husband aside, both hands clamping around one of Rey’s, “it is us who should be thanking you. If it weren’t for you, my son would be lost to us.”

 

_Us._

 

Right, because Ben had his obligation to his parents and his throne. With the First Order terrorizing the galaxy, there was no longer a path for Ben as a Jedi. He had to take up his mantle as the next leader to rebel against their rule. 

 

Which meant Rey...well there wasn’t a place for Rey in a world like that. 

 

“Of course,” she managed to reply to Leia. 

 

The woman, who Rey had found intimidating as a child, was still imposing, though Rey had grown taller than her. Still, Leia Organa was not a woman to trifle with, so Rey was more than thankful when Poe joined their group, offering her his hand.

 

“May I request a dance, Madam Jedi?”

 

Aside of her, Ben bristled, but before he could answer for her, she placed her hand in his, taking her leave of the Organa-Solos. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ben’s eyes followed Rey while tension crippling his body. He didn’t want Dameron dancing with her. He didn’t want anyone dancing with her. She was his. She belonged at his side, his equal in all things.

 

Even as he thought it, unable to stop his possessive thoughts, he knew better. Rey was aware of his indecision. She had caught a glimpse of his discontent. 

 

“I take it you didn’t ask her yet, then?” his father put a hand on his shoulder, shifting to stand aside of him. 

 

“How could I?”

 

“How could you not?” Han countered. “You love her, Ben and she loves you.”

 

“This isn’t the life she wants,” Ben fixed his father with a glare, before his eyes were back on Rey. “I can’t ask her to give up her freedom for me.”

 

Han nodded, trailing his son’s gaze to where Dameron was leading Rey across the dance floor amid the other attendees. “Then you have your answer.”

 

“What?” Ben demanded, irritated. 

 

“Don’t ask her to give up her freedom. Give up yours.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about, old man?”

 

“Your mother chose to become a General after we lost you. She was born a princess, but she found a way to do more as a politician and then as the leader of the Resistance. She forged her own path.”

 

“But she wants me to take the throne,” Ben pointed out.

 

“No,” Han corrected, “she wants you to be happy and safe. She figures if you’re on Naboo, surrounded by the best weapons system in the galaxy, she won’t lose you again.”

 

“So abdicate?”

 

Han smirked, shaking his head, “I’m not saying that either, kid. Talk to Rey. You two have always been on the same page. Chances are, if you put your heads together, you’ll find a way to make it work.”

 

The song came to an end and his father shoved him towards the dance floor. “Go get her.”

 

Ben swallowed down his anxiety, feet moving of their own accord. Unconsciously, he patted his breast pocket, feeling where the ring sat. It had been his grandmother’s, an heirloom Leia had kept hidden for years, until she saw the need to bring it back out into the light again. 

 

His father was correct. He needed to speak with Rey. 

 

“May I cut in?” he queried, stopping beside Dameron and Rey. He pointedly ignored the other man, his gaze solely on her. 

 

“Yes,” she sighed.

 

Dameron walked off without a word and Ben immediately placed his hands on his love. 

 

“We need to talk,” he started, noting how her pulse rate increased and her aura darkened. “I don’t want a future without you, Rey.”

 

Her eyes widened. His grip on her tightened as her steps faltered. 

 

“I don’t want you to be something you’re not,” he continued. “I fell in love with the girl who was covered in grease and dirt and who challenged me at every turn. I don’t want a princess. I want that girl. My girl.”

 

A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek. 

 

“I love you,” he said again, “and I believe — I have to believe — we will find a way for us to be together.”

 

“I want that too,” Rey nodded her consent. He resisted every urge to drop to his knee and propose right then and there. If she was willing to try, they had a chance.

 

Before he could continue, he spotted Holdo over Rey’s head. His aunt was speaking to a group of men in black uniforms, who had just arrived. She caught his eye and he understood. It was time for him to make good on his promise.

 

He pulled Rey as close as he could. “Come to me tonight, after the ball,” Ben whispered to her. Rey nodded again. He placed a kiss to her forehead and left her. 

 

* * *

 

 

The ball dragged on into the early hours of morning. By the time Rey managed to slip back to her bedroom, she never wanted to wear heels again. The shoes had left angry red blisters all over her feet; her arches screamed in relief as she shucked them off. 

 

Since Miia had passed out somewhere — the Sullustan sure could drink — Rey was on her own to get out of her gown. She reached one arm down her back, while the other slid up from her waist to attempt to undo the clasps. After struggling for several minutes, she let out a frustrated growl. 

 

“Need help?”

 

Rey spun around with a gasp, finding Ben watching her with an amused expression. He had already changed out of his formal attire and was standing in only his sleep shirt and pants. How long had he been standing in her doorway?

 

“Long enough,” he answered, wearing a smirk which would have put his father’s to shame. “Turn around, Rey. Let me help you.”

 

She did as he asked, relieved when the back of the gown opened up allowing the cool night air to fan across her bare flesh. 

 

“Thank y-.”

 

Ben cut her off by placing a searing kiss to her neck, then another lower and another even lower. He settled his hands on her hips, dropping into a crouch as he dotted her skin with kisses down along her spine. 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” she asked, surprising herself. She hadn’t imagined she’d be capable of coherent thought when he was paying homage to her bare flesh. “We haven’t talked yet. I’m not sure how this is going to work.”

 

“It will,” he breathed. “It will because we want it to. Besides, I can’t be without my co-pilot.”

 

Rey scoffed, despite herself. “You’re the co-pilot, Solo.”

 

“Hmmm,” he groped one of her ass cheeks, kissing the opposite, before repeating the treatment in reverse. “We’ll discuss it later.”

 

Any exhaustion she felt from earlier vanished. Her body thrummed with need, heightened by her the fact Ben’s hands were roaming across her upper body. He gave a sharp tug on the dress, and she stood before him in only her panties. 

 

He remained still. She could feel his eyes burning into her, as he scanned her up and down. It drove her made with want and a hint of unease.

 

“Ben.”

 

Suddenly he scooped her up, carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down, kneeling at the edge, still fully clothed.

 

“I want to feel you, my love,” he panted, practically begging, as his thumbs traced down her hip bones to hook into her underwear. “I _need_ to feel you.”

 

Rey couldn’t deny him anything. She nodded and in the next instant, her panties were flung somewhere on the floor, leaving her completely bare to him.

 

“Stars, Rey,” he breathed, pushing her thighs apart, “you’re perfect.”

 

She didn’t have the chance to reply before he was lowering his face against her core. Her back arched the second his nose brushed across her lips. His hands moved from her inner thighs to her under her backside. Ben cupped the round globes of her ass, one in each of his broad hands.

 

“Sweetheart, you were made for me,” he crooned, staring at how she fit into his hold perfectly. From her angle, she saw him framed between her legs, his black mop of hair still pristine from how it had been styled for the ball.

 

 _That won’t do_ , Rey thought. If she was going to let him turn her into a writhing mess, he was going to look as disheveled as she felt.

 

When he ducked down to lick a line up her entrance, her fingers laced through his hair. She wasn’t as gentle as she had been the night of his awakening. Then she had been comforting and sweet. Now she was eager and demanding.

 

And she wasn’t the only one.

 

Ben ravished her. Rey had never understood the meaning of the word ‘worship’ before. The term became crystal clear in her mind, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the sensations Ben was causing. He lapped at her, his tongue delving deeper and deeper with each stroke.

 

One of his hands came back to her inner thigh, moving so he could press the pad of this thumb to her clit. She keened, which only spurred him on. He began rubbing against the bundle of nerves, alternating speed and pressure until she was chanting his name like a prayer.

 

_Ben. Ben. Ben. Ben._

 

Rey rolled her hips with his contact, her hands tugging on his hair. Ben groaned into her. The vibrations echoed through her cunt and send it over the edge. Her body twitched, small spasms racing through her as her orgasm hit her faster and harder than before. Her head fell back onto the mattress while her legs sank into the comforter.

 

As she came out of her haze, she reached for him, grasping at his shoulders. “Come here,” she demanded. He obliged, crawling up her body to join her on top of the bed. “You have too many clothes on,” she remarked.

 

He chuckled, grabbing the hem of his shirt and yanking it off. While he rid himself of his sleep shirt, Rey’s fingers were already on the waistband of his pants.

 

“Rey,” Ben stopped her, dragging her hands away from his pants. She made a pathetically needy noise in the back of her throat. “My love,” he cupped her chin with one hand, the other still keeping her own hands still, “I need to tell you something first.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ben had to tell her. He couldn’t go through with this without being honest. What had Amilyn said? 

 

_You’re going to lose her again, Ben. This time it could be for good._

 

He shivered replaying those words in his head. No, despite what Rey said, he needed to be firm. He needed to tell her about his missing seven years, what he had become and why he hadn’t come looking for her. 

 

“Rey-.”

 

Ben let out a strangled moan as he felt her thigh nudge at his length. He had been hard since he had removed her gown, but the sight of her falling apart under his mouth had been exquisite — well worth the painful erection he now boasted. 

 

“Make love to me,” she pleaded. 

 

He had never heard her beg for anything before. She had whined as a child, but this was different. Her desperate tone all but undid him. He could feel his control slipping. Ben’s lips parted, as he prepared to tell her. He knew he had already waited too long. He couldn’t cross this line. Rey would never forgive him.

 

“Show me how much you love me, Ben. Please, I need you.”

 

His fear disappeared the second she spoke and shimmied one hand free to stroke him through his pants. Ben shuddered at he touch, a sensation he had been fantasizing about for the last several nights. This was real though. This was Rey and it broke him. 

 

“Rey,” he groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder blade to plant a kiss there. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Rey answered quickly, sensing his hesitation, “whatever it is, Ben, it doesn’t matter. I love you.”

 

_Kriff._

 

Tomorrow. 

 

He’d tell her tomorrow morning. They’d go for a walk in the gardens and he’d explain himself. He’d confess to all of it and once he had survived her outrage, he’d confess the rest — how he wanted to marry her, how he wanted to find balance, how he needed her with him. 

 

Tomorrow. 

 

Ben released her other hand, allowing her to help him out of his pants. Once freed they were both grabbing and tugging at one another — frantic with their prolonged desire. It consumed them.

 

He slotted his hips against hers, clutching her hands — one in each of his own, their fingers interlaced. Rey moaned, wantonly, when he ground his length against her. Ben kept her pinned beneath him, squirming as she tried to obtain more friction. 

 

“Be careful what you wish for, my love,” he told her, capturing her lips for one final searing kiss before he thrust into her. 

 

Rey let out the most exquisite cry of pleasure, spine arching and head falling back. Ben found himself swallowing a curse at the feel of her, so tight and hot around his cock. 

 

Around them, the bond crescendoed into a magnificent plumage of colors. Ben could feel it as vividly as he could feel Rey around him. The bond had become an extension of them, as if they had grown a shared limb. 

 

“Ben,” Rey tried to reach up for him, but he kept her hands pressed into the mattress.

 

Answering her plea, he slid out almost completely before he rammed his hips forward, entering her once more. She screamed his name in response, her body quaking beneath him. 

 

“Wrap your legs around me, my love,” he commanded, gently.

 

Rey did as he bid, hooking her ankles together on his lower back. Ben pulled back once more, driving into her. The new angle had them both moaning. Ben pumped into her, increasing his pace but maintaining the force of his earlier thrusts, driving deeper and deeper into her until he was buried to the hilt. 

 

He felt her walls fluttering around him, stretching to accommodate him and shuddering with pleasure. Rey’s eyes were on him, never leaving his face which only served to intensify the sensation for both of them. 

 

“I love you,” he told her. 

 

He had lost count of how often he had repeated the phrase. Each time he said it, he meant it more than the last. 

 

“I love you too,” she responded, her voice small and heady as she struggled to speak. “I’m close.”

 

“Hold on, my love,” Ben told her, setting a punishing pace with his hips. 

 

No doubt she’d have bruises on her tomorrow from the strength of his efforts. Her knuckles were stark white against his own flushed skin, as she clung to him.

 

“I want you to come with me,” he groaned, hitting a particularly delicious space deep within her core.

 

She was rising to meet her orgasm and he raced after her. His body was hammering against her own with fervor. He could feel sweat trickling down his temple, but he  wouldn’t stop — couldn’t have stopped — if he tried. He chased after the completion as if it was his lifeline.

 

Removing his grip from one of her hands, Ben snaked his hand between them, circling her nub with his thumb. 

 

Rey seized, crying out his name, her legs tightening around him, as her cunt spasmed. Ben growled or his own release, following her in her descent. He jerked against her, filling her while he rose out the waves of pleasure washing over his body. 

 

He kept himself propped up, hovering just above her body so as not to squash her. Rey’s eyes were half-lidded and like him, she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her hair was sticking against her forehead and neck. Her skin was flushed all the way down to her pert little breasts and her lips were curled up in a smug smile. She looked positively delicious. 

 

If he wasn’t spent, he’d claim her again. As it was, the day had been long and his exhaustion hit him like a brick wall. From the look of Rey, she felt it too. He released her and began to sit up. 

 

Gently, he pulled out of her, earning another quiet groan from each of them. Ben yanked the sheets back with one hand, holding Rey to his chest with the other so he could prepare the bed for them. 

 

Placing her down, he covered them with the sheet, curling up on his side next to her. Rey nuzzled her head against him, pushing slightly. He chuckled, rolling onto his back to allow her to use him as a pillow. 

 

“That was-”

 

“-perfect,” she finished for him. She turned her head to kiss his chest. “I’m glad you’re the only one I’ve ever shared that with.”

 

Ben felt his throat constrict. _Shared._ The consequences of what they had done before he had been honest with her slammed down on him. The haze of his arousal dissipated and he realized his profound mistake. 

 

“Ben?”

 

He glanced down, seeing concern in Rey’s eyes. She was feeling his apprehension. 

 

“Sorry, my love, just worried I may have hurt you.”

 

Her face bloomed into a genuine smile. She propped herself up to kiss his lips. “No, I loved it.”

 

“Good,” he remarked, “that’s good.”

 

 _Bad. This is very bad_ , his mind rebelled. 

 

“Time for bed,” Rey yawned, slinking back down into the sheets. She resumed her position resting on his bare chest. Within minutes, she was asleep.

 

Ben Solo remained awake, his guilt rapidly eating away at him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey woke at the first light of day. Even though she had only gotten a couple hours of sleep, she felt rested and content. It was the first time in a long time she remembered feeling so whole.

 

She rolled to her side, smiling as she took in Ben’s sleeping form. His hair was tousled from their activities and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. She wasn’t the only one who was pleased by their union. 

 

Gently, she stroked his hair back, allowing her fingertips to graze his scalp. The darkness within him had lessened considerably. It was very nearly gone, except for one slight spot in the far recesses if his mind. Now that he was asleep, she was able to find it.

 

Carefully, Rey entered his mind, making a beeline for the dark. Ben had given her his heart and his vow they’d be together. If they were ever going to have a chance for that to come true, she had to eliminate Snoke. 

 

But what she found in the darkness wasn’t Snoke. She saw Kylo Ren. 

 

She surged forward, intent on eliminating him when the realization cut her like a knife. Without thinking, she ripped herself from his mind. Back in her bedchamber, she looked upon the man laying in her bed with newfound resentment. 

 

Ben Solo was Kylo Ren. He wasn’t Matt the Radar Technician, as he had originally claimed when they met on Takodana. He wasn’t a _knight_ of Ren. He was their _master_!

 

Rey couldn’t rid Ben of the darkness within. It was a part of him. It would forever be a part of him. The man she loved was also the man she hated. 

 

It would have been far less painful if he had just killed her as he had their peers when they had been at the Academy. It would have been merciful. 

 

The master of the Knights of Ren was not merciful. He was ruthless and he had manipulated her into finding the Resistance. 

 

The Resistance!

 

Scrambling out of the bed, she took hurried to her wardrobe, retrieving her original clothes. She strapped her belt around her wait, clipping her lightsaber to the side. She needed her weapon now more than ever. While she was pulling her boots on, she spotted a pair of Force suppressant hand cuffs Amilyn had left. They had been meant for her — for her guards to use, if needed — but now Rey was glad for Amilyn’s extra precautions. 

 

Returning to bed, she used the Force to shield her actions from his mind, keeping him in an unconscious state. Rey secured the cuffs around his wrists. He didn’t wake, didn’t even flinch. 

 

Part of her felt cruel for taking advantage of his unconscious state, but the feeling quickly passed, as she recalled how often he had lied to her. He had never truly loved her. She was nothing to him — just a foolish scavenger who had led him directly to his target. Overcome with her own self-loathing, she tore her necklace off, tossing it on the mattress. It landed in her spot. Seeing it there, lying by itself made her feel even more alone. 

 

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Rey willed herself not to cry. She backed away, watchful for any indication he would wake.

 

When she saw none, she bolted — right out of her room and towards the General’s quarters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder, I only write HEA's. Be patient. Grab some tissues. And prepare for the whirlwind, which is about to go down!


	18. Agony & Affirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) who shared some great pointers with me on improving this chapter.
> 
> She's got some amazing reylo fics, both of which I highly recommend:  
> [Make a Splash (Olympic Swimmer AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234105/chapters/35333478)  
> [Unwritten Oaths (Harry Potter AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610749/chapters/36245412)

Ben’s first thought as he awoke was the bed was empty. He couldn’t feel Rey pressed up against him. Her natural glowing warmth wasn’t there either, which meant she was ever already out in the training yard or she had gone off somewhere else — possibly to scout available ships. 

 

He remained in bed for a moment, thinking over their night together. It had been what he had wanted — what she had wanted — but it was a costly decision. Ben had lost himself to his primal needs and along the way had lost his integrity. 

 

How was he going to tell Rey now? 

 

Well there was no way around it. Ben couldn’t waste another second. He needed to be honest with her about everything - from the first time Snoke had reached him on Yavin IV, to his decision to become Kylo Ren. 

 

Moving to sit up, he sensed the chill of metal on his skin. 

 

_What?_

 

Ben’s eyes flashed open, immediately taking in the Force-suppressant cuffs locked down on him. On the bed next to him, lying in the indentation where Rey had been, was her necklace. The small sliver of kyber crystal, the piece of him she had kept all these years, remained forgotten on the cooling sheets.

 

A sickening sensation twisted in his gut. Even though he knew she wasn’t there, he frantically searched the room for Rey. Her wardrobe was open and her clothes gone. His heart sank. 

 

 _She knew._ Somehow, she had found out the truth, and this was the result. 

 

Bile threatened to be expelled from his person as the gravity of his actions hit him full force. After the way she had venomously spoken of Kylo Ren, when he had been posing as Matt, he was all too aware of her feelings on the Master of the Knights of Ren. It made sense she would lock him up.

 

She considered him a threat. She considered him her _enemy_. 

 

Ben rose from the bed, glancing down at his naked state. They had never bothered to dress the evening prior. In his current restrained state, he could not don a shirt. He managed to get his pants on and headed towards the guest chambers where his parents were. 

 

If Rey believed him to be a threat, she would have reported him to the General. 

 

He only hoped she was still there. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey burst into the General’s chambers, out of breath, her mind still dizzy with chaotic thoughts. “Leia!”

 

She had anticipated startling the General awake. She wasn’t prepared to find an entire team assembled in the room. 

 

Han, Amilyn, Poe, BB-8 and several unfamiliar faces were huddled over a table in the center of the room. They were pouring over a holo map. This was the Resistance. 

 

All eyes turned to her upon her dramatic entry. 

 

“Rey?” Leia took in her frazzled appearance and her pale face. “Are you alright? What is it?”

 

“Be- Kylo Ren is here,” Rey announced, rushing or the General’s side. She placed a hand on Leila’s arm, “Where is your ship? We need to get you out of here before-.”

 

“Rey,” Leia cut her off, halting her efforts with a gentle, but commanding tone, “there’s no need. We are aware of his presence.”

 

“No, Leia I don’t think you understand,” Rey shook her head, “Ben is-.”

 

“I know,” Leia interjected once more. “We all do.”

 

Rey stumbled back a step, her body going rigid with shock, as she noticed the guilty stares everyone in the room was giving her. 

 

_They knew._

 

All of them. Every single person knew.

 

How could she have been so blind?

 

“You...you knew this entire time?” Her voice didn’t sound like her own, as she tried to make sense of the situation. “When you offered the reward, you knew? You knew who he was, and you let innocent people risk their lives to being him in?!” Rey heard herself. She knew with each word that passed from her lips her volume was escalating beyond a polite volume.

 

Leia nodded. 

 

Rey was outraged, “How...how could you?”

 

“Kid, listen.” Han approached her like she was a wild animal, and he feared she’d run. “My son is alive. We thought Kylo Ren destroyed him, but we were wrong. He was there the whole time and you,” Han weakly smiled at her, “you brought him back to us.”

 

“No,” Rey shook her head, backing away. “No, he killed Ben. This is a ruse. You don’t know who he is — what he’s capable of.”

 

“I am aware of what my son had done in the name of the First Order,” Leia informed her, “and he will be held accountable for those actions, once we’ve won the war.”

 

Eyes wide, Rey scanned each individual in the room, unable to believe what she was hearing. The Resistance was going to pardon Kylo Ren for his war crimes, because they believed he had been redeemed? How naive could they be? 

 

Poe took a step towards her, sensing the mistrust in her expression. “Rey, this can be the turning point for us. With you two united, we can-.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Leia raised an eyebrow. 

 

“No,” Rey repeated, furiously. “I will not be a part of this.”

 

“Kid,” Han attempted to calm her.

 

“No,” she hissed, yanking her arm away from him. “I can’t believe you. You’re the Resistance. You are the symbol of hope for all of us who never had any, but now you’re...” she trailed off, her throat closing as her emotions became too thick. “You’re deluding yourselves if you think he is anything but a monster. He had killed dozens of Force sensitives, possibly hundreds!”

 

“But he never harmed you,” Leia pointed out, seemingly unaffected by Rey’s outburst. 

 

“That’s not to say he didn’t try,” she growled back. “Had it not been for Master Skywalker-.”

 

“Who should be arriving shortly, along with your friend, Finn,” Amilyn spoke up.

 

Rey's attention snapped to the purple-haired woman. “What?”

 

“My brother has been in hiding,” Leia explained. “It was a safety precaution. We needed to be certain Ben could be turned.”

 

Rey felt as though her entire life had been a lie. Her limbs were suddenly too heavy for her body and her head was spinning. She blinked several times, her vision blurring as her distress manifested physically.

 

Master Skywalker was alive. Finn was with the Resistance. Ben was Kylo Ren.

 

It was too much. Everyone she had ever loved, everyone she had ever trusted had manipulated her, hiding the truth until she had served her purpose. 

 

Taking another step back, she made up her mind. 

 

“I don’t want any part of this.”

 

“Rey,” Leia’s serene facade broke and concern became prominent on her features, “don’t do this.”

 

“Don’t try to stop me,” she warned, moving towards the hallway. “And don’t try to find me. Just leave me alone. All of you!”

 

Before anyone could try to stop her, she darted towards the landing deck. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ben caught his first glimpse of her as he rounded the corner to his parent’s rooms. 

 

“Rey!”

 

She didn’t pause, didn’t even glance behind herself at him. Running while bound was awkward, and he had never missed the Force as desperately as he did in that moment. 

 

“Rey! Stop!”

 

Her pace quickened, as she made her way towards the dock. She meant to leave Gatalenta — leave him. She really did loathe him. Stars, what a fool he had been to think he could have kept this from her!

 

“Rey!”

 

“Ben!”

 

He jerked so violently at hearing his birth name from another voice, he nearly fell over. Behind him, his father sprinted down the corridor. 

 

“Here,” Han Solo released his son from his cuffs, chuckling despite the predicament. “She really locked you up, huh?”

 

“Father,” Ben growled.

 

Han shrugged, “Could have been fun under different circumstances,” he mused, before retrieving something from his back pocket. 

 

Had Ben had time, he would have hugged his father. Han had brought him his lightsaber. He didn’t have a chance to ask his old man how he had known where it was, or how he had known Ben would need it. Ben muttered a quick thank you and raced off in the direction Rey had gone. 

 

When he emerged on the hangar, he saw Rey making a dash for the _Shrike_. 

 

He called to her again, but she continued to ignore him. Gritting his teeth, he shot out his hand, using the Force to drag her entire body through the air and towards him. She shrieked, fighting against the pull, but his emotions fueled his power, and she landed at his feet.

 

“Rey, we need to talk.”

 

Her glare cut at him, as she snarled angrily at him. “You lied to me!”

 

“I never lied to you,” he swore, “I only omitted the truth.”

 

Her eyes narrowed, “Sounds quite political. I’m sure you’ll be perfect for the throne.”

 

Ben felt her disdain pierce him like shards of glass needling his skin. Her wrath was understandable. He had tainted their night together with his hidden truth. Rey had given him the one thing she’d never given anyone else and, in her eyes, he had made a mockery of her decision.

 

“I’m not taking the throne,” he stated, expecting her to be relieved, but she barely registered the words, before she was growling at him once more.

 

“You killed Alcona!” she screamed. “You killed all of them!”

 

Ben’s face went blank. 

 

She didn’t know. 

 

All this time, she had assumed he had destroyed her family — the only one she had known before she fled. For all her power, she was still hesitant to trust in her own feelings, her own truth. Had she reached out when she had been attacked by his knights, she would have understood the truth. 

 

“No,” he shook his head, “I did not.”

 

“Liar!” Rey accused him. “I felt her light go out when you stole her life”

 

He swallowed, running a hand through his hair. Alcona had been...an unfortunate accident. He had never meant for her to die. When he had approached her all those years ago, it had been to find Rey...Kira. Kira hadn’t been in her bed, and he had immediately worried for her safety.

 

But he hadn’t been the one to end Alcona’s life. 

 

“I didn’t kill her,” he protested. 

 

“Then who? One of your knights?”

 

Ben remained silent. She wasn’t ready to hear the truth — not like this — it would shatter her. He’d never be able to bring her back from the darkness if she fell now. 

 

“Who?” she demanded. “Who killed my friend?”

 

“Kira,” a voice from another time called to her.

 

“Rey!” a voice she wasn’t expecting screamed for her  — Finn.

 

Her head snapped to the side, as another smaller ship landed. Ben stepped back, both to give her space and in shock, when his eyes landed on the two figures rushing towards them.

 

The first he recognized as her brother, Finn. The second was one he also recognized, though he had never expected to see the man again. It was his uncle. 

 

Luke Skywalker had returned. 

 

“Master.”

 

Ben barely heard Rey’s whispered acknowledgment, as their former master came towards them. Of course, it was Rey’s brother who reached her first, seizing her into a hug. 

 

She collapsed into the other man’s hold. Ben scowled, hating how comfortable she was with Finn. Had it really only been hours ago when she had clung to him with the same affection? 

 

“As soon as the medics released me, I had to find you,” Finn informed her, his back to Ben. “You saved my life.”

 

“You’re my family,” she replied, her voice thick with emotion, “I would have taken the hit if it would have meant keeping you safe.”

 

Despite his loathsome anger at the other man, Ben was grateful for his presence. He could sense the light in Rey once more. Her love for her brother was pure and strong — strong enough to push back the darkness which had begun to consume her. 

 

“Kira.”

 

His uncle stepped forward, ending the embrace between the self-made siblings. 

 

Rey took in his shaggy beard and loose, dirty robes. He didn’t appear like the savior of the Resistance the way he had been in his youth, or how he had been to them as children. Still, there was a glimmer of something mischievous in his blue eyes that screamed ‘Skywalker,’ and it served enough to convince him his uncle was still the man she had known on Yavin IV.

 

“Kira,” the old Jedi said once more, clasping her hands in his own, “I’m glad to find you alive and well. I was certain I had lost you along with the others.” 

 

At the mention of their peers, her gaze flickered to Ben’s face. Her small smile fell and her eyes hardened. “He killed them all. He meant to kill me.”

 

Luke glanced over at Ben, his expression unreadable and Ben wondered if he would serve as the voice of reason. If the truth came from Luke, would Rey listen? Or was she too far gone? 

 

“He didn’t kill anyone, Kira,” Luke replied, calmly, before turning to deliver a sharp look at his nephew, “At least not that night.”

 

“Master,” Rey shook her head, taking a step back and yanking her hands free, “I felt Alcona’s light disappear. I sensed when she became one with the Force.”

 

“Yes,” Luke sighed, heavily, “and it was my fault.”

 

“What?”

 

Ben gritted his teeth. At his side, his hands clenched. The way her body went stock-still and how her face paled as she registered Luke’s meaning unsettled Ben. Her light was dwindling. The darkness was winning.

 

“I made a mistake, Kira,” Like continued. “I failed Alcona. I failed all of you.”

 

“But-but,” she sputtered. 

 

Finn placed a hand on her shoulder, but she immediately shrugged him off. Her eyes watered as she remembered. When she refocused, the clarity in her gaze was crisp and furious. 

 

“You killed her!” Luke didn’t move an inch, content to allow her anger wash over him. “How could you? She was my sister! Why? Why did you do it?”

 

“I thought she was attacking me. I moved to defend myself. I realized all too late she was trying to save me. Arador was behind me.”

 

She couldn’t believe one of the other padawans would attempt to murder her master. They had all been a family. They looked out for one another and Arador, he had been one of the best. He had been nearly as strong as Ben and almost as quick as her.

 

Rey blanched. “Arador?”

 

“His name is Archais now,” Ben shared. He saw her beginning to piece it all together, her memories and recent events coming together to complete the mysterious puzzle of her past. 

 

“He’s alive?” she asked no one in particular. 

 

“Not anymore,” Ben admitted. 

 

Her eyes turned to slits. “You murdered him,” she growled. “You just told me you-.”

 

“On Cheelit,” he cut her off, hearing her breath catch. The final piece fell into place. “He would have killed you, Rey.”

 

“No,” she shook her head, backing up, moving away from all of them, closer to the _Shrike_ , but this time Ben didn’t drag her back. She wouldn’t believe Arador had become a knight of Ren, because if she did, that meant they had all turned. “No, they would never-.”

 

“They did,” Luke’s finality was delivered without remorse. 

 

Rey felt as though she’d be sick. Her stomach twisted violently, as her head began to spin once more. Alcona and her had been the only female Force users when she was studying at the academy. The others, her brothers, had all been older and groomed to serve the republic. She had never felt their lights go out the way she had with Alcona. And if they hadn’t died, the only place left for them in the galaxy was as...

 

Ben could feel the turmoil churning on Rey’s side of the bond. Her aura was a mess of distrust, wrath, mourning, and confusion. She was overwhelmed by the numerous emotions filling her up. He understood the sensation all too well. 

 

“Rey,” Finn was the first to attempt to speak to her. “Let’s go inside. I’m sure Poe-.”

 

“No,” she hissed, hating away from her brother, “I’m not going back in there. I will never join the Resistance.”

 

“Kira,” Luke made to reach for her, but she smacked his hand away, uncaring he was once her teacher. “Think this through, child.”

 

“I have,” she insisted, leveling her eyes at him before shifting her gaze upon Ben. “I vowed a long time ago to kill you for taking my home from me. I think I’ve waited long enough.”

 

“Rey,” Finn cried, “You can’t seriously mean to-.”

 

“Stay out of this,” Rey hissed, her eyes never leaving Ben’s face, as her chest heaved with each labored breath. 

 

“Kira,” his uncle tried once more.

 

“That is not my name,” she hollered, then quieter, “it hasn’t been in years. Thanks to the both of you!”

 

Ben shot his uncle a look, which Luke thankfully understood. The old Jedi moved to the side of the launch pad, guiding Finn away with him. 

 

* * *

 

 

She leapt to her feet, hand instinctively going to her belt where he saw her lightsaber was clipped. “Stay away from me, murderous snake!”

 

“Rey, I love you,” he insisted, instantly regretting saying it. 

 

Her eyes burned with fury. “You? You _love_ me?” 

 

He barely unsheathed his saber in time to counter her attack. She moved with lightning fast speed, bringing her blade down with both arms, going for a head strike.

 

It was the first time she had seen him wield the blade since Yavin IV. The instant her eyes locked on the flaring red plasma, he saw her fall deeper into her rage — into the dark.

 

Ben tried to call to her, but she was already transitioning her pressure on the blade to set up her next attack. As his mind tried to catch up, slowed by his rapidly breaking heart, he managed to avoid her strike. Using his weight, he angled her blade away from him, directing her excess energy to the side. 

 

She sliced through the air, sweeping wide to aim for his shoulder. He ducked, narrowly weaving out from under her. Her blade tore through the empty space above him, singing as it moved.

 

Rey thrust towards his center, proceeding towards him, continuously on the offense. He managed to hold off her attack, parrying with her. 

 

Ben didn’t want to hurt her. He held back, restrained each motion to avoid a critical hit. If he marked her, he’d never forgive himself.

 

She pushed him back, towards the house, taking each inch as a victory. All the while the darkness around her grew, blocking out her precious light. 

 

Had this been what watching him had been like for her? She had been young — so innocent compared to him — yet she had stayed by his side those nights he had woken with night terrors and screamed for help. She had been there. She had been his light, a beacon in the dark. 

 

He would do the same for her.

 

 _Come back to me, my love_ , he thought, willing himself to remain strong in the face of her fall. 

 

Rey didn’t hear him, or if she did, she didn’t react to his plea. She swung fast and true. Ben spun away, twirling around his own saber to guard himself from another attack. Rey turned away, running and leaping up to kick off from the nearest ship. She propelled herself over him, flipping in the air to land on the other side, effectively trapping him between herself and the ship. 

 

“Don’t do this,” he planted, sweat dripping down the side of his face. “Don’t let the darkness take you. You’re stronger than that, Rey.”

 

“So because I am finally going to beat you, I’m Dark?” she growled. 

 

“Surely you can feel it.”

 

“I don’t feel anything anymore,” she screamed at him, “You destroyed everything — my family, my home, my heart! I won’t let you destroy what’s left of me too.”

 

“Rey, please,” Ben begged. 

 

Her answer was to slam her blade up. He met it with his own and the two pressed into one another, the closest they had been since they fell asleep together in her bed. 

 

“Rey, search your feelings,” he compelled her. “You know the truth.”

 

“Ahh!” she let out a battle cry, shoving back just enough to use her foot to land a kick to his sternum. 

 

He bounced off the ship’s hull, collapsing to the ground. Desperate, Ben thrust his saber out, barely missing her ankle. She jumped back, finally dropping into a defensive stance. He rose to his feet, preparing to attack.

 

If she wouldn’t listen, he’d subdue her. The Force cuffs were back in the house, if he could knock her unconscious long enough to get them on, he could keep her safe until he was able to figure out where they went from here. 

 

It was a poor plan but he would rather face her anger than lose her completely to the Dark. 

 

He dove forward, pivoting to keep his back to the Shrike. Ben was intent on leading her away from her escape route. He pressed on, earning ground, step by step while they both let out grunts and cries, swinging wildly at one another. 

 

They were well matched, both having been trained by the legendary Jedi who now watched on with apprehension painted across his features. Nevertheless, Ben had trained for far longer than Rey. He would best her. He had done it before.

 

And then her saber cut through the bottom of his left leg, so close he felt the hairs on his leg burn. 

 

What was happening? 

 

Ben felt her energy soar, surging forth with renewed fervor. It was like a tidal wave creating before it crashed upon the shoreline. And when it crashed, it obliterated everything in its wake. 

 

Rey did the same.

 

She caught his left shoulder blade, just light enough to singe his skin, before she kicked out his knees, forcing him back to the ground. He watched, fearing he had already lost her, as she raised her blade above for the final strike. 

 

“Rey!”

 

It was Finn who saved him. His cry caught her attention, giving him a split second to jump forward, capturing her wrist. Instantly, she did the same, locking them in a battle of wills and strength as they glared at one another’s hold on their saber wielding hands. 

 

Ben pushed against her, convinced now he had her. Then Rey did something unexpected. She stopped resisting him. His surprise was evident on his face and for a second he believed she had seen the dark in herself — that she was coming back.

 

Until her blade burned across his face and down his bare torso in a long arch. Ben howled in pain, collapsing to the metal flooring, blood already pouring forth from the wounds. 

 

“You should have stayed dead,” she spat at him, sheathing her lightsaber, as she stood over him. 

 

Her eyes were cold and hard. There was no warm glow, no sign of the girl he loved. He watched her commandeer the ship, abandoning him, leaving him broken and bleeding. The pain was immense but it paled in comparison to the ache of his heart. 

 

She was lost to him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey was trembling. As soon as the ramp closed behind her, she fell to her knees, clutching herself around her middle. Tears fell, burning down her cheeks as she silently sobbed. 

 

She couldn’t stop herself from the guilt. He had confronted her and she hadn’t hesitated to slice him open, giving him a physical wound for the one she held in her heart. She had immediately gone to the dark, relinquishing herself to the power it could offer her. 

 

And now...now she couldn’t rid herself of the pained expression Ben had worn as he fell. No, not Ben — Kylo — he was Kylo Ren. 

 

“Rey? You coming up here?” Finn called over the radio system from the cockpit.

 

Pushing herself up to her feet, Rey found it in herself to move forward. Her limbs felt heavy and her pace was sluggish at best, but eventually she dropped herself into the pilot’s seat, her eyes burning with unshed tears. 

 

“Hey,” Finn put his hand on her arm, “you’re gonna be ok, alright? I’m taking you back. You’ll feel better once you see Maz and we’ll just forget this whole thing ever happened ok?”

 

Rey couldn’t do much more than nod and sniffle in response.

 

Finn patted her arm, setting their coordinates for Takodana with his free hand. “Just hold on, Rey. We’re going home.” 

 

She didn’t pay attention as he prepared the ship for take-off. Her watery eyes were unfocused, but her heart was in shambles, searing with pain. 

 

The ship lurched, Finn not as apt as a pilot as her or Poe. He removed his hand from her, needing both to successfully complete the sequence. Still, he managed and soon they were blasting off away from Amilyn’s home and up through the planet’s atmosphere. 

 

Rey’s chest was tight. Once they broke through to the star studded sky beyond Gatalenta, the pressure lessened as she allowed herself to cry. 

 

She wanted to hate him. She wanted to surrender herself over to the cold void of the Darkside so she wouldn’t have to feel this anguish in her heart. But the more she wished for relief, the harder it was to succumb to it. The pull was seductive, a promise to tear her pain from her bones and make her whole again, make her powerful. Still, she resisted, hovering at the precipice.

 

 _You’re stronger than that_ , his voice echoed in her mind.

 

And as much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn’t — not truly.

 

Finn glanced over at her and opened his mouth to speak, when a deep rumbled echoed through the vessel. Suddenly the proximity alert began ringing, signaling an approaching ship.

 

“What the-.”

 

A blast hit the hull, causing the _Shrike_ to quake. 

 

“It’s the First Order!” Finn cried. 

 

Rey wiped at her face, her survival instincts overpowering any devastation she felt. She leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of their attacker out of the view port. There was nothing but the blank void of space, meaning whoever was after them was behind them.

 

She could feel them then — the knights. Had she been in the proper state of mind she would have felt the danger, could have prevented Finn from flying directly into their trap. But she had taken a page from Ben Solo’s book, she had permitted herself to get carried away emotionally and now she and her best friend will pay the price. 

 

The Shrike sustained another hit. Finn looked at her, his face riddled with worry. Rey can see him fallen on the ground in Takodana, bleeding out as she helplessly cries by his side. She couldn’t risk him being hurt again.

 

Before Finn could stop her, she ran out of the cockpit towards the emergency escape pods. Finn hasn’t flown a large craft like the Shrike before. He wouldn’t know what the alert means until she has been dispatched. Clutching her lightsaber, she dropped herself into the pod. The hatch closed behind her, automatic unlike older models. 

 

Briefly, she wondered how often the pirate crew had used this feature. She didn’t think on it long. The pod was expelled from the side of the ship, shooting off into the cold space surrounding the Shrike and the black ship which could only belong to the Knights. 

 

Against the speckled galaxy, the vessel was nearly camouflaged from her view. Rey felt the spacecraft’s presence more than saw it. She held her lightsaber to her chest, anxious about leaving Finn and silently praying to the Force to keep him safe. 

 

The Knights wanted her. They had come to Cheelit to end her life. By surrendering to them, she hoped to eliminate their need to blow Finn out of the sky, but there is no way to know for sure how her act will be received. 

 

Breathing low and quick, Rey waited in the darkness, the pod hovering in the vacuum. Her heart beat increased the longer she stayed in the casket. Would she die here? Bobbing around in this tiny prison? 

 

Then, the pod moved. Rey let out a sigh, her knuckles turning white as her grip on her weapon tightened. A shift of light was the only sign she was given before the hatch was ripped off the pod. 

 

Rey looked up, seeing four Knights converged on her position. 

 

The tallest of the them stalked forward, offering her one gloved hand, “Welcome, little sister.”

 

His voice, though muffled through his mask, was eerily familiar and Rey couldn’t understand why she hadn’t pieced it together sooner. 

 

“Drenall?” 

 

“I don’t go by that name anymore,” he hissed, yanking his hand away from her, as if she had burned him. Her eyes widened, her mind struggling to keep up with the truth she was about to face. 

 

She scanned the other three, taking in their stances and Force signatures. Each was as dark as the former, swallowed up in shadow and pain, but underneath the layers of deceit, manipulation, and rage she found them — her brothers.

 

Ces was the shortest, standing closest to her after Drenall. To his left is Bele and finally Furor. They had been given new names. Like Ben, they had traded in their former selves for new identities, ones which they used to serve the First Order and Supreme Leader Snoke. Drenall — Demetrius — reintroduced her to them, using their new names. Ces was Cadmus. Bele was now known as Baccaus and Furor was going by Feodras. 

 

She hasn’t seen them in over seven years, not since she thought she lost them all to the attack. Standing in front of them, she can not reconcile the men they once were with the murderous clan they have become. 

 

“You’re darker than I remember, little sister,” Bele commented, unmoving. 

 

“Could it be Ben Solo has returned and Kira has come to take his place?” Ces questioned, his head tilted as he scanned her. 

 

Rey was aware the effect of her attack on Ben. Her Force signature reeled with the sudden change. The dark had exploded across her normally pure light, consuming her, suffocating all else with her. She had barely managed to come back from the brink. 

 

“She is still too light,” Furor pointed out. “She will not turn.” 

 

“I won’t!” she proclaimed, new anger pulsing within her. “Why did you? We swore ourselves to serve the galaxy!”

 

“Who says we aren’t?” Drenall growled.

 

“You aren’t serving anyone but your master. You’re nothing but puppets,” she snarled in retort.

 

“Our Master has been bewitched by you!” Drenall hissed, going for her lightsaber. Rey leapt back, one hand on her weapon and one hand stretched forth, readying to counter a strike.

 

“Ben is gone,” she told them, glaring at each one, as if they were to blame. 

 

“Ben,” Drenall spat, “is all that remains of our master. You made sure of it.”

 

“He always did have a fondness for you,” Bele agreed.

 

Rey’s hand itched to take up her weapon and be done with the conversation. She would not discuss Kylo Ren with his knights. She couldn’t. Her wounds were too raw.

 

“What now?” Ces queried Drenall. “Comm Gatalenta about the girl?”

 

“It won’t matter,” Rey interjected before a decision could be announced. She hadn’t joined the Resistance but she would not allow them to fight over her — not that they would care after her outburst. “I sliced Be-Kylo’s face opened. He won’t come for me. We’re done.”

 

Silence fell over the Knights. She sensed the murmur of discussion through the Force, as they debated what to do with her amongst themselves.

 

After a moment, Drenall turned back to her. Each knight removed his mask and Rey found herself staring into the faces of her brothers — boys who had matured into men in her absence. 

 

Had her heart not been already broken, it would have shattered at the sight. How had she lost them all to the dark? Ben and the men before her had all been her family once. How had she managed to lose them all in one night? 

 

“Snoke wanted us to kill you,” Drenall informer her, “but I believe the only way to have Ren return home is for us to Force his hand.” Rey stiffened, unsure what was meant by her former peer’s words. “Which is why,” he continued, “you’ll have the profound honor of an audience with Supreme Leader Snoke.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll have much to discuss with you,” Bele stated. 

 

“I won’t be made a pawn for your deluded game,” Rey fumed.

 

“You do not have a choice, just as Ben won’t have a choice,” Furor told her. “Either he returns to the First Order, or it will be your blood on his hands.”

 

Rey raised her lightsaber, intent to slice off a limb if she needed to in order to escape. She never got to ignite it.

 

 _Sleep_ , they chorused in her mind.

 

She collapsed into the blackness. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Maker, what happened!” Ben heard his mother cry, as his uncle and father brought him through the doors.

 

He couldn’t see. There was too much blood. Luke had advised he keep his eyes shut, so he relied on his other senses, primarily the Force to understand what was happening. 

 

Amilyn had led them to the medic, who immediately insisted on emerging him in the bacta tank. His uncle started regaling them all on a tale about how Han had saved him on Hoth when his face had been sliced open by a wampa. Han and Leia had both chimed in about the event, while Ben let his thoughts drift to Rey.

 

She would never forgive him for his lie. The evidence was seared into his flesh, a mark which would forever illustrate his indiscretion against her. He had been fearful of marking her, but she had shared none of his restraint.  Rey had left her mark on him — across his body and across his heart.

 

The medical droid set to work on him. He fell in and out of consciousness, the pain overwhelming him at points. He lost count of how many times he woke, unaware of where he was or what had happened, only for reality to slam into him and remind him of his folly. 

 

When he came to later — it could have been minutes or hours or days — he saw an addition to his crowded room.

 

Finn.

 

The dark-skinned man turned, as did the rest of the members in the room. Rey’s brother wore a guilty expression, as if prepared to be reprimanded. 

 

Ben’s chest seized. If Finn was here, where was Rey?

 

“Rey?” he choked out, his mouth and throat working against the breathing tube.

 

It wasn’t until he tried to speak her name he realized where he was — completely submerged in bacta, dressed in only his under-shorts. 

 

Immediately, he swam to the top of the tank, beating the medical droid to the surface. He waited impatiently for the droid to remove his breathing apparatus, then hauled himself out of the tank.

 

“Ben-,” his mother started.

 

“What happened?”

 

“They took her,” Finn instantly blurted, unable to contain his fear. “I didn’t know what she was doing until it was too late. I’m not...I can’t pilot as well as her but she was in no shape to fly after...,” he trailed off.

 

Ben didn’t need to ask who. It had been his single-most fear since Cheelit, next to Rey finding out the truth. 

 

“I’m going,” he announced, shoving past his family and Finn, not caring he was dripping all over the floor.

 

“Ben-,” his mother touched his arm, “this is what they want, for you to go charging in after her.”

 

“They planned this,” Han agreed with his wife. 

 

“Too bad it’s going to work,” Ben replied.

 

“Forgive me,” Amilyn stepped up next, “but I did warn you,” she gestured to his face. “And from what I know of Rey, she won’t want you coming after her. Perhaps you should trust her and leave us to or battle plans. The details you managed to glean from the ball were more than we had hoped for and-.”

 

“I will not leave her to suffer under Snoke’s hand,” Ben hissed, cutting of his aunt. 

 

“It’s only a day, Ben,” Amilyn continued. “Rey can withstand him for a day.”

 

He roared in aggravation. “A day? A day with Snoke is enough time for him to penetrate your mind, tear you down brick by brick and rebuild you as he sees fit. He could  kill her with a flick of his wrist. Give him a whole day, he could turn her against us all and I will lose her. She’ll lose herself.”

 

No one dared speak to him after he finished, his chest rising and falling with each heavy inhale and exhale.

 

“No, I won’t wait another second. I’m going after her.”

 

He stormed out of the room and into the hallway. When he came upon his chambers, he found Ithano and his crew waiting.

 

“Should you be up and moving about?” Reveth asked, taking in his healing scar.

 

“Probably not,” he gruffed, swinging his doors open to find more appropriate attire. “What do you all want?”

 

“We’re going with you,” Kix stared, as if it was a done deal, not a request.

 

“No.”

 

“I made a promise to Maz to keep her safe,” the captain stepped forward. “I will uphold that promise.”

 

Ben rounded on them, glaring, but each was hard faced and staring right back at him. “Fine. Can the ship be ready to leave in five standard minutes?”

 

“She’s already prepared,” Ithano informed him. “We will board and await your command,” he bowed, “your highness.”

 

The rest of the crew followed suit. When they rose from their bows, they took their leave of him. 

 

Ben dressed hastily. He had a ship, a team, and a plan. He rushed out, his lightsaber and blaster strapped to his belt — the belt Kira had gifted him over a decade before. 

 

His mother, Poe, and Amilyn were all waiting on the launch pad when he arrived. He scanned them over, noting the absence of his father, his uncle and Finn.

 

“They are going with you,” his mother said, her voice weighed down by concern. “There was no talking them out of it.”

 

Ben found he couldn’t respond. He had forsaken his family long ago, but they had never given up on him. His mother pulled him down for a hug.

 

“May the Force be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go! We're in the home stretch. Thank you all for your support!
> 
> Shameless self-promo plug: I've started two new reylo fics (yeah, I know I said I was going to stop doing multiple WIP's at the same time.) What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment.  
> [Two Truths & a Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485961/chapters/35949528)  
> [Free Fallin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683643/chapters/36439632)


	19. Destruction & Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle on the Supremacy takes place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) for being an awesome beta. Her fanfictions are just as beautiful as her art. Go take a read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylocalligraphy/pseuds/reylocalligraphy).
> 
> She made [this artwork](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/post/177146970298/wewantreylo-reylocalligraphy-reylo-fic) for the story.

****

 

Rey woke with a jolt, her senses all coming back into focus in one harsh snap. She was alone, strapped into a seat, and her lightsaber had been removed from her belt. Panic flooded through her, as she realized she was unaware of where she was and without a weapon.

 

The room she was contained in was narrow, barely enough room to hold more than two or three full-grown humanoids. There was only the one chair — the one she was currently strapped to — and nothing else in way of furniture. 

 

There was a hiss and a door off to the side slid open. Ces walked in, still not wearing his mask. “You’re awake,” he commented, emotionlessly, “that’s good. We will be arriving shortly.”

 

“Where is my lightsaber?”

 

“You won’t be needing it,” Ces told her. 

 

“It’s mine.”

 

“As I recall, it’s our master’s weapon, but since he is not here to reclaim it, Drenall has decided to keep it.”

 

“Snoke will kill me,” Rey informed him, matter of factly. She didn’t know who her brother had become, but he wouldn’t allow her to be slaughtered before his eyes, would he? The boy she had grown up with — Ces — wouldn’t have let anyone hurt her. She had to believe somewhere, that same boy existed. 

 

“You didn’t join us, little sister. Your fate is one of your own choosing.”

 

“Ces, please-“

 

“Don’t,” he commanded her, but she heard the waver in his voice. Rey tried to catch his eye, but he abruptly turned away from her. “I suggest you make peace with your fate.”

 

It was all he said, before he left her alone in the small room. 

 

Rey fell into the Force, searching through the energy source for her master’s signature. If anyone would know what to do, Master Skywalker would. 

 

She felt the stirring of connections coming closer to her, her own signature shifting through other life forms until she honed in one the familiar. Just as she pin pointed him, she felt another.

 

_Rey._

 

Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes, she ignored Kylo Ren. She would not accept help from him. For all she knew, he could have been the one to provide their coordinates to the Knights. 

 

 _Master Luke_ , she reached out.

 

The response was instantaneous.

 

_Rey? Rey, where are you?_

 

_I’m not sure. They have my lightsaber._

 

_Do you know where they are taking you?_

 

_To Supreme Leader Snoke._

 

 _Stall, Rey,_ her former master instructed her. _We are coming for you._

 

 _We?_ she questioned. 

 

 _Stall,_ he reminded her. 

 

The connection broke, just as the door to her room opened once more. This time Ces was not alone. He was accompanied by Furor and Drenall, who was holding her saber. They had placed their masks back on, once again hiding behind their knight personas. 

 

“Restrain her,” Drenall commanded Ces, who stepped out from behind his taller brothers with a pair of Force suppressant cuffs.

 

Rey struggled against her bindings, attempting to free herself, but her limbs and torso had been bound. She little room for movement. Ces appeared conflicted about his orders, yet he still slapped her wrists into the cuffs, cutting Rey off from the Force.

 

The same uncomfortable sensation from her arrival on Gatalenta filled her as she struggled to come to terms with the change. Ces worked around her, freeing her from the chair she had been strapped down to.

 

A shudder vibrated through the ship and her eyes met his. He looked at her for only a split second, before backing away. 

 

Drenall smirked. “We’re here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ben felt as though he had gone back in time. He hadn’t been aboard the Millennium Falcon in over a decade, but the piece of junk was still flying steadily. He only wished he was as infallible as the legendary ship. 

 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. How could he have been so stupid? He had known he needed to be honest with Rey, despite her hatred for his alter ego. Instead of telling her when he had the chance, he had allowed the lie to continue. 

 

As if that wasn’t enough, he had also allowed her to be taken. Ben was well aware of what awaited Rey at the Supremacy. Supreme Leader Snoke has never permitted a Force sensitive to live and given Ben’s connection to Rey, he was certain Rey would be dealt a merciless death. 

 

He needed to get to her. _Now_.

 

Just like that, he heard her voice calling through space.

 

_Rey?_

 

She didn’t respond, his chest aching at her mistrust. Despite her precarious situation, she still wanted nothing to do with him. 

 

“Kriff!” he cursed, slamming an open palm against the side of the ship.

 

“Hey now,” his father appeared next to him, “don’t take it out on the old girl. She’s not the one who wronged you.”

 

“It’s my fault,” Ben groaned. 

 

“We’ll get your girl back, son.”

 

“She’s not mine...not anymore.”

 

“Sure she is,” Han chuckled. “You’ve been smitten with her since the day you two met, and I think she’s been smitten with you the entire time too.”

 

“How do you know?” Ben grumbled, taking a seat in the cockpit next to his father. “You weren’t around.”

 

“I saw it in your eyes and hers when I visited,” Han replied. “Plus your uncle never could keep his mouth shut about anything.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Didn’t you steal the catamaran for her?”

 

Ben blanched. “Y-you knew about that?”

 

“Son,” Han chuckled again, patting Ben’s knee, “you’re my kid. Course I knew! It’s not every day you steal a ship to impress a pretty girl.”

 

“She’s more than that.”

 

“I know,” Han responded, his tone more serious now. “And I know you made a mistake with her, but don’t let it stop you. I made dozens of mistakes with your mother — ha! hundreds, actually — but none of it matters if at the end of the day you love each other and still want to work on it.”

 

Ben nodded, slowly processing what his father had shared with him. “Thanks.”

 

“You got it, kid,” Han focused shifted his focus back to the controls, as they came into view of the Supremacy. “Now let’s go get your girl back.”

 

Helping his father complete the landing sequence was as natural as breathing, as if Ben and his father had met spent the better part of his life separated. Han had decided they would land on the underside of the Supremacy. 

 

“Still using that old trick?” Luke asked, entering the cockpit. 

 

“It still works, doesn’t it?” Han pointed out how the Falcon was too close for the First Order’s Radar to pick them up. 

 

“Until the TIE fighters come for us,” Luke grumbled.

 

“I thought all the mystic Jedi mumbo jumbo was supposed to make you easier to be around,” Han commented, “but you’re still the same grumpy old bastard you always were.”

 

“Says the smuggler,” Luke shot back.

 

Ben glanced at the two men, unsure what was going on until the two broke into laughter and Han stood to hug his brother-in-law. 

 

“Same ol’ game boy,” he playfully punched Luke’s arm.

 

The trio was interrupted when Ithano and his crew approached with Finn in tow. “What’s the plan?” 

 

Ben rose from his seat, gesturing for the group to follow him into the main hold. There, he shared all he knew about the Supremacy’s layout, security system, and the types of units located on the massive vessel.

 

“Where will Rey be?” Finn asked, his only concern his sister.

 

“In Snoke’s audience chamber,” Ben explained. “He is surrounded by eight guards. The knights will be there too. You’ll know the difference, because the Praetorian guards wear only red and the knights only black. The guards aren’t Force users, but don’t think they will be easy to kill. They are an elite unit.”

 

“Great,” Kix whistled, “so we are up against twelve of the best warriors in the galaxy armed with...what exactly?”

 

“Ben has his lightsaber,” Luke spoke up, “and I have mine.”

 

“And I have explosives,” Han grinned, roguishly. 

 

“Enough to blow the ship?” Reveth questioned.

 

“Honey, I’ve got enough here to obliterate the Death Star,” Han winked. Ben saw his uncle roll his eyes and shake his head. 

 

“Alright,” Ithano ended the banter, “so how do we get in?”

 

Ben pulled up a holo of the Supremacy from the Falcon’s radar capture. “Here,” he pointed to a smaller hangar bay door, “is the escape shaft. It’s rarely used unless the fleet is under attack, which, as you can imagine is hardly ever.”

 

“So it’s not guarded?” Quiggold grunted. 

 

“It’s guarded,” Ben clarified, “but not as well as the main launch bay or any other entry point in the ship.”

 

“That’s where we go,” Ithano nodded in agreement. “Then what?”

 

Ben drew two lines coming off their entry point. “We need two teams — one to create the diversion and set the charges and one to rescue Rey.”

 

“I’m getting Rey out,” Finn immediately insisted. 

 

“Now hold on there, Big Deal,” Han told the younger man, taking him by the arm. “You aren’t equipped to fight those guards. You just got out of the medical wing.”

 

“Matt...I mean Ben, just got his face sliced open!”

 

“And Ben,” Luke interjected, “has been training with the Force since he was a child. He is our best hope for getting Rey out safely.”

 

Finn didn’t appear pleased with the decision. Ben saw his father nudge the man, grinning. “You can come with me to set the charges. That way, when Ben gets his girl, we can rendezvous with them and you can live up to that nickname the Resistance gave you, Big Deal.”

 

Finn muttered an agreement.Ben continued giving each pirate a task. Ithano and his crew would serve as a diversion so Finn and Han could infiltrate the weaker areas of the ship and attach the explosives. Meanwhile, Luke and Ben would go to the audience chamber to retrieve Rey.

 

The charges would be timed, so once they were all set, the entire group would only have ten standard minutes to get free before the vessel went up in flames. 

 

“You all know what to do?” Ben asked, making eye contact with each and every member of his ragtag team.

 

They nodded. 

 

“For Rey,” Kix said, putting a hand out to Ben to shake. 

 

Ben gave the man a genuine smile and shook his hand. “For Rey.” 

 

Everything happened in rapid succession after that. 

 

With their marching orders, each of the pirates geared up, strapping various weaponry to their person along with armor. They gave their extras to Finn, helping him cover up.

 

Han, Luke, and Ben remained off to the side. They preferred to not be weighed down by the protective coverings, despite the added safety it provided. 

 

Transitioning from the Falcon to the escape bay was the tricky part. Han dispatched a ventilation hose, normally meant for ships in distress. It hooked onto one of the outer vents for the Supremacy, permitting the crew to crawl through and enter through the ventilation shaft. 

 

Being the smallest, Reveth went first. She got the drop on a pair of Stormtroopers, rendering them unconscious before they could notify command. She signaled the others to come down, as she engaged three more. 

 

Reeg and Squeaky were next, rapidly coming to their crew member’s aid. Once the Stormtroopers were neutralized, Pendewqell And Quiggold went through. They helped move all the unconscious bodies into a corner, while everyone else came down.

 

Ben ran through the timing of their plan one final time, before each set broke off. As Ben turned to lead his uncle towards Snoke’s chambers, his father caught his arm. 

 

“I’m proud of you, kid.”

 

Han embraced his son and Ben couldn’t help but cling to his father, sensing a finality in this hug. His father noticed the sudden tremor in his son’s movements and chuckled, pulling back to pat him on the shoulder.

 

“Enough of that. Let’s go get your girl!”

 

As Ben watched his father and Finn run off with the charges, he knew in his gut it was the last time he’d see Han Solo. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey was marched through the Supremacy, scrutinized by Stormtroopers and First Order personnel. As the knights shoved her along, she attempted to reach out to Master Luke again, but the cuffs suppressed her ability. She couldn’t make contact. 

 

The four men she had once considered her brothers led her to a large chamber, where she met the creature who had haunted Ben Solo’s dreams — the nightmare responsible for turning him into Kylo Ren. 

 

Supreme Leader Snoke looked exactly as Rey suspected he would. From the cold, slithering feel of his dark power in her mind, she had expected to find an equally unnerving sight in the flesh. He was pale, sickeningly so, and his large, bulbous head was misshapen. She wondered it if was the price he had paid to the Dark to be as powerful as he was. 

 

“Ah, young Rey,” he greeted her, crooning a single slim finger at her. 

 

With her wrists still bound, Rey felt her body lift from the floor and float towards him. He studied her, his calloused manner making her want to flinch, but she refused to give him the satisfaction. Drenall came forward and produced her lightsaber. Snoke inspected the weapon, before carelessly tossing it aside. Rey held back a flinch when she heard the hilt bang against the floor. Snoke’s eyes returned to her.

 

As she suffered under his gaze, she became aware of the others in the chamber. There were eight red-clad guards, each armed with a specialized weapon. Rey swallowed, fearful she would not live past the day. Without her lightsaber, she didn’t know how she’d free herself and she had no way to communicate with Master Skywalker.

 

“Skywalker?”

 

Rey stiffened, as Snoke spoke of her master. 

 

“So he did live?” The creature smirked, releasing his hold on her. Rey collapsed to the floor.

 

Her body roared in protest to his treatment and she instinctively shifted away from the Supreme Leader. His use of power to manipulate her was not an experience she wanted to repeat. 

 

With his attention momentarily focused on Master Skywalker instead of her, Rey took another cursory scan of the chamber. There was a large door directly in front of Snoke, though it was too far for her to get to before she would be intercepted by either the knights or the guards. 

 

The only other door was the one off to the side of his throne, where the knights had entered. Like the larger doorway, it wasn’t a viable option. 

 

Rey’s gaze flickered over to an unlikely option — an escape pod. The pod was a larger one than she had taken to save Finn. This model was obviously meant as a last resort for the Supreme Leader to use in case of an attack. 

 

Without being able to signal Master Skywalker, Rey wasn’t sure how successful launching herself into space would be, but it was rapidly becoming her only way out of this room. 

 

“Go,” Snoke spoke directly to the knights. “Skywalker cannot be allowed to leave this vessel with his life.”

 

“And what of Ben Solo, Supreme Leader?” Drenall asked. 

 

Rey hated how indifferent he sounded, as if she and Ben hadn’t grown up alongside of him. She once again wondered what had happened to her brothers. Had things on Yavin IV not been as perfect as she remembered? 

 

“Kill him,” Snoke replied, his voice as cold and callous as his body.

 

Despite how she had parted with Ben, Rey felt her heartbeat stutter. 

 

“Ah, this upsets you,” Snoke observed, his attention once again back on her. His beady eyes bore into her, like a reptile assessing its next strike. “Demetrius, I have changed my mind. Bring Solo to me.”

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

 

Rey watched as all the knights bowed, then left through the main door. 

 

“Kira, let us acquaint ourselves,” Snoke addressed her. 

 

Before she could reply, her body was once more lifted off the floor, cuffs falling away, as he suspended her. At first, nothing happened. Rey was able to feel the refreshing presence of the Force, as it washed over her. 

 

The brief calm didn’t last.

 

A moment later, sharp pain seared through her. Rey convulsed. Shrieks, like those of a beaten animal ripped free of her throat, echoing around the chamber. Every inch of bone, muscle, and cartilage was attacked by a stabbing pressure, which had her alternate between gasping for breath and crying out in agony. 

 

Somewhere in the far reassess of her mind, she recognized this as Snoke’s favored brand of torture. She had seen this method deployed against Ben. Witnessing it through his memories was not the same as experiencing it herself. 

 

The abuse was meant to break her. As Snoke inflicted his treatment upon her physical body, he ravaged her mind, ripping through her memories with ease. 

 

Tears pooled at the corners of Rey’s eyes, as she felt him pour over the more recent ones of her and Ben. With the little strength she had left, she fought against him, attempting to close off her most private thoughts. It was all in vain. 

 

Snoke increased his attack with renewed force, until the pain became so much she felt as though she couldn’t breathe. 

 

“Love,” the Supreme Leader spat. “What a pathetic delusion. Kylo Ren loves nothing. Ben Solo loves nothing.” Rey struggled to keep her eyes open, tears flowing freely. She narrowed her gaze, glaring at him. “Ah, but you knew that already, didn’t you, Kira? Is is why you left? Is it why you turned to the darkness as you grieved?”

 

Had she been able to move, she would have shook her head, but she couldn’t even lift her pinky finger. 

 

“Foolish child,” Snoke hissed. “You have interfered with my plans long enough. I will take the utmost pleasure in destroying you. And when Ben Solo witnesses your death at my hands, it will crush the last of the light in him. He will cease to-.”

 

“Rey!”

 

_Ben?_

 

She couldn’t angle her head to see him, but she felt him. He was there. He had come for her. 

 

“Young Solo,” Snoke preened, “How kind of you to join us.”

 

The Supreme Leader released Rey. She fell into a pair of strong arms, warm and comforting. Her body felt weak, as if she had gone a week without eating while scavenging the Jakku desert. Somehow she found the will to tilt her head back to look up.

 

And there he was.

 

Ben — _her_ Ben.

 

“I’ve got you,” he told her, softly. 

 

Rey wanted to cry. His face, once so regal and decorated with moles was now marred by the effects of her attack. Shaking, she reached up a single finger, tracing the freshly bandaged scar bisecting his face, traveling all the way down to where it disappeared under his shirt.

 

“R’iia,” her voice cracked, “I’m so sorry, Ben.”

 

“Shhhh, my love,” His hold on her tightened, clutching her closer to his chest. “I should have told you sooner. I was afraid I’d lose you. I-.”

 

He was interrupted as Rey let out a piercing scream. She weighed uncontrollably in his embrace, her body on fire. There were no flames, but the sensation of hot plasma scorching her hair and licking at her flesh felt as real as anything else. 

 

“Stop it!” Ben demanded of his former master.

 

“She is your weakness. Let her go!”

 

“No!”

 

The pain increased ten fold and Rey felt her resolve weakening under the crushing weight of her suffering. She wished for death. Dying would be a sweet release from all this. 

 

 _No, my love_ , Ben’s voice called to her through her distress. _Don’t leave me alone. You’re stronger than this. Come back to me._

 

With each word, his voice sounded farther and farther away. Darkness consumed her. 

 

Rey drifted towards it, until she faded into it completely. 

 

* * *

 

 

Luke Skywalker has never planned on being the savior of the Resistance. When he had been a teenager on Tatooine the only wish he had was to go off to flight school. But the Force had other plans for him then, as it appeared to have now. 

 

He stood before four of his former pupils, four souls he had failed and lost to the Dark side. 

 

“Skywalker,” the tallest of them took a single step forward. “It has been a long time.”

 

“It has,” Luke agreed. 

 

“Have you come to surrender?” His masked pupil asked.

 

“No,” Luke answered, honestly. 

 

“Then you’ve come to die.”

 

“I failed you all,” Luke spoke calmly, feeling the Force thrumming around them. The Light and the Dark, both sides pressing to one another, warring like the brewing of a thunderstorm. “I’m sorry.”

 

“We have no need for your apologies, old man,” his former Padawan snapped, agitatedly. “We’ve outgrown you.”

 

“Then,” Luke fell back into a defensive stance, “I resign myself to my fate.”

 

The four struck as one unit. Regardless of the circumstances he found himself in, Luke Skywalker saw the beauty in their skill. A feeling akin to pride surged through him as he watched them converge together. Their poise could not be taught. They had achieved a finesse to their movements he had never achieved in his youth. 

 

But as the knight had observed, Luke was no longer young and his time in isolation had taught a great deal.

 

Before a blow could land upon him, he dropped low, shifting away from the group. They changed their angles, immediately charging towards him again, unyielding. 

 

Luke dodged a blow to his torso, while angling just out of reach of another shot to his shoulder. Bob and weave. Duck and shift. The dance went on as all five of them skirted  about the corridor of the Supremacy just beyond Snoke’s chamber.

 

“You’ve forsaken the old ways, abandoned your sister and brother to a cruel tyrant,” Luke chastised then, drawing them further from the Supreme Leader. 

 

“You abandoned us long ago,” another one of his former students sneered. “You let the darkness take us.”

 

“The Dark side makes empty promises. I warned you it would try to seduce you,” Luke reminded them. “It was of your own volition you fell.”

 

“We are stronger now!”

 

“Then prove it,” Luke challenged, engaging all four knights once more. 

 

A clash of immense power crackled through the Force.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben cradled Rey’s motionless form. He had felt her signature go dark. The impact of her light going out caused him to fall to his knees.

 

His former master laughed maniacally from his throne, taking the scene in. 

 

“Kira should have been the one to serve as my apprentice,” Snoke hissed. “Not you. Even untrained she showed more strength than you, Kylo Ren.”

 

“My name is _Ben Solo_!”

 

“Your name is inconsequential,” Snoke barked back. “You have failed. In every part of your life. you have failed. You failed to become a Jedi master. You failed to serve as the Master of the Knights of Ren. You failed your family’s legacy. And now you’ve failed the woman you loved.”

 

Ben felt the truth of the words sink into him, permeating his body and working its way into his very soul. Coldness swept through him and the darkness clutched at his heart, prepared to drag him under. 

 

“You are nothing!” Snoke roared. 

 

His vision blackened and Ben succumbed to the pull. Oblivion awaited him, an inky void of nothingness. 

 

_Happy Birthday, Ben!_

 

_I’ve always had it…ever since the day I lost you._

 

_Whatever it is, Ben, it doesn’t matter. I love you.._

 

Rey’s voice enveloped him, memories of their time together draping over Ben like a cloak. 

 

_Rey._

 

_Ben._

 

He reached for her and suddenly she was there with him in the darkness.

 

 _What is this?_ she asked.

 

To Ben, it reminded him of their earlier Force bond moments, when they had unwittingly fallen into each other’s minds and all he had been able to see was shifting colors. It gave him an idea.

 

 _Give me your hand, Rey_ , he told her.

 

Somehow, despite the fact neither of the could see in the void, she found him. Her fingers laced through his. 

 

 _Remember when you gave me your power to push Snoke from my mind?_ Ben asked.

 

 _Yes_ , she replied instantly.

 

_I want you to do it again._

 

 _But Snoke isn’t here_ , she argued. _I don’t even know where here is._

 

 _Trust me, my love_ , he squeezed her hand.

 

At first, it was hardly a flicker. Both of them weakened by their altercations. They tried again and a light blossomed around them, illuminating their faces. Another push and the light expanded around their full forms, cradling them like a halo and keeping the darkness at bay. 

 

He saw his love staring at the spectacle, her face brightening in awe. As the darkness recessed around them it also lessened within her, falling back as her inner light broke through, cascading over the shadows and washing them away. What remained in the absence of pure darkness was not pure light, but a balance of both.

 

They stood together, hands clasped, as the two sides of the Force shuddered around them — both powerful and both necessary. 

 

Rey glanced up into his eyes, mouth parted with realization and Ben returned her gaze. This was what they had uncovered in their bond — the origin of the Force users — the power of the Prime Jedi.

 

The limbo they had been stuck in fell away, like a curtain being pulled away from a window. Reality came into full view. They were still in Snoke’s throne room, surrounded by the guards with time working against them. Ben recalled the timeline for the attack and squeezed Rey’s hands.

 

“I know what I have to do,” she told him, her eyes never leaving his face.

 

Rey extended one hand towards Snoke’s throne, where her lightsaber lie forgotten on be cold floor. Summoned by its master, the weapon flew into her open palm. The instant it made contact, the guards came running. 

 

He nodded and they both moved in tandem, turning away from one another to engage their opponents. 

 

* * *

 

 

Han Solo had taken multiple risks in his life. Becoming a smuggler wasn’t for the faint of heart. He had found himself in scraps before, but this one...this one was quickly becoming the worst.

 

The charges were outdated, leftover from a con never fully realized. One crucial element in the makeup of the set was missing — the remote detonator. 

 

He looked over his shoulder at the young kid helping him set the explosives around the Supremacy. Finn had his entire life before him. He had a chance to settle down, have a kid or two. Even though Han barely knew him, he was sure from his interactions with the other man, Finn would make a good father one day. He’d make mistakes, for sure. Every parent did, but at least he wouldn’t make the colossal mistakes Han had made with Ben. 

 

“All done, Big Deal?” Han called over to him, holding onto the last charge.

 

“All set,” Finn called back. “Should we rendezvous with the others?”

 

Han nodded, “Yeah, you go on ahead. I have one last one to place.”

 

“Are you sure?” Finn hesitated, eyeing the device in Han’s hand warily, as if he could tell. “I can wait.”

 

“Nah, get back to your sister,” Han waved him off, wearing his best grin. “I’m sure she and Ben are back by now.”

 

“Ok. Here,” Finn tossed him a comm link. “In case you need back up.”

 

“Thanks, Big Deal.”

 

“See you back on the ship,” Finn told him, before taking off down the corridor.

 

“Bye kid,” Han said, as he watched him go. 

 

* * *

 

 

Luke Skywalker had managed to keep all four knights at bay for the allotted time, but his body was beginning to feel the effects of his age and his self-imposed hiatus from Force use. He was slowing down and his former pupils had noticed.

 

“Do you yield?” the one he recognized as Drenall queried.

 

Luke merely brushed his shoulder off with a smirk. 

 

The knight charged, his motives clear. Luke sidestepped and easily avoided the blow. 

 

Drenall, like Ben, had been prone to angry outbursts. Though he had never been as strongly affected by his emotions, as Luke’s nephew, Luke could tell Drenall’s time on the Dark side of the Force has heightened his passions. It also caused him to have tunnel vision. 

 

The others weren’t as careless, as they surrounded Luke, boxing him in with the raging volcano Drenall had morphed into. 

 

Luke Skywalker shifted his rear foot, preparing his next move when a pulse rippled through the Force. The sensation rocked them all to their core, a powerful surgence beyond anything Luke and ever felt before. 

 

“W-what was that?” one of his padawans asked, all of them momentarily stunned and frozen in place.

 

“It’s not possible,” another remarked, but even as he spoke, Luke recognized the change in the Force. 

 

It was nothing he had known in his lifetime. The power he felt coursing through the Force was ancient, dating back farther than the Jedi texts or Ahch-To, where he had hidden himself away. The power he felt was the original signature of the Force — the Prime Jedi. 

 

But it wasn’t one person. It was two.

 

“Kira. Ben.”

 

The knights turned to one another and then back to Skywalker, weapons raising once more in preparation for battle.

 

Drenall raised his sword but Luke remained in his position. He didn’t so much as flinch as the blade came down. Ces steppes between them, parrying Drenall’s blade with his axe. 

 

“No!” the smallest of Luke’s rogue padawans shouted at his brother. “It’s done.”

 

“It’s not done!” Drenall hissed, retracting his blade and moving to attack again. This time he shifted his target to his own kin.

 

“Don’t deny what you feel,” Ces argues, viciously. “You felt it, as did I. This changes everything.”

 

“This changes nothing!” Drenall cried, swinging his blade for a gut strike, as the other two descended upon their turned knight. 

 

Luke was there, blocking them from attacking Ces, as he and Drenall fought. Taking on two students was a much simpler task than four and he was able to back them away from his warring students. 

 

“I should have never let you hand her over!” Ces screamed. “She was our sister! We were supposed to protect her!”

 

“She chose to leave us!” Drenall shot back, as their weapons clashed inches from their bodies.

 

“You nearly killed her with that cannon fire!” 

 

“I was trying to keep her with us! I was trying to keep her on Yavin IV,” Drenall insisted, but as their argument escalated, the fervor in his voice lessened. He wasn’t as sure of himself. 

 

So when he ran Ces through with his sword, Luke couldn’t move fast enough to avoid a hit to his thigh. 

 

Ces collapsed to the ground, clutching his gut, as blood oozed forth from the deep wound. Luke ducked down, rapidly backing away from the knights, as he avoided another blow. 

 

Above Ces, Drenall stood frozen, head bowed as he stared upon his dying brother, as if he couldn’t believe what he had done. 

 

Luke leveraged his distraction to procure Ces’s weapon and flung it with the Force through the air into Drenall’s shoulder. The blade pinned the knight to the wall, incapacitating him.

 

The remaining two knights — Luke believed they were Bele and Furor — came at him from opposite sides. Renewed by the union of his favored pupils, Luke set out to finish his role in Ben’s plan.

 

* * *

 

 

The Praetorian guards were impressive fighters, well trained and emotionless. Rey had only come across such skill within other Force sensitives. She had never encountered a fighter with such abilities outside of the Force — let alone eight.

 

She should have been terrified, or at the very least overly cautious. She was neither. Rey felt as though all her senses were heightened to the max. She could feel the intention of each guard. She knew without a doubt where they meant to strike and how they meant to attack. Her limbs moved of their own accord, effortlessly blocking and parrying with a speed she was stunned to find she possessed.

 

Behind her, Ben was the same. She could feel him at the same time as she felt everything else, as if she was living within the Force itself, as opposed to her own body. 

 

The guards fell one by one, until the scent of scorched flesh and melting metal filled her nostrils. 

 

Then it was only them and the Supreme Leader.

 

Snoke, who had stalked Ben and entrapped him in nightmare after nightmare. 

 

Snoke, who had manipulated Ben and her brothers into turning to the Dark.

 

Snoke, who had separated them for the last seven years. 

 

Snoke, who had tried to kill her. 

 

With a feral cry, she lunged for the Supreme Leader, lightsaber at the ready. 

 

He lifted a single bony finger, swiping it through the air and sending her flying into the wall. Rey hit the durasteel with a loud bang, before collapsing into a heap on the floor. 

 

Ben charged next, his crimson blade flaring as he made to slice the old man in two. As with Rey, Snoke flung him to the side, with little to no reaction, as if the mere idea of them attacking him was boring. 

 

From her position on the floor, Rey saw Ben’s body twist, as Snoke drug him towards the throne. She recognized the Supreme Leaders intent and her assumption was confirmed a moment alter when Ben let out an anguished cry. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Rey closed her eyes, steadying herself by drawing upon the Force. Her younger self’s mantra repeated in her mind.

 

 _I am one with the Force_ , _and the Force is with me._

 

She repeated it several times, feeling the energy weave around her, through her and within her, until she was unable to determine where she started and the Force ended. 

 

When she opened her eyes, Rey could feel a clarity in her body, as she rose from the floor and stalked towards Snoke. The monster was too invested in his torture to notice her approach, until she stood before him with her lightsaber in hand. 

 

Rey saw her reflection in his beady black eyes, soulless orbs which would haunt her long after this day. 

 

“This is for my family, Ben, and myself!” 

 

With one critical stroke, she drove her blade through the Supreme Leader. For a moment, the entire room stilled. Then Snoke’s torso separated from the rest of him, as his life force blinked out of existence.

 

Ben cautiously got up, his gaze fixated on his tormentor’s motionless form. “It’s done,” he stated, sounding as though he couldn’t believe it was over.

 

Rey held out her free hand to him. “Let’s go home.”

 

He wrapped her smaller hand within his own, and they walked out of the throne room together, leaving the carnage and the past behind them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ben’s thoughts were chaotic from the multitude of dramatic changes he had experienced in the last few hours. Had it not been for Rey holding his hand, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to move. 

 

On some level, he was aware they had somewhere to be, but his head was buzzing with questions — far too many to sort through in his current state. 

 

He was forced out of his reverie as they came around the corner to the scene of his knights battling his uncle. Instinct too over, as Ben unsheathed his lightsaber. At his side, Rey did the same.

 

“Not another step,” Drenall threatened, appearing behind Rey, a short blade at her back. 

 

Ben pivoted slightly to the side to take in his knights appearance. The man had lost an entire arm. He had haphazardly bandaged his shoulder to contain his blood loss, but from the way he staggered, Ben believed the tourniquet ineffective.

 

“Your quarrel is with me,” Ben growled at his former peer. “Leave Rey out of it.”

 

“She is the reason for all this,” Drenall hissed. “Ces died trying to protect her.”

 

Ben caught Rey’s grief over their bond, as sharp and pointed as if it was his own. Before he could comfort her, Drenall’s wrist twitched and Ben lunged at him, his lightsaber swinging for the knight, while Rey dove out of the way.

 

Drenall wasn’t able to dodge and took the hit to his gut, before dropping to the floor. His death startled Bele and Furor, who paused in their attack against Luke Skywalker. 

 

In the split second the two remaining knights looked away, Ben saw his uncle step outside of himself, as though he was two separate entities. The version of his Uncle who stepped back, raised a single finger to his lips, signaling Ben to remain silent, before disappearing behind the corner, leaving the other Luke Skywalker standing in the same spot.

 

Ben glanced at Rey, noting her puzzled expression. He hadn’t been the only one to see his uncle’s latest trick. 

 

Force projection.

 

It was a rarely used tactic, primarily because of the toll it took on the user’s physical form. Prolonged use of the strategy often led to critical illness, paralysis or death. 

 

He opened his mouth to protest, but Feror and Bele were already moving. Projection Luke smirked cockily over Bele’s shoulder as he ducked under the younger man’s swing. All three danced around one another, blades flying and crackling, until Luke was stuck dead center between the two knights. 

 

Ben knew what was about to happen, but his body was frozen and no words came out of his mouth as he watched the scene play out before him.

 

Furor and Bele both swung, arching their blades — one high, one low. At the same second the weapons should have made impact with Luke, the projection vanished, and the knights slaughtered one another. 

 

As they collapsed, Rey darted past their fallen bodies to where the real Luke had hidden. Ben followed. They found his uncle kneeling on the ground, one hand steadying himself, while the other rested on his chest. 

 

“Why did you do that?” Ben demanded, a scolding tone to his voice.

 

“It was the only way,” his uncle answered. “They would have never stopped hunting you.”

 

Ben shook his head, reaching down to lace an arm around his uncle and haul him up until Luke was standing next to him. Rey tucked herself under his other side, so they could both bear his weight.

 

“Leave me,” Luke choked out. “I’m at the end of my time.”

 

“No!” Rey cried, any lingering resentment she had felt had washed away in the aftermath of battle. “No, master, we won’t leave you here.”

 

“I’m proud of you,” Luke told her, then turning to Ben, “both of you.”

 

“Mom will want you back home,” Ben argued, ignoring his uncle’s sentimental praise.

 

“She is used to disappointed,” Luke coughed, his breathing more labored. “After all, she married Han.”

 

The joke fell short, as Ben and Rey both realized his body was breaking down. The Force projection had taken its toll on him. They gently set him back down, crouching at his side. 

 

“See ya around, kids.”

 

Ben watched as the light left his uncle’s eyes. He slumped forward and Ben stepped forward to catch his uncle before his body fell. 

 

Then he was gone. 

 

Ben could feel him join the Force. Luke had always been a part of it. Every being was part of the Force, but his signature was altered. He became less of an individual and more part of the whole. It was peaceful, serene. The transition was one of ease and comfort, with no trace of pain or fear. 

 

A single tear ran down Rey’s cheek, as she watched Ben hoist his uncle’s body up. “He deserves a proper burial,” Ben told her. She agreed.

 

“Rey!”

 

Her head snapped to the side as she turned to find her brother racing towards them. “Finn?”

 

“We gotta go!” he shouted at her and Ben, his eyes wide.

 

“Kriff,” Ben snapped, earning him a scrutinizing look from Rey.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“We set explosives. We need to get out of here before they detonated,” Ben explained.

 

“You what?” she cried, as they all began running, Finn in the lead.

 

“We were trying to save you!” Ben pointed out.

 

“Oh, sure,” she snapped, sarcastically, “Let’s go save Rey with bombs and not tell her the whole place is rigged to go boom!”

 

Of course she’d be mad about the plan. His stubborn girl never wanted to be out of the loop. “I didn’t say it was a great plan,” Ben countered, as they rounded a corner. “But it was the only one I had.”

 

“If we live through this,” Rey managed to get out as they continued to run, “remind me to thank you.”

 

They shuffled through the ventilation shaft hurriedly. The first thing Ben noticed when they entered the Falcon was how few had made it back. Only Ithano, Quiggold, and Reveth were standing waiting for them. 

 

Rey went to Ithano, staring at his limited crew and then at him. “Kix? The others?”

 

Reveth was crying, silently, refusing to let Quiggold comfort her and avoiding everyone’s eye contact.

 

“He chose to stay behind,” the Crimson Corsair explained. “We ran into a full unit of Stormtroopers on our way back.”

 

Ben could feel Rey’s guilt and the sharpness of her blame. She believed she was the cause of their deaths. 

 

“He did it for me,” Reveth cried, hugging herself. “If I hadn’t...” her sobbing became too intense to control and her words fell away. Rey embraced her and Reveth clung to the other woman like she was drowning.

 

Rey glanced at Ben from where she stood, consoling the pirate. There was something else wrong. 

 

Spinning around to face Finn, Ben queried, “Wait, where is Han?”

 

“He was placing the last charge,” Finn told him. “He should be back any minute. I left him a comm.”

 

Ben instantly turned his comm link on. “Dad?”

 

“Hey kid,” the familiar gruff voice of the legendary smuggler came through loud and clear.

 

“What’s your ETA?”

 

“Did you get Rey out?” Han asked, ignoring his son’s question. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ben assured him quickly. “Get back here now.”

 

“No can do, kid.”

 

“What?”

 

Ben shot Rey a look. Her eyes were wide and her emotions were a chaotic jumble of fear, sadness, and anger. He was fairly certain his own were no better. 

 

“I’m not going to make it back, kid. Someone has to stay to light the charges. Guess my luck just ran out,” Han chuckled.

 

“Dad, I am coming back,” Ben informed him, already prepariing to jump up through the vent opening. “Just stay where you are and-.”

 

“You need to promise me you’ll look after your mother. She’s going to need you. And Rey, you need to do right by your girl,” Han stated, continuing to ignore his son. “Don’t make the same mistakes I did. Be there. Show up. And never let her go.”

 

Ben caught the tears streaming down Rey’s face, noting how she clutched Reveth back, both women needing the physical comfort. He felt the dampness of his own cheeks, reaching up to feel the tears on his own skin. 

 

“I’m sorry I missed so much,” Han apologized. “But I’m proud of the man you’ve become. You’re going to be fine, son. You never needed me to show you how to be an honorable man. You always were one.”

 

There was no response for his father’s praise. Ben couldn’t articulate a response. He was frozen in his spot, gripping the comm link so tightly he threatened to smash it. 

 

“The Falcon is yours. Take good care of her and she’ll fly true. I love ya, kid.”

 

“I love you too, Dad.”

 

There was a ruffling sound on the other end and then Han’s voice cracked, “now get out of here. I can’t be the hero if I take you all down with me.”

 

“Dad, listen there has to be another way. Let me-.”

 

“Benjamin Organa Solo, now you wouldn’t deny a dying man his death wish, would you? Go!”

 

Even as he stood before the precipice of the end, Han Solo was still joking. Ben was vaguely aware of Finn dislocating the ventilation tubes and Ithano moving towards the cockpit. Rey and Reveth remained joined together, while Quiggold began preparing the ship for take-off.

 

Ben saw it all happening, but his brain wasn’t able to comprehend the sight. 

 

It wasn’t until they were making the jump to lightspeed and the Supremacy exploded into a brilliant, raging inferno he fell to his knees.

 

Han Solo had died for him. There was no greater act of love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was bittersweet. It was surprisingly easy to write, but at the same time heartbreaking. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumbler [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [reylocalligraphy](https://reylocalligraphy.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing the majority of this fic for me. She's been absolutely stellar about turning around these chapters and giving me a second opinion on scenes. I owe her major kudos for all her support!
> 
> To all my faithful readers, commenters, and kudo-leavers --- THANK YOU! I was discouraged early on in this story and I wouldn't have finished it if it weren't for all of you supporting me.

 

Rey traced her fingertips along the smooth marble handrail of the staircase, slowly descending step by step to head to the gardens. 

  
  


Naboo was beautiful this time of year. Spring was for renewal, rebirth — new starts. The flowers blooming in the garden were just opening to the warming weather. The buds had started appearing a couple of weeks ago and now exploded, decorating the garden in a kaleidoscope of colors. 

  
  


As she made her way towards the grove at the rear of the garden, Rey felt a tug upon her Force signature. 

  
  


“Hey kid.”

  
  


Rey’s lips turned up, as she took in her most recent visitor, “Han.”

  
  


“Thought maybe you could use some company,” he offered her his translucent arm, grinning in his carefree way. 

  
  


“Always the gentleman,” Rey returned, holding her arm out, despite their inability to physically touch. 

  
  


“Someone had to teach that son of mine how to do it,” he commented and was met with a laugh.

  
  


Ben Solo was many things. In the year which had passed since the fall of the First Order he had become far more than son, heir, and Jedi. A gentleman was hardly at the top of her list, but Rey was biased in her assessment. After all, she knew him better than anyone. 

  
  


“You nervous?” Han asked, as the two walked along the paved stones leading into the grove. 

  
  


“I’ve dealt with worse,” Rey retorted, meeting his amused gaze.

  
  


“Kid, you haven’t dealt with anything yet,” he chuckled. 

  
  


When they stopped at the archway to the grove, Rey was thankful Han was at her side. All her breath left her lungs as she took in the scene before her. 

  
  


The entire coppice had been covered with layers of white lace and gold silk embellishments. The serene colors popped against the expanse of green, making the garden even grander than normal. Each tree had been draped in fine fabric, which was woven together at the top into a makeshift tent. Between the rows of trees were people gathered together — all familiar faces — but in the sea of staring attendees, only one face mattered to Rey. 

  
  


At the end of the path stood Ben, wearing traditional Nabooian robes in dark grey and purple tones, befitting a royal. His hair had been trimmed, and there was a light powdering of makeup across his face. Her hand pressed to her own painted lips, suppressing a giggle at the sight of him done up like a doll. It almost broke the trance she had fallen into while staring at him. 

  
  


Almost.

  
  


Somewhere music cued up. Han’s ghostly hand ran over her arm. It felt like nothing more than a light breeze. “Ready kid?”

  
  


Rey had no words. She only nodded and then Han was walking her down the aisle towards her future husband.

  
  


* * *

 

Ben Solo had never considered himself a lucky man. His legacy had weighed on him from the moment of his birth through each day of his life. It had been the driving force behind every decision he had made, up until now.

  
  


Now, as he watched Rey glide through the grove towards him, he knew his life would no longer be dictated by his past. His future was in front of him, and he would gladly spend the remainder of his life cherishing her. 

  
  


Miia had outdone herself. Rey was woven inside a moonbeam gown, spun from material which appeared as soft and delicate as the woman whose body it adorned. And yet, despite the feminine cut, which highlighted her subtle curves, Rey still managed to look as fierce and powerful as the Jedi Master everyone knew her to be — that he knew her to be. 

  
  


She moved with effortless grace towards him, his father guiding her. It wasn’t until Rey reached Ben he noticed the slight trembling of her body. His girl was nervous. 

  
  


Immediately he wrapped a hand around her, pulling her up on the alter with him and tucking her into his side. As soon as his body was against hers, the tremors halted. 

  
  


“Take care of her,” Han instructed him, backing away from the young couple. 

  
  


“I will,” Ben vowed, watching his father smile proudly. With a nod, Han Solo drifted back into the tree line. 

  
  


Ben didn’t catch a single word of the ceremony. All he heard was his heart beat frantically and the ringing in his ears as he gazed upon his soon-to-be wife. Rey looked like the first light of morning, shining across the expanse of dark ground and bringing it into focus. She had captivated him from the second he met her and watching her now as they pledged their lives to one another humbled him.

  
  


He would never be able to repay her for this sacrifice. She had already given him so much and yet, she continued to give unconditionally — love him unconditionally. 

  
  


The years they had lost were gone. There was no way to go back, but after the events on the Supremacy, they had agreed the only way either of them would survive was together. 

  
  


There had been nights she woke screaming and crying into his chest. The nightmares never ended. There were the nights he woke howling in phantom pain from his own terrors, only to find her holding him, whispering soothing comforts into his mind, while she stroked his hair. 

  
  


Eventually the dreams lessened and they fell into a new rhythm. Naboo had been without a monarch for too long and the government reached out to Leia constantly about her son claiming his birthright. His mother had kept them at bay for months after the fall of the First Order, but an answer had to be given. 

  
  


Surprisingly, it had been Rey who had pushed him towards the throne. She reminded him of all the good he could do as a leader, helping those in the galaxy who had no champion. Despite his past transgressions, she believed he could; Rey had always been the one to see the light in others, no matter how small. 

  
  


He had agreed to take the throne on one condition — Rey had to join him. 

  
  


So upon completing their training one afternoon, he suggested they take a walk in the gardens. It was Rey’s favorite place within the walls of the palace. The various vegetation was such a contrast to the barren life she had known on Jakku, or the limited one she’d been able to experience on Takodana. 

  
  


When they had arrived at the grove, he led her up to the pavilion. His grandmother’s ring was not appropriate for Rey. She wouldn’t value the expensive metals or large jewels. Instead he fashioned her a new ring — one of his own design — one fit for a Jedi bride. 

  
  


Taking the shard of kyber from her necklace, he crafted a design with the crystal at the center. The three tiered band was made of gold, encircling the centerpiece. Around it, he fashioned beams breaking off from the kyber, which were diamond inlays. A star of light for his Rey of light. 

  
  


When Ben slid the ring onto her finger, he had never felt more full. His entire body seemed to be filled with emotions instead of muscles or bones. Her breathy ‘yes’ had changed the course of everything and now here they stood before one another about to be bound officially as man and wife.

  
  


The words the officiant spoke were not important. All that mattered now was Rey. She was his — his equal in the Force, his bond mate and his partner in life. She was bound to him in every way a person could be bound to another and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Whatever lay before them was of little consequence, for they had found one another and would not be parted again. Kylo and Kira were in the past, giving way to endless opportunities for Ben and Rey. 

  
  


As the ceremony came to a close, her eyes flickered up to his face, her cheeks rosy and lips parted.

  
  


_ Ben? _

  
  


_ What? _

  
  


_ Are you going to kiss me? Everyone is staring! _

  
  


_ As you wish, your majesty _ , he teased, leaning down to capture his lips with his own.

  
  


_ Ugh! Don’t call me that! _

  
  


_ Then what shall I call you, my love? _

  
  


She was smiling her brilliant smile, as he pulled back. “Your love.” Her hazel eyes were shining with unshed tears. After the past year, he recognized these as happy ones.

  
  


“You’ve held my heart since I met you. You will always be my love,” he promised.

  
  


“And you will always be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this reylo fic, please consider checking out my other works:  
> COMPLETED  
> \- [Wish You Were Here (Canonverse Fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083582/chapters/29930748)  
> \- [Shadow Song (Monster/Demon AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900705/chapters/34511900)  
> IN PROGRESS  
> \- [Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Martial Arts AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249611/chapters/30308949)  
> \- [Free Fallin (Brewery/Beach AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683643/chapters/36439632)  
> \- [Two Truths & a Lie (Office Romance AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485961/chapters/35949528)
> 
> And come say hi on tumblr [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the RFFA More Than Love fic exchange prompt.


End file.
